A Nerd's Odyssey Act I
by PhatalForce
Summary: Real people are stranded in Naruto world, they band together and form the lotus clan, which then go on to help the village hidden in the stars to form into a great elemental nation. Follow one such man's journey as he falls into the perils and pitfalls of the third great shinobi war. Rated M for language gore sexual content no lemons though.
1. Quest 1

1st Quest: Meet your party members

Beauty, such beauty there is no real way to describe the black canvas showered constellations while a crescent moon sits on high looking like a Cheshire cat's smile. Nothing in the day could ever fuel my fire like this, the inspirational high I get from it, the sense of feeling so small, yet hopeful for possibilities. I sit here in the chilly, damp grass fields, glistening with dew. When I the telltale sounds of the grass blades falling under someone's shoes, well, it could only be one person.

"Hey Kallen," I say not even getting up nor turning away from tonight's painting.

"Brian, you do this every night how do not get bored?" She asks.

"I dunno the positions changes slowly with each passing month, and yet here I am still filled with wonder, anyway you know we can't say our real names we have to blend in ya know," I say with mirth.

"Ugh no one else is even around, _Brian_ ," She says put emphasis on my name.

"Alright, _Kali_ ," I retorted childishly.

She sits down next to me on the grass, her ebony hair caramel skin barely reflects under the moonlight. Her gold shirt adorned with white floral patterns and beige shorts made a stark contrast to the onyx sky. She kicks out navy sandals as she sits.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yep, as well as reflecting on some choices I made in my life, like how I got here of all places," I say exasperatingly.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean all my life, it seems like nothing's ever gone according to plan either my endeavors ultimately fail or something knocks me of course. Going to college, entering to military, becoming an animator for a website, all of it." I pull up a few strands of grass in frustration.

"And right when I think somethings are going my way, whoosh there it goes waving back at me while giving me the finger!" I yell bitterly.

"Still upset about being a shinobi huh?" she asks wincing at my tone.

"yes! I didn't want to be military again yet here the fuck I am, and goddamn preteen at that."

"You had your heart set on being in the intelligence office didn't you."

"Yeah well, at least, you still get to be a medic," I retort.

"Hmm, I'd still rather patch up people in the hospital rather than battlefield way less pressure."

"Still responsible for a life, either way, I don't see how that's less pressure," I say jovially cooling off from my small rant.

"Well, one has the benefit of not getting killed in action." Whelp she's got me there.

I get up wiping off the dirt and grass and offer Kali my hand, her hazel eyes shine in the dim light as she gets up.

"let's go imouto, tomorrow we have a _long_ day ahead of us," I say to her.

"Welcome students today, you have finished your training in the academy, all for this the genin exam. Which will either prove to bear the fruits of labor or show your shortcomings. Now step forward to receive your wristbands then I'll explain the test." A shinobi announces to the crowd. An immense evergreen forest surrounded by a high chain-link fence topped with barbed wire sits before us.

I trudge forward through the line feeling like a drone surrounded by hopeful preteens looking to be a ninjas. I make my way to the front and I am handed one of the wristbands, it's red with a black scorpion on the front, a detail I sure is important,and I go back in line with rest of them. I hate days full of heat, and people it just fills my ire, out of curiosity I look at the other wristbands somewhere transparent with just symbol others have only the color never both, hmm the one's that do are Lotus members, curiouser and curiouser.

"Now all of you should have your wristbands, the rules of the exam are simple to grab a flag with your color and symbol and make it back out of the training grounds within three and half hours those who do will become genin those of who don't repeat the test next year. Oh and there are only 9 flags, please stand at the gate, the exam will begin when it opens." the same shinobi announces in a stoic fashion causing worried murmurs amongst the brats.

Already the exam has my gears turning at the seemingly simple explanation. One, colors and symbols, Lotus members have both likely to keep us from working together, it would be too easy otherwise, two is the omission of whether we can work together or not, in the instructions. They want us or mainly anyone but the lotus clan to figure it out. Three the flag restriction, our class has exactly 27 students, with 9 flags the math is easy here but it's made out to be more like competition than a teamwork exercise, kinda like... the fucking' bell test those clever dicks and four is the very likely an unseen challenge of a jonin carrying our flags.

I make my way over to the gate the site to see the twitchy panicky teens ready to go unaware of what the might face. My problem is who am I going to chose as my partners, quite a conundrum seeing as I never associate myself with anyone outside the clan not to mention my current reputation and standing within the class, what a pain.

"Begin!" I look at the gates flinging open, the students pouring through it like obese people at a buffet table. In the frantic chaos, I can't spot the reds or the scorpions, which means I gotta find the jonin. I look around and I see Kali and the other clan members in the same predicament we slowly peel off in different directions of the forest looking for our jonin and potential teammates.

I move through the trees checking thoroughly for my flag, turns out I am right about the jonin. I found a yellow snake, blue scorpion, and red wolf, all kicking the dog shit out any student trying to take the flag from them.

"this could take a while," I murmured to no one, suddenly the weight on the tree shifts I look up to see Erik. A lanky kid with a pasty complexion he wears a navy jacket with a white flower encircled and printed over the heart, the lotus clan crest, a gray long sleeve shirt underneath with black shorts and sandals. His eyes are brown and his hair brunette.

"Oi Tokegeroh, you see a blue wolf around?" he asks me.

"Nope not over here," I reply.

"Well shit I'll have to scan another side then," he groans positioning himself to jump.

"Wait you seen the red scorpion?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment to recall"Hmm wait yeah, I think yours is on a kunoichi from the fang clan, just head, about 15 meters west of here." He replies then leaps off shaking the leaves as moves through the canopy.

Fang clan huh, that could be trouble, I jump off moving through the branch as pass by I see more brats either getting their asses kicked or sabotaging each other and my fellow clan members having trouble trying to stem the tides. It concerns me more so than before, finding teammates is looking more like an impossible task.

I arrive at a forest clearing like Erik said a kunoichi carrying the red scorpion flag is here as well as a few students lying in trees or in the brush save one boy. The scene is rather funny, he is hogtied on the ground squirming and shout incoherently at the woman, who looked rather indifferent at the child. The woman in question wore the classic blue headband with on her forehead, a dark turquoise dress with an ornate golden markings across it, and it vertically slits up to her thigh. Black shorts underneath where her weapons pouches are and wire mesh poking out of the sleeves, two black wrist-guards and sandals. The flag is tucked into her hip and an on her back are two identical swords in sheaths with black with gold trimming and detail each carrying the crest of fang clan a golden crescent moon. She has light tan skin with short ebony hair reaching her shoulders bangs covering half of the headband and blue, no wait teal colored eyes full lips and a short cute nose. Short in stature, well-toned body with an hourglass figure, a real striking beauty if I looked my actual age... And had some backbone I'd try to date her.

The boy is somewhat an acquaintance wait I mean nuisance, namely because he's usually the first say something negative whenever I am involved. His forest green shirt with Uzumaki red swirl on the sleeve, dark brown shorts and blue sandals. His distinct spiky fiery orange-red hair and fair skin and green eyes with a small mole under his left eye. Alongside his loud and brash disposition it could only be Ryuzaki Uzumaki. As much he reminds of Naruto, he is much smarter and practically a savant in fuinjustu and pretty adept in taijustu, ranked the most intelligent and second best in the class only to outdone by Kali and he loved to flaunt it. However, he too falls prey to Uzumaki natural penchant for being ridiculously stubborn, with that particular trait missing he would be an ideal partner.

Without warning dozens of shurikens spit out from northwest to the jonin position threatening to encircle her. She grabs the left swords hilt and with the tiniest of movements, the wind cracks somehow causing the shuriken to scatter away one of them aiming at me. I jump down to a lower branch dodging the deadly projectile, the shurikens fly everywhere forcing the rest of the would be genin leap out into open all of them sweating bullets.

"My my, I have quite a few adorning fans today," she says in a lazy tone and she then turns on her heels pointing her sword in my direction with a shuriken stuck to it like a magnet.

"You too no need to shy," she continues, my mind reels back to shuriken on the sword she didn't deflect them, more like caught and threw them with speed and precise chakra control, traits of skilled kenjustu user. I shouldn't be surprised considering the fang clan was once samurai.

I jump down into the clearing revealing myself some of the students smirked as if relieved, Ryuzaki however just frowned. Aside from myself and Ryuzaki, there were four other students here three boys and Honoka, a popular girl at the academy.

"I got tired of having so many eyes on me, Akiko-sensei wants to see your faces," She says in a playful tone.

"If you want the flag you are gonna have to take it," she says tauntingly, causing the other boys to jump in without caution. Honoka and I just watch carnage play out.

My reasons for not attacking are pretty clear, I'm out of my league here, but girl starts to weave hand signs what will she use nin or genjustu? It hardly matters I sidestep one genin hurled my way he lands on the ground with a hard 'thud' both the wind and the fight knocked out him he wheezes and retreats into the forest. Other two aren't faring better, Akiko had both blades out but they're still sheathed, one of the boys jumps in with a kunai, only to be jabbed in the gut with the sheath. She then lifts him up on the sheath and tosses him aside like garbage. The last brat standing realizes just how out of his depth he is, retreats. Then something odd happens Akiko turns stiff as a board and her breath becomes shallow. I use this sign to move but not for the flag.

"what are you doing baka-geroh?" Ryuzaki hisses.

"What does it look like I'm untying you," I respond calmly.

"I know that dumbass, I'm asking why?"

"Because I need your help getting the flag,"

"You really are an idiot it's every man for himself, and why would I help you of all people?" If only he knew the irony in his statement.

"Surely you realize it's impossible for you to get it alone," he only sneers in response.

"Arghh Kai!," Akiko manages to shout, with that her body relaxes and she turns to Honoka, who says nothing directly retreats back into the forest.

'She might be useful than I thought' I thought while cutting off Ryuzaki's binds

"Creepy brat, hmm, now that's interesting, you do realize what the objective is here doncha?" she inquires.

"More than you know," I reply. Ryuzaki stands up clasping his wrist and looks at me.

"You idiot, you could have just taken the flag, from her instead of asking for my help," Ryuzaki says bitterly.

"You giving me too much credit, you would activate your barrier the moment I touched it," I say, Akiko looks up smiles.

"how the hell you did figure that out!?" Ryuzaki yells, his face matching the color of his hair.

"there's only one reason she bothered to tie you up, she's using your barrier as insurance, you wouldn't dare let me or anyone else touches the flag, all you have to do is use your chakra within the circle to activate it no hand seals required. Then she'd just kicks my ass leaving you back to square one hogtied and flag-less. As for how I figured out it is there she hasn't moved from that spot since I saw her. " Akiko applauds my reasonable deduction I walk back toward the forest focusing chakra on my feet when suddenly a black ring with markings surrounds us about five feet in diameter.

"there's a difference in ignorance and indolence, Ryuzaki-san," I turn back and say to him then I walk back in the forest to recruit the Honoka.

It doesn't take long she only a few feet from where I just left, she looks as if she ready try elsewhere I quickly sprint up to stop her.

"Wait, Honoka-san!" I shout, she quickly looks back to me and scoffs.

"What do you want?" the little brat's voice sounds annoyed and dismissive, but I try to ignore it.

"I know how to get the flag but you have to work with me, you see the obj-"

"You're kidding right, there's only one flag right-,"

"Yes, I know that but rules nev-

"Idiot, you think I'd fall for a simple trick like this?" She asks with a haughty attitude.

"It's not a trick!, if you could, please listen for a sec-"

"Look even if there were two flags why would I waste time helping you, dead last." I merely sigh throwing my hands in air frustratingly.

Fuck it, she apparently doesn't want to listen or pass for that matter, feeling somewhat triumphant she moves over to other possible objectives, what she doesn't realize is that if you can't beat one jonin you won't beat the others. I start walking around trying to recruit more teammates someone's bound to yes to my plan eventually, if not, no I can't think like that.

"Forty-five minutes left before the exam ends," the announcers words echo in my ears I can't believe I wasted this much time, argh these kids and their limited comprehension. I've no luck recruiting anyone thus far, all get is "no way dead last," or " idiot," ugh in hindsight maybe being lazy in class has done more harm that good. I even tried to recruit in other flag areas no luck there, heck a few even told me "Wow I'm surprised you figured it out, but I have a flag already," Ahhh! Is there anyone I can partner with!?

Maybe I'll try Ryuzaki again but he said no the last four times I talked to him, stubborn jackass, even with all the points I make he's convinced that he can do it on his own.

I see someone up high on a branch with the scorpion band, well nothing ventured nothing gained.

I climb up to the branch next to a girl, she looks over at me and tenses up immediately on guard, I place my hands up to in a pacifistic gesture. She has long mint colored hair that stretches down to her mid back in a ponytail, contrasting against the forest green; She is fair skinned with dark brown eyes that were intensely staring back at me. She wears a gray mask covering the mouth and nose; She wears a gray and black haori with black sandals.

I take a few moments for me to recognize this girl, Itsuki Kato I think. If so this girl even more of a recluse than I am. Little is known about her only that she apparently she doesn't talk.

"Hey Itsuki-san, any luck with the flags?" I ask my hands still up, she shakes her head and relaxes a little.

"Oh okay, so I was wondering if you would like to work with me to get one?" I hesitantly ask her eyes brows raise and her eyes widen a bit in response.

"Hear me out first please, this isn't a trick, the rules never state that students could work together or share the flag. Keep in mind that a genin chances of taking it from alone jonin are fairly low," her eyes slowly wander from a bit and then settles back to me.

"That being said if we could take the flag together I'm sure we'll be allowed to pass." she nods, wait she nodded holy shit I might pull this off after all.

"Um, let's go we're going after the red scorpion flag," We both descend down moving for the flag.

This is a good thing, I found a partner this might not be enough, though, I need at least one more, Ryuzaki bound to be still there I doubt he'd just give up he's like Naruto in that regard, argh beggars can't be choosers.

"Listen Itsuki, we need to recruit one more though I doubt he'll just join up, think you can help me convince him? " I ask, she briefly nods.

We make it there and see quite a spectacle, children on the ground wincing in pain and only Ryuzaki is last man standing he charges in throwing a hard right kick to Akiko, who hardly tries to parry it with her hand. Ryuzaki flips back and pulls up a kunai and charge in again swinging swiftly at Akiko, she scans the movements and backtracks as she dodges, Ryuzaki swings too widely to the right of her and he catches a sharp left hook to the face sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Kid aren't you tired of getting your ass handed to you?" Akiko asks him.

"Ugh, I'll get that the stupid flag from you, hag!," Ryuzaki shouts back struggling to get up.

Akiko walks over and kneels in front of him Ryuzaki still determined reaches for the flag, Akiko simply swats it away.

" Not this way you won't, Think for second take everything you learned at the academy, face me when you know, you can take this flag," She commands sternly and then she walks into the brush.

"This is the thirty-minute warning, again you have thirty to retrieve a flag and make it outside the training ground." the announcer calls out.

"Come to Itsuki-san we have to help him out," We drop down to the pride stricken brat.

"On your ass again I see, Ryuzaki-san," I say with my arms folded across my chest and a shit-eating grin plastered on my face.

"Ugh, you again for the last time I don't need your help dead last," Of course Ryuzaki has to make things difficult doesn't he?

If it wasn't for the fact that time's nearly up I would be happy to look anywhere else, sadly I need him as well as a good plan to beat Akiko. All in thirty minutes, or fifteen if assuming how long Ryuzaki argues with me.

"Look she said use everything we learned at the academy right?"

"I am, unlike you, lazy bastard, and what's that weird girl Itsuki doing here? don't tell me you teamed up with her." Ryuzaki growls as he gets up but Itsuki quickly sits on him causing to wriggle around.

"Yes I have, and it's coarse to say such things Ryuzaki-san."

"Get off me!" he roars.

"You right you have been using everything that the academy taught us, but not the one thing that matters."

He looks at me more confused than angry,"How would you know?!"

"Remember the first thing they said to us before the taijustu lessons, before chakra control, meditation exercises and survival training." He stopped struggling and became silent he breathed deeply.

"We're a family, brothers and sisters in arms defending the Village Hidden in the Stars, Know that the shinobi and kunoichi beside you, have your back, in turn, you have theirs as well," he says calmly, Itsuki gets off him and helps him to his feet.

"Now do you get it!?"

"Ugh yeah, this test is designed to pit us against each other, argh I feel so stupid for not seeing it earlier!"

"Now let's go get us a flag," I say with confidence.

"This dumbass is gonna get us failed," I say with my head hanging low, the plan is horrid for someone who is known for being the brightest in class. We sat there arguing over a plan for like ten minutes, I just gave up, and let him have his way.

Itsuki just sits there waiting for Ryuzaki's signal, I can't tell if she has as much faith in the plan as I do, Lord only knows. Ryuzaki never fails to disappoint me, he has so little faith in our abilities, he pretty much opted to take on Akiko himself again.

Once again, Ryuzaki approaches her head on, " I'm gonna take that flag for sure this time!" He screams out charging.

"You've got to be kidding, have listening to anything I've said?" Akiko asks still disbelief at the kid's direct approach. He raises his left hand and Itsuki and I begin our shuriken assault.

The metal projectiles dance through the air from behind her, predictably she draws her swords to deflect them. Ryuzaki begins his attack by throwing a straight jab, Akiko counters quickly with a right kick to his chest then proceeds to divert nearly every shuriken. Why do I say almost? It's cause I use the shadow shuriken justu, and the hidden projectile is aiming right at the flag. The shuriken hits its target ripping the flag from Akiko's hip. She is in awe but then realizes Ryuzaki diving for it, she quickly flips the sword around and strikes Ryuzaki with the back of the blade, realizing he'd never reach it on his own, I signal Itsuki to go for it. Akiko looks back to seeing Itsuki and I rush for our objective, a second it all it takes for her to close the gap. Seeing her speed in action, I fear that we can't beat her to it. I force chakra to heels of feet the surging sensation begin to build up pressure, then I release it all at once as my foot strikes the ground. I feel myself lurch forward and use the momentum to for a jab, she blocks but it leaves an opening for Ryuzaki to strike, and Itsuki to grab the flag. In this instant, it feels like we're winning, but astonishing the truth of the matter is... She grabs my hand throwing me into Itsuki, then she ducks down and sweeps Ryuzaki forcing him on his back all in a single fluid motion.

The sheer unbelievability of all is frightening, if this a how a seasoned jonin fights I hate to see the Akatsuki in battle let alone Madara. If I wasn't so pissed off I would be impressed, damn it!

"one minute left, one minute left to retrieve your flags," the voice booming from speakers echo in forest reminding me of how I failed here.

There's no more time for a plan now it's over, I look over to see Ryuzaki red-faced in frustration, I can't blame him honestly. Itsuki is lying next to me motionless, which makes me feel worse the first person to listen to me in this stupid test, but that too is my fault. If I had tried at the Academy, talked to people for once instead of willingly succumb to my introverted tendencies I wouldn't be in this mess, I let the clan down.

"I'm impressed seriously, you all came together to the very end, but it's not enough just to be in a group, you need to be a team," Akiko states turning toward Ryuzaki.

"Jeez, do you have to lecture us too? We're not giving up yet!" Ryuzaki groans as he rises to his feet.

Itsuki rolls over slowly and winks, what does she have up her sleeve!? There is something I can do quickly I rise to my feet.

"Yeah right your stupid plan didn't even work at don't time for another screw this I'm taking the flag myself." I berate Ryuzaki his face contorts a bit but he notices my eyes frequently shifting between him and Itsuki's body lying on the ground, his eyes widen he's got it!

"I'm sick of you if you only stuck to plan in the first place, we'd have it by now!" That's it you really are a quick study Ryuzaki.

"Oh yeah cover me with shurikens while I fight such a brilliant strategy," I say my voice saturated in sarcasm, but I think he's actually mad about me mocking his plan.

"This is what I'm talking about you're in a group, not a tea-," Akiko just stops mid-sentence then I hear the odd humming noise echo through the forest. Akiko immediately tenses up slightly quivering, using it as a sign I quickly grab our flag. I walk around to her face and say "We are now."

Her body relaxes and she looks at Itsuki, "You're pretty clever brat using a sound based genjustu like that." She smiles at her.

Holy shit that's impressive, auditory genjustu is pretty powerful stuff I really struck gold with this team.

"The exam has ended all participants must return outside the training field." the speaker calls out.

"whelp let's go, team, time to get your headbands," Akiko announces, Ryuzaki has this goofy smile plastered on his face, and Itsuki closes her eyes and a small grin forms in her mask.

"Honoka Maki, Yusuke Ren, Mao Kimura, together with you sensei Tsugiri Matsushita together this is Team 13, The Hoshikage announces.

His beaming proud figure towers over the new genin, his purple and white haori and hat gently shift through the wind.

I can't believe that stupid kid really passed, infuriates me we would have gotten the flag earlier if she just agreed to it! My impotent rage passes after I realize my team is probably better for it, Ryuzaki and her were on this team would annoy me to no end.

"Kallen Ren, Tora Uzumaki, and Ken Inoue, your sensei is Tatsuki Kagura, together you make team 14," Each of them grabbing the navy headband, the boys tie it around their heads but Kali ties to her right arm.

"Now for Ryuzaki Uzumaki, Itsuki Kato, and Tokegeroh Ren, with your sensei, Akiko Kiba, you are team 17." One by one he presents the headbands.

He gets to me and I see the face of a young man, not much younger than I am when body matched my age. He has fair skin, mysterious silver eyes that seem to almost glow under the shade of his hat. A strong jawline, thin lips, and a narrow nose, his eyebrows are a platinum blonde. He hands me the headband with a soft smile.

I have to admit I never thought much about the headbands but when he places one in my hand the sun's beams strike the metallic silver making shine, I feel something that I haven't felt since basic training, pride.

Brian has leveled up-9

Itsuki has leveled up-7

Ryuzaki has leveled up- 8

items obtained rookie headband(x3) +5def

N-soul gained Rank c"Willpower alone isn't enough in battle," (Attack on titan) +1 atk for every member in party


	2. Quest 2

**Quest 2: Grinding for green**

 _Darkness surrounds me above, below, left, right, forward and back, and the chilling embrace that touches my skin all over, causing my body shiver searching for any warmth. Something smooth caresses me, and I see two great pale yellow orbs side by side with a black vertical slit in the center of each one, lights that seem to be everywhere and nowhere, illuminate the phenomena in front of me. Black and violet scales, fan-like fins protrude from the top and sides of its head, It has a long snout looking not at all unlike a dragon it has a violet diamond pattern in the center head. It approaches closer opening its enormous maw enough to swallow me whole; I see its razor sharp fangs bearing down toward me, yet I not afraid I lay back and welcome the abyss._

I swiftly open eyes to my orange tinted room the lights filtering through the blinds revealing a small, cluttered room litter with clothes scrolls, paper, and trash. I've got clean this place one of these days, of course, my conscience tells me "why not today?" but as usual, I ignore it like trolls on a forum. I arise from my bed and yawn stretching my every single limb, and then I smell something, something delicious, sweet and savory I can feel my mouth water and stomach growling in anticipation. I run to the closet and begin stripping my clothes, grabbing my wire mesh, plain white shirt, gunmetal gray cargo pants, navy sandals and black hoodie. I place them on my body and then take my weapons pouch and headband on the dresser say you want about my room, but I always know where my stuff is.

After morning rituals of the usual oral hygiene, and hair care, I make my way to the clan's mess hall, I open the large wooden door and find myself entranced by the full force smell of breakfast foods, I love living here. I hear sounds of trays and silverware clacking and clan members conversing among themselves, as I make a beeline for the American section of the hall.

"Hey Bri, what are you having today? The chef asks me as I approach, I'm feeling classic today.

"I'll have eggs, bacon, and hash browns..." Do I want waffles or pancakes? " and Pancakes topped with strawberries and strawberry syrup." the chef whips up the meal in a few seconds, and hands me the tray of food.

I find my table in the corner next to the exit with no one there, perfect. I grab my fork from the plastic tray and dig into one of the eggs, heaven. Only here in the world can you find food like this, It's not just American food either they have food prepared for any culture.

I continue to dig in when I hear the chairs being pulled up, "That looks good,"

"Hey Brian,"

"what's up?"

Seeing as my mouth is full I only grunt "hello" in response.

I look to see the familiar faces of Kali Erik and Vince in front of me. Kali and Vince had brought their food, Erik I assume has already eaten because he tends to get here earlier.

Vince is an African American like me, but he's few shades darker; his black hair braided in corn rolls, with I baby fat on his cheeks and a broad nose with hazel eyes which I always kind of thought were cool, mine are just dark brown.

"So what's been going on with Team seventeen, Ryuzaki givin you trouble," Vince asks causing me groan.

"Always, but rest of them are alright," I say after devouring the last piece of bacon.

"You know they're gonna stop taking us on guard and escort missions soon, and then they'll start the joint assignments," Kali informs, though to be honest, I'd rather do guard duty getting paid to stand around in pretty easy.

Of course Ryuzaki's bloodline makes it hard for him to stay put, he's been complaining about these missions since we became genin.

"Sounds fun," I say dryly.

"Ah come on It won't that bad man we get to see more action," Vince say excitedly

"Hmm that's where we differ, I'd rather see less action" I retort causing him to chuckle."Unlike you, I didn't wanna be in the shinobi force," I begin I stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Hn yeah, I'm not that thrilled about it either," Erik says after he sucks his teeth, I can't blame him going anywhere with Honoka can't be good.

I finish off my plate with a gusto that only protagonists in anime can muster, astonishing my friends, then dump my trash and place the tray in the window.

"In a hurry much?" Kali jokes.

"Yeah I gotta go to the lab Levi's be getting active lately," I answer her, shocking everyone.

"Hmm, good luck, Auf Wiedersehen, " Erik tells me, I wave off heading out the door.

I place my headband around my neck and make my way to the Lotus's chakra research lab.

I see the streets of the Star bustling as always people chatting away in the marketplace as I walk by them. You could easily forget the fact this place is pseudo-military base, that most of the civilians here are likely just from some shinobi's family. It's peaceful here, but it won't be for long, with the tensions rising between us and the rock, the mist and cloud.

I keep moving towards a large one story square building close to training grounds, It's dull tan color, plain gray roof, and only a few windows on the outside, it reminds of how bleak this place is, better get this over with. I open the door it creaks a little when as it opens a walk inside the white tiles, bluish wall sand lights make it look eerie I always hated this place. I continue to walk down the hall and see a receptionist's area, moving to it I see the sign in sheet and receptionist.

"Are you here for an appointment," a rather large woman asks in a bored tone.

"No, but -"

"Appointments only," she rudely interrupts.

"I'm a Lotus clan member; I'm here for Mei Ren,"

"And I don't care, if you don't have an appointment with any of the doctors m-

"That's quite enough Noa-chan, Toke-kun nice of you to visit," Ah there she is just in time, Dr. Mei Ren, Mei is here actual name by the way.

She wears her usual white lab coat cleaned and pressed with black pants and brown shoes, and a light blue blouse underneath. She's Japanese has a pale complexion mostly due staying here all the time she has her straight raven locks are done up in a bun this time, with a pencil tucked into her right ear.

She escorts me down the hall to likely to her personal lab at the far end of the building, once we were away enough from Noa, for her not to hear, us Mei speaks.

"So what's this about hmm? it's rare to see you in this building," she asks our footsteps echoing in halls.

"Leviathan, it's been... Active for lack of a better word." I answer, her eyes begin to widen and then she squints them stroking her chin.

"Hmm, that's odd describe what you mean," she requests as we turn left at a junction in the hall.

"It's been in my dreams for A little over two months, now since a became a genin in fact,"

"I see," she says as we stop at a door with at a foggy glass with her name written on it in solid black kanji.

Then digs in her coat pocket the telltale sounds of keys jangling can be heard in the silent hall. She pulls them out filtering out the one she needs and unlocks the door. Her lab looks akin to a doctor's office on a larger scale; a treadmill is at the far edge of the room next a window, several medical supplies and other shiny bits I can't explain without a dictionary, covered the white tabletops.

"Weird that Levi decided to make itself known now your reibi been dormant for so long," she says as she closes the door, I decide to find a spare chair and sit down.

"Yeah I know, everyone else has developed their reibi's kekkei genkai at this point, Levi's didn't even show a little during my days at the academy, not for lack of trying."

"Hmm how do you usually train?" she says as she sits down.

"Normally when the class is over I work on meditation and chakra control, I alternate days with elemental affinity and ninjutsu, I try to throw in a bit of genjutsu and shurikenjustu training every blue moon."

"Huh and during class?"

"Eh, very little physically, I rather focus on speed, flexibility, parkour, and dexterity,"

"Oh, how escapist of you," she jokes, I just shrug.

"Never was much of fighter in the real world why try to change things now?" I ask rhetorically.

"And diet?" she asks.

" I wonder if that even matters here sometimes, mostly bread and meat, I eat fruits as a snack and try to stay away from dairy."

" that's atrocious nutrition wise, but I suppose nutrition isn't that big of a factor for our kind. Nonetheless, I need to check your chakra capacity," she says pointing to the treadmill, fuck me.

"Is this necessary, I got meet with my team in a bit," I say trying to make an excuse, I hate that fucking treadmill!

"I write up a doctor's note, don't worry Toke-kun," She says adopting her childish persona.

Dammit, she's already writing the fucking thing, I take off my shirt, jacket, mesh and sandals and step into the cold, heartless machine.

"Now I just need to set up," she takes these little white suction cups from the treadmill and sticks to the head, heart, and stomach. The uncomfortable feeling of the cold adhesive pads gripping my skin.

"run until the machine beeps twice please," she requests pressing the button, I groan in response as the machine starts to move.

It starts off with a mild jog; I can already feel myself perspiring, not because I'm unfit, oh no because this thing is taking my chakra.

"So how's everyone in your gen doing," seriously she's attempting small talk now.

"Fine I guess, I don't interact with anyone outside my spawn group."

"That's a shame, Toke-kun you gotta break out of the shell of yours, talking with other gen members makes things easier, share what your experiences, learn techniques from each other, share you miss about the real world."

I hear a beep, the machine speeds up to running pace, now I'm actually sweating, I feel my energy bleed out from me making my fatigue grow, my breath feels heavy.

"well my life isn't and wasn't all that interesting, just video games, anime, the internet, and lost goals," I say.

"you'd be surprised how many of those we have here. What about your spawn group, they doing alright."

"Yeah, they're fine, dealing with this draft and all, Kali still gets to be a medic," I say She nods understandingly.

"Hmm, yeah your gen is unlucky but then again second gen and a bit of third had to go through this as well." she says, thought that brings up an interesting question.

"what gen are you anyway Mei-san?"

"first" her answer shocks me, causing me to almost trip.

"what?! How, why are not on the elder's council!?" I exclaim regaining my balance

"Not every first gen is, that's just naive thinking Toke-kun." Seriously? she's older than I thought but she still looks like she in her twenties.

"how does it feel, being here for so long?" I ask.

She pauses in thought and sighs "You learn to take it one day at a time," she says, melancholy written all over her face.

Another beep and I am in full sprint, my lungs are on fire I feel soaked in sweat, my legs are burning and not in a good way, the machine beeps twice slowing to a stop, Mei tosses me some deodorant and cool wet washcloth, I which feels like utter bliss to me. I rip the suction cups out and put my clothes and sandals back on.

"alright capacity is about 240 units a marginally good improvement from last time but still lower than the other reibi jinchurriki," She confirms checking a printout of the data she collects.

"And you wonder why I never come here," I wheeze out.

"Heh, well your data appears to be normal, well normal for you, waters on desks there and please stop by if there's anything else that come's up please stop by." she says.

I place the washcloth in a bin and place the deodorant on the counter, grab the bottled water on the desk and then leave the room.

The fatigue that comes with of having ninety percent of your chakra drained feels akin to swimming a mile fully clothed with shoes on, your body feels heavier and moves slower, even your reactions are affected. I slump along the paved road to the two mauve cylindrical building, the Hoskikage's office I already see my team is here. Ryuzaki looking antsy and frustrated, Itsuki with rather a blank and indifferent expression and Akiko has a stern look on her face.

"You're late! " Ryuzaki shouts out.

"Gee you think," I retort causing to clench his fist and growl.

"This isn't the Academy, Tokegeroh-kun, I expect you to be on time for missions," Akiko scolds.

"Sorry had to visit the labs, for some test work this morning, here's my excuse sensei," I apologize and hand the note over to her.

She looks at it with a quizzical glance and tosses the paper in a nearby trashcan.

"At least, you had an excuse, Ryuzaki was late as well, she said needed to check your reserves for what reason?" She asks I frown a bit mostly to Ryuzaki getting on my case when he was late as well.

"Yes, I told her something felt off for the past few days, but she said nothing was wrong so she guessed it might have nerves or something." I lie, no one here needs to know about Levi.

"Well come on we need to get our mission for today," Akiko says opening the door into the building.

The warm tones of wooden walls and burgundy carpeting greet us. Inside several different banners of all kinds are hung on the wooden walls; the right has former individual countries are all lined up in a row the land of geysers, land of tigers, land of bears, land of moon, land of the sun, and the land of Eddies. A representation of individual countries that culminated to form the United Federation of Stars, I chuckle a bit seeing how the clan somehow incorporated its version of America in this world. On the left of the hall hangs the smaller banners of a couple of hundred ninja clans, which swore fealty to the star.

We pass by the receptionist desk and head up the stairs; then we proceed down a hall I knew it would happen eventually, but I can't shake these nervous feelings. We come to the door already and see the Hoshikage Sora and a handful of chunin hand out missions for today. They sit at a large table with brown cardboard boxes color coordinated with the labels D, C, B, A on the front of them. The head honcho himself looking rather bored as overlooks the details of one mission.

"Lord Sora," Akiko says respectfully.

"Hmm yes, team seventeen, lemme see... a C rank retrieval mission," Ryuzaki groans with Sora's declaration.

"A Resteraunt owner named Rioichi in Iga needs you to get somethings back from some bandits, go him for details." Sora finished, ignoring Ryuzaki.

"Alright kids, pack your stuff and meet me at the North gate," Akiko orders.

It doesn't take us long to reach Iga; it's a small town just of The Village Hidden in the Stars. It sits on a popular trade route; we get plenty of C ranks from here due to bandits attacking it. The team makes its way to what appeared to be a bar on the outside, though when we got inside.

"Welcome Master," what greets us is something out an anime trope, a girl dressed in a french maid outfit bows to us when we enter. No one knows what to make of it; Ryuzaki is between, drooling and stunned, Akiko has puzzled expression on her face and Itsuki, is just staring wide-eyed. The tavern looked more like a French cafe; metal chairs with flowery designs adorned white sheet covered table tops with doilies. Some young men are seen wearing gentlemanly clothing behind the bars, and more maid waited tables. It is surprisingly full of customers; I'm dumbfounded that business like this can thrive in this world.

"y-yes we are looking for the bar owner Rioichi," Akiko stammers out.

"Oh yes, Rioichi-kun the ninja are here," She calls out.

"I'll be out soon, Mon Ami," Of course he's French this totally makes sense in the world of ninjas! Why not?!

"What did he say?" Ryuzaki asks.

"I've heard this sort of dialect before at least once." Akiko states.

Everyone looks toward the sound of footsteps coming this way, a tall man with fair skin and dark smooth, his hair combed back. He wears a black suit vest and tie with a white oxford shirt, black slacks, with penny loafers? Where gets all this from I got no clue.

"Welcome to Maid Cafe," Oh come on, at least, show some originality!

"Rioichi at your service, Mademoiselle," his says kneeling on one knee, he then tries to grab Akiko hand to kiss it, but she quickly pulls it away.

"We are here to help you, sir," Akiko declares, unsure what to make of the man before her.

"Ah yes, the retrieval of my things," Riochi says getting up.

"Could you please give us some details on what we're looking for," Akiko requests.

"My new uniform shipments, some unsavory fellows stole them," He states.

"Why do we have to get this weirdo clothes?" Ryuzaki whispers to me.

"As long as we're getting paid I don't care, let's just catch these guys and get this over with," I respond quietly.

"For once we agree on something," he grumbled back.

"Now there are two rectangular cardboard boxes they usually come in, a kanji for men and women will be written on them, the about this big," he says gesturing with his hands, for reference there about three feet long and wide, and about two feet tall.

"We'll get on it right away, come on team," Akiko commands, everyone eagerly leaves.

"So how we find these who stole them?" Ryuzaki asks.

"We need to question the person delivering the uniforms first." Akiko answers.

For this, we head over to 'Masaki's express courier service' a small delivery business run primarily in Moon and Fang states.

It doesn't take long to find the delivery boys, cause they're is getting his asses chewed by their boss when we walk in.

"Dammit, you two idiots had one Job! One Job!" the middle-aged man yells at the scrawny teens.

"It isn't our fault Takeda-san! Some bandits showed out of nowhere and stole the shipments."

"Yeah, Matsuda-kun and I did the best we could," one of them says the man sighs pinching bridge of his nose.

"Look this is the third shipment I lost with you to delivering don't have any balls stand up those punks or, at least, try to recover the items."

"Excuse us, we happen to be looking for a shipment to Maid Cafe," Akiko steps in interrupting the man's tirade.

"What is it!? Oh, so sorry kuniochi-sama, these two idiots lost it to bandits," He bows humbly, before pointing an accusing finger at the boys.

"We know we were sent to investigate the matter," she affirms.

"Well! !hat are you sorry slackers, gawkin at me for?! Tell the lady about the attack."

"Um well you see,-" " they were a bunch of em-,"

"at least twenty,"  
"Carrying swords and axes,"

"These guys meant business,"

"Yeah they were all like nine feet tall and super beefy,"

Already I don't believe their words as the two yammer on with their obviously exaggerated details, Itsuki doesn't appear to buy the story either her arms folded and eyes trained on them both them watching the slightest expression in their body language.

Ryuzaki is buying into their tall tale with stars in eyes no doubt ready for the fake challenge the two preset. I get the hunch Something else is going here, and while normally I wouldn't butt in other peoples business, this has my money involved.

"Just take us there, we'll take care of everything else, totally," my ears tuned into that last word, his verbal tick, causing to chuckle a bit, he instantly turns his head to me and growls.

"Please if you find any more shipments I'll pay you we can't afford to lose any more clients," Takeda pleads to my pleasure, I do love incentives on the job.

"If we find any we'll be sure to bring them you; you two lead to where you got robbed," Akiko says with a smile, then getting behind the two boys she ushers them to the door.,

We go several yards outside the city, the two skinny teens lead us to the spot, yep, somethings wrong with this picture. It's an open road the carriage tracks can be seen heading off road into nearby woods; a few steps I see somewhat clearly, so, at least, the bandit part is true. The carriage itself is here standing straight up, but no signs of the horses something about this feels off.

"Alright, let's search for clues maybe we can get a clue as to which bandit gang did this, Tokegeroh come here a sec we need to talk," Akiko orders, everyone disperses a little while I go over to my sensei.

"You know something up huh?" She whispers with a smirk I nod.

"Look around if they attacked as they said in their story why does everything still look so normal, for a bunch of nine-foot thugs they move quite carefully. Tall grass appears hardly disturbed, and Carriage is still upright, not to mention those boys are still alive," she continues, hard to believe I missed that last one.

"I need you to press one of them for information, get em to talk okay?" I nod again.

"sure but, Sensei why not get Ryuzaki to do this," I ask.

"Because he's too blunt with matters like this and you know it," she says though I am unsure of my skill with info gathering.

I walk over to Matsuda while she talks to the other guys, Ishida I think.

"Yo," I try to greet him he already wary of me, yikes I'm not good at small talk getting him to open up for contradictions could be tricky.

"What do you want?" he says his eyes shifting quickly.

"to talk, I was umm wondering how did you guys escape those bandits they aren't known to leave anyone alive," well that didn't work he looks more nervous than before.

"Don't you pay attention to anything," Ryuzaki hisses as he strides in.

"He said that they detached the horse a rode them in the woods, and Archer took out the horse," Ryuzaki states fully convinced of the story.

Ryuzaki you wonderful retard you gave me the exact ammo I need to press him.

"Oh yeah, so can you take us to where it is? We might find a clue there," I say with mock innocence.

"So that's what you were getting at? Good idea Tokegeroh," Ryuzaki praises me; Matsuda is practically a shaking leaf at this point he takes us into the forest.

We walk in the forest for several minutes before I am finally bored with this act and decide to catch in his web of lies.

"heh wolves, uh must have got to the poor thing," Matsuda tries to explain.

"Even so you think we would have smelled or seen something, like bones, or signs of defecation, pretty weird huh?" I question feigning ignorance. Ryuzaki is only now getting suspicious.

"Which one of guys drove the horse again, maybe it's Ishida? he would likely know where the horse crashed," Ryuzaki inquires

"Yeah, it was Ishida," Matsuda answers with certainty

"You sure?" Ryuzaki asks

"Yep, it was him alright," he answers again.

"You lied to us; you said you drove back at the courier's office," Ryuzaki says he looks at the boy with pure anger in his eyes.

Matsuda pulls out a small black ball and hurls at the ground thick gray vapors blanket my vision, I slowly back out wiping my eyes until I can see again. Ryuzaki's red hair is already flying through the canopy, Screaming out, "get back here, I'm gonna kick your ass for sending us on this wild goose chase!" damn he's too far away for me to tell him about the genjustu, oh well.

I lean back on a nearby tree and wait to admire the view of forest how the afternoon light filters through the trees; the wind blows calm and cool, the fresh forest scent of the trees ambient sounds of creatures foraging through the forest...

"I said stop asshole!," So much for that.

I walk out and see Matsuda stumbling through the forest, looking back in fear at Ryuzaki, who is running down at him with a sadistic glint in his eyes. They both see me standing here with my arms folded, Matsuda panics and tries to run another direction, Ryuzaki, on the other hand, looks completely lost. I toss a kunai at Matsuda it whizzes past his ear and finds its way into a tree in front of him, Realizing he there's nowhere to run he gives up and drops to his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew genjustu?" he asks with a scowl on his face

"You never asked," I shot back, Ryuzaki goes over to Matsuda and binds his hands with ropes we have on hand.

"Something on your mind?" I ask because he still looks upset.

"What did sensei ask you to do?

"Interrogate him," he growls softly at my answer.

"She feels you lack subtlety," I say bringing Matsuda to his feet, then we begin walking out of the forest.

"why would she say that? You saw how I helped catch this guy."

"Because I told her about your real plan back at the genin exam," he only scowled further at my answer.

"It worked didn't it," he barks back.

"Only because we improvised, attacking straight away like that with us just giving supporting fire was a bad idea," he sucks his teeth at my comment

"So all of sudden your the big strategist now?" He asks bitterly, but I have no idea what he's this is coming from.

"What are you getting at?" I say impatiently dragging Matsuda.

"I mean you suddenly knowing everything like being dead last is just an act!" he yells, well he isn't entirely wrong.

"Ryuzaki-san, back at the genin exam, you discredited both of our abilities, both me and Itsuki-"

"But that's because I thought you were dead last at the time, how was I to no you were good at shurikenjustu and genjustu," he hisses.

" And what about Itsuki you dismissed her too, and her abilities is how manage to pass. Also, there's the fact that you didn't even ask what kind of skill we had, you made assumptions, and charged, in head first I only went along with it to see if you had something else up your sleeve."

"That's not a good thing to do Ryuzaki-san," Matsuda chimes in.

"Argh who hell asked you?!" Ryuzaki yells out as punches Matsuda in the head; he's instantly out cold.

"Well he's right you know, you should have at least considered what we could contribute because that's what a leader does." I say, Ryuzaki looks out deep in thought.

"who says I want to be leader baka-geroh," he grumbles, but there is a slight smirk on his face.

" Tch, please whenever Akiko-sensei leaves you to try to take charge of the team, I could care less about being the leader, I'm just trying to get by," I say seeing the exit to the forest.

"Don't you have any ambitions?" he scoffs, the sunlights beams in our eyes as we leave the tree's shade, I see Itsuki, leaning on the carriage, looking at Ishida tied up on the ground.

"Nope not anymore," I mutter.

"Hmph, whatever mine's is to be -

"What Hoshikage," I interrupt him.

"No! The world greatest seal-master, I going to be better than my grandpa. Master of the thousand seals Keisuke Uzumaki." he eyes beem with pride his grmpa must have been someone very important to him.

His goals catches me off guard. I guess he isn't like Naruto, but he carries that same fire in eyes, the same fire I lost since I got kicked out of the Army.

"Where's sensei?" I ask her.

She points to the carriage and then forest, so she found the merchandise already, we drop Matsuda next to his buddy.

We sit here for about an hour when Matsuda finally came to, both are freaking out about what will happen next. I hear the sounds of clopping in front of me, and I see a horse carrying a load of boxes Akiko leading it to the carriage.

"Sorry you boys longer than I thought, I already had a lead on valuables before you got back!" She yells out.

We head over to courier office on the way we hear the fascinating scam the boys ran, apparently they gave the freight, to some bandits who in turn gave them a small cut of the profits on top of the money they already earned with the delivery. Akiko found the thieves a proceeded to threaten them from the items from them, as it turns a few of them hailed from a giant's clan so them being nine feet tall wasn't an exaggeration. As you could imagine Ryuzaki was quite pissed about not being there to fight.

"You little shits!" Takeda yells the two boys are cowering in fear.

"you come in here beg me for a job, and then stab me in the back!" he continues.

"We're sorry Takeda; we just thought we could make a little extra money, please don't fire us we won't pull something stupid like this again." Ishida begs,

"Well know what I am not gonna fire you boys," he says with a creepy grin.

"You're not?"Matsuda asks befuddled, but I already see where this is going.

"No, because you're going to work to pay off the prices product you stole, that's, at least, a two weeks pay." the boys faces grow pale at the revelation.

"Now all that's left is to deliver the uniforms to our client," Akiko says relieved to end this mission.

So once more we make our way to Maid Cafe, the client Rioichi happy to see his uniforms, he hands us our payment without delay. Just we are about to leave though I needed to ask him something.

"Hey guys I gotta use the restroom, I'll try to be quick," I say, Akiko nods and Ryuzaki groans, I move to the managers office.

"Salut, Rioichi-San," he heads perks up from his desk when hears my voice.

"yes what do you need," he smiles.

"Just Curious, as to why a listening outpost needs shinobi? I ask.

"To answer the query of why don't have the lotus couriers, the Intelligence Office thought it necessary to reassign them." His statement makes me curious.

"Why?" I ask.

"Some exiles had gone off the grid for a while, hopefully, nothing serious, they're investigating their recent whereabouts," He says, satisfied with his answers I move for the door.

"You enjoy being a shinobi?" he asks.

"No not really I'd rather have your job," I say.

"It wouldn't be a good fit for you." he says shaking his head.

"Hmm, and why's that?" I ask folding my arms.

"You're not a people person, you're perceptive sure, but you lack social skills."

"And you know this how? I ask, but he's kind of dead on right now.

"I read people very well even shinobi, it's all in the way you carry yourself, your body, face, the tone of your voice. You are better off as you are now," So with his final statement I leave to meet up with my team closing out yet another mission.

The next day comes, and my team is back to receive another easy mission.

"Alright Team seventeen, you have a joint B-rank with Team 14," a chunin gleefully tells us.

Ah Fuck!

 **Items received: 2000 ryo**


	3. Quest 3

Quest 3: Mobs of Mooks

Simplicity that's all I ask for in this new crazy life of mine, easy jobs for pay, hell I was the only one back in the academy who didn't complain about D-rank missions as long I got paid. I wouldn't care, but b-ranks dammit, Kali warned me about this yesterday, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Sure it's joint mission with two jonin, but it doesn't make it any less dangerous. Now instead of crude and predictable bandits, I'll probably be stuck fighting other ninja or samurai.

"Sensei any chance we could just do a C-rank today-"

"Oh hell no!," Ryuzaki cries out interrupting me Itsuki I presume is giggling silently, dunno how she does that.

"Sorry Tokegeroh-kun, joint missions are usually planned in advance, to keep teams efficient, to be honest, I'm with you I'd rather be doing C-ranks, instead of spending my with that guy." Akiko furrows her brow.

Itsuki tugs on Akiko's shirt and then points to the contracts on the table.

"Hmm oh the mission, we're heading to the Whirling Tides Trading in the city of Nippon, so it's, at least, a day's trip." Akiko answers. "You guys grab your things pack only the essentials, and we'll meet at the south gate.

I grab the necessities, with a few demon wind shuriken just to be on the safe side, and a bento for the trip, part of wishes I study fuinjustu more, to pack more things though never can be too careful. Ugh, I hate worrying like this, but all I've got to do is survive and next day and day after that until Naruto's story ends. Which'll probably be in fifty years from now, no stop it, I don't need to dwell on that. I take a calming breath and clear my mind as in my meditation exercises. I can do this it wouldn't be like the military, like the army.

I head over to the south gate; I see Ryuzaki and Kali's team already here,

Tora and Ken, the two boys on Kali's team, are talking up a storm; it don't surprise me that those two ended up on a team together. I walk to the group no one seems to notice my presence yet, Ryuzaki enthralled in conversation with Kali, though I think it's one sided. Kali is starting out of the gate, her hand cupping her chin, she pondering something other than the conversation I bet. Though it's odd seeing Ryuzaki in this light, he looks happy.

"Oh hey Tokegeroh-kun!," Tora speaks up turning the groups attention to me. Tora is a bright and energetic, he looks similar to his cousin Ryuzaki, he has the same fiery red hair, but his looks well kept. He's wearing a sandy brown coat which is slightly opened revealing the wire mesh he wears underneath.

"Hey guys," I greet back.

"Looks like Itsuki here too," Ken says. I turn to the left and see her right there, Jesus someone put a bell on her.

Ken is a rather tan kid; he has black hair, done a crew cut fashion, he's tall compared to the rest of us, he's wearing a blue jumpsuit with white wrist-guards.

"aniki, how did your visit to lab go yesterday?" Kali asks me.

"terrible, Kallen,"

"Come on?"

"Yeah all I did was get on the stupid treadmill," Seriously fuck that thing.

"Oh what's your CC-,"

"Hmm, I don't-"

"Come on Kali a lazy ass like him probably doesn't have that much, it's probably like ten," Ryuzaki chimes in, what the hell gotten into him, I was going say I don't remember and leave it alone, but fuck it.

"240," Everyone grows silent when I say the number.

"What?! No way your lying." Ryuzaki shouts in disbelief.

"Wow you improved some haven't you," Kali says, but to be honest, her capacity is probably double what mine is.

"Seriously, those are like jonin numbers," Ken muses.

"Argh, he's lying there's no way have more chakra than me."

"Hmm, maybe he's not as lazy as you think Ryuzaki-kun," I whirl to see Akiko standing me startling me for the second time today.

She ruffles my hair as she passes me and turns to Team 14. "Where's your idiot of sensei?"

Just as she says this a shadow appears from behind "Kyaa!"

"Firm as always Akiko-cha-," just as quickly as the shadow came, it is sent flying across the street.

"Tatsuki you bastard, what the hell did I say about doing that!?" Akiko roars, her face appearing flush. Why is she so pissed what did he do? I find my answer when I see her hands covering her chest in a defensive manner.

The Ken and Tora, howl with laughter and Kali shakes her head in disappointment.

"That you'd cut off my hands and stick them up my ass." the figure says in a rough sounding voice as he got up dusting himself off.

The pervert in question is built kind of like a linebacker, about six feet in height his face is rough looking, with scars here and there. His dirty blonde hair juts out from behind and around a bandana he wears. He also wears the typical dark violet, with a steel gray vest, he's looking at Akiko with a dumb looking smile plastered on face.

"Argh, fuck it let's get this mission over with the sooner, the better." Akiko fumes, I honestly never seen her angry, she's hot.

"Ahh, we can take our time the Moon state, at least, a day away," Tatsuki says lazily.

"the sooner we're done with this mission the better," Akiko retorts already making her way to the gate. At least, it'll be an interesting trip.

A Few hours pass, everyone except for myself and Itsuki is chatting. I am watching absorbing the beautiful scenery the verdant forest the sounds birds chirping, the snow-capped mountain majestically standing in the distance. Without TV, the internet, and video games I had to find new ways of entertaining myself, nature walks and hiking which was very unlike me in the real world. Training provides its own entertainment if it isn't too exhausting. I mean I'm living most fans dreams right now being here, using cool justu going on missions, hanging out with Naruto's clan. Eventually, all that glamor fades after you realize just how much energy you put into mastering a new technique, standing guard listlessly hoping that some idiot attacks, just to break the boredom or learning just how annoying the party hard Uzumaki clan are.

Back in the Academy days, I used to pour over scrolls in the Lotus clan archives learning anything that was able to. Studying ninja history, immersing myself in all lore and material around me, that is the only way I could keep myself from going mad. With all that said I would tolerate dull monotony, over life-threatening changes any day. I stay in thoughts and musing when I remember I have no clue what we are supposed to do on this mission.

"Sensei, what exactly are we doing on this mission?" I ask getting the groups attention.

"Investigating attacks on Whirling Tides Trading Company," Akiko answers

"They been recently hit several times by bandits, there's been some deaths, but oddly enough no one knows how they got the manpower to take the place, on top of that, victims had been killed in an odd way," Tatsuki continues.

"What do mean odd sensei?" Kali asks.

"We'll see when we get there," He answers.

That's bad, the Whirling Tides is a major trading hub, it gives a decent amount of revenue for the Star, but that isn't all it serves as one our communication hubs if the company falls it'll devastate our spy network. Although that still doesn't explain the bandits motives what would they gain by hitting this big a target, they would know that we'd retaliate if anything happened to the company, I suddenly feel uneasy.

The hours pass as by we continue our journey to Nippon. The sun hangs low and few stars beam in the Twilight.

"Alright everyone, set up camp we get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow," Akiko announces everyone eagerly groans in relief.

The tents were pitched up in about ten minutes all we needed is a fire now.

"Tokegeroh-kun," I look toward Akiko, "C'mon we are getting some firewood," she beckons me.

"Hold on, brat gather firewood is man's work I sho-" I wince as Akiko's sheath (with the sword still inside) smacks Tatsuki in face forcing to fall with a loud thud.

"As if I'd go anywhere with you perv," She says casually picking up the sheath and gestures for me to follow again.

As we walk, I can't help but feel she wants to talk to me for some reason, but we split up to gather the wood before its get too dark. I gather enough for a decent enough pile when she appears carrying her own.

"Good job, Tokegeroh-kun, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment, that's why I dragged you away," She explains.

"What is it Sensei?" I knew it.

"Do you like this team?" That's a rather curious question for her to ask.

"Yes I do, Ryuzaki gets on my nerves sometimes sure, but I have no problems with this team."

"That sounds like a pretty apathetic answer Tokegeroh-kun," I look at her face those gorgeous teal orbs that seem to glow in the fading sunset, god she's beautiful. _No, don't fall for your superior idiot it wouldn't work out even if you looked your age._

I quickly turn my head away I feel my cheeks burning, her visage leaves a mental photo in my head. She giggles, she probably thinks that her student having a crush on her is cute or something.

"I only ask because you leave for home after every mission, we hang out to eat together, but some reason you're always heading back. I just want to why?" she asks.

"I train," I say looking forward trying to suppress my emotions as best as I can.

" if you train so much then why settle for C-rank missions? I'd like to think that students want to test their limits." So that's what she's looking for.

"I don't train to push my limits I do it to increase my odds of survival. Unlike Ryuzaki and Itsuki I don't have anything to strive for," she giggles at my answer.

"That's a contradiction, despite what you say you're striving to live as long as possible." I suppose she's right there, she suddenly drops the logs and pulls me around to face her. Her intense gaze looking back at mine

"Tokegeroh-kun, we're your teammates, we protect each other, so don't worry so much about dying, so please spend some time with us outside of missions know the shinobi and kunoichi you're working with, it'll strengthen our bonds as a team. " I merely nod, and she gives me a lovely smile in return, I feel my cheeks burning up again and quickly turn away from her.

She picks of the firewood, and we return to the camp. We get a fire going and begin eating the meal we pack.

"Curry again, Kallen-chan, you have to change it up sometime." Tatsuki moans out.

"I can't help that I like it so much," Kallen says. Though I know, she only eats because it reminds her of home.

I pull out a rice ball and some bean paste, I didn't care about how bland it was as long something was in my stomach. Then Itsuki reaches over and smacks it out of my hand furiously. I look up partly frustrated but still wanting an explanation for why she just smack perfectly good food out of my hands.

"Hehe she doesn't like seeing you eat like that," Ryuzaki says.

"Why?" I grimace at him.

"I dunno but Itsuki hates poor nutrition or something, she did the same thing to my chips I was going to eat after our first mission," he answers.

"Sorry to tell you this but rice balls and red bean paste is all I brought.," I say turning to her.

She then pulls out a decorative box present to me with a fire in her eyes, Ryuzaki, and Akiko just chuckle.

I hesitantly take the box and open it a full bento full of strange things. I was never culturally brave enough to try local delicacies; I stuck to the American food I am used to with very few exceptions so getting bento was a whole new experience for me. I look awkwardly at the food look for any excuses not to eat it, ah ha seafood perfect.

"Sorry I'm allergic to shellfish," I say returning the bento, she eagerly takes it out my hands replaces with another.

"How many of those do you have?" I ask, sure enough, she opens her backpack revealing several bento stashed inside.

"What about your gear?" She reveals a small scroll bearing the Uzumaki emblem.

"She asked me to make some storage scrolls for her things, one thing certain we won't have worry about going hungry with her on the team," Ryuzaki explains as I open the other bento.

This one isn't as bad I see tonkatsu which is a bonus, but I see a few too veggies in this, I'm pretty finicky when it comes to food.

"Itadakimasu," I say, Itsuki's watching with a critical eye, waiting for approval.

I manage to scarf down the whole meal while avoiding the occasional grimace, whenever I taste something awful. Itsuki appreciated the gesture, as can see her expression beaming through her mask. I still going to eat my rice balls, though, just when nobody's around.

"Well we best get some sleep, C'mon Akiko-chan we share a tent," Tatsuki yawns out, but Akiko gives him a murderous glare.

"On second thought, I'll be okay alone," he hurriedly says, as he makes his way to the tent.

"I'll bunk with Itsuki," Kali she says "It'll be fun to have some girl time." Itsuki didn't disagree, and she walks with Kali to her tent.

"Anybody wanna swap with me, Ryuzaki farts are known to be deadly," I say with mirth, Tora, and Ken laugh.

"That only happened once you bastard," Ryuzaki says while punching me in the arm. Everyone hit the tents to prepare for the next day.

 _Drifting, falling deep, into the opening maw of the Leviathan, its a new part of the dream one I've never seen before. I feel nothing, not even the water, I see nothing, smell nothing and, hear nothing, but I can sense it an evil presence lurking in the bowels._

"Wake up boys, time to go," a familiar voice wakes me from my deep slumber.

I open my eyes to see a faint glimmer of sunlight, peeking through the tent's entrance, I try to get up but feel something dragging me down. Ryuzaki what the fuck are you doing?

"Don't Kallen-chan I'll protect you." I hear him moan in his sleep his arms encircled around my waist.

I quickly pry myself out of his arms, out of fear that someone discovers this shameful scene. I give his legs a hard kick, causing him to groan and sputter as he wakes.

"Time to go lover boy," he looks bewildered at my statement but proceeds to get up.

Once again the teams are back on the road to Nippon, the two small Mountain peaks once seen in the distance, are now so close that you can't see the tops narrow pass curves in between.

"Alright everyone, these two mountains peaks mark the border of between the Star and Moon states, Nippon isn't that far from here."

"I bet the two mountain peaks remind sensei of something else." Tora whispers, Ken tries to stifle his laughter.

"Boys there's a time and a place." I feel a dangerous aura when Tatsuki says these words.

Even Akiko is carrying an eerily calm expression, it puts makes more uneasy about what lies ahead.

"The mission report says, that majority of the attacks happen here, in these narrow passes keep your senses sharp," Akiko orders.

We move silently through the pass, the only sounds I hear; our footsteps crunching on the rock path as we walk and the howling winds above. My eyes scan the mountains. A few rocky cliffs stretch over us all sorts of cracks and crevices to hide in are found as well. The more we walk, the more nervous I get, hoping that we reach the end soon, the sun is approaching its peak casting smaller shadows as move, I can see the edge of the valley the forest ahead, and my heart beats faster.

"Tokegeroh-kun take a deep breath," I hear a Tatsuki gruff voice from behind me. How did he know?

I didn't realize it, I feel my finger lightly brushing my kunai pouch poised to flip them out at a moments notice.

I do as he asks and inhale deeply, and then I exha-, a thunderous crack roars through the valley, I hear a wet sounding smack from behind. I look behind to see the Tatsuki, the behemoth of a man falling, a shocked expression running over his face. I see a crimson stream floating vibrantly from his chest, all of this I perceive at a snail's pace. Finally, his body hits the ground with a thud, no log taking his place, he was caught completely off guard.

Time returns its normal speed, and I hear the roaring voices, the thundering sounds of steps. I whip my around and see dozens of bandits sliding into the pass from the left and the right cliffs, they quickly close off our exit out of the valley and cut off a retreat we're getting surrounded.

I freeze up, I see all these bandits here moving to kill us, and I can't move, everything is happening too quickly my mind is racing from Tatsuki to the bandits number, they're blocking our retreat and whatever it was the knockdown Tatsuki. They come at us with swords, axes, knives, archers posted on the west cliff side. It's too much; my brain is trying process all of these pieces at once.

"Tokegeroh!" a blaze of red speeds through in my peripherals, I turn to see Ryuzaki kick a bandit in the gut that is wielding a sword prepared to strike me down. He then follows up by with a back flip landing a hard kick to the man's chin, knocking him out.

"What's wrong with you move your ass," he says as he uppercuts another bandit.

"Sorry," I apologize, I overwhelmed for a moment. I throw a large volley of shuriken on the advancing bandits, it effective slows them down, but their numbers are so many "Kali is he still alive?" I ask still focusing on the bandits.

She instinctively springs to action, putting her medical training to use. "He's in shock, and whatever hit him stuck pretty close to his heart, we need to get out here quickly so I can treat him."

A bandit charges me with a chain scythe, I dodge a swipe, and skillfully parry him with a kunai, and quickly bury it in his chest, blood pours from both his mouth and chest, he falls to dirt with a thud. It isn't the first time I've killed; the academy does it's best to desensitize the students before they become genin by teaching them how to hunt. With that said, I still hate how it feels.

"Two sword style: twin fang dance," I hear Akiko voice cry out, in seconds my vision gets filled with gore; blood spraying out detached limbs and severed heads, bloody bodies falling left and right.

I can't even see my sensei, just whisk of silvers, dancing through the air, creating a path of bodies and blood.

"I'll deal with archers the rest of you, take Tatsuki and exit the valley," She orders and then runs toward the cliff side.

I move to for exit seeing more bandits piling in, These numbers are ridiculous, they can't all belong to one gang. The only thing between us and the exit is a few meters of bandits. I weave my hand seals, feeling the energy move, gather, and flow, my cheeks swell up, I let the pressure build to its apex and then release it all at once. Water Style: Raging waves, a torrent of water burst from my hitting the bandit with the force of a fire hose. The high pressured water knocks a several them to ground the others braced themselves by grouping up into a human wall. I'm not finished yet though as I keep weaving through more hand seals, I feel the water below move and shift, molding into a shape. Water Style: Water clone justu, four hooded forms rise out of the water.

"You two help Kallen move Tatsuki, you help with the rear, and you help me push up." I order the clones nod and move.

I still find it weird ordering myself around like that.

"Good job Tokegeroh, Itsuki help him move up, Tora, Ken your with me covering their backs," Ryuzaki orders, everyone jumps into action.

Itsuki moves up weaving through her seals, But then another loud crack echoes in the valley.

"Anybody hit?!" I yell.

"All good here!"

"We're alright!"

"what about Akiko-sensei?" I look up to see more corpses, but the silver slivers are still on the move on the cliff side.

"She's alright!" I confirm we continue moving out of the valley.

I look ahead again, and the bandits have turned on each other, Itsuki's handiwork by looks of it. The clone is slowing the bandits tossing a hail of kunai and shuriken. I move to his side prepping another raging waves justu to push them back. I release another blast of water, forcing more out of the way; my clones dispatches more bandits as we move forward.

I hear the telltale sounds of Itsuki humming a tune, more bandits fight each other. I follow with an another raging waves, pushing more men out of the valley we're nearly there now.

"Once more Itsuki-chan," I say smiling. She looks fatigued but nods with a grin under her mask.

One last humming tune and last of the bandits ahead fight each other. The last raging waves push the bandits out the way with ease clearing our exit.

"Dammit, there getting away," I hear a bandit yell from behind.

Ryuzaki and others are dealing with rear forces slowing them to a crawl. Kali had made her way out with my clones carry Tatsuki. Akiko dealt with archers, but I feel like we're still missing a something. The shooter my eyes scan the cliff side several looking for anything, What if they're using ninjutsu to hide, where would they strike? Who were they aiming the last shot at?

I realize something a missing clone, the one that is supposed to be guarding the rear. Why would they hit a clone? It doesn't make sense, Unless.

I don't use shadow clones, but I wish I did, the water clone probably saw the shooter and went to protect the intended target. Obviously, he would attack the Tatsuki to finish him off, no that's not right either. My instincts call to me to look at Kali she is using the Mystic healing palm on Tatsuki, and a sense of dread followed, I run toward her pump chakra to my sole's boosting my speed. A shot rings out, and I feel a searing pain, flare in my right shoulder and feel my body jolt forward and walloped the ground. Adrenaline still pumping I rolled over and propped myself up trying to gauge where the shot hit from, I see it a silhouette. He's covered in rags, camouflaging itself to the mountain, and I can see the luster from a long thin black tube I knew it. The figure disappears in a whirl of dust, the adrenaline in my body wears off, and a throbbing pain comes to the shoulder I lay my head down on the ground.

"Bri- Tokegeroh!" Kali rushes to my side looking worried, she checks my shoulder. "It's just grazed you, thank God."

"What the hell?!"

"Tokegeroh what happened?!"

I hear footsteps approach my fallen form.

"Get back give him some air he'll be alright, now we need to find a place to treat both of them." Kali demands.

I feel the earth quake and sounds of falling rocks.

"What just happened?" I ask Kali.

"Ryuzaki closed down the valley with paper bombs," She answers

"You okay to move kid?" Akiko asks I nod as I try to get to my feet. How on earth is not covered in blood from all that?

A sharp pain shoots into my throbbing shoulder causing me to wince. Kali quickly tries to help me to my feet.

"We need to get some place safe to recover," Akiko says making the hands seal for the shadow clone justu. Several appear and quickly disperse jumping into the nearby trees.

We're hold up in a cave that Akiko's clone found nearby, Kali immediately works on Tatsuki's wound careful and quickly moving. Ryuzaki watches her carefully, I see the admiration in his eyes I'll have to talk to her about it eventually. Itsuki for time being is napping that genjustu she uses must take a toll on her. Akiko is sharpening her blades, and the boys Tora, and Ken are waiting patiently to see if their sensei comes to. After a few moments, he wakes with a loud groan, Kali wipes the sweat from her brow with a satisfied look on her face.

"You sure, okay sensei? Kali asks him.

"Yeah, thanks, kid I mean it," He groans trying to get he winces in pain, and Kali sets him back down again. "what the hell was the thing that hit me anyway? I couldn't see it coming." He asks.

"I dunno a new weapon or something," Kali says.

"Well it'll take more than that keep me down, I'd disappoint a lot of girls if died, right Akiko?" he says with a goofy smile.

"I was kinda hoping you did," Akiko responds blankly, "but still it's a good thing we have a skilled medic with us."

"How cold," He says with mock hurt in his voice.

"Okay sensei, I'll finish patching you up in a minute. Aniki your turn," Kali walks over to me.

I remove my jacket, shirt and wire mesh, revealing the still seared flesh of my shoulder wound, however, it doesn't look as bad as when I got hit.

" Levi must be active, but look at what I found," she whispers holding a small bloody bead in a gauze. "It looks like a round fired by an old-timey musket."

"I saw the shooter... and the gun," I whisper back.

"But there aren't guns in this world there shouldn't be." she says in concerning tone.

My scar itches as she heals it, I begin to contemplate on the matter, _Only the clan know about guns, so the only logical conclusion is,_ "Someone's broken a tenet."


	4. Quest 4

_Quest 4: I need a strategy guide for this._

 _Since the clan's inception, during the days of the first great shinobi wars, we made six tenets never to be broken as represented by the petals in our emblem. Doing so invokes punishment ranging for exile to execution depending on severity._

 _First, never love outside of the clan. The rule namely refers to the act of taking a spouse/lover or adopting a child outside the clan. Casual sex or marriage for political gain are exceptions to the rule. If someone in the clan is spending too much time with an outsider or NPC in particular, that relationship is thoroughly investigated, and the perpetrator is brought before the Tribune for judgment. The reason for this is not to allow any clouded reasoning in the clan if we need to make a drastic decision the clan's survival must come as a priority no exceptions._

 _Second, no heinous crimes are to be committed against clan members. Offenses such as murder, theft, sexual assault, false accusations or blackmail aren't allowed. Accusations are taken very seriously if some are found breaking this tenet; the severity decides the punishment. This tenet is made to keep order in the clan._

 _Third no anarchy; a simple rule never over indulge in killing, thefts, and sexual assaults are forbidden. If a clan member is seen causing chaos of this variety frequently, the punishment is usually exile, only extremely severe cases receive execution. This tenet is also made to keep order as well preserve the clan's social standing._

 _Fourth, no disturbing hallowed ground; this refers mainly to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No one is allowed to kill any character remotely related to Naruto, out fear of corrupting the original story. This tenet also refers to saving a character that is supposed to die. The clan's survival is based on how well we can predict what happens next in Naruto's story._

 _Fifth, the real world's technology is to be kept classified. Only the Lotus clan are allowed to possess our world's knowledge. Chaos surely would ensue if this world evolved to quickly._

 _Sixth, Our actual history, and this world's future must be classified. Refers to the fact that, we came from the real world, the one we've watched and read. The rule also means no one is allowed to tell the NPC's what happens next in the storyline. This tenet is our most sacred tenet if compromised the guilty party and his or her associates will be exterminated._

 _Once exiled you have no home, no family, you're left to wander the nations under our watch, left to fend for yourself, until the end of the story._

We finally make to Nippon, the bustling riverside trading center of the Star, its packed with people moving to and fro, conducting their business with haste. Our team tries to make way for Whirling Tides building attempting to avoid the rushing rickshaws, carriages, and horses that pack the streets.

"Watch it bastard!" Ryuzaki yells a running passerby. A tall, bulky man turns his way leering at him.

Ryuzaki is not backing down starts moving towards him looking make trouble already.

"Calm down, brat we're almost here," Akiko says, yanking him away by his collar.

A large red brick building proudly stands before us; the company name painted in large white letters overhead.

We go into the building, and see more working civilians busily moving freight around a large room the evening light beams through the windows showing dust particles swirling in the air. In spite of the recent attacks the workers themselves seem to be in high spirits.

"Oi over here," I hear a man's voice call out.

We all look toward the sound and find a tall, burly man not at all unlike Tatsuki. His skin has so much dirt that his complexion seems dark. His black hair is messy, and he is sweaty, but his still carries a bright gleam in his eyes, a man who prided himself on his hard work.

"You guys must the ninja I hired. The name is Kai, and I run the place," he says, proudly as we approach.

" Nice to meetcha, Kai-san," Tatsuki shakes his hand. "You guys seem peppy after getting raided by bandits."

"Well, I can't afford to stop trade productions, with so many clients contracts you see. Having bad morale won't do us any good. So I'll be damned to let some punks come in destroy everything my people and I worked so hard for!" Kai declares, the men, in turn, appear to be roused by his spirit, cause they give hearty cheers in response.

"Now let's discuss the details in my office," he gestures.

We follow him through the large warehouse and up some narrows stairs into a small cramped room, with papers stacked high on his desk, a few of them are on the floor. We all pile in trying to give as much personal space to one another we could. I find a spot adjacent to the window overlooking the warehouse. The man face transforms as he sits, his demeanor changing from carefree and jovial to worry some and tired.

"Okay truth is I don't know what to do in this situation, we never had to worry about bandit attacks before, we had our security force," Tai says wiping his brow, " they're mounting their numbers, by uniting the gangs. I never saw anything like it; it's as they've become-"

"Organized," Akiko interrupts.

"Yes, but that is not the only problem the magical weapons they wield are deadly there accurate and the projectiles are far faster that any arrow or bolt I've seen."

"Yeah and I know first hand how much damage they can do," Tatsuki comments with a contemplative look on his face.

"That's not the worst," Kai says, handing over a piece of paper to Tatsuki. "The plan to raid not only the company but the city if we don't give in to their demands. "

Tatsuki whistles," Fifty million ryo these guys are looking to be set for life."

"Of course even with cities and the companies fund we'd still have to sell even the clothes on our backs to pay it all off,"

"and we got only two days before they make a move counting the remaining hours of this one," Tatsuki says, handing the paper to Akiko.

"What do you think their numbers are? Considering the ones we met today." Akiko asks Tatsuki.

"Hard to say a lot of gangs live in those mountains about twenty or so. The highest numbers gang is known to have before it collapses itself is usually about forty men, the average about twenty. So a solid estimate we'll be staring down at uh four hundred to five hundred men," Tatsuki says.

"That's a small army, not to mention those we don't know many new weapons have." Akiko muses.

The other genin paled on these thoughts Tatsuki quickly notices their worried looks, "keep in my that's a hypothetical estimate we don't know how many men they actually or how many gangs are united with them." his words relieves their stress a little.

"We'll need the element of surprise that for sure." Akiko ascertains.

"You have any idea where their hideout is?" Tatsuki asks Kai shakes his head.

"Then I'll have to find it," Tatsuki says.

"Um, I kinda blew up the valley entrance, remember," Ryuzaki says embarrassed by his blunder.

"Don't worry I'm certainly not walking through the mountains in the night," Tatsuki says.

We exit the warehouse and go toward the edge of town, the orange skies begin giving way to nightfall, a few twinkling stars begin to appear overhead.

Tatsuki bites his thumb forms a few seals and slams his hand on the ground.

 _Ah, so he's summoning this will interesting._

A webbed circle appears, a huge burst smoke erupts soon after obstructing our view. The smoke quickly clears revealing giant barn owl, light, and dark brown feathers cover the top of its head, back, and wings, the rest of it white. Its white face and beady black eyes give it a ghostly appearance.

 _It's so creepy_.

"that so cool sensei can teach us a justu like this." Tora asks with stars in his eyes the other genin are just as intrigued as he is.

Tatsuki chuckles a bit, "sometime later," he hops on the large owl saddling it like a horse.

"Be careful," Akiko warns.

"Aw, you do care Akiko-chan," He teases then he spurs the owl.

Its enormous wings stretch out and begin flapping them creating a strong gust of the wind I had to cover my eyes with to keep the dust cloud out. The owl then took flight heading for the mountains ahead.

"Idiot, cmon let's look for a place to sleep tonight," Akiko says, looking where Tatsuki flew his form slowly disappears.

It doesn't take her long to find an inn for us to bunk in for the night, one room for guys the other for girls. I look out the window gazing at the stars while the others discuss the mission.

"you guys think we're kind in way over our heads? I mean we're still genin, taking on a bandit army might be too much for us." Ken asks no in particular.

"No way we can do this, totally!" Ryuzaki shouts out, but his verbal tic gave away his anxiety. " at least I think we can, what do you think Tokegeroh?"

He catches me off guard for a moment; Ryuzaki rarely asks for anyone's opinion.

"Hmm, maybe I mean, the Star Village probably has the best training Academy compared to any nation, I really can't see any genin from other villages allowed to do B-ranks joint or otherwise." The boys seem to perk up at the statement.

What I said isn't just propaganda, No other village academy makes their students stay in the academy; To other villages it's like regular school, for us it's like an easier version of boot camp or a prep school. Students stay in the dorms until they graduate, food, medical treatments and equipment all paid for by the taxpayers in the federation. More time in the Academy means more time to learn, more time to learn, equals higher survival rates.

"That said Tatsuki-san estimated 400 hundred or so thugs. Even dealing with half of that would be exhausting." Now the boys are more depressed than they were before.

Someone knocks on the door; Tora opens it, Kali is standing the doorway.

"Hey guys, I need to borrow Aniki for a minute," She says, I get off the wall and follow her.

I look back and see Ryuzaki looking a puppy who's in need of attention; he catches my gaze and scowls, I chuckle while closing the door behind me.

"So they contacted you already?" I ask her.

"Yeah, they work fast we need to meet them at a tavern in town," She answers.

"Well, we better get moving sensei, expects us to be in bed by now," I say she nods, and we walk a brisk pace through the halls.

The tavern was pretty huge, and crowded, smells of food and sake fill the air. We got few looks heading toward the bar area, but no one gives us trouble thankfully. We could handle a couple of drunks at the bar, but sound discretion is what we need. We find the barkeep a middle age man pour drinks for the customers, he stares at us for while we flash our clan symbol on our forearms. He looks with a bemused face a points to the door behind him. We walk to the bar and go to the door ignoring some more glances our way.

We go down a narrow hallway find another man this one far bulkier than the barkeep upstairs; he folds his arms as if to barricade us from moving any further.

"Water everywhere,

Billions of stars, keep falling

The spider feasts now,"

 _I hope I got that right,_ The man nods moves aside. He then knocks on the wall behind him. A small portion of it opens up leading to a poorly lit room we go inside. Shadows canvas the area around the light we can't see the walls or anything ahead of us.

"Welcome little ones to our web," A sultry voice calls out.

"Can you cut the theatrics already? we need info, specifically regarding exiles, " I ask in exhaustion.

"Hmph, no appreciation for the arts I see, how boring," the voice says, Suddenly the rest of the room lights up revealing more people dress in shady outfits; looking like thieves raiders and scavengers.

They all lurk in corners and edges of the chamber.

In front of us is a provocatively dressed woman, she is sitting down in chair legs crossed with a sly smile on her face. She wears a midnight blue and black hooded corset, her cleavage out giving me a rather ample view but a silver spider broach dangling just above them to catches my attention first. Her hood obscures her eyes, her lips full with a bright rose-colored lipstick complementing her fair skin. She wears a teasingly short skirt, shadows covering all the right areas for her.

"The name is Sarah, aka, Isana Ren, aka lady spider, I currently run the network of this region, please to meet you both, Brian, aka Tokegeroh and Kali aka Kallen." now identified Sarah speaks.

So she's the spider in this network, Spiders are considered high ranking officers in the intelligence office. Each one manages all the spies in the region, they can even authorize missions to an extent but ultimately they answer directly to the elder council.

"Right, let's get to point, I'm sure your well aware of gun problem, and you probably know who behind it, so the question is why were we assigned this mission to begin with?" Kali asks.

"Well aren't you astute, yeah we've known about the guns, as for who is behind them we suspect the exiles that went missing some time ago," She replies.

 _I figured as much; the two_ _ **are**_ _connected_.

"Though, some evidence may suggest a tenet breaker in clan, they could even be co-conspirators in all this." That troubles me, I'd hate to think that there would be traitors in the clan even worse working with exiles.

"As for your question, having Kai declare this an A rank mission, would've looked a bit conspicuous, plus the Elders Council asked for you two by name." That statement puzzles me even more.

 _Why me? I can understand Kali, but they have other jinchurriki they can use._

"Don't worry about the guns, the elders called in blackguards two days ago, last I checked they're closing a lead on a gun factory." That eases my mind a bit.

"Last, but not least you guys need to eliminate every punk there, Blackguards will also be working on interrogating anyone involved so no worries there either. In short you guys need to tie up these loose ends. That's all the orders passed down from the elders council." She waves us off and we exit the hidden room.

Kali looks as if she in deep thought, "something on your mind?" I ask as we ascend the stairs.

"All of this, Exiles, tenet breakers, and blackguards we got into something deep haven't we?" She replies, anxiously as we exit the tavern.

"Hmm I doubt it, this will probably be over quick, just a bunch rebellious exiles, to be honest, I'm surprised we never had this problem before." I say, Kali nods and opens her mouth as if to say something but then closes it.

 _I can say that sure, but, to be honest; I got this feeling of dread I can shake._

"Maybe It's just a feeling then," she finally spoke up in the silent night.

"Yeah," Just a feeling.

The next day came, along with Tatsuki, who was able to get a proper assessment of the enemies forces. We are planning our attack on the camp on the outskirts of Nippon. It's noon now, the tensions are high for everyone, we all needed to hear what the old jonin had to say.

"Alright, the enemy is camped up not far from where we got ambushed," He starts, and uses his kunai to draw a map.

He draws a large crude circle, and several smaller ones inside it. Then he connects them with tubes, "Here is our ambush, for reference," he says making an X in one the long tubes. "And this is our target," Making an another X in a circle a few inches to the left from the first. "Annd this is Nippon," he makes the last X far outside the circle.

"Now there are a lot of em but right now we some good advantages, one they don't seem to know about the rockfall Ryuzaki made. So that buy us some time. As you can see they'd need to take quite a detour through valley to get to Nippon and even it will take them at least a few hours to get to the city." He points out.

I see what he means, one of the tubes, lead out but it was too far to the left they'd come out by the river, to west and the only bridge across is far north of Nippon. Sure they could try and burrow through the blocked pass but that could take them just as long.

"so what now? you said there was still a lot of them." Ken asks.

"What if we hit and fade keep their number dwindling as they try to weave through the mountains," Ryuzaki says, he always had a good head for tactics.

"Just what I was thinking, kid," Tatsuki replies, "we have better mobility than they do, plus hit and fade works flawlessly in this kind of terrain." His comments have Ryuzaki beaming at this point.

Akiko looks on pondering assessing the situation, " I got a different plan in mind, Ryuzaki, what's your strongest barrier justu?"

"Um, the Gold element barrier sensei," he answers she nods thoughtfully.

"Can you make it cover a valley on both sides? And how much punishment can it take?" She continues,

"Well, I never made a barrier that big before, and it'll take a lot, I think," I never seen Ryuzaki so uncertain before.

"what do you have going on in that beautiful head of yours Akiko-chan," Tatsuki asks.

"That depends, what your estimate on the enemies numbers?" she inquires.

"About, three hundred and twenty-five," Tatsuki states.

"small enough to split up, and take down decisively." She muses.

 _I get she wants to divide the work between both teams, we might not even need hit and fade tactics if it goes well enough._

"I think we hit them just as they leave, one team attacks the camp the other attacks in the valley, " she says using her kunai and makes a line cutting off the field from the rest of the valley.

"good between the two teams we should be able to handle this," Tatsuki nods going over the plan. "They'll be planning to move before dawn, so now's the time to strike Alright lets move out."


	5. Quest 5

Quest 5: Party of Rogues

The blackguard, the Lotus's S-rank shinobi force founded during the nomadic period of lotus's history. These brave men and women fight to preserve the security of the Lotus clan, namely erasing evidence, which leads our operations being compromised. To become a blackguard one has to receive recommendations with a spider of the intelligence office and eight of fourteen members of the Elder Council. As well as pass a series of difficult trials, design to test the very limits of any shinobi. The benefits for become a blackguard aside from the obvious prestige gained amongst peers are, the latest and greatest equipment, from the R&D department. Unlimited access to the justu archives, and requisition any supplies from other clan members so long as they don't abuse it.

The fresh wind breeze blasts my skin as run along the mountain's face, it's a clear sky tonight with a full moon. I don't know what it is about night time that gets me so aroused. I slide down the steep wall, kicking up dust as I reach my stop.

"You done?" Ryuzaki asks, his expression is the most serious I've ever seen him.

"Yeah your tag's been placed," I say gazing upwards at the night sky, "Think you can handle it, the barrier I mean." He huffs haughtily in response.

"I only ask because of how much is riding on the barrier working."

"I know!" he barks out.

 _There's the brat I know._

I look down at the camp which seems rather cramped; a mass of tents with several fires in between I see below us, the wall we are standing on as well a large building housed in the face of the mountain opposite to us. This place was a former mining camp until it shut down, now it's a haven from thugs and scumbags.

" It should work; traditional barriers require a constant source of chakra keep maintained this one follows different rules,"

"Like," I say waiting for him to emphasize.

"Like, it uses chakra stored in the tags themselves and relies on an elementary matrix of earth and lightning, with a twenty-six pronged collaboration seal meth- wait why the hell am I explaining this to you, you don't know anything about sealing and barrier justus," He hisses out.

"Meh, I know the minimum," I shrug, just then the radio turns on.

"You boys alright on your end." It's Akiko.

"Yeah we-,"

"Wait a minute I still need time to prep the barrier," Ryuzaki butts in.

"I thought you said that we just need to have the tags in place," I question him.

"That's all you have to do, I still need to sew the barrier itself with a chant," he says sitting down.

"how long will this take?" Tatsuki asks.

"Give me five minutes tops," he makes the bird seal and begins "Uma, inu, Tatsu, tori Uma, histuji, ne uma... "

"Okay Tokegeroh, Tatsuki, and Itsuki are infiltrating the mining complex in the meantime; we have about an hour before they begin moving so we'll use this time to do some serious collateral damage. You're using paper bombs to bring down the structure." Akiko explains.

"The columns that are supporting the complex are going to far inside that's our target. She says an hour, but she really means forty-five minutes, we want to be clear of the debris once the bombs go off in case it starts a subsequent landslide afterward." Tatsuki adds on.

"I'll meet you there," I say.

I weave through some hand seals; chakra rushes through my form, ninja art: body flicker a powerful force hurtles me forward at dizzying speeds. I feel my feet touch the ground again, Tatsuki is already here, and Itsuki appears next to me in a puff of smoke.

We're all on the roof of the mining complex, Tatsuki wastes no time, he drops over the edge, Itsuki and I look over the edge his form is gone.

"All clear, you two," he confirms, and we follow suit quickly jumping down.

We fly through a large open window that leads into a dim three-way hallway. We see Tatsuki quickly stash away a bloody body in a makeshift hamper.

"Alright, you two be careful, you on your own for the moment," Tatsuki says he walks to the left side of the hallway. He goes through some hands seals and his form slowly disappears blending into the area around him.

 _Really wanted to learn that one, too bad it's earth style._

Itsuki nods as if saying good luck and quietly dashes straight ahead.

I guess I go left then. I quickly run down the left hall only to hear sounds of someone talking up ahead. I jump to the ceiling and contort my small frame into a corner.

"Yeah man I'm tellin ya we're getting paid, those damn ninja can't do shit to us. "

"I dunno, even with the guns, Kaido's group got brought down hard,"

The two men pass by unaware of me sitting right above them,

"Yeah well Kaido's men are shit anyway, Not to mention we got ninjas of our own," Wait what? I couldn't believe my ears other shinobi shit! I need to contact everyone.

My radio buzzes, I wait for a moment hoping that someone would pick up, but no one answers.

Did they all go dark are we being jammed? If So did, they monitor us are we compromised.

Since sitting up here isn't getting anything done I drop to the floor and glide down the halls with gusto, narrowing the corners with reckless abandon. Four guys down the corridor they haven't spotted me yet, did it matter at this point?

 _Fuck it!_

I pull out several shuriken; the light is just good enough for me to see where to aim. I bounce to the ceiling and hurl them; two landed in some guy's neck, I can hear him choking on his blood. He slams into the wall before dying, another hits a man near his armpit and inner thigh he goes down with a thud. He tries to rise back to his feet, but he's losing too much blood. The another neck hit but he's still standing likely because of adrenaline, and the last thugs get hit in his hands. Dammit!

I leap on to him pull, my kunai out, and stab him in his neck, a stream of blood hits my face; he falls to the floor as fumble off on his back. I can taste copper on my lips, but now it's the time to be disgusted; the man with shuriken in his neck lazily charges forward I roll out of the way and hit the wall with his dying breath he slumps downward onto the blood-soaked floor. I couldn't tell if I had time to hide the bodies, finishing the mission right now is the priority.

I jump to my feet and move down the hall I see descending stairs ahead, they lead me to a large room with the support columns, wasting no time I slap two tags on every column in the chamber, my work here is done.

But what about the others Tatsuki can handle himself I'm sure, Itsuki on the other hand.

Of course, I question my brashness and paranoia right now, but being negligent of what going on can prove equally as fatal, I'm acting on assumptions something that is dangerous in this profession. I see another doorway on my right, I can probably use it as a shortcut to get to Itsuki maybe inform her of the danger right now. I open the door, and it's another hall empty thankfully, I dash forward swiftly making to the end. I open the door, and it's another room far better lit than the rest of the building half way filled wooden boxes.

My instincts are telling me something new now, telling me to look at them. Sure enough, I found muskets, at least, twelve per box, smaller ones contained pistols and powder based bombs.

 _Whose been supplying these assholes?_

A loud crack rings out deafening my ears, my lower body jerks violently to the left, and my right leg feels like somebody jabbed me with a hot poker. I look down and see blood leaking out of my leg; it isn't a graze this time.

"Well look at what I found a dirty rat," I heard man voice say, his voice is grainy, like someone who's been smoking a lot.

I look over and see a man probably in his twenties or so; he has a prominent scar over his left eye. His face caked with dirt and grime he has greasy brown hair and smells he like a dead animal. His attire consists of a dark brown jacket and spotted tan pants he holds a smoking pistol in hand.

I hear a door burst open behind, I see more bandits coming in.

"You okay, Takeda,"

"Want us to deal with this punk boss,"

The man just waves them off " I got this, alert the camp and sweep the area, we have rats scampering about."

Great, I just put three hundred and twenty bandits on high alert, Itsuki hangs in there.

The bandits leave with a sense of urgency, leaving me alone with their boss. I suppose I should be grateful that this prick is as arrogant as he stupid otherwise I would be dead. I pull out more kunai and shuriken, the pistol he uses is powder ammo, it'll take him a while to load. I toss my projectiles with the precision they fly through the air hitting him dead on, but as they do the man's form disappears.

 _Clone justu?!_

I see him the corner of my peripheral and feel more pain in my right leg causing me to wince as I am forced down to the ground.

"This is gonna be fun." Takeda chuckles standing over me.

He raises his foot up trying to stomp on my wounded leg, but I quickly roll out of the way. He lifts his other leg and kicks me right in stomach my body lurches into one of the stacked boxes; they crash down on my head. , I groan in pain, my body feels like it aches all over. I have to keep moving otherwise he will kill me. I think fast and throw a volley of shuriken into some of the lights, quickly darkening the area around me I huddle myself to into the collapsed boxes.

"that's cute, you tryin to hide little shinobi," He says with apparent glee in his voice.

I feel my body sink into the ground I look down and see a black tar-like substance dragging me down.

"I don't need to find you brat; I'll just sink the ground wherever I think you are."

So he's using Earth style: Dark swamp, I act like quicksand, I just need to pull myself out quickly.

I grab onto a box on the outer edges of the jutsu and pull with all my strength; I'm already submerged up to my knee in the black substance. I climb out yanking myself free of his poor technique. That jutsu would have killed me a lot quicker.

I jerk my legs free from the tar-like substance and hobble toward under more freight. My leg still burns feverishly, and my heart beats violently in my chest. I remember my meditation exercise and try to slow my breathing. In, out.

Clearing my mind of all distractions. _In, out._

Numbing the pain in the body, concentrating on the damage done and let the chakra flow. _In, out._

Ridding myself of all worry and fear. _In, out_.

His justu stopped he must have realized I am not there anymore. Takeda began kicking down a pile of freight.

"I hated you assholes for getting in our way, but that I know that since learn how to chakra like you guys, the world is mine for the taking," he taunts, but wait a minute his isn't a rouge.

So this is who those guys are talking about, how many other do they have?

I place my hands into a ram seal I feel a slight buzz in my throat.

"Is that so?" I ask practically taunting.

He whips his head around in frenzy no doubt trying to get a fix on where I am.

"Yeah, the ninja age is over with power we have."

"You poor deluded fool you told you such lies," I'm enjoying this air of superiority I have over him.

"come out here and I'll tell you." he says in a playful tone.

" I think not, idiot," I respond curtly.

"Grrr, you little shit believe that you can hide, we'll find you and your little friends and kill em," I peer my head out, he's only a few feet away loading his pistol.

 _That needs to go._

" I doubt that if you're struggling to kill a little genin I doubt you could take a jonin, let alone a kage, Hah pathetic dogs like you need to learn your place." I make a few more hand signs.

"you're fucking dead your little shit!"

Oh, he's as livid as raging bull, frantically he kicks more freight boxes; muskets and pistols scatter on the ground in disarray growling ferociously. Then he stops suddenly his footsteps become quieter practically silently. What's going on?

I see a shadow looming over me.

"Heh, he found you !"


	6. Boss Encounter: Raider leader

Boss Encounter: Takeda Raider leader

Lv. 15

BGM:Undertale- Power of Neo

"Heh he, found you."

I feel a chill run down my spine, acting swiftly I grab a kunai and whirl around slash at him. He didn't anticipate my speed despite having the drop on me and he takes a shallow cut into his right arm blood trickles down from it. He growls in anger leaping back, I quickly rise to my feet and charge him. He throws a right kick, but I catch it and seize an opportunity to strike his leg with the kunai, but he shoves me off quickly in a panic before I can land the blow. He charges in this time throwing a left elbow into my face.

I need to hang on, dammit

I slam into more freight boxes, he brings up his gun deciding to end this quickly. I rush to him in a last desperate charge, I tackle him but he doesn't fall. I try to take the pistol away from him, but he overpowers me then he shoves the flintlock in my mouth and with a sadistic grin pulls the trigger.

I watch as my clone disperse into a splash water in a flash of gunfire the look on Takeda's face is priceless. I can't help but feel pleased seeing a plan comes together so perfectly.

 _One moment earlier_

"I doubt that, if you're struggling to kill a little genin I doubt you could take a jonin, let alone a kage, Hah pathetic dogs like you need to learn your place." I make a few more hand signs and spew water from my mouth, a puddle shifts, and molds into my form.

"hey, make it convincing," I order it, the clone nods.

I look at the black and maroon stains leading to me, this should work.

I used some gauze from my pack and hastily wrap my wounds as well as use some wipe the gunk from his justu off of my legs. I hobble behind more boxes moving from cover to cover until I am behind him.

 _Present time_

I use the ventriloquism justu again. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you."

Takeda look more furious than he did earlier his veins look like they are ready to burst, he loads the gun again but he forgets an important detail.

I form more hand seals and feel and viscous liquid in my mouth. I aim at Takeda and fire a thick water like substance at him, it misses, and he makes an about-face toward me. He grins preparing though his gun isn't fully loaded yet. He charges forward desperate to close the small gap between us.

"You fucked up now brat!" he roars.

Now for the hard part.

He kicks me in the stomach, pushing me to the ground, and begins his assault.

Just endure it, eventually, he'll think that he's won.

Punch after punch, all I can do is roll over and ball up my taijustu is terrible I can't beat him that way. He turns me back over and punches my head, I try to guard my face as best I can.

Just endure, he'll do it he's that predictable.

One shot to my stomach and he opens me up again, finally satisfied with his attacks, he finishes loading his gun, I slowly make hand signs, he sees me and wickedly grins.

"It's over brat, I've won now you can just sit helplessly and die, do worry you friends will join you soon enough." he taunts but I continue with my seals.

Finally!

I finish the seals and grin at him, angrily he pulls the trigger and nothing happens. Wind style: Great breakthrough

I gust of air flows from my hands sending the surprised bandit leader reeling back. I get to my feet and walk over to where Takeda landed.

He's struggling to get up but he can't a puddle of water has him stuck to the ground.

"What the hell!? what is this!?" he screams.

"My Syrup trap justu you like it? This is how a real shinobi fights. This is why you stand no chance against us. You have no discipline and you lack the foresight to think ahead." I taunt walking closer.

"what the fuck happen to my gun?"

"It got wet when you shot my clone water fell into the barrel. Even if you reload it, won't fire dumbass I guess whoever gave these didn't tell you that. Now tell me who gave you these weapons? And who taught your sorry ass ninjutsu?"

"fuck you!" he spits out.

"I see, well your of no use to me then," I pull out my kunai, he seems more shaken than before.

I guess he didn't think I'd kill him, these scum will always choose to save their own hide that's why they break so easily.

"wait, wait a minute I'll uh I'll tell you if you lemme live,"

"Hmm, I dunno, think you're lying to me to save your ass," I say with a childish voice.

"Hold on, I can give you a name alright, just promise me you won't kill me." Oh great, he's groveling now.

" I promise not to kill you," I say dismissively.

"Seriously!?" He asks.

"Yes get on with it," I say irritatedly.

"He never showed his face to me but he calls himself Paragon," Takeda said the name in English which is weird. " He taught a few us justu and told us how to get guns, got the majority of the guys to team up saying that we could beat the shinobi. Hey, wait where are you going?"

"I gotta check on my team, by the way, I crossed my fingers," I start making hand seals while walking to the door behind him.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean!? Oi where you going?-" Lightning style: live wire.

I feel a buzzing sensation in my palm, it lights up, electric sparks dance across my fingers. A bolt shoots out in a brilliant flash, followed by an unexpected boom, I turn around to see what happened.

Oh god, it's, it's everywhere, ew, must resist the urge to puke. Oh god, I really should have just stabbed the bastard. I thought he smell bad before, this was mistake huge mistake yep. Ugh,... on my sandals, it's on everything!

What I see now is gore lots of gore, poor Takeda must have carried a lot of gunpowder because his insides decorated the room. I can see his head splattered across the floor, his intestines wrapped around the boxes and dismember limbs scattered about.

The door opens behind me I jerk my head towards it and I see Itsuki, her eyes wide open looking at the room and the excessive carnage. She then looks at eyes still in shock, the back of my black hoodie stained with blood and small chunks of what is left of Takeda. I try to wipe off the bits, stuck on my clothes.

"Well, you uh finished Itsuki-chan?"

End of boss encounter

She owlishly blinks at me and then glares, "I know I know, I'm sorry I put the enemy on high alert, I thought there was another ninja," I plead to her.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "The comms are jammed see?" I gesture to my earpiece.

She checks hers and sure enough, it doesn't work. She looks at me again.

"I doubt it's the range we should have coverage even here." Itsuki looks off into the corners and then back at me.

"Well, I suppose the building could be blocking comm signal but only qualifies for the communication from the outside."

She gazes off again pondering, what's happening no doubt.

"Look you finished planting paper bombs yet?" I ask her she respond by nodding.

"Let's rendezvous with Tatsuki sensei quickly by my time we have about twenty-five minutes to leave."

We exit the room to find more bandits cramping the halls, "There they are!" one of them shouts.

Itsuki shoots me another glare "Ugh I know, I'm sorry geez," we both grab our kunai preparing for another fight.

Luckily my body already is healing, normally it takes longer for my healing factor to kick in. I can feel the flesh pushing out the musket shot, the pain cuts and bruises feel almost nonexistent. On another surprising note I hadn't used up too much chakra, wind style is still a little unrefined and lighting is exhausting to use, even a C rank justu tends to drain a good portion of my reserves.

I use Raging waves and push back our attackers I keep the justu going, let the waves push them out unrelentingly flooding the corridor. I gesture Itsuki to retreat leaps back to the gun room we couldn't fight these numbers in here. I slowly retreat back myself releasing the justu and then close the door.

Okay, need a plan to escape now. I look at the room still squeamish from all the gore and get inspiration from it. I hear more footsteps from the other doors, if this going to work we need to move fast.

"Itsuki I got an idea how good are you at layering?" I ask, she looks at me and then the room she nods vigorously. We hide in haste, in the dark corners of the room.

Ninja art: Hell viewing justu

Layering genjustu is kinda like collaboration it's all about being in sync thankfully layering genjustu is far easier. The men spill into the chamber somewhat disgusted by the sight. This is a good start Hell viewing technique is visual based genjustu that plays on emotions particularly fear. I wait until the room is practical, full of 40 or so men.

The more the merrier.

"Did you see that?" a thug shouted.

"see what?" Another replies.

" the head it just moved!"

"Your crazy, I told to lay off the drugs man,"

"Shut the fuck up I seen it."

"Ain't that Takeda... Holy shit, it blinked." the other thugs circle around Takeda's head more out of surprise than fear. Nonetheless, this works I good genjustu requires a certain subtlety.

"Ah ha you finally bit the dust, the fucktard, I always hated his ass," one thug says to pick up the head.

I alright now to make my move.

"Hey, I think he's trying to say something hold on." The same thug brings corpse head to his ear.

The head bites his ear off blood and puss pour of his head, all the bandits back away in fright, of course, the supposed victim doesn't feel anything and gets confused, this is where Itsuki comes in. As if on cue I hear a voice singing next to me, I never really paid it any mind before but, if Itsuki can sing like this why doesn't she ever talk?

The bite victim looks for any sign of the confusion soon as he turns around he screams to the top of lungs, " what the fuck is this," I can see why now the crew behind him turns into the undead rotting flesh and all. He drops Takeda's head at the sight of it all, now for part two.

The head, limbs and various body parts of Takeda reassembles into back into a zombie, having a large hole in his abdomen and a missing jaw, his appearance freaking the fuck out the bandits. He leaps off and bites another thug. The first victim attacks one his own out sheer fear making another supposed zombie, this causes a chain reaction of fight or flight instincts, as they trample or fight each other. The raiders are in a frenzy, attacking one another out of terror, brutality ripping each other to pieces literally. They take their weapons beating, bludgeoning, slashing, and stabbing their own men.

It takes a full ten minutes of this gore fest until two are left standing. I thought this place looked appalling before, I was wrong. What I see can only be described as the carnage in its purest form. The floor is soaked with so much blood that it reaches to corners of the large chamber. Garish bodies piles; some missing arms and legs, others with bones jutting out of the skin, a few of them had their eyes gouged out.

Every fiber of my being wants to hurl right now.

The last two slothfully charge one another, both brandishing weapons, one man struck his sword into the man's side, while the other put an ax in his neck. The two collapse adding more corpses to the room, seeing our cue, we stop the technique.

"You okay Itsuki?" I ask, the mint-haired girl nods though she appears shaken by the brutal savagery that we caused.

I can't blame her, even though, these guys were probably the worst scumbags on earth, I feel guilty when I kill them. I wanted to be an animator some who breathes life into inanimate things, not the other way around. I suppose it feels like I'm betraying myself when I kill.

"Let's hurry and get to Tatsuki-sensei."

We both exit that blood soak grave of a room, the halls are gratefully empty We jolt with gusto for the outside, throwing open door after door finally nearing where we enter and we see dead bodies. I look to Itsuki and she shrugs.

If she didn't do this then.

"So which one of you screwed this up," I hear Tatsuki voice from behind me. I turn around and sure enough there he is.

"Okay I did, but I had a good reason, I thought-" he raises his hand signaling me to stop.

"It's all right, kid plenty of missions never go according to plan. It's how you adapt when the unexpected happens," he chuckles. "now did you two finish planting the bombs?" he ask, we just nod in unison.

"Um, Tokegeroh-kun you may want to get a new jacket," I just scowl him.

"now detonate the bombs," both Istuki and I look at him in shock.

"The whole point of this was to use it to catch the enemy off guard, no that we lost the element of surprise, now we need to cause as much collateral damage as possible,"

" I get that much but detonating while we're still inside-,"

" Relax kid, what did I just say about adapting now do it," he orders.

We activate the explosives the sound like a distant thunder, the building instantly gives way, lurching forward the floor steeped at a ninety-degree angle we have to use chakra control to keep ourselves steady. The furnishing in the hall flies out the window I can hear men screaming and shouting as they are defenestrated. It's impossible for me to body flicker in such conditions. Tatsuki however, begins weaving hand seals, then he slams hands on the floor. and the walls contort around us in a weird fashion as if the building is swallowing us. Everything goes black and I feel like I'm in an elevator. I hear another thunderous roar, the world seems to tremble violently around I feel gravity pull me up slightly. Darkness finally wipes away revealing the dawn.

The room is tilted, the exit pointing up at the stars, Tatsuki motions for us to come out. We leave the room, I look around as see half the camp buried in rubble. I look back in awe of the colossal damage we'd done, the collapsed complex took out almost half the camp alone. I look and see the bandits still in retreat.

 _Holy shit!_


	7. Quest 6

Quest 6: Party members assemble!

"What the hell?!" Akiko yells through the radio, forcing us all to collectively wince.

"C-Calm down Akiko-chan, just a readjustment in plans is all," Tatsuki pleads.

"Readjustment, a hell of an understatement, those raiders are on alert, we lost radio contact with you guys, and you just dropped the complex on them before they were ready to move!"

"sorry sensei, the bandits being alert is on me," I apologize, even though what Tatsuki said to me is true I still feel ashamed by ruining the plan.

"Figures," I hear Ryuzaki mutter.

"It's fine Toke-kun, Tatsuki I'm assuming you have an idea," Akiko says though I'm not sure what to make of the new nickname.

"yeah, we're going to still split the group, if the enemy looking for a ninja, I say we reveal ourselves. Akiko's team can lure them into the valley, in the meantime, we'll continue an assault from behind, Be careful some of these men somehow learned ninjutsu." Tatsuki warns.

"Right, Ryuzaki will meet up with you guys once the barrier is up. Everyone with me, use the clone justu, to try and draw them into the valley," She commands.

"alright," Tatsuki turns off the radio "now we approach them from behind, they likely think that no alive is in the rubble, move cautiously. "

Itsuki and I nod, and move with middle-aged shinobi into the ruined camp moving from shadow to shadow, dawn's early light ebbing away at our only ally. Closer and closer we encroach on the enemy, confused murmurs, and angry yells are all I hear. Then roars of fury and stampede of footsteps, slowly descending in volume they take the bait.

"Alright they are going for it!" Tora sings out.

"Ryuzaki, on my signal," Akiko commands, Ryuzaki grunts affirmatively.

I peak out from under the rubble and see the human cattle being lured away.

"Now!" on Akiko's command, several gold inscriptions shoot out on both sides of the mountain creating a circle the kanji for gold appears in the center. The entrance is closed off by a yellow translucent light.

"now the paper bombs," I hear a distant roar and cracking coming from the valley as well as frightful screams and curses echoing to us.

I hear more explosives go off, but these are closer I look around and catch glimpses of silver and red descend of the bandits and after a shining flash, I hear more explosions and curses.

I trace the trajectory and see Ryuzaki, adamantly throwing more bombs into the fray. I free my headband from my neck, the sun is high enough for me to use it now. I angle it into a tiny portion of sunlight that I can see and deflect it toward Ryuzaki. He see its a and steathly descends toward us.

"I'm here," Ryuzaki says appearing to the west of me.

"okay, good, Itsuki are still good to go?" I ask she shakes her head.

She must have been using genjustu, alot in there.

"Take this both of you," Tatsuki hands us a small brown pill Itsuki takes it.

"Um, sensei," I say in confusion.

"Oh right I forget that food pills don't work on the Lotus clan," he chuckles.

 _Along with any another medicines, drugs, poisons, or alcohols, which is shame considering I would kill to get drunk and/or high again._

"Ryuzaki-kun," Tatsuki offers it to but Ryuzaki just shakes his head.

Tatsuki put the pill back into a bottle, and disappears, the jonin is so fast that our minds hardly registered when he moved, suddenly I hear shrieking ahead, I gaze over and see huge flames eclipse the ruins, and the small silhouettes of burning men dropping and rolling around desperately.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tatsuki shouts standing in front of the flames.

Here we go again,

Itsuki removes her mask, and swallows the pill, her pupils become pin pricks and she shakes and jitters like she drank a gallon of caffeine. I look at her for a minute, no noticeable scars on her mouth or throat which I think is strange. She replaces the mask eagerly and joins the fray Ryuzaki and I follow suit. Steam suddenly covers the battlefield, and I see a woman spewing water on the flames. Seeing such a thing pisses me off, these bandit using ninjustu. They haven't trained for nearly as long we have, nor have the discipline or tactics to use them properly, they probably just guess at much chakra they need to perform ninjustu.

The thugs come at us with renewed vigor, thinking that this clown is going to be enough, Ryuzaki leaps with a flying knee sending one of the bandit tumbling down and ducks a blow from a ax, and sweeps the attacker. He then takes the ax and slams into the side of man using a Kusarigama, Ryuzaki grins taking it from the man probably because he finds more useful, and he spins it, loosing the chain so stretches out, the bandits eye it warily. He whips the chain around flexing around his shoulder blades, showing his proficiency with the weapon.

Hear singing, louder than I ever heard it before I can't tell whether it the food pills, or the valley's acoustics helping Itsuki out. Either way, I hear her haunting melody, reverberating through out the mountain. The entire group of thugs begin assaulting each other. In the shadows I see her, the woman from earlier, she jumps out with a kunai in hand, prepared to strike. I rush over reaching in my pack, and grab the demon wind shuriken and parry the surprised woman with it.

" The little boy wants to play," she says in singsong voice.

"oh please, I doubt you could keep up," I retort.

She sneers at me, and flings through hand seal familiar hand seals. I slam shuriken down and immediately copy the tiger, dragon and rabbit signs, I manage to get it time and we both use the technique simultaneously.

Water style: Raging waves

The streams of water collide, but hard feel it her justu, I compress the water the stream punches through her weak waves, and knock her down onto mud.

 _That just sad my affinity is much stronger than_ hers _though I give her props for knowing how to cancel the genjustu._

I pick up the shuriken and slowly walk over, but not in threatening way I am hoping someone else kills her first. Sadly that didn't she looks at me with pleading eyes, eyes that tell me she didn't choose this life, that tell me she regrets the choices she made. I close my eyes for second's reflection, it doesn't help that I have a weak spot for women. I hear her get up abruptly, I open my eyes and she her enrage face, moving at me with kunai in hand. To me she moving in slow motion, I raise the collapsed shuriken and it's over.

I wonder if she even realized I killed her yet.

I turn around, at see her limped lifeless body.

I really hate this.

I feel that same sinking in my heart like I always do, I try to bury it for the sake of the mission.

Unknown pov

I look out from above, watching the bandits get slaughtered left and right, such waste. I didn't expect the clan to move against us this soon. My plans to take out the medic and jonin failed completely all thanks to one brat who seemed to have the foresight to know where I was aiming. I see him, his hooded figure cutting down any bandit that got to close the genjustu user. Well, let's see if he can stop this. I pull out my custom musket rifle, specifically made for increased range. I take aim on the green haired girl.

Sorry nothing personal, but the Star must die.

Brian pov

I hear an ear piercing crack ring out and look over to Itsuki, she still singing, her form is behind what look like cracked glass. In the center of the fissures is the musket shot. The crack fuses back together and pushes out the bead. Thankfully Ryuzaki has the sense to protect her with a barrier. I look out guessing the trajectory of the bullet, after tracing I see a figure the same figure with the dusty brown cloak standing over the mountains crater. I rush toward him immediately, between Tatsuki and Itsuki they should be able to take out all them without much issue.

"Where are you going?" I hear Ryuzaki shout out.

"Dealing with our old friend," I say over the radio "I call you if I need back up. For now, just help them deal with rest."

I weave through the ruins and form more hand seals, as move one cover to another cover I use the Clone-jutsu. I send the clone out, hoping the sniper didn't notice the slight delay. I make more hand signs and feel energy surging me forward same as a body flicker, Only this time I feel air current lift and push me forward.

 _Wind style: Body flicker justu_

Unlike a normal body flicker, it's wind variation, increases the range exponentially. My vision returns after a brief dizzy spell and I'm behind him quietly, I move behind him prepare to strike, I bring down my shuriken like a sword, he whirls around and parries it with musket rifle.

"paragon," I say expecting a reaction.

"hmm, how much the does the clan know," the figures voice is deep yet his tone is soft and he speaks English perfectly.

An exile or a traitor which is he? If can remove his hood that'll give us a face.

We finally break away from our standoff, he stands tall he won't be like the bandits. I unravel the shuriken and focus chakra to sole's of my feet, and jump away from him I funnel chakra into the shuriken, making it as thin as I possibly could and toss at him. He easily dodges it, but I make the snake sign and feel the air around the giant shuriken, I pull it back down at him aiming at his head he narrowly evades it but the shuriken cuts his cloth. I levitate the blade in front of me, I grab a second shuriken from my backpack infuse it with wind chakra, I unfurl it and it levitates next to the first one.

 _Wind release: Jade hurricane_

"so you want to dance is that is it?" he says with a hint of mirth.

I form the snake seal again, and the blades rotate violently and charge the man, he vanishes, I immediately pull the shuriken back to me, I look around, my heart rapidly beats in my chest. I spin shuriken while they revolve around me. I hear another loud crack with the following clang, I see a silver piece fly in front of my face as it strikes the ground. I twist around and throw the broken shuriken at him in haste, it hits him dead on but he morphed into mud. I quickly reach for the radio and bring the speaker to my lips.

"I need help," I mutter but all get is radio static, he's was in the building.

" yes you do," he says right behind me.

I whirl around trying to catch with him the blades but he vanishes again.

He's toying with me! Calm down, this area isn't perfect for hiding it's to open he camouflaging himself, as a rock!

I take aim at a nearby rock, sure enough, it leaps away, but I have the shuriken give chase, a wall of rock appears before him, and my last shuriken shatters smashing into it.

"well looks like this is over," I hear from behind again I dive forward, narrowly missing the butt of his gun.

I grab a kunai and try to parry his second blow, but he overpower and knocks me to the ground. He flips the gun around, to where the barrel is aimed at me, I am petrified, Air is trapped in my lungs and heart is beating violently in my chest.

This really it isn't it.

Suddenly a blur of dark green and red rush into him, Ryuzaki finally arrives.

"How did you know?" I ask in disbelief, to my relief he somehow made it here nick of time.

He shrugs "Itsuki and Tatsuki look like they can handle for them for the moment anyway. I came to see what in the hell you were doing."

The hooded figure appears to us and lands a foot in my chest, my eyes water and vision grow blurry air harshly escapes my lungs, as I'm thrown to the ground, I try to fight to keep consciousness.

Ryuzaki is holding his own, for the moment skillfully dodging and parry the man strikes. No that's not right, the man is hardly trying, he's too strong for him, for both of us. Ryuzaki throws a swift sidekick only to block by the rifle and pushed off. Ryuzaki tries to keep his moment with hay-maker from his left, but the man catches it with arm and flips him to the ground. Ryuzaki groans in pain and growls getting to his but rifle is aimed at his head this time.

Orange flames slam into the man's back causing him to cried out in agony before turning into mud. I look over to the source, Kali. I Roll over and get back up.

"Thanks," I say still catching my breath Kali just smiles softly.

"You okay, Ryuzaki-san?" She asks the flame-haired boy.

"Y-yea-"

Then another, ear-splitting crack rings out and see blood spill out from Kali's arm she shift forward almost falling but catches herself.

He gazes over and sees the sniper, "I'll kill you!" I quickly grab the idiot before he gets himself killed.

"Let me go bastard, I'll totally destroy him!" Tears stream from his angry eyes.

"Shut up and watch, it'll take a lot more than this to kill her," Both Ryuzaki and sniper seem puzzled by this.

Kali's arm erupts into flames, " Damn I got careless," is all she says.

Her normal hazel eyes become replaced with a radiant orange. I can feel the heat emitting from her, from her chakra. The chakra is so dense you can practically see it, streams of fiery orange dancing around her. The mystery sniper steps back intimidated by Kali's raw power.

"So this is what the Research group has been working on," The sniper says.

So he's been looking at the R&D department. With Kali here it should make things easier.

"Ryuzaki back me up," the boy looks in surprise as I charge at full speed on the sniper. The distracted man focuses attention on me, I funnel wind chakra into my kunai knife a swipe at like always he darts away from the blade as nearly hits his neck but another rip appears in his hood nearly cutting it free. He step back and tries to use the butt of his gun to strike only to be parried from a kick by Ryuzaki. I lunge at him again but he leaps back completely dodging it.

He knows what aiming for.

Tiny embers enter from the corner of my view, and flow towards the sniper, they suddenly burst into flame, shocking the cloaked man finally revealing his face I try to burn in every detail even it was a transformation, someone will have seen him use it.

He is white, with a slightly tan complexion blue eyes and a prominent scar on his chin, he has a slight five clock shadow forming, brown well-groomed hair, cut low.

Kali's living flame element allows for accurate control over fire and can even heal wounds and protect allies. Unique elements are really something, I wish I had one. why can't Levi just wake the hell up?

However, my skin begins to crawl, to making shiver up and down and I'm suffocating, Paragon is just staring us down I look over at both Kali and Ryuzaki and they're fairing any better. It is then I finally realize what he's doing killing intent, something so sinister than almost mistaken it for genjustu.

Why is he doing this isn't he part of the clan?

Perhaps my naivety is due to being in the clan for so long, we see each other as a family because we're stuck in this crazy world. Yet, in reality, the clan focuses on that single attribute we have in common, we're all different and have our own agendas.

The man eyes widen as he barely deflects a blow from his right, in a flash of turquoise and silver, appears, Akiko. The jonin bolts in with a barrage of swift swords strike that could hardly see, Paragon doing his damnedest to block and parry the blows, he leaps away his furious attacker.

Paragon disappears through a body flicker leaving us hopefully for good. Everyone collectively exhales, as our tough opponent is routed out the fight.

"Everyone okay?" Akiko asks worriedly looking at the three of us. "I rushed over here soon I as realize you guys went radio silent."

"He was jamming our communication," I say still catching my breath.

"What about the bandits?"

"Dead on our end, I sent Tora and Ken to back up the others, "

"Then they should be almost finished themselves," Ryuzaki surmises.

The battle ended with every bandit dead, and nearly of us exhausted, especially Itsuki. The effects of using that genjustu non-stop alongside the effects of the food pill wearing off she passed out soon as the battle was over. The strange thing is I somehow left with more chakra that when we started, something that I'll need to report on later. We made our way back to Nippon to tell Kai the news and get Itsuki some much-needed rest. We decide to stay in Nippon one more day before my our long journey back home. Naturally the foreman and his workers we overjoyed to see that threat had passed, but Kali and I still have business with intelligence office report our findings.

"Hmm, he calls himself Paragon now," Sarah says, I can feel a sense of familiarity in her tone.

"I dunno if that's we he refers to himself as or if it's an organization name. You know him?" I ask.

"if the person you described is who I think it is then we might have a problem."

She pauses in thought for a moment, "because that man is a former blackguard, Englishman Richard Wells, he was proclaimed KIA in an S- rank mission gone wrong ten years ago. You brought in some valuable info despite the fact that weren't asked, I'll see to it that you both are mentioned favorably in my report to the elder council."

Kali and I leave the bar hideout and head back to the inn.

" Well, this more than I was expecting, " I say to her.

"hmm, I wish I wasn't," she retorts, our footsteps are only thing disturbing the silence in the night.

"At least, our part in this is all over, the blackguards should be able to deal with one of their own."

"I hope so Aniki, I really do."

I suddenly find myself remembering something and it fills me with a bit of joy, She looks at me questioningly.

"Ryuzaki might have a crush on you."

"pfft I suspected that much, he doesn't really interest me not as much you do Aniki," She says in a playful tone I suddenly stop walking and she stops as well with beaming smile on her face.

I put in my 'serious' face "Kali five years from now... you'd still be too young." she adorably pouts at my statement and I chuckle.

"I'm sixteen in real life." she declares proudly.

"And I'm in nearing my thirties, " I say we continue as we walking into the night.

 _Hopefully, we can still have moment like these as time goes on Kali,_

 **Bounty claimed:20000 ryo**

 **Paragon Arc part 1 clear!**

 **Items obtained:**

 **Lorebook Ch.1**

 **10000 ryo**

 **golden shuriken x2**

 **Ryuzaki lvled up 13**

 **Raging waves proficiency lv.5**

 **New title: One with the Shuriken**


	8. Lorebook chapter 1

Lore book chapter 1

The 1st generation

In the beginning, there was chaos, and only chaos, the chaos of people dragged away from the world they once knew into the world of the unfamiliar. chaos of the shinobi clan wars, and lawless untamed land running rampant with bandits. Feudal lords and shogun generals plotting with their armies amassed killing and pillaging whatever is in their path. The people of reality suffered greatly in these times, as slaves, and thieves and horrible victims of circumstance scrounging for survival in their new harsh environment. Beaten, raped, killed, tortured for no reason, they suffered greatly in the world around them, left with no explanation as to why they were here. Some sought to end their lives hoping to end the nightmare they fell into, but others rose fighting their fate pushing forward for something … Better.

Yes, some died in this fight for survival, but other tried to understand and adapt to the new environment. In time, these people found a way to thrive. Others were somehow blessed with good fortune being born into a kind family and having new friends that help them adjust. Whether by learning a new language or having already spoke it, the men and women of reality had learned where they were. In this understanding came more confusion along with excitement. Two people, Ha-Joon a man hailing from Seoul, South Korea, and Christine a woman from Toronto, Canada made an discovered something vital, each other.

Their story is one of love and tragedy, Christine, now know by her adoptive name Hikari Uzumaki, lived a simple life as a blacksmith in the Land of Eddies. She made weapons for the clan, swords, armor shuriken and the like, and she enjoyed this simplicity as her old life was riddled with complications. She loved the clan and they loved her as well, The Uzumaki treated all it denizens like family. Of course, this happy life would end soon, in the warring era. A raid occurred on in the eddy the Hyuga clan had attacked them and the young blacksmith was held captive, though the Uzumaki, managed to repel their assault Christine and several others were held as a hostage.

The Hyuga needed the Uzumaki clans Legacy a sealing Jutsu, one that can be used to dominate and control a bijuu. They were a very different clan, in this time, the descents of Hamura, were arrogant even more so than the Uchiha believing that they had a birthright to rule over all living things. The Hyuga wanted this jutsu and they knew that Uzumaki cared greatly for everyone that lived in their villages, they would either give them the jutsu or risk war.

Ha-Joon wasn't as lucky as Christine, he was found and shackled since his re-birth, he was a slave to the Hyuga. Yet, he was smart, smarter than what the Hyuga gave him credit for. The Hyuga clan didn't allow their slaves the privilege of reading or writing thankfully he'd studied other languages extensively on of which was Japanese. He used this and became a trusted slave to them, hoping to use this advantage to one day break free. So maybe it was fate that led these two to meet.

Christine and her fellow clan members were, surrounded by the enemy, Hyuga the young woman was stressed beyond belief, Uncertain of what would happen she wanted to sing. She wanted from her past, from the life she used to live.

Natural her strange language got the attention of a few angry Hyuga but Ha-Joon was there as he heard the language sadly he barely understood, his English has gotten rusty since he spoke mainly Japanese now. His curiosity peaked at this, and he waited until nightfall to meet with her. When he did he decided on how he should speak, in her language no he feared his English would be too difficult to understand, but he needed to convince her that she wasn't alone.

He approached her finally seeing the woman up close in moonlit tents and seen how beautiful she looked but also how out of place she seemed. He introduce himself in Korean, this of course puzzled the young woman as he wasn't speaking Japanese, but in a odd dialect. Feeling nervous she introduce herself in English, in this strange occurrence all they could was feel joy, happy that they weren't alone in this world.

Days had passed turning into weeks, the two exchange information secretly at nightfall, they had found similarities in one another for example; they both watched a show about a certain blonde haired blued eyed hyperactive ninja. Eventually the Uzumaki had came to the decision to hand over the sealing jutsu in a hand off rather than risk war with Hyuga clan. Upon hearing this, the new-found friends were sadden that they would soon have to part ways.

On the day of the hand off the Hyuga clan had released it's prisoners, and gained the jutsu they long sought after. The man and woman of reality part ways to go back to their lives. Or so one would think, Ha-joon's new discovery lit a fire in him, he assassinated a several members of main branch and destroyed the scroll containing them sealing jutsu before they could even read it. All by poisoning their sake when they celebrated their recent victory. He knew about his strange immunity and took advantage by pretending to drink himself into stupor like the rest of them. By the time they realized what had occurred Ha Soon had already fled them and their all-seeing eyes.

He made it to the Land eddies and after some speculation from skeptical member of the Uzumaki found Christine. The two lived happily eventually becoming lovers, and continue this way for three years. Like all couples they had their rough patches, Ha-Soon wanted find out if their were more like them, people from the real world. Yet, Christine was content with the way things were and Ha Soon speaking of such things frightened her. Ha-Soon created a book of translations, which were rough and rudimentary, scrapping together his combined language skills for others would need them to communicate. His goal was too find more of these people and tell them that they weren't alone anymore.

Sadly it never came to fruition, As he was killed by Hyuga clan member that wanted to avenge the deaths of the main branch. The assassin died soon after, but leaving Christine alone again. As time march on loneliness consumed the girl for several more years, until she reached the brink and wanted to join her beloved. However, as she sat there with a knife in hand, on bed they once shared she found Ha-soon's book. Remembering all the times they shared and her purpose became clear. She would find more of her people, and unite them somehow. She knew it would be along and arduous journey across the globe, essentially looking for a needle in a haystack. She no way find them or track down these people, until she remember the story of her adoptive mother.

According to her mother, she had found Christine in giant white blooming lotus outside of the land Eddies. Christine had searched for this flower and found it. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect as there was another infant sleeping inside. She takes the infant and lotus closed and shrank into a bud, as if it had fulfilled it's purpose. Her now clear, she would search for these buds and research the whereabouts,of whoever else was born of them.

So with a heavy heart and several tears she left the Land of Eddies and the Uzumaki clan her home and family, but not before making a vow.

A vow that not matter where she was or what happened to them the Uzumaki clan will always be her family, and that no matter what strife be-felled them she would help the clan no matter cost.

So again it started with two, Christine and the newcomer she carried with her, then three, as she found another born of the Lotus. Then five, as they found more and more until finally, the Clan of the Lotus was founded, with hundreds moving and cataloging each of buds called spawn points and finding more members their nomadic era had begun. This group born of the in the era of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha is known as the 1st generation.


	9. Side Quest: Her song

**AN: Side Quest and lore books will be added after Every arc, also I'll be taking a brief hiatus, too prepare the next arc I'm pretty a few of you have an idea on what it is.**

Side quest: Her song

"Well now Kaede-chan, let's see if your father, has anything to say about this? Now that I have you he'll be forced to see reason and see that his foolish bill must not come to pass." My captor says gruffly as he drags me down the dark road.

Senator Yamazaki is his name and from the looks of things, he intends to blackmail, Senator Goruo by kidnapping his daughter Kaede which is who I'm supposed to be. He's an elderly man with balding gray wearing the robes of typical noble. I hear carriage approaching us, the old man continues to drag me to it.

"We must hurry Yamazaki-sama the shinobi are closing in." the drivers say urgently

"Damn, I should have suspected Goruo would make things difficult, get us out of here," Yamazaki shoves me into the carriage unaware that the ninja is already here.

The carriage speeds down the road in the dead of night, Yamazaki looks out the windows, sweating bullets. My current form being a small child keep up the appearance of being frightened. The old man looks to me with a gleam in his eyes. I'm pretty sure he thinks he can still use me as leverage against the ninja if so he's sadly mistaken. The horses suddenly stop, the senator or should I say soon to be 'former' senator, face turns red with anxiety.

"What's going on damn it?! who told you to stop," his answer is the driver falling out of his seat.

He grabs me again and shoves me out in front, the cowardly man stands behind using me as a shield and has his knife at my throat.

"c- come out now where I can see you!" he stammers a shadow drops from the trees the moonlight reveals a black hooded figure Tokegeroh.

"Good grief, just calm down," Tokegeroh says takes his hood off.

He smiles at me with his caramel skin, and brown eyes, with his headband wrapped around his neck. His hair is black in odd in several odd tendrils hanging like an octopus above his shoulders, I think he calls them dreadlocks.

"See it's just me," he says raising his hands.

"you punk, you don't what I do for this nation, and yet you try to stop me all because Goruo hired you." the senator rants.

"True, truth be told I don't give a single fuck about politics, but I do know your career is over as of now." My teammate replies.

"What?!"

"We found evidence linking you to the silver wolves mercenary group, including several witness, testifying your opinions about Gorou-dono latest bill. If that's not enough a testimony and a receipt from men you hired yourself, all this has been already being turned over to the Grand daimyo and the Hoshikage, so by order of the Federation of Star, you're under arrest." Yamazaki's eyes widen, he was finished and he knew it.

"Wait, you take one more step closer and I'll kill her," Yamazaki's hands were shaking frantically but Tokegeroh keeps his cool.

"You bastards, stay away from me, I'll leave the country then you can have her back but not before."

Tokegeroh sighs, "Itsuki you can start anytime, we have everything we need."

I couldn't any happier hearing those words the damsel in distress act was getting old. I drop the transformation justu. I take advantage of the surprised Yamazaki, by placing my foot behind his and grab the arm in front of me flipping him onto the dirt.

"Ow my back, my back," he groaned out.

"you're going to prison, your back is going to be the least of your worries." Tokegeroh grabs his radio receiver "Mission complete Sensei... yes she's fine."

Later the next day...

"excellent work team, the 1st b-rank mission you guys have done solo and making 5 B-ranks successfully completed," sensei says joyfully.

"Can we go to Kensei's to celebrate?" Ryuzaki asks, my stomach growls in response. The family restaurant sounds really good right about now.

I look over at Tokegeroh, he gazes right back at me, I focus my chakra pushing my curious emotions.

"huh, no I don't really feel like Kensei's tonight guys," he says, I should have suspected as much.

He always has been the loner of the group, though ever since the mission in Nippon three months ago he tries to hang out with us more but not often enough tonight he's coming with us! I push my determination on Sensei and Ryuzaki,

"come on, Baka-geroh, for Itsuki"

"Yeah you can skip training just this once."

I push my pleading on Tokegeroh, he throws up his hands and says "fine whatever, but I'm eating at home." he glares me with his last statement, I funnel anger and determination against him and he shakes his head. What is with him? He never really eats, anything he does eat is junk food! Proper nutrition can save your life I know it saved mine.

We make to the Kato family restaurant known as Kensei's eatery named after my father, my adoptive father. It's tan building that very wide, smoke billows out of the top wafting delicious scents around the neighborhood. As go we inside I see my father at the door he is a large man with short black hair chubby cheeks and a wide grin on his face. He wears his usual chef getup, white apron and all.

"Suki-chan!" he opens his arms I run over and hug him. He arms encircle me giving a warm embrace, I loved this feeling, coming home.

"And who is this? you finally got him to come eh?" Look up and project a little pride at my father.

Tokegeroh looks a bit confused no doubt trying to figure out the relationship between my father and me. He's always been very observant when it comes to me, I thought he was crushing on me, but he's just curious.

"Oi Kensei fire up grilled cause I want barbecue today,"

"Alright Ryuzaki kun, just give me some time to find you guys a seat then I'll get started I know you Uzumaki love to eat." Ryuzaki's just smiles from ear to ear.

We all head to a large table toward the back, "Now I know Ryuzaki 's and Itsuki' s orders, what about the rest of you.

"I'll have beef Yakisoba, Kensei," Sensei chimes in.

"Nothing for me thank you," I press my anger onto Tokegeroh, who shrugs it off.

" huh, you sure?" My father asks.

"Yeah,"

"Kids like you gotta eat,especially ninja." Tokegeroh looks at my father puzzlingly.

" I thank you for your concern but I'm really finicky about what I eat." My father shrugs and heads to the kitchen.

"Nee-san!" I look up hearing the familiar voice, a small boy runs up to me. He has black hair messy as always hiding his green eyes. He wears a blue shirt and brown shorts, my little brother Imaki.

"Your home Itsuki," A woman come following the boy she warmly smiles at me I smile back.

She has blue eyes, her brown wavy hair stopping at the shoulders she has a few wrinkles showing but she doesn't let that get her down. She also has her work attire on with a dark blue apron my mother Himiko.

"Come on Imaki, time for a bath,"

"But, mooom,"

"No buts, if you finish up, then you can talk with your sister and her friends."

"Itsuki you'll tell me about your mission today huh? I nod to him.

"awesome! I can't wait to be a ninja like you guys."

"you'll have to get into the academy first squirt." Ryuzaki grins.

"I'll definitely get in!" My brother rushes up the to the back of the store.

" Rough day?" Sensei asks.

"Like wouldn't believe," My mother replies then she looks at Tokegeroh.

"Ah you must be Tokegeroh-kun,"

"yes ma'am,"

"Just call me Himiko dear," She then leaves following my brother.

Later in the evening, my family joins us at dinner, we usually do this sort of thing if the restaurant isn't too busy. Everyone's is enjoying their meal save Tokegeroh, who is just gazing outward with this weird melancholy expression on his face. I push curiosity on him, wondering why.

"I'm fine Itsuki, really," he says snapping back to reality.

"Maybe you need some food dear," My mother asks him, he shakes his head.

"Why do keep insisting that I do?"

"well, that -um Itsuki you mind?" my father asks I shake my head I didn't mind him knowing this should serve as a cautionary tale.

"Well let's see, it starts eight years ago, when we adopted Itsuki, she was a frail little thing, and when we took her home, but she hardly ate. It saddening to see her that in state skin and bones." My mother starts I remember those times.

"Well being the chef that I am wouldn't allow it, feeding people and makin em happy is my passion you see? So I made a rule for her, she could leave the table until she cleaned her plate." I used to hate that rule seems so silly now.

"she was a little rebel, she eats a nibble and leaves don't know why she did this, but it drove me nuts."

Those days before I came to the star people used to offer me poisoned or rotten food, I'd get sick every time, paranoia took over my instincts, driving me to eat very little or scavenge off others.

"It starts with a few small portions, and over time, I kept making them bigger," My father continues.

It was because of my bloodline, they treated me this way, I never knew my real mother or father, they probably died shortly after I was born. My Kekkei genkai allow generated very strong genjustu through my throat whenever I spoke illusions would from driving people mad this only got worse if it melds with my emotions. As a result, it scared the people they used to call me 'demon' or 'monster'.

"So eventually she starts finishin the plates, her body didn't look like a bag of bones anymore," I silently giggled at that memory, I was used to feeling so full I thought he was poisoning me somehow. I didn't trust them at first, or anyone really not even when Kisuke found me. I had passed out from hunger on the round next thing I know I'm heading to the federation. I tried to escape until he told me who I am about my clan. He promised to give me a better life, and now I am here.

"it took some time, but she made it to a point to clean her plate every day, like now" I looked down I seen that indeed had finished my meal.

"with a story like that I think can understand now," Tokegeroh leans back in his chair.

"Thank you,"

Tokegeroh, sits up, "What was that?

"What?" Sensei asks.

"Never mind, I thought I heard-" Tokegeroh trails off looking at me. "Never mind,"

 **New skill learned!**


	10. Quest 7

Quest 7:Test your might

I can sense an evil presence lurking in the bowels, a writhing mass of hatred drawing me in, I try to swim away from it,but draws me into the undertow. The closer I get the more desperate I am to get away I can't breathe anymore, my lungs, my lungs are filled with water. I'm drowning! I'm drowning! "go..." I hear a faint voice, it sounds familiar. "Go... ho" It gets louder as I struggle in futility "Go Home!"

I awake in a cold sweat, heart pounding violently, lungs hyperventilating hands shaking feverishly. My eyes, sweep the room in a frantic pace, it's still dark, I turn on the lamp next to the nightstand, revealing my messy abode, I pause and try to collect myself. After a few calming I get up from the bed and move to the sink. Cautiously stepping, to avoid tripping over my own mess, I move across the room near the door open the cabinet overhead and grab a cup and I pour myself some water. Odd considering I just had a nightmare about drowning but it wasn't the drowning that bothered as much as the voice. I thought I was done with that phase of my life. Here I am in a new world and my failure in the army still haunts me.

Heh I say 'in the army' but I mean basic training, I didn't make it. I was a screw-up, my constant failures got me kicked out. There's really only a two reason's people join up. one reason is because you're a patriot, you mother or father signed up, or maybe it goes deeper like a tradition and you wanted to carry it on. The other reason is not knowing what you want to do you with your life, and all the perks you get out of it make your life seem a little easier. Well I'm a bit of column a and b in that regard, my mother served in the Navy, father in the Corps, brother in the Air force, and I had a useless degree, getting me nowhere. I thought it would be easy just endure it, like usually did, balancing school and work as it turns out, endurance isn't enough. I was done for soon as exited the bus, every day was a living hell for me. I couldn't keep up rest of my squad began to hate me, in the end, the pressure got to me and well like I said I got kicked out.

I guzzle down the water like a man in the hottest part of the Sahara and gaze over at the digital clock. The red numbers showing Four fifty-six, The Cafeteria won't be open for at least two hours, and I don't want to go back to sleep, not after that nightmare. I set down the cup and go to the closet a few feet south of me. After nearly stubbing my toe I change into my gear and grab the box of light bulbs. I leave making sure to lock the door behind not because I'm afraid of robbers(well kinda) that just as a habit I kept from the real world. I jump to the rooftops, not really caring who I wake up in the process and begin leaping to the outer gate. I run over the edge and jump to a building behind the dorms being sure to land softly as I don't want to smash the light bulbs. The vast purple gate that lays further ahead of me is open, with a grin on my face I swiftly hop between the buildings. The cool damp air rushes over my skin and through my dreads, with half moon smiling above, and a light mist covers the ground. My spirits feel more lifted and liberated that almost forgot about the nightmare.

I land near the gates entrance surprising the two chunin guards there.

"Who goes there?" A young woman asks.

"Tokegeroh Ren checking out to train," I answer with a small grin on my face.

"a bit early isn't?" the male chunin asks.

"Just trying to clear my head is all," I say while signing out he nods I move for the training grounds.

I mildly jog through the forest, heading my usual spot training ground 8, I use it several times before and while I could just use my teams designated area, this place was much closer. I see the chain link fence with kanji for eight written on the sign placed on it and move in. The immense pine trees that normally cover the area give way to an opening a large green field. I walk to the middle and check the bulbs, yes they all look fine. I set the box down while pulling a light bulb out.

It's been awhile since I trained my affinities since I became genin, I worked on mastering more justu, but since the recent increase in B-ranks we receive, I have little to no choice but up my skill as well as ask for higher rank justu. Genin are only allowed c rank techniques and we can learn as many as we like, however, C rank techniques leave a lot to be desired. They're mostly defensive or suppression techniques most of which aren't lethal. B rank and higher tend to do more damage, naturally the more lethal or deceptive the higher the rank. So even though I'm against killing, I need stronger justu to survive here.

I begin focusing my chakra into the bulb, concentrating it, I feel the energy move in my body, I vibrate it. The key purpose of the exercise is to light the light bulb for two minutes, so far I manage seventy-five seconds so today I'm going for broke. The light bulb glows dimly and suddenly flashes bright, it shatters into pieces,

"Dammit," I pull another, I'm clearly out of practice.

Lighting it up isn't the hard part, the hard part is keeping the energy cycled enough to last for two minutes. Too little and the bulb will go out too much and you get the picture. Oscillation is the key to mastering lightning affinity, making the electricity stay constant. It took me the better part of about two months to figure this out.

Lightning thus far is my hardest affinity I ever learned, I could have stopped at two but I feel that having three affinities compensated for the Levi being a lazy asshole. While the other jinchurriki were testing there unique elements I trained my natural affinity water. I started training when this body was six years old and had finished at eight the second part of the training was hell! Wind release was next since practically every member and myself in the lotus knows the training. Hell, most the clan has wind release as secondary and have even created their own justu.

I still haven't done the whole 'split a waterfall in half' trick, namely because can never find any waterfalls but that changes today dammit. Lightning I took up because it complemented the other two elements perfectly, I started at in the middle of age ten but as you can see not much success thus far.

Concentrating on the light bulb it starts to flicker and dim, I vibrate the chakra harder making shine to its apex, but it doesn't break, cool I'm a minute in at least but soon as think it's time to lay off the bulb burns out making it useless this could take awhile.

I pull out another bulb when I do I count the number of tries I have left, ten. I think back to about six months after the paragon incident so far it feels like the toughest mission I've done. The other joint b-ranks were pretty normal, guard this, break into that, help settle a debt. Some were tough, like figuring out who was sending death threats to Senator Gouro. Those mercenaries were not playing that's for sure. Well, hopefully, I can put paragon behind me hoping that Richard and those involved got their just desserts. Even so it still haunts me to know that people from our world are willing to bring down the clan and village it's kinda disturbing. All peace and order we worked so hard to maintain, and they try to ruin, the scarier part is what if it's justified? My imagination tends to run rampant with these kinds of hypothetical questions because I like to think that everyone has a reason for their actions regardless of how crazy it seems. It could instinctual or well crafted, delusional or completely lucid nonetheless there is a reason.

Another bulb pops at sixty-nine seconds, I'm getting somewhere. Then there's the council of Elders those old bags of secrets, not that I don't understand, compartmentalization, is a key factor when you control information like we do, to keep secrets from getting out some factions are best left in the dark unless it's something vital that they need. Apparently Paragon had existed for longer than I thought, the blackguard had been nipping at their heels for years but with no such luck.

Seventy-eight seconds new record! Where was I? Ah, yes it turns the reason for all of this is because of Richard, after faking his death he used secrets, secrets that the elders and blackguards knew and he used it to keep and hide exiles away. The battle in Nippon is the only time where large amounts of exiles went missing. The elders are naturally afraid that Richard might have undone the seals suppressing their chakra, which would bring more calamity.

Sixty-two fuck! Of course, when the mission ended the elders were overjoyed to hear the news, and offered us payment in turn of these actions, I naturally asked for stronger justu in lieu of this, Kali took the money. Ninety-four, alright I think I'm getting the ebb and flow of it now, however, the one thing I still don't get is why me? Why not Team 23,13 or 16, Charles is the strongest of us, so why not use him? Vince and Erik are equally good choices either way.

Whoo hoo! One hundred thirteen, nearly there! Even stranger is Levi, I had more nightmares in this week than I'd care to count, stranger still is they only happen after I've killed someone, a rather odd correlation but it's the only coincidence I've got thus far. Even weirder is I feel stronger when I leave a battle rather than going into it. Oh, come on! I was almost grrr one eighteen! Of course, earlier this month I tell Mei all about this, and of course, I get the fuckin treadmill again. What my results reveal surprise me, three hundred sixty-four units near Kali's own four hundred twenty-two. Such a jump in reserves normal requires a lot of super intense training or a lot of years just being a shinobi, so this was unprecedented. Mei however just shrugs it off as 'Levi's preparing to wake up' I hope so I've been waiting on my reibi to awaken for years while the other jinchurriki only waited for weeks.

Fuck yeah! Alright, I look at the light bulb in my hand and feel my chakra pulse in and in a constant rhythm I let the light finally fade and put in the box with other with three. I go through hand signs for Livewire as the bolts shoots off into the sky I feel the difference it feels stronger and chakra does feel as much of drain anymore . The next step requires a lightning rod, and god knows I don't know where to get one so now I have to move to another location one with a cliff.

Luckily I know this place pretty well I exit the training ground eight and head for thirty-six, I rush into the trees daylight slowly threatening to steal away my precious moon and stars. I arrive at there after a few minutes I see the cliff ahead of me. This training ground is one of the few that the academy uses for chakra control exercises. I remember that day well, I must've busted my ass a hundred times trying to reach the top. Now I can do easily without even thinking about it.

Okay now for wind release, since I can find a waterfall I'll just make one here. I walk up the cliffside my chakra aligning to rock's surface walking like this feels pretty bizarre but I guess I could the change in gravity pushing down on my chest instead of my head. I reach the top and use the boar, dog and ram seals.

water style: waterfall basin

Immediately my energy pour into the ground below and the water bursts from the cliff covering it entirely, water reaches the ground make a small stream. I can't believe I didn't think to use this justu I always thought it was kinda useless. I leave the cliff and head down, now I need a way to actually get to the center.

Wind style: great breakthrough

The strong gusts of wind knock down weak looking tree it'll have to do. After using some water clones to help with the lifting I rig the tree to stay in place in front of the waterfall it took some I as I already see dawn approaching. Awesome when I'm finished here I can go eat finally, my stomach growls in agreement.

I stand on my impromptu footing, and place my hands on the waterfall I trying to thin my chakra as much as possible, an ant size part of the waterfall parts, well I can see that'll be just as difficult as the water affinity training. I pour more chakra on, thinning, grinding it up, the portion grows about an inch argh come on!

An hour later, my clothes are completely soaked, but I manage to the part the waterfall at least to my shoulder length when the water begins to stop, my reserves are finally dwindling leaving me rather tired, and my hunger is unbearable. I leave my log there, hoping nobody moves it. The sun is up and water on the ground makes a long muddy puddle, I find my box of bulbs, and I see Akiko?

What is she doing here?!

My sensei is looking with a cheeky grin on her face, no doubt due to the fact I'm surprised to see her here.

"Wind release, I didn't know you working on your second affinity already," she says as she walks over.

"u-um yeah, I was just finishing up, I'm gonna go change clothes and eat now," I don't want her to see me like this I look like a wet dog!

"well mind if I join you,"

"eh?" That sorry excuse for speech was all I can say at the moment. She giggles lightly at my idiocy. "well did you want to go with the whole team? I can hold on eating off until they wake up," My stomach growls angrily at the remark.

Akiko giggles "I think you need to eat now, Toke-kun training on an empty stomach is a reckless thing to do. Don't worry about your clothes I sure they'll get dried in time."

Breakfast with Akiko alone, a date? No, you idiot why would she date someone half her age she probably wants to talk or something.

We leave the training grounds walking side by side in silence, the sun rises official starting a new day we enter the gates and sign ourselves back in.

Deciding to break the nauseating silence , I speak up.

"so where are we going,"

"A little shop in the Kanjuro district, they make pretty good food there."

We come to the shop she mention a small stand aligned with, stools, it reminds a bit of Ichiraku actually.

"Oi Akiko-san good to see you again," the man behind the counter says.

"You too Bastu-kun, I'm treating my student," Akiko replies as she sits down.

"yosh, I'm always happy when you bring in potential customers, what will you have kid?" he asks the man is scrawny looking and quite old.

I inwardly scowled at him calling me a kid, "I'll just have steamed rice with miso soup."

"That's so plain Toke-kun, I'll have broiled fish and Tsukemono with miso on the side,"

She is right that is sort of bland " add tamagoyaki, to my order " Akiko grins and Bastu nods and goes to prepare the meal.

"So any missions prepared for today sensei," I ask.

She shakes her head "No not today you guys have the day off. Say Toke-kun how would you feel about getting promoted becoming a chunin."

Now that's an odd question "Isn't a bit early? it hasn't even been a year since we left the academy,"

"I don't feel that way you guys are pretty strong together, and with all the missions you've I say your plenty experienced."

"when you say like that I guess I have no real objections, I guess reason your asking is because the exams are coming up."

She nods in response and Bastu arrives with our meals.

"I've already talked with Itsuki, she pretty much had the same way more or less, like you guys think it's too early, even so you still get plenty experience out of it. I talk to Ryuzaki as well, chances are he'll be on board."

Just as I was eating the a thought occurred. "Sensei, aren't you bending the rules too much here."

She stares at me shocked "W-what do mean Toke-kun?"

"We all are supposed to take the test of our own volition if one member backs out none of us get in. You're convincing us now before you've nominated us, to ensure we take the exams, that's what I mean.

She laughs uproariously, "You got me, but how did you know about genin are supposed to be in the dark about it."

"I overheard a clan member talking about it." I lie calmly sipping my soup.

"Your wrong about one thing, though."

"hmm," this omelet is delicious.

"I've already nominated you."

I nearly spit out food, hearing that causing her to laugh again I clean my lips with a nearby napkin.

"The hell do mean already nominated?! You could get suspended for that kinda crap sensei!"

She continues laughing "it's fine so long as you keep your mouth shut." I feel a gloomy aura washing over me as she grins.

!?

"Just kidding, but seriously keep your voice down," the aura disappears I sigh at her recklessness .

When she get like this I honestly wonder how she managed to become a jonin.

We finish our meal and leave the stand, my body feels slightly recharged.

"So when and where is this test of ours?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, that why I gave you guys the day off today,Here's where you need to be." She hands me a slip of paper that I stuff in my pocket.

That's a relief, I can probably get more training in before the day is through.

"So that means you're taking the exam Toke-kun?"

"I don't really have a choice, If I say no I gonna bitched at by Ryuzaki, for not allowing him to participate, I don't about Itsuki goals and don't want to disappoint her. This is a dirty thing to do sensei.

Akiko giggles and ruffles her hand through my dreads, the unexpected contact sends pleasurable shivers up and down my spine.

"Whatever, you can't back out now I'm gonna talk to Ryuzaki. She waves off, oh shit I forgot something.

"Wait! I need your signature for b-rank justu," I say handing her a small slip and a pen she looks at me with a cocked an eyebrow."Hey, you owe me, at least, this much."

"Yeah yeah," she signs the parchment and body flickers away.

"Awesome," I say jerking the signed paper in the air. Now to head over to the justu archives, which is good ways from where I am.

As walk I ponder about the test, this was a sort of deadly exam so of course I'm nervous. The good thing that comes out of this is I only have to worry about is the star village. The other villages have their own individual chunin exams, apparently the whole 'everybody goes to one village for the chunin exams' thing doesn't pan out until later. The only people I should be worried about are my fellow jinchurriki, Kali, and Charles especially, Erik and Vince are still a threat, but not as much as those two. Hmm Ryuzaki could be a problem in the finals seeing as he knows how I fight come to think Itsuki could be just much of a problem.

I see the building just ahead, a small tan complex. When I enter I see a familiar face that's greeted me in the building so often.

"Yo Tokegeroh, you've been coming here more often reminds me of your days in the academy." the man greets me.

Ikkaku, the archivist, he a young man pretty short in stature, with a dark complexion and black hair his eyes are light blue. He's wearing the typical chunin getup complete with the gray vest that remains unzipped

"hey Ikkaku, I just here for more B ranks," I hand him the slip.

"Huh says that this one is for seven,why so many?"

" Chunin exams," Truth be told it was because the recent increase B-rank missions and paragon.

"Ah that explains it," he opens a small cell like door covered in sealing tags, we walk down a small corridor.

Then he opens the door down the hall and reveals a grand circular room filled with box-like openings with scrolls tucked inside them, a small plank with a pink sign with letters C and D on the top. Ah, this brings back memories, I use come in here every day pouring over these things the welcoming smell of parchments hits my nose it's good to be back. We walk into another tagged cell door Ikkaku grabs his key and opens it and I follow behind. The new room is larger than the first and more oval-like with shelves spanning out to the wall and a blue plank that reads A and B rank.

"B- rank is to the le-"

"I know I know," I say chuckling.

"Just following orders man," I nod to him in understanding I walk ahead leaving him at his post over-watching the area.

First is the water section, as my strongest affinity the majority of my justus is coming form here. The shelves are aligned with blue scrolls signifying their purpose.I walk to left past the first to standing shelves moving into the third one. I pull a few scrolls out, unroll them, and begin reading the contents.

I arrive at Ikkaku, with all the scrolls tucked in my arms he nods and opens the door, we go all the way back to first room near the entrance, I place the scrolls on the table he quickly unfurls all of them with speed and precision.

"So got more lightning, this time, got any better at it?" Ikkaku asks moving through hand seals.

"Yeah finally got through the first part of the training," I say as I watch him pull up a blank scroll and unrolls as much as the table would allow him.

"Y'know you'll need a lightning rod for the next part."

"yeah any idea on where to find one?" The kanji peels off the scrolls making a ghostly image in the air, the script floats onto the blank one making the jutsu appear one by one the other scrolls .

" A blacksmith could probably help with that you only need copper and aluminum, oh don't try to do the training in the middle of a storm just trust me this." I nod to him as he finishes re-rolling all the scrolls, " alright I'll put these away, you have a good one Tokegeroh."

"You too Ikkaku," I say taking the new scroll from him.

I have so much time left, but my chakra is still pretty low I can't really test out these new justu just yet. I guess I'll nap somewhere or something, hopefully that nightmare doesn't come back. I find a local park bench it's usually a good spot, I'll crash here then. I put the scroll in the jacket pocket and let my fatigue take me...

"Excuse me, um."

"Rin, he sleeping let's not bother him, we'll find somebody else."

"Screw that I'm hungry, wake up bastard,"

"Oi, oi Obito, cut that out!"

My peaceful slumber is stirred by a cacophony of unfamiliar voices... And a sharp pain in my shin What the fuck!

"Cut it out asshole!" I groan out as my eyes open and my blurry vision reveals four figures but I see slivers of silvers as well they might be shinobi.

"What do ya want I was napping dammit!?"

"I'm sorry but do you were the Rukon district is? We have trouble trying to find it," the voice sounded feminine.

She sounds like a tourist strange seeing as we never get any.

I rub the sleep from my eyes as I prepare to answer her and... Oh shit, holy shit, it's Minato the fourth Hokage the yellow flash, and Kakashi of sharingan oh wait he doesn't have that yet. It's friggin Obito Uchiha the one asshole who causes the most of the bad shit to happen in this story I wonder what would if kill him, no, no the clan would surely execute me.

"Are you okay," Minato voice snaps from my fangasm I must look like a dumbass right now

"Y-Yeah perfect fine, Rukon district is that away near the village center."

"We've been told that like a hundred times, this village is freaking confusing," Obito says is ire evident.

"Forget it, we'll ask someone else," Kakashi walks off , my god he really was another Sasuke hands in his pocket and everything.

"Sorry for being in a daze you looked familiar to me is all I'll take you there it's not far."I pointed to Minato he gives me an appreciative smile.

I get up and to lead them to the Rukon district, part of me loving the fact that around so many relevant characters, hanging out with the soon to be third favorite Hokage, (first being Tobirama I have my reasons dammit!) But the other part is scared shit-less at the reason they might be here.

"Wow, your village is impressive, by the way, I forgot to ask your name?" Minato asks gazing at the buildings

"U-um Tokegeroh, Tokegeroh Ren, and thank you for compliment everyone here w-works pretty hard. Oh here we are,"

"I can see that I'm Minato Namikaze by the way nice to meet you,"

"My name is Rin Nohara,"

"Obito Uchiha is my name and you better remember it,-"

"Ignore him he's an idiot,"

"What did you say Kakashi you bastard?!"

" You're an idiot,"

"Why you?!"

"Enough you two," Minato finally interrupts the boys squabble.

"I swear it's like this every time, you probably don't have to deal with anything like this Tokegeroh-kun."

As I was about to answer her question I see Ryuzaki ahead of us, I smile thinking of all the times we had arguments like this. "You'd be surprised then, Oi Ryuzaki."

He looks at me and walks over. "What are you doing Tokegeroh?"

"Taking these guys to the Rukon district, meet Minato, Obito Rin, and Kakashi guys this is my teammate Ryuzaki Uzumaki.

"Hello to you all, Tokegeroh, did Akiko-sensei, talk with you?" He asks me I nod.

"Yes earlier, we had breakfast together."

"And what did you say? are you- ,"

"We'll talk later, I have to make sure these guys where they need to go bye," I hurriedly interrupting him I gesture to Minato team to continue following.

"Oi don't be rude, you ass!"

"Sorry, sorry but just stay right there and I'll answer your question later."

I hear him mumbling something as we walk past him.

"That was pretty rude of you. He looks like he wanted to ask you something,"

"It's nothing too important, besides I said return so get you guys to Rukon , by the way, it just ahead.

The Rukon district is usual to use by business traders and feudal, all hotels and most of restaurants and shops are located in this area. "Well here you are the Rukon district if you need to get something to eat I suggest, Kensei's eatery is just around the block from here."

"Thank you Tokegeroh, I believe your teammate is waiting," Minato says as he tries.

"Yeah the Uzumaki clan are filled with hot-heads,I best not keep him waiting." Minato chuckles at my remark "Not to pry but why are leaf ninja here?" Kakashi looks at me suspiciously, chill out bro it's just a question.

"For the Chunin exams," Obito eagerly answers.

"Hmm, I thought everyone held their own exams?"

"It's certainly an odd change, from what I've been told your Hoshikage suggested this he thought it would improve relationships with the other villages, it's not just us the cloud mist, grass, and waterfall shinobi are participating too." Minato's information left me confused why would the Star of all things do this.

"well I won't keep you guys, good luck in exams,"I say before turning heel and run back to Ryuzaki.

"Hey there you are your jerk, why were those leaf ninja here?" Ryuzaki asks his question holding a small amount of disdain.

"The chunin exams there our competition along with several others foreign nations,"

"Seriously man, I thought it was gonna be pretty easy, now I'm not so sure. Whatever I wanted to ask if you're going to enter."

"Depends how dead set are you to go to this exam?"

"Why the hell does that matter? The competition might be tougher but I'm still going to enter. "

"Then I have no choice," Ryuzaki look at me his face more scrunched up in confusion more than ever. "you'll see what I mean, I gotta get some training in before tomorrow, later."

Alright, that at least four out of seven, I better turn in for the night, Dammit Akiko what the hell have you gotten us into?

Akiko POV

"Achoo! Ugh, gross," I feel the mucus leaving my nose eww.

"Here's a tissue," Tsugiri says handing me the hanky.

"thanks," I wipe nose and toss in a trash bin.

"So you think the students are ready, this new program honestly leaves me nervous, to have this many foreign shinobi in our village,"

"I know what you mean, especially with the cloud and mist here, our relationship with them has never been good. To answer your question yeah I think there ready."

"I think mine are too though I have a feeling Yusuke-kun might have to carry the team."

Tsugiri and I sit at the Tanuki's den a local pub that some shinobi frequent. The scent in the area smell of sake and food and the dim lighting made the place feel actually kinda cozy. I think back to last night's with the Hoshikage it's playing back in my mind.

 _"As I'm sure you are all aware the chunin selection exams are coming up in two days, those of who nominating candidates please listen to what I have to say. The chunin exams this year is going to be different, The village hidden in the Stars will be playing host to other hidden villages who will be sending their genin to participate as well." Lord Sora words caused a stir of sorts amongst the chunin and jonin and why wouldn't the idea sounded farfetched._

 _He casually waved his hand around trying calm everyone. "I know it's strange I believe it should ease tensions between the other nations. I proposed this idea at last year's summit it would also give us a chance to gain new clients. Each exam would be hosted by another great shinobi village Since I proposed the idea we are going to host the very first one, the leaf, cloud mist, grass and waterfall villages will be coming here our village. Let us remain civil play good hosts, but be on your guard many see this as opportunity to invade or gain our secrets so keep your eyes peeled. Now who's nominating their genin."_

 _No one really wanted to do that, the atmosphere had gotten so serious I'm sure they good see the benefit, but to them, the bad outweighed the good._

 _I feeling brave I stepped forward." I nominate team 17, Tokegeroh Ren Ryuzaki Uzumaki, Itsuki Kato for the Chunin Selection exams."_

 _I heard a few shocked gasps from the chunin, most of the jonin kept the bearing, but I could still see a few scowls in the corner of my eye._

 _I intended to sign them up regardless they are good team, and if they passed that means I'm right, I won't let more competition discourage me._

 _"Are you serious? Their not even a year in Akiko," Makina hissed._

 _I look at him retaining my bearing, "I know that I intended to enter regardless of tonight's announcement, a few foreigners ain't gonna scare me off,"I said speaking my mind._

 _"In that case, I nominate Team 23, Takashi Ren, Mashiro Kouga, and Midori Kagiri," Yukio spoke up causing much to Makina's disappointment._

 _"Um I guess my team's going in too I nominate team 13 Yusuke Ren, Honoka Maki, and Mao Kimura. Tsugiri says._

 _"Add my brat's into mix I nominate team 14 Kallen Ren, Tora Uzumaki and Ken Inoue." That annoying bastard, I suppose it helps._

 _A few more jonin bring in their nominations before Makina decides to protest._

 _"What the hell is this? you're sending these kids to their deaths," Man he's annoying, you shouldn't even consider them kids anymore._

 _"wrong their not kids, most these teams have managed to perform B-rank even getting recommendations from clients for some of them they've killed seen death as well as put their lives on the line, they're soldiers now. Makina even your team has proved to do well in these b-rank missions I surprised you honestly object." I bark out the hall is filled with silence awaiting Makina answer._

 _"Have you all forgotten the second great war already, the mist and clouds assault on our own soil for taking in Uzumaki. Now we're just letting walk right through what kind shit is -"_

 _"Makina! I understand your concern, but if we don't send genin into these what does that make us look like? If these villages are entrusting us with safety of their future, what kind of message are we sending if we have none of our shinobi compete? Weakness at worst, hypocrisy at best, we lose all trust that our allies put into us,and potentially alliances we could gain."_

 _"with all due respect Hoshikage I won't be nominating my team, I don't trust any of these shinobi villages." With that, the raven-haired jonin left along with a few others._

The small cup of the sake before me, I hope that I'm right in doing this, for villages sake and team. I take a long sip the warmness of the alcohol unwinds me, I say silent toast. "You guys give it your all tomorrow, cause you'll probably die if you don't."

 **Proficiency gained**

 **Lightning affinity lv.2**

 **New justu learned**

 **Water style:Lotus light rupture**

 **Water style: Mouth of the serpent**

 **Wind style: Divine down wind**

 **Lightning Style:** **thunderbolt**


	11. Quest 8

Quest 8

Here come some new challengers

"So that's what you meant it's a good thing you decided come then," I ignore Ryuzaki the smiling idiot wasn't aware of my current condition.

Heart is pounding rapidly, palms sweaty, knees knocking, mouth gasping for air, it is very clear that I'm nervous. The huge building looms menacingly over me, it's about thirty feet in height and is wide about as a football field and then some. This place is where we take the first exam, with about eighty-one extreme tense shinobi standing outside with us waiting to get in. While looking around, I notice there are more foreign ninjas here compared to our own.

"Hey you okay Tokegeroh? You seem nervous," Ryuzaki dubiously asks, of course, I'm fucking nervous you dolt, but for the sake of keeping appearances.

"I'll be okay; I just didn't expect this kinda turn out, We barely any shinobi from our village here."

"Oh you just make these exams all the easier we might not have to worry about our competing against seniors," Ryuzaki unlike me seems beaming with enthusiasm.

"well, that's one way to look at it," I mumble I look over to Itsuki, who appears to be just as nervous as I am.

This is particularly worrying considering Itsuki usually the cool, calm and collected one of our group.

She looks to me and feel a tinge of curiosity pulse from her; It's odd that I only started to realize how she communicates without a notepad or sign language. At first, I was just reading her facial expressions, but later realized it's more of a subconscious reaction on my part, feeling her emotion project on to me.

" My guess is a lot of jonin didn't like this new idea I didn't nominate their students, or the students didn't feel comfortable participating themselves, seeing so many different shinobi, might have intimidated them." Itsuki nods and sends her sense of understanding to me as well.

"I'm more surprised that you weren't intimidated Tokegeroh," A familiar voice rang out from behind me, it carries a sense of superiority.

I inwardly groaned I knew had to deal with this asshat eventually, Charles aka Takashi Ren the one guy I hate more than Ryuzaki. I look over to him not even bothering to turn the rest of my body.

"Oi what's good?, Takashi-gaki," I greet him nonchalantly his pale, pudgy face twitched into the small frown.

He hated the fact I was oldest here, no that not it, that I was most mature. Back in the days of the cradle, I was oldest in real-world age, so I was given most of the responsibility and accountability Kali and him being the youngest of our spawn group.

Every time he made trouble I had to get him out it, I would even try to lecture that only pissed him off further. When we were selected for the experiment to create reibi, he was deemed the strongest, and I was the considered the weakest. Of course, the brat saw an opportunity, showboat in front of me, not that I cared whenever he even see him he waste no time telling how weak and worthless I am. Judging by the way he's acting he hasn't changed at all.

He and his entourage approach us, Charles, is well a big boned kid, his a short dusty brown hair, frames his face and headband his beady brown eyes boring into my own. His attire consists of a beige jacket covering a white shirt, with dark brown pants. In spite of how I aloof I act around this kid is a serious threat, and someone I don't honestly want to fight.

He scoffs "come on you guys we don't have time to waste on this worthless trash,"

"What you say Takashi!?" Ryuzaki yells out, oh dammit everyone's looking this way!

"Come on Ryuzaki; you know that with this guy you'll probably fail because you not that any of you stand a chance to begin with." Charles taunts, his two goons have a shit eating grin across their mugs.

These idiots, it bad enough that everyone's already high strung, this just adding fuel to the fire.

"Ryuzaki that's enough, these exams will decide who's better, don't waste your time on this brat-" I try to quell Ryuzaki, but he interrupts

"You seriously are just gonna take that from this asshole Tokegeroh, strong you are-

"Ha ha him strong?! that's a good one Ryuzaki-kun, Everyone here is weaker than me, and he especially knows that Dead last." Charles is laughing, but everyone shinobi sees a challenge. I hear a few threatening murmurs and whispers in our direction.

Once again this dumbasses mouth is getting him deep shit, only this time he is dragging everyone in it I have to stop him without stooping to his level I see a group of cloud shinobi raring to go.

"YOOOSH I MADE IT!" a loud voice suddenly halts everything, the crowd of genin look towards its source.

"Good grief,"

"Obito you dumbass," I hear the words uttered from behind me I glance over and see a silver stalk poking out of the crowd.

The goggled Uchiha notices everyone's eyes are on him; he looks worried.

"Um, has anyone seen my team." he asks anxiously.

"They're over there Obito!" I bellow out pointing to over to where Kakashi is, the silver haired boy groans in response probably out of embarrassment.

The energetic tween runs through a crowd of shinobi without a single care in the world, with an 'excuse me here and pardon me' in between the bodies begrudging move out of the way a few but as he passed, he got a few stares in awe.

I ponder for a second and realize it's because he's an Uchiha, their reputation is well known throughout the ninja world. He makes his way over to me his obsidian eyes widen behind his goggles.

"Oy, aren't you that napping guy from yesterday?" he asks pointing his finger at me, my teammates and Charles' team look at me.

Seriously he only names that one characteristic about me.

"Yeah," I answer slowly.

"I thought you weren't taking the exams what gives?!"

"That's a bit presumptuous; I never said I wasn't competing," I retort with a sly grin causing the raven haired boy to become flustered.

"He right that was presumptuous of you, but I suspected as much the whole time." A moderate somewhat monotone voice says from behind. It is Kakashi of course, with Rin beside him.

"Rin! Kakashi, you'll never believe what happened-"

"Save your lame excuses," Kakashi interrupts the poor kid.

"Eh, what gives I still got here on time-"

"EVERYONE QUIET!," A loud call rang out over the area silencing all conversation. A sickly looking man appeared at the entrance is hair is wispy and gray, with shallow cheekbones as if he'd been starved for weeks. His eyes remain closed and his face is a pale almost grayish color he wears the standard uniform of a star village chunin, so chances are he's our proctor for the first part.

"TODAY IS A HISTORIC DAY FOR THE FIRST TIME THE CHUNIN EXAM IS-" Why the fuck is he still yelling like that?! The man kept shouting to the top of his lungs.

I feel sorry for guys at the front who were covering their ears trying to save what little hearing they had left.

"I AM YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS EXAM MY NAME IS Shizuka."

the crowd responded to this with an exaggerated "EHHHH?!" Who the hell gave him that name?! (Shizuka, translates to quiet).

"ALL OF YOU WILL ENTER THIS BUILDING ONE AT A TIME." The proctor head inside the building. One by one the shinobi slowly enters we were in the middle part of the crowd so it would take awhile before we get there.

Everyone is surprisingly compliant as we shuffle into the building before us no one cutting in line or anything, the tension of the exams starting must be getting to them. We near the entrance, I'm directly behind Charles, who is fidgeting madly oh this too good to pass up,

"You didn't know they were here did you? You were wrong your not the strongest one here Kakashi probably." I whispered, his ears turn red.

"Fuck off; he probably doesn't have half my chakra,"

"True but power ain't everything, and there's no mistaking his talent he made jonin relatively young ya know."

"Shut up dead last," he hisses as we approached the door I smirk knowing I got under his skin.

Inside is a narrow beige corridor with burgundy carpet running through it, aligned with several doors, kind of a few Star shinobi are standing near the entrance directing the genin while on a writing clipboard. The moment I cross the threshold something feels off. Weight falls over my body, but I can move just fine.

" Room two twenty-five the Second floor down the hall to your right," she says pointing at a stairwell.

I climb to the second floor and follow the kunoichi instructions to a door with the number printed on it I walk inside to find a bland room. Maybe room is too generous of a word, more like large cubicle a speaker on the left wall and small vent on the ceiling. The door suddenly closes on its own no turning back now.

Oh god, I've been here waiting here for eternity, own well with being trapped wit thoughts here it at least feels that way. I pace around room hoping something would happen soon otherwise I'm gonna go nuts, good thing I don't have to pee.

The speaker crackles to life. "NOW ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THE FIRST EXAM!"

Oh hell no! I cover my ears an attempt to muffle the sound.

"EXIT THE COMPLEX WITHIN THE HOUR!"

Wait what no that's-

 _Ryuzaki_

Too easy there's a catch here somewhere.

"BUT BE AWARE THAT IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE," Obviously. "YOU CAN USE ANY SKILLS AT YOUR DISPOSAL GOOD LUCK!"

The speaker buzzes off, why does he always yell, totally I'm lucky I didn't get my eardrums shattered. I go to the door and turn the hand and push nothing well it would too easy that way, The key is in the room somewhere I start knock-

 _Kakashi_

Knocking up and down the wall looking for a hollow sound, hopefully my team is smart enough to do the same... Well at least Rin is knowing Obito he's probably-

 _Obito_

Damn it my body, I'm not gonna, make it, the pressure in my lower body is too much to take there's only one thing to do.

"Can somebody let me out I have to pee!" I jump up and down doing an embarrassing potty dance around the room.

"I'm serious here somebody get me out!"

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

Knock the wall north of me and sure enough it sounds hollow, I knock around some more trying to get feel for the size and shape of the box, a small vertical rectangle. I pull out my knife and cut the edges. The blade sinks in easily enough and I pry the box slides out revealing a scroll and next to it a-

 _Shizuka_

A key is given to one of three member on each team, their responsibility is get the teammates out safely. I watched the screens observing the genin the lotus clan are faring pretty well as expected, As well as a leaf shinobi with silver hair, hmm Kakashi Hatake I wonder if he's related to that Hatake, I'll have to keep an eye on him. How's the Uchiha faring, what the hell is he doing? I see the boy flinging through hand seals don't tell me he's-

 _Obito_

Fire style- fireball justu I feel the heat burning in my bowels the energy travels up through my lungs and to my mouth Inhale and... Nothing what the hell is going on!

 _Shizuka_

Good grief, they should have realize the suppressing barrier on this building, it keeps chakra from being released. It wasn't just him but several genin are just now realizing it to their displeasure, huh that Uzumaki kid is up something.

 _Ryuzaki_

Ugh there's no key, and the scroll is just an incomplete picture, wait a second. I take my backpack off and rummage through it, ah ha I knew it. There's no such thing as being over prepared. I pull out four blue tags with inscriptions on it, heh I honestly didn't think these would come in handy until now, I'm such a genius totally! I start setting the tags in the four corners of the room as the last one is the a etching connect all four tags and the weighted feeling disappears. I slap paper bomb on the door and slide toward the eastern corner of the room to evade the blast radius, with a half tiger seal a little chakra the door erupts into splinters free me from my prison. Now to leave, I walk outside I feel the suppressing barrier sap my strength again and...What the hell?

Brian/Tokegeroh

I should have known it would be something like this, the layout of the building has changed. Another door is what should be in front of me, but instead is a corridor stretching out into junction at it's end, well I better get moving.

 _Shizuka_

"Sir should we prepare the next phase," my colleague asks me.

" YEAH!" he winces and move to the other shinobi to help prepare.

We have some amazing specimen this year,Especially that Ryuzaki kid using a barrier to cut through our own, very clever. I peer into the hall camera watching the first crop that manage to make it through the door, Kakashi Hatake, Tokegeroh Ren, Daisuke Kiragi, and Ryuzaki Uzumaki.

I hope you kids are prepare cause what happens next is real test, I wonder who's gonna end up at the end.

 _Kakashi_

I make another notch in the maze making sure I don't get lost in here. I eyes spy another juction ahead,

"Now left or right, times like these I wish I had coin on hand," I mutter.

"You must trust in yourself Kakashi," a familiar whisper reached my ears, a voice I forgotten I feel a chill in the empty hallway.

I turn around and see, no... No that's impossible.

Ryuzaki

Arggh come on totally came this way already damn it, wait have argh this so confusing Totally!

"Calm down Ryuzaki-kun, you always had problems seeing the bigger picture,"

"Oi I see things just ...Fine," I turned on my heels and see something I couldn't believe.

Brian/Tokegeroh

Alright another mark I've been here already I should find my way out in no time.

"Brian!" My eyes widen in shock that voice

"You have to wake up my son!," No It can't be I run down the hall in front of me, I round the corner and see..., Her, the hair is same Raven hair done up in bun APB desert camo on, brown eyes staring back, at me with intense worry.

"We need you need to wake up,"

"Mom." my vision blurs and tears threaten to escape my eyes.  
"what's happening? what's going on? how are you, even here right now?" I ask frantically.

"Your in a coma, all of this your psyche projecting the world around you, but if you leave this building now you'll wake up. The doctors came up some new sciecncy crap to pull you out this all you have to is follow me I'll get you out.

She runs down the corridor and I follow behind home is waiting for me.

Ryuzaki

"Gramps!" I cry while rushing over to him but as I went to hug him my arms fall right through his body, my mind freezes up trying to figure out why.

"silly boy you can't touch ghosts," gramps chuckles, I guess that makes sense, with him being dead and all.

He still looks the same too you would know that the man is in sixties with the way he looks, but then again our clan is weird like that. His light red frantic locks climb down to his back he's wearing the his old blue and black haori with the clan insignia on both sides of his chest. His virbrant green eyes hold that ever present gleam that never fades. I almost can't believe I'm here with him.

"Why are you here gramps? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I doing something sorta important now." I say still stumped as to why he appeared.

"That's the thing Ryuzaki I came to help, family can always tell when you need help, I can get you out of here, but more important I want you to something for me."

"what is it? Anything you name gramps." I feel like a kid all over again well a younger kid.

"my legacy I want you to have it in there's a scroll in the clan compound, with all of my fuinjustu I'm entrusting it to you," My eyes lit up with wonder, gramps was a legendary seal master in his prime he fought in two wars, enemies feared and the clan cherished him, now he's giving his legacy to me with that scroll I'll pass these exam for sure wait but what about-

"My team just help me find them first okay gramps," the ghost hangs there with a sorrowful look. "What's wrong,"

"Ryuzaki my time is short we must leave now I'm sure your friends will understand heck they can probably manage on their own.

Ah man really, I wanted his techniques but I can't leave my team behind, grrhh wait a second.

"That's pretty messed up I almost fell for this stupid trick totally," The so called ghost looks confused.

"Your not my grampa, my grampa taught me to be true to myself but above all else to help those precious to me whether their my family, or friends," the image distorts and fades into beige background.

 _Kakashi_

The thumping in my chest, is almost to loud for me to ignore, as look at the man before me, "Father," I whisper barely uttering the words. He looks just as he always has before... before he took his own life.

"Kakashi, it's so good to see you again," Tears flowed from his eyes making them red and puffy he moves closer, but I step back.

"Why are you here what is this?" I question incredulously.

"Kakashi, it's me I'm finally back, it's long story, but I needed to fake my death-" I heard enough my blood feels like it's boiling.

"You actually expect that bullshit! you're dead you didn't fake anything now if you'll excuse I have an exam to finish," As I say this 'My fathers' body blurs and then fades into nothing like I expected an illusion. I don't what the point of that was but I won't let such things stand in my way.

 _Ryuzaki_

Yosh! I don't know who made these the marks but there helpful I'm finally some head come to think of why did do this? I follow the trail of marks but they suddenly disappears, odd. I faintly heard footsteps light, maybe whoever is there is making found the exit. I round the corner of hall letting my ears guide the footfall still seem faint, but frequent they're running. I run as well trying to catch up whoever is ahead, who I see is Tokegeroh, there's a door up ahead the light from outside almost silhouettes him. Bastard did even try to find us, wait something's wrong I can barely see his eyes from behind but they looked glazed, lost, like he's not even there, a genjustu didn't he recognize it? With suppressing barrier on I can't release him.

Come to think of it that door looks like the entrance ... Shit! I kick my legs desperately trying to reach him, he's only a few feet away from the door

"Tokegeroh! Stop!,"

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

I pause for a second I thought I heard Ryuzaki, how did he get out, I try to turn around to see.

"BJ, we gotta move you can't get distracted like this, you'll get sucked back into this dream I don't we'll get another chance." I look to her and reach for the door.


	12. Quest 9

Quest 9: It all depends on your skill

"You Fail!," the chunin says standing before me.

What?! Impossible but I, What just happened, I'm outside the building I exited the building right. "Oi how did I fail if I left the building,"

"You left through its entrance, the test says to leave the building to look around your back where you started Daisuke-san unfortunately; this also means the rest your team has failed as well."

This is bullshit!

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

A hard stinging sensation touches my cheek just as I grab the handle I look for whatever has struck me and see Ryuzaki eyes filled with anger and his right fist closed tightly. Where's mom I look around again, but she isn't there anymore?

"It was a genjustu Tokegeroh, none it was real." he says in between breaths, did he sprint down here?

"but the door why did you stop me?!," I grab him by his collar.

"You idiot, that's the entrance read the sign," he shoves me away breaking free from my hold.

Sure enough, he was right at the top of the door in small black kanji the sign reads entrance.

"Sorry, and thanks,"

Ryuzaki only grunted in response. "Come on we have to find Itsuki and figure this out,"

I gaze at the exit and seethe, What a shitty technique.

 _Kakashi_

"Somebody please open the door! My bladder's gonna burst!"

Oh boy, that sounds like Obito, I weave my way through the maze, following Obito obnoxious voice, and I finally come across a door. As I prepare to unlock it a thought occurs, why not just get Rin first, I sigh unlocking it knowing full well I'll get an earful either way.

"Thank goodness can you show me to the rest- oh it's you," My teammate says in a deadpan tone, appearyep should have freed him last.

I gaze around the room no marks not even an effort to make an escape just as I expected. I walk in going into the exact spot where my scroll was and knock Just as I though the scroll is in the same place,

"What the hell are doing? Stupid Kakashi?" I ignore him and cut out the scroll just like mine there was another picture,appearsto complete mine, but no key.

"Eh! What's that?" he asks

"Something you should have been finding instead screaming like idiot, come on let's find Rin."

He opens his mouth to retort but grumbles and mutters something under his breath.

 _Shizuka_

Well there doing better than I expected so far only a few teams have been eliminated, the rest are starting to figure this out. I few more teams journeyed out of the room, as the test nears the halfway point.

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

I chime echoes through the labyrinth making Ryuzaki and I pause as the intercom buzzes to life.

"ATTENTION PARTICIPANTS WE HAVE REACHED THE HALFWAY MARK YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO REACH THE EXIT!" Shizuka screams out, I try to shut out his voice with hands my on ears it doesn't work.

"I think I found her," Ryuzaki pipes up, we hadn't talked since we met up I don't know the reason why he's pissed off at me right now.

That's an odd thing about it, he's usual vocal about any opinions he has him being this quiet and angry it's unsettling. We go to the a door at the end of the corridor to unlock it, the door unlocks and behind it is Itsuki who looks at us holding a scroll and presses her confusion.

"It's nothing lets go," Ryuzaki says abruptly Itsuki sends more confusion.

" only of us got key," I say her confusion still linger but she left the room all the same.

"So let's see what all this is about,"

I place my scroll on the ground and unravel it Itsuki does the same and Ryuzaki leers at me for a moment before setting his down. The pictures is weird still Ryuzaki looks like his a blue fish fin. My are two white circles on a navy backdrop, Itsuki's is just a weird curve with a thinner wriggly line directly underneath.

"A ky," I barely hear him

"A what?"

"It's a Koi fish," he says louder lining up the scrolls, Itsuki and I lined ours side by and his below ours. The fish lights up and walls are covered in etching the telltale signs of fuinjustu at work steam erupts from the etching and a doorway appears with the word 'exit' on top of it.

All of us, notice the 'weighty' feeling go away as the steam walk through and notice steps leading downward, it takes about five minutes to climb down but it the longest five minutes ever the silence of Ryuzaki combined with Itsuki's trying figure out what's going on I wish I honestly knew.

We reach the bottom and a male chunin is waiting.

"Congrats you passed the first exam," He keeps a stoical appearance but I could the faint smile he had on his face.

He's proud of us, that we manage to beat the first exam, he gestures into a to two red double doors. They open to the large atrium with several red chairs and white tables lined up in a row and a few more doors and chunin standing at each one.

"Huh it looks like

"Yosh looks like were the first ones here," I look over at the familiar loud shout that fills the silent room Obito and his team came in from our right.

"Not quite," I say gain his groups attention.

"Oh, you guys made it too! Wait hold that thought," Obito says he waddles over the chunin and gestures him to come over he whisper something in the shinobi's ear the chunin sighs and points to double doors ahead and says some other things I can't hear, Obito bolts off in the direction of the chunin's finger. I shrug my shoulder and took a seat my team and Obito's did the same.

Obito came back with a wide grin on and strides looking relieved of something over to his team's table and sits next to Rin

From here on it get's pretty boring, Other teams came in filled a few more chairs, Obito is a nice distraction for some, and annoyance to others. Three mist teams, five cloud teams,Two grass teams, Two other star teams Kali and Charles hopefully Erik passes as well and heh odd I did noticed these guys one other leaf team.

"Yosh we made it! It is our springtime of Youth!" A familiar bowl cut kid cries enthusiastically he dons a red headband around his neck, with a green jumpsuit with no sleeves and his arms wrapped in tape nearly to his shoulders. Oh yeah, it's him in all his bushy-browed glory Might Guy.

Next to him are some boys I barely recognize the first is a boy with shade, wearing a navy sweater with overalls and a bandanna headband. The other has a toothpick in his mouth (some oral fixation there me thinks) he has hazel eyes that that screamed bored as fuck With a navy open jacket and a grayish white tee underneath he has the bandanna too but he wears his backward.

I wait, hoping for Eric team to come in but the chimes rings again the intercom turns on for what I assume is the last time.

"ATTENTION THE EXAMS ARE NOW OVER IF HAVE NOT MADE IT TO THE EXIT YOU HAVE FAILED."

Whelp looks like Erik didn't make it too bad for him but it's hard obstacle out of the way I guess.

A gust of wind blows in toward the center of the room, an image appears and it's Shizuka.

"To all of you congrats you pass the first exam, the next proctor will come in few moments to show you the next phase of the exams."Everyone is confused including me as to why he didn't yell this time. He looks over everyone's puzzles faces and chuckles.

"I don't like speaking to large crowds I get nervous and I can't control my volume." he says as a tinge of pink stains his cheeks.

"Wait what was the purpose of that genjustu in the maze?" Kakashi speaks out, I wonder what he saw?

"Ah dreams of Paradise a genjustu, that takes your greatest desires and throw them out in front of you, it's usually used to lure and trap targets,-

"I didn't ask about how the stupid technique works, why was it used here along with that barrier," Kakashi blurts out, the surrounding chunin frown and glare at him. He's treading on thin ice here.

"I'll forgive your brashness this one-time brat, one out of three you receive a key to leave the room, the genjustu is meant to ensnare any who exits the room, and lure them to the eight entrances surrounding the building. There are multiple ways to break genjustu releasing chakra and pain are two ways. This genjustu can be broken with the strength of will. Really this exam is supposed to test your ability to investigate," I see Obito turn crimson red for not realizing that sooner.

"Those couldn't even leave the room aren't cut out to be chunin, A chunin is a leader, what is most important to a leader, that is mission is complete,A securing recommendation to jonin, none of these the team is most important factor, yes there may come a mission that too important and vital for you not to fail, but a chunin leads his team his men are just as much of priority as the mission itself, Does that answer your question?"

Kakashi relaxes, eyes travel downward, it seems like he deep in thought, and Shizuka disappears in a blur of wind leaving the room full of genin deep in thought.

The doors north of us open, revealing a kid, oops nope that's a midget, he has a thick black goatee and mustache combo something I can appreciate, (I miss facial hair) he as a violet sweater that with thick muscles, now that look at him, he actually more like dwarf (ha ninja dwarves,) he wear a bandana headband that casts shadow over his eyes and the chunin vest.

"Listen up you little shits!" Ah, another loud one his voice is gruff like drill's sergeant and who is he calling little.

Everyone knows how serious this guy was save Obito who thinks it's a good idea to laugh at him, dwarf vanishes and reappears in front of him with a grim expression "Something funny brat,"

Poor Obito paled and look away from him "N-no sir,"

"I didn't think so, now everyone head out those doors " he turns points ahead to double doors in front. "feel free to use the facilities if you haven't already, then head out, grab your survival gear you got an hour chunin outside the building will give a map to the second exam area. If your not in the designated area, then I'll assume that you quit , go!"

As my team and I left the building after we receive our map Ryuzaki bar my path,

"what's up?" I ask I can see the anger he been holding back we were in the complex.

"You tell me, Tokegeroh, for someone with no goals you were quick to leave us behind."

All my thoughts stop for a moment, yeah I did do that, A shot at going home against staying here, I do it again in a heartbeat and so would other lotus members.

"is that all? It was a simple lapse in judgment Ryuzaki no nee-" A sudden force strikes my jaw and I'm sent crashing to the ground,accompanied by an aching pain in my mouth , and the taste of copper. The viscous liquid swirl around fusing with saliva in my mouth I spit on the dirt and see red.

"don't bullshit me Tokegeroh, a simple lapse in judgment? Did you forget your the one who brought this team together in the first place!"

I finally push myself to my feet my senses still in a haze from sudden sucker punch. I turn to him my teammate who eyes are filled with fury, Itsuki sending her panic out it waves.

"How can you just leave us behind?!"

I don't care, I don't care about any of this, I never asked to be a soldier again. I look at the first and second generations of the clan, I see contentment they just gave in after so many years, this world has become their life I don't want that.

"Dammit are you listening to me?" he grabs my shirt collar looking me fiercely in the eyes. "What could more important that us your team?"

He dares to say that, my life may have been crappy, but it was my life, and I was taken away from it how dare he trivializes I don't give a damn about this team I only want live long enough to see home again.

 _Itsuki_

Suddenly Tokegeroh head collided with Ryuzaki nose I see the streams of crimson pouring out it as he released Tokegeroh like a raging bull Ryuzaki charges him and tackles him to the ground making dust scatter and fly.

Stop it

I push out my emotions to both them but Ryuzaki keeps battering Tokegeroh. Tokegeroh arms slide around Ryuzaki and the two boys roll around in the dirt other shinobi see the embarrassing spectacle and start crowd. Tokegeroh has Ryuzaki in a headlock.

STOP it!

Ryuzaki jabs him with his elbows and breaks his hold, my teammates rise to their feet again why is this happening. I haven't done this in a while but can no longer watch them tear each other part.

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

A fiery rage takes over me and I leer at Ryuzaki, I can feel my chakra, my power rising as the fight continues, I'm stronger than him just as move I feel body get forced down again my arms locked behind my back and head in the dirt.

"What the hell is this?! You two idiots better have a good reason for making a mockery of our village." I hear the ninja dwarf shout out. I didn't answer, and neither did Ryuzaki

"Get you shit and go to the second area if this happens again, not only will you be disqualified but I see to it that you discharged out the program for good understand.

"Yes sir," We both answer the Chunin allowed us to move again I did look back I body flickered out of there.

The Canopy became thicker the vast pine trees covering up most of the sunlight we stop a large wire fence. The area looks like an emerald bowl, with hills jutting upward here and there and a tall tower dead center. Plenty of places hide, and set traps but terrain looks difficult to hike through and who knows what in the valley itself.

Suddenly the dwarf ninja bounds to on top of the chain links making sure all eyes are on him.

"Alright my name Kuwabara Yoshimori, and I am second exam proctor and this is Yokai valley, home to some really fucked up creatures, you'll be taking the second phase, first and foremost," he holds up a small black box and then pull something out a beetle, it small and oval shaped with a beautiful metallic aqua-marine color that shine brightly in his palm.

"This is your assignment you are to escort this fodder beetle to the tower in the valley's center alive and intact within the five-day time limit. Note that half of you will not receive a beetle, which obviously means you have to compete for one not only that but these little guys tend to attract every beast in yokai valley so there's a danger in carry them around."

"What!? Seriously so you can kill us off legally? You star assholes!" A cloud shinobi outcries, a few whispers, and murmurs from other shinobi followed in agreement.

"So what you wanna leave now, go ahead tell your superiors that refused to participate because you're a coward. This the isn't the first time the 2nd phase has been held in this valley chunin from our village were asked to sign that form just as you are now."

The boy became silent as did the other nay-sayers my eyes stayed locked onto the man in front of me he mouth formed a wide grin.

"Of course, if you can't handle it I understand maybe the hidden cloud village training regimen is less harsh, they probably nominated you for this exam because you cleared your 1st C-rank, go home take your team with this exam is for real shinobi." Kuwabara tone is condescending, to say the least, the man basic talked to as bully would taunt his victims.

I watch genin become red in the face with fury in eyes he kept his mouth shut and stands there.

"Those of who are staying sign the paper grab a box; one per team obviously, and wait at the gate the assisting chunin tell you to. When the gate opens the 2nd part of the exams begins."

Our little crowd shuffles over to the gates and my team and finally are back together, but the tension is and Itsuki curiosity anxiety isn't helping I wonder if were even ready for this. No one says anything but Itsuki could talk she'd be screaming at us to the top of her lungs. Ryuzaki has the box will find out whether the beetle is inside when the test begins.

The gate suddenly flings open and we dive in, "We want to make sure we out of sight when we check for the beetle Ryuzaki," I say with as little emotion as possible.

"I know,"

Itsuki keeps flaring her emotions but I ignore them, and so Ryuzaki, we might fail, which is fine by me I no longer care. As we continue I hear a loud hissing sound to our west, the further in we move the closer in gets.

"looks we got a beetle," I say

"Yeah, let's just deal with whatever chasing us," Ryuzaki comments but as say this something large crashes into the tree branches.

The thick bark snaps so quickly like twigs; we immediately moved to the ground; I try searching for whatever it is. However it doesn't take long, so this where the lotus research team dumps the chimera projects. It long gold scales gleaming as moves out from the trees shadows piercing six red slitted eyes spaced far apart peer out. The pupils switch madly gazing at all three of us. It head or rather heads as it had three of were round and flat like snake each head has spike fanning around them. More of it is revealed it as steps out still leering at us wary of any sudden movement, the lengthy necks connecting to the ridges them all the way to the main body which looks like a giant komodo dragon. It height is at least twenty feet the necks making two-thirds the monsters height, its a hydra a goddamned hydra!

The eyes center on Ryuzaki the middle head rears itself to strike it swiftly descends and Ryuzaki leaps back in narrowly dodging is large maw. I quickly act by reach for my weapons I hurl the projectiles at the eyes on the middle head but it dodges them how? My answer is found when the right head snaps at me jump away from it, they must share senses. Itsuki jumps back as well trying put distance between her the hydra. The right head begins to inflate, hopefully, it's just venom I can- oh shit it's not venom, the head begins spewing flames, I bolt further to it's left hoping to find it's blind spot. An unseen force slams into my side and tosses me into a tree. My cries echoes in the forest as my body harshly impacts a tree. The damned thing is intelligent it kept moving into position, my chest gah, a jolt of pain runs through it like my ribs are bruised or something. I look over Ryuzaki isn't looking so hot himself as he shot down with a geyser of water from the right head, Itsuki is trying pinned down by lightning fired from the middle head with only a thick tree standing between the two. The left head has his eyes on me it inflates again it's mouth open revealing a golden ball of fire it's too painful for me to even move shit this might the end.


	13. Quest 10

Quest 10: Go for broke

The golden flames spread forth as my hands frantically dance completing the raging waves justu. The spout of water slams against creating an explosion of hissing steam. The good news it hides my body the bad news my mobility is practically zero I try to crawl into the bushes, then I see the red eyes again dammit, it probably part snakes which mean it doesn't have good eyesight to begin with. Dammit no I can't die here, its eyes are peering into to mine its head hovers just above my body. No no no, fuck it's maw swoops me off the ground I pull my kunai and jab it into the hydras nose it hisses in pain but still trying to swallow. Damn, I'm gonna be eaten alive shit, not like this dammit, not like this! I feel the beast throws it head back I stretch out against the fleshy walls of its mouth, but it's no use the mouth just expands as I push. My body slides down into the throat I'm in complete darkness and hear something sings its muffled, but it sounds an aria of sorts. It Itsuki that's for sure, but I never heard this song before normal she hums her tunes. I'm forced back out of the beast, the words of song becoming louder,

"If love be of that heart inhabiter, The flowers of the dead; The red anemone that with no sound Moves in the wind, and from another wound That sprang, the heavily-sweet blue hyacinth, That blossoms underground, And sallow poppies, will be dear to her."

I can feel the emotional anguish, emitting from her but I feel something crawling inmy right arm.

It's wriggling throughout my body, argh a sharp a pain in my right hand, I look at and see a bloody bud pop out and bloom into a blue flower, a Hyacinth if a had to guess. Grahhh! More buds there springing everywhere. Then pain suddenly stops I feel my body lift off the ground. "Ryuzaki," He says nothing and carries me out of sight of the hydra. Then the singing stops.

"We need to get out of here

"Yeah, ya think," he responds. "I meant far for it not to track us smart ass,"

"We can't, Itsuki's pretty drained as is and I'm not carrying your sorry ass around."

"I didn't ask you too stupid brat," I shove him off , my ribs are still in pain but Levi's healing me up though.

"you want round two right now bastard!"

"Have it your way -" Anger, rage sorrow, confusion all hit me full force, I slowly turn toward Itsuki who eyes are filled with exhaustion with both her justu and our fighting. I understand now that she's been hurting the most from all this.

"We can kill each other later let's deal with this first deal,"

"Sure, whatever, any ideas," They share senses, armored scales on its back three elemental heads two I can fight against, it's intelligent now what are its weakness, I gaze around the area and notice steep rocky wall

"We crush it," "

"What seriously that what you come with, how are you even gonna get there!" Ryuzaki catches on quickly

"to be honest I was sort of expecting you to come up with a plan top shinobi," I say coyly. The Hydra hisses noisily, it's already recovered. "

Tch Itsuki you've done enough sit this one out Totally." We both walk over to the beast who eyes us warily, Ryuzaki pulls out a single paper ball, he tosses it in the air I swiftly throw arms in front of my blocking the harsh light.

 **Boss Encounter: Hydra lv 22-Sonic Unleashed ost: Adabat jungle day**

The hydra is in a daze still trying to recover from the blinding flash, I take aim and toss a hail of shuriken in at its eyes. The hydra heads recoil and each projectile finds its mark, the beast dark red blood stains the golden scales of the beast. If eyes were the only problem this would be easy now it'll rely on its sense of smell. I see a small patch of bright red moving quickly behind it. "Ryuzaki, move!

"Ryuzaki, move!" Time try the new justu out.

I really didn't have much time to practice it like I wanted to, Monkey, rat, tiger, dragon horse uhhh.. dragon almost forgot it try the new justu out.

Water style: Mouth of the serpent I feel the surging chakra gather and form beneath me suddenly a twisting pillar of water bursts forth, the crest of which looks like a vicious snake. I focus the pillar aiming it at the unsuspecting hydra, the snake slams into and swallows the hydra, I didn't know it could do that the snake rolls over into a wave making a freaking river. The large hydra topples and crushes trees with relative ease as it barrels toward the rocky wall.

"Tokegeroh!" Oh shit! he got caught in justu I watch as his drenched body clings to a nearby branch.

"I told you to move!"

"I did totally! Oh shit!" he looks rather concerned about something.

"what happened!?"

"I lost the beetle!"

"how the hell did you lose it?!"

"Your stupid justu that's how!"

"Is it still in the box?"

"Yeah! I think so."

"Then we'll look for it later my justu should have carried the hydra, to a rock wall lets finish it." He nods and we both follow the dying river.

The drenched Hydra is already on it's the middle head open it's mouth, I can already see a flash of light in its maw, oh no you don't.

"Ryuzaki, behind me," I say forming the ram seal he quickly moves not wanting to get caught up in another justu. I form the ram seal, my chakra spreads out and twist making and vortex of wind aiming at the middle head Wind style:Divine down current.

The middle head open fires but the bolt of lighting disappears a quickly as it's formed middle head is forced away by the powerful gust of wind. The right head swings in preparing to fire but Ryuzaki steps with an open scroll in his hand. A geyser of water jets out threatening to hit us both, but the water sprayed out sprays around us in a watery globe. The left head soon dives in and I hit it with a Raging wave just as it opens to fire killing the flames before they even start the water forces it way down the hydra forcing it to choke. Ryuzaki's duck under the right head as it attempts to swallow him, he then uppercuts the beast mildly irritating it. Suddenly black marking appeared across the gold beast in a web-like fashion

"Now!" Ryuzaki screams I tossed several kunai with paper bombs attached, we are in a range of the wall I toss the kunai the far above the heads spreading them out. I then set off the bombs the fiery explosion causes rocks to fall on the beasts heads effectively burying it in rubble its once gold scales now charred and caked with its own blood, now to find the damn beetle!

 **End of Encounter**

"Damn, where is it!?" Ryuzaki runs around like a chicken with its head cut off.

As funny as it is watching run around like that, we need to seriously find this thing, chances are my justu carries toward the rocky wall hopefully it isn't buried with along the hydra. Oh, there I see the black box jutting out of the mud, I pick up the container with the lid already thrown open. I look inside the beetle is just floating there I poke it and emerald insect flutters its wings.

"Did ya find it," Ryuzaki states the obvious,

"yeah, it's still alive too," The red head then snatches the box from me vigorously checking the inside.

"Damn, you didn't think to dry out its box."

"A little water won't hurt it," He chooses to ignore me and care removes the beetle and dumps the water weirdly enough my ears ring a little when he does this.

Itsuki finally catches up to us eying us warily Ryuzaki replaces the beetle and closes the lid. We stare each other I'm not sure what to say at this point I kinda wish there is another monstrosity to attack us to avoid this conversation. "-"

"-"

Ryuzaki raises his hand before I can open my mouth.

"Listen, I know you have your secrets and all that, whatever it was that you saw in the genjustu was enough to leave us hanging back there. I want to what is was, for someone who doesn't have dreams, you were quick to leaves us behind."

"I can't tell you what I saw, as for not having a dream I lied, because my dreams are impossible to achieve. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"huh so it's gonna be like that," Ryuzaki walks up I notice his fist are still clenched, I'll take the blow for the sake of this team survival. Itsuki eyes widen she tries to stop Ryuzaki but he already throws the punch. It's soft, his fist presses against my forehead.

"Apology accepted, you're always going to be this annoying to deal with I should just embrace that." He says with apathy. "Thanks," strangely enough I feel a grin shaping on my face, Itsuki seems happy about this as well.

"Come on got an exam to pass!" Ryuzaki shouts.

Sadly we couldn't get a moment rest after the hydra's attack, first, we accidentally ran into another team with a beetle. They were from the hidden grass, everyone was paranoid as fuck with tempers at an all time high. Ryuzaki was no help at all as usual but, I'm frankly surprised we got out of it without coming to blows, of course with two beetles in one area attracted a lot chimera. Which we had to fight through, we managed, however, the team w e ran into didn't fair so well I sort of sold them out to mist team looking to take our beetle convinced them that they were easier targets Ryuzaki didn't like but he didn't dare stop me. Which brings us to now, staring down a bunch wolf mutant things Itsuki on empty, Ryuzaki and I can still fight, but we're quite drained ourselves.

"Sonova bitch!" I shout narrowly dodging the wolf, monkey, bat hybrid. There a several of them at least twenty.

"ARGGHH Enough Already!" Ryuzaki pulls out a yellow small ball and chucks it, wait -oh shit! the small ball opens and hundreds of confetti-like paper scatter like flower petals in the wind.

"KAI!" The forest shakes with the sound of thunder and green canopy is replaced by vibrant flames the chimeras quickly scatter from like roaches. Several others, however, are caught in the storm of flames the beast howl in pain until they die. Itsuki and barely manage to dodge the falling flaming carcasses.

"Wanna warn us next time!?" I yell, he digs in his ear pretending to fucking ignore me, damn brat.

"Yeah yeah, sorry I just got pissed off everything in this valley's out get to us." Ryuzaki huffs as he sits on the ground.

"Hand me the beetle, maybe we can find out what attracting all these beasts if it's scent or a pheromone maybe we can mask it or something." Ryuzaki hands me the box, I open carefully removing the beetle. I feel it vibrating in my palm, I bring it closer to my ears and I hear I high-pitched tone, the kind that human could barely pick up. Is this what attracting the chimera? Well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

I form and half ram seal letting my chakra gather and flow, the energy become fluid and I spew it inside the box.

"What are you-" Ryuzaki gets up but I wave my hand to stop him the water fills container halfway and I stop.

"Just hazarding a guess," I put the beetle inside and the ringing stops,

"This might work, we'll have to wait and see. If nothing attacks in the next fifteen minutes well look for a place to set up camp for the night."

We wait and wait well after the 30 minutes had past either my idea worked or there aren't any chimera nearby.

"Yosh looks like it works," Ryuzaki says exasperatingly.

"Yeah, let's go find a place to make camp." Itsuki is happy just to hear those words her emotions let it be known.

I pull Ryuzaki aside, "please tell me I'm paranoid." I whisper.

"your not, they've been watching us since the hydra attacked it's the real reason why I've been so agitated.

I thought it was the mist team from earlier, but that's not the case."

"Don't tell Itsuki, she needs her rest, for tomorrow, for now, let's just stay on our toes, until they become a problem.

Ryuzaki curtly nods "my thoughts exactly."

We looked long and hard to find a good spot but somehow we managed, A large tree growing out of a rock wall, it gives us vantage point lets us see what's coming and forces the enemy to come up, so they can't ambush us. We ate our food and I offered to take the first watch, namely because I had largest reserves of the three of us Ryuzaki will take over next to allow Itsuki to fully rest. I sit in shadows my eyes peering out watching for the slightest of movement in pitch black jungle below. The only illumination I have is the stars glistening up above but it's okay Ryuzaki set up a sensory barrier to notify me if anything with significant chakra is in the area I look the wind chime hanging behind me it's silver sheen slight illuminated by the moonlight. I see the tower to the west of us at almost a klick away, we should be there by tomorrow assuming nothing else delays. As it my mind can't help but wander, past this second exam, It's likely that Kakashi and Gai team will make it as well as Charles, all of which are tough customers. Maybe I should just quit after this try again next time. After all the last exam is an individual competition with one on one fights. Taijustu being my weak point I won't last long against half the competitors. I hear ruffle from the sleeping bags I turn and see Ryuzaki getting up.

"My shifts not up yet," I say turning back to the blacken canopy.

"I know I can't really sleep," he yawns.

"They haven't moved in yet."

"And that's what worries me." That has me nervous as well why haven't they made a move yet, they could have attack while we were fighting the chimera.

Yet ,they could also be wary of the risks the make by taking it if that's the case why haven't attack now. As if on cue the barrier chimes start sounding off.

"I'll wake Itsuki," Ryuzaki retreats into the shadows.

They could also be wary of the risks the make by taking it if that's the case why haven't attack now. As if on cue the barrier chimes start sounding off. "I'll wake Itsuki," Ryuzaki retreats into the shadows.

"Come out! We know you're here!" I shout out. I am met with only silence, hopefully, they'll go away and won't attack until later, but the shaking branches to my left tells me otherwise. I turn the direction quickly to a glimmer of silver in the dark, another tremor below, silhouette on a lower, a tremor above I can see the head reflecting off the moonlight, cloud ninja.

 **Brian lveled up! lv19**

 **Ryuzaki Lvled up! lv18**

 **Itsuki Lvled up! lv18**

 **Boss cleared!**

 **items obtained:**

 **golden scale x3**

 **ornate shuriken**

 **200ryo**


	14. Quest 11

Quest 11:Go for broke pt.2

Immediately I spring into action slamming my hands together in a rapid pattern letting the familiar surge of water in my cheeks swell. I open my mouth slightly allowing the liquid to spill forth seven globs of water jet out descending on the branches around me spanning before reforming into a humanoid shape and transform making seven more of me. One of silhouette descended down a with a nodaichi My clones quickly equip their kunai ready to take 'em on. The clone direct ahead jumps to the challenge, dodging the initial slash and moves to stab for the counter. Sadly the ninja is too quick and slashes across the clone's chest, causing a gush of water to spray as he disperses, my clones switch to more defensive stances, I keep my eye on the other two- shit where are they? Other ninja are already gone probably after Ryuzaki. I look frantically for the other two until I hear steel clashing and water gushing, he took out another one wait, two? Damn his kenjustu and taijustu is higher than average and I suck at hand to hand this a bad match up I can't let him get too close.

"close in one him and buy me some time," I command the clones hesitantly encircle my opponent.

I hear the fighting behind alright, well mainly Ryuzaki yelling that's a good sign .

I feverishly weave hand seals, but the shinobi swiftly cuts down two more clones running in to close the gap, I can see him now the moonlight shines on a boy with a thin pale white face small almond shaped eyes and a victorious smirk on his mug, sorry buddy it's mine win. I finish the technique just in time Lightning style: livewire, and with a light tug on my reserves, the chakra vibrates until it tingles, then a spark of neon blue bolts from my index finger. The electric current entangles my victim causing him to convulse mid-sprint, which sent the poor boy tumbling along almost causing him to fall from the tree. My last two clones quickly pin him before he can regain his senses.

"Yosh looks like you got em," I hear Ryuzaki say I turn around and see him drag two more brats behind him.

"tchyeah no thanks to you," I replied snarkily.

"oi that's my line bastard you were supposed to hold them off, I got jumped before I could reach Itsuki thankfully I held long enough for Itsuki To wake up and take them out." I could sense the pride dripping from his voice.

Itsuki appears beside looking better that she was before she went to sleep.

"Good job Itsuki-chan," she simply nodded, huh maybe she still exhausted after all.

"Ryuzaki and I can deal with the rest get some shut eye. Come let's tie these assholes up and make sure that they don't pull this shit again.

" hehehe Actually I kinda already have," Ryuzaki giggling like a school girl.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look at him, he's grinning like a mad man.

"A Curse seal I've been working watch." He jauntily jogs forms a few hand seals orders my clones to lift the body kneel down and I swear he slaps the shit out him like a pimp would his ho, cocks back his hand and everything. The kid is completely stunned mouth agape, still processing what the hell just happened. Honestly, I am still in shock even my clones are looking at each puzzled by going on in front of them.

"What the hell?! You could least punch me like man asshole!" The cloud ninja shrill voice shriek out as he finally came to "You star bastards I'll make you pay."

"Tokegeroh let him go," he says his face still having a demented grin. I raise an eyebrow questioningly, but he just nods.

I use a half ram seal and the clones melt into puddles, the cloud genin wastes no time as runs he at Ryuzaki. However, just as he moves his body slams down to the branch making a small dust cloud.

"Wha- he ell" the ninja murmurs with face kissing in the tree.

"My Gramps curse seal justu: Absolute submission," Ryuzaki beams.

"What does it do?" I ask.

"Wait for those guys to come around you how I hate to repeat myself."

"When the hell have you ever-" Never mind I'm too exhausted to deal with his shit tonight.

The other two cloud ninja wake up after a few minutes, a guy with brown hair and round face and a blue eyed blond haired who seems to have developed far more than girls her age. Is it wrong from for me notice shit like this I'm mean yes I'm a guy, but the girl's not even half my age, hmm now that I think about it, she looks sort of familiar?

"Now that everyone I'm going to tell you why you won't be stalking us for our beetle anymore," Ryuzaki says with a smug grin.

"And why's that you ask because of the curse seal I have on you all if you come with five meters of me." Ryuzaki strides to the pale face shinobi, red mark erupts on his face where Ryuzaki smacked him. A red circle with lines grow all of his body and he falls to tree hard just like before. He steps back and the mark recedes.

"Do you all understand?" Ryuzaki tone became more serious, his gaze hardens making himself look more intimidating.

"Alright, you made your point we won't follow," the brown haired guy spoke up sweating nervously.

"Good, get outta here."

The Cloud trio quickly vanish into the shadowy underbrush below, though I had this feeling, an unsettling feeling that we weren't done with them.

"Ryuzaki did you think that this was too easy?" I ask as my body starts moving.

"Only because we kick ass,"

"I dunno I mean they've stalking us the whole time probably seen our techniques, knew how tired we were from the battles we fought today they should have been more prepared." I begin pacing back and forth.

"Who knows? Even they are planning some Absolute submission will catch them.

"that justu has relatively short range, an attack from a long distance will work against us.

"Oh that I lied the range is actually fifty meters and I can activate when ever I want. The effect is more severe the closer they are, at fifty they'll be sluggish, forty is slouching, thirty crawling, Twenty squirming, Ten to zero they can't do anything."

"hmm impressive," I admit I was always curious to see more curse seals and how they work.

"Damn straight! Hey I'll take over from here your shift only has and hour left anyway you get some sleep." Ryuzaki says bursting full of energy.

"Fine," I head over to my sleeping and see and Itsuki's shadow siting up, but it quickly descends.

Hmm, I shake the feeling that somethings awry, like I've over looked something, and it's staring me in the face. I slip into my bag and slip and kunai into my hand keeping senses on high alert.

Morning comes too quickly when Itsuki shakes me awake, Ryuzaki is already awake looking a little drowsy himself. The first signs of daybreak as the limited light shows the hilly forest canopy. I grab a riceball from my pouch and eat it without thinking I quickly spit it out realizing that Itsuki is looking at me.

"hah sorry, it's I'm used to my diet, Itsuki-chan can I have one of your bento's," She nods and goes to grab one from her pack... wait a minute.

"Ryuzaki have my rice cake."

He looks at me confused.

"I have a hunch, just eat it."

Ryuzaki takes it eyes it suspiciously and tries to devour in one gulp before Itsuki returns, but he's too late, she looks directly at Ryuzaki look guilty as sin with rice on his face and just hands me the bento. Hopefully, he's caught on I open the bento tasting the first bit of food and it's poisoned I don't know what she used but it's definitely poison. The Lotus clan is immune toxins but at the cradle, they trained us to know when our foods been tampered with. Which means this girl isn't Itsuki!

"Alright I gotta pee before we leave," Ryuzaki says he shoots me a quick glance, I move my head a little and to show I would follow him,

" I'll do a quick perimeter check before we I don't those cloud ninja getting the jump on us again."

"Honestly, your too cautious Tokegeroh," good, make it seem like I'm being overly cautious she'll let her guard.

"You can never be too careful!"

Soon as I am out Itsuki's eyes I make a clone and quietly dash to Ryuzaki who is actually taking a piss I rolled eyes.

"What I need to make this convincing and I really needed to pee." he hisses while finishing.

"Whatever, I assume you know,"

"Duh I would have signaled you, idiot, she can't use her emotions, doesn't get upset about me eating poorly she a fake."

"She's also poisoned the bento's

"what I don't have any rations!?"

"You can have mine poison doesn't effect me."

"Thanks. So when did you notice?"

"I had a hunch since last night she was listening in, what happen, when you fought, anything odd."

" Now that you mention the kunoichi, the guy fight would let me near she and just tried to keep her distance no matter what then Itsuki came to and hummed and they passed out they faked it.

"Clones, solid type an earth or water style, they didn't want you to hit her otherwise, their ruse would have been found out," I deduce pacing once again. "The kunoichi took Itsuki and changed into her since doesn't they figured she doesn't talk she would be the easiest to replace."

" I say we kick her ass right now, and show her how wrong she is." Ryuzaki hissed raring to go.

"Let's not be so hasty, We have to play this cool, first by making some educated predictions. First the most obvious, they'll use Itsuki as a bargaining chip for our beetle. "

"But since I have my curse seal on them, they'll negotiate for that."

"Not exactly true they'll try for both if they get the jump on us,"

" So where does that leave us?" Ryuzaki pacing with me.

"Let's also assume that they'll hide Itsuki away should we pull something, treat this like a hostage situation."

"Then we'll take a hostage of own, their Kunoichi is here with us Better yet," Ryuzaki stops in his track his beaming "I have an idea but first we need to deal with the fraud."

I nod

I dash back and replace my clone and waited for a few minutes so I didn't look like we'd arrive at the same time.

"what took you so long?"

"Nature called, let get this over with."

I body flicker behind the fake wrap my arm around her shoulder with my kunai at her neck.

"Drop the act, we know your not Itsuki, To your credit it was a nice a try, picking the most silent member to replace truth is though she's most difficult one mimic given her kekkei genkai."

In a puff of smoke, she changed back into the blonde.

" Do do anything rash, we still have your teammate, I suggest a trade," She spoke with calm voice keeping her cool even with a blade at her throat.

"A trade sounds fair where's your team's base located?" Ryuzaki asks.

"I'll show you,"

I walk with her to the edge keeping a knife on her she pointed in a general direction over to a rocky area not too far from where we are "By those cliffs" She's being vague making sure we need her conscious to get there.

"Yosh, let's go then but first," Ryuzaki places a hand on her forehead"To make sure you don't leave us high and dry."

The kunoichi nods understandingly, I gesture for her to lead the way.

We descend into thick brush of the valley, my senses still on high alert for more shinobi or monsters that could wander in our path. Ryuzaki suddenly stopped, The cloud ninja fell to the ground in.

"what the?" she utters with a stunned look on her face.

"We're close, let's get started."

I spit out a water clone and change into our hostage, Ryuzaki binds the girl's mouth and places a tag on her bag in a puf of smoke suddenly changes into Ryuzaki.

Our hostage has wide eyed stare and finally realizes what's happening.

 _Itsuki_

Well this isn't good I wake up to find myself in a quite a bind with to cloud ninja hovering over me.

"don't bother we have you restrained," a boy with a fox-like face a says his voice is very shrill.

"Just be a good little kunoichi, your friends will be here any minute." the brown haired shinobi says in stoical tone.

The binds aren't too tough they won't suspect an escape justu, for now best to do as he says, I doubt the one they have replacing me could fool Ryuzaki and Tokegeroh for long.

I observe my surroundings, a small cave how quaint, the two boys step outside entrance and it closes getting rid of my source of light. I squirm my way near the entrance hoping to get some clue on what happening. It didn't take long for me to escape the binds the Escape justu is a mandatory skill for students to learn too bad they didn't know that.

I hear them talking I place my ear to the rock trying to listen.

"good job Samui!" a shrill voice shouts.

"it was nothing, how our other prisoner," a female voice I'll admit this unnerves me did she catch them off guard.

"Oh her she still here," the other boy says I hear a light tapping on the rock.

"oi it's the Red-headed bastard that slapped me, tell me how it feels to be on the receiving end," I hear a smack and thud, Ryuzaki hang in there.

"Now give us the beetle and release this curse seal, we'll give your teammate."

"You see there's been a change in plans," the girl speaks up again I hear thudding.

"Damnit, you bastard don't you know what kind of situation you're in?" the fox boy speaks up again,

"oh I do, " Ryuzaki voice booms I knew it, they're too clever to be tricked like that.

"You but - Samui-chan! I'm sorry!"

"Damnit we let our guard down!"

", Oh wait, Itsuki! stand back he's using a paper bomb." And Tokgeroh oh wait, I need to move, I dash to the back if the cave, the explosion nearly shatters my eardrums. There in the light are two shadows, Ryuzaki and Tokegeroh.

Brian/ Tokegeroh

"Oh wait, Itsuki he's using a paper bomb," I feel it is best to warn her at least.

We wait as the dust settles and she's there and joy spreading from within the cave.

"Good she's ok," Ryuzaki confirms but just as moves to leave I hear a sharp crack coming from inside the cave.

"Hurry Itsuki!" I yell my heart pounding frantically, as she runs.

Rock smash and collide with ground produces clouds of dust, Ryuzaki stretches out his hands desperate to grab her. A scream, a burst of fear then, nothing. The dust settles and I see her she was almost there her body is half way buried under the collasped cave.

"Itsuki! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please wake up come on," Ryuzaki screams frantically throwing the rocks trying to free her.

My heart stopped, is she really dead?

"Tokegeroh help me!" Ryuzaki voice bring back to my senses and I move to help, but then I hear laughter coming behind me.

"Serve you star assholes right hehe," the fox face fucker laughed his face still in the dirt. "Even if she lives she won't be a kunoichi anymore, good job Juro."

[But the earth refused to die (undertale)]

I look at the brown haired brat his right hand forming a ram seal, I never thought that I was capable of hate, live and let live kinda was my creed, but I don't care about that right now. I look at these little shits, with a burning desire to drive a kunai into their hearts. I'll fucking end them!

"She's alive!" the feeling nearly evaporates when Ryuzaki says this. "She's still breathing now help me bastard!"

[End]

 _Samui_

What was that? so much killing intent I couldn't even breathe. I swore felt his kunai pierce my heart. Waka pissed himself, and Juro normal tan complexion turned pale.

Such sinister chakra, I'm sure my team will agree that we should never fight this again.

Brian/Tokegeroh

We manage to free Itsuki from the rubble, the damage thankfully isn't as bad we all thought. Her body is fine for the most part her legs, however, are smashed to hell, her bones jutting through the skin and she's losing at lot of blood the best we can do is set bones as best as we and finish the exam we're at least a day away but we will need to be careful.

I look back Samui's team, "Hey! we're taking all your fucking rations!"

 **Item Received:**

 **3x cloud Bentos**

 **230x ryo**

 **Skill acquired:**

 **Brian- Killing intent (minor) lower all enemy stats by 5%**


	15. Quest 12

Quest 11: It all depends on your skill

"You okay back there?" My question is immediately met light tap on my head.

"Let me know if you wanna take a break okay," another light tap confirms that she understood.

Itsuki is in a vulnerable position, with her legs taken out Ryuzaki and I take turns being her legs.

So far we got lucky nothing has been attacking or stalking us but, we need to careful advancing on the tower which is just ahead of us the sun already setting behind it. The large gray cylinder in a sea green constantly taunting us, Taking cues from the actual show it's likely other shinobi will be lying in wait ahead near the tower.

Ryuzaki stops ahead of us, he quickly raises right hand, a sign to hide.

"You sure you seen someone come through here?"

"Yeah, but they might be trying to hide one of them is wounded, search the nearby areas."

Well shit, our luck had to run out eventually, but I got an idea.

I pick up a nearby rock and chuck at the tree branch across from us they reacted but didn't move. As I expected I make a few water clones.

"You think that old trick will you just gave away your position!" one of them throws shuriken I press our bodies into the dirt the shuriken thankfully only hit the tree behind us. The three clones scatter from the bushes moving for the treeline away from the tower I weave more hand seal activating my genjustu, that should keep them occupied for the moment.

"I knew it, after them!"

There presences faded after a moment, Itsuki wraps herself around my shoulders and we leave our hiding spot.

"Good job Tokegeroh," Ryuzaki says his voice slightly above a whisper.

"We can't spend time fighting needless battles not when we are so close to the tower," I reply.

"About that I know we agreed to stop by sunset but-"

"You wanna keep going."

He nods " We're so close now we might as well finish this exam now risky as it is I think-"

"I agree but, not for same reasons we need to get Itsuki's taken care of as soon as possible, any objections up there."

Two taps on the head let me know that she is fine with it.

Nightfall comes quickly, we're being smart and staying off of any animal paths sticking to trees and thick overgrowth, we should be at there within the hour so- aw shit you've gotta to be fucking with me.

Standing in the clearing I shit you not, is a behemoth, the goddamn monster from final fantasy.

The large gray-skinned beast that's looks like a roided out crossbreed of a bull and a lion. If I ever find the jackass on the research team that made this monstrosity I'm kicking him in nuts or if it's a her, in the shin.

"Shit, how we do get pass that?" Ryuzaki comes over to observe.  
"I don't know, think we should take a detour?" I ask.

"Argh, but we're so close if we cut across its' den we're home free,"

Damn that's a good point, normally I'm all about the sooner the better, but in this case, I'd honestly rather avoid it.

"I guess we can try to be stealthy about it, stay down wind and keep ourselves qui-" Sumbitch is looking way!

The whole team turns pale as this hulk of a monster approaches, it sniffs and shit it has our scent.

"Move!" Ryuzaki yells out full on alerting the beast, we split up Ryuzaki breaking to the left whilst I circled around.

The behemoth lets out deafening roar and charges for slower my teammates ah fuck! I hastily throw my hands together Water style: Lotus light rupture, Luckily the forest is humid enough for me to pull this off, the water droplets float around me and rapidly spins forming transparent discs that shine whenever the moonlight struck it. I send the discs at the behemoth, making them explode on contact, the intense water pressure slams into beast's skin practically peeling it off the behemoth lets out a painful howl. Bloody mist sprays to the air and monster turns around, his gray skin now sports crimson veins trickling from his back onto the grass. The angry chimera's yellow eyes meet my own, shit!

It suddenly charges at me which is fine so long Ryuzaki and Itsuki make it around, I'll need to make plans for my own escape, seeing how it just tanked one of my most offensive techniques. I could use serpent pillar and push it away but that could bring me more unwanted attention. The rampaging monster easy rips through the trees like they are made of paper, I urgently move from branch avoid trying to stay ahead until one jackass branch decides to break, find me in the alps! My body tumbles hitting the ground ow, I think I rolled over a rock or something, but there's no time to worry about that as the science experiment from hell notices I'm not in a tree anymore. Oh god it even acts like lion spliced with a bull, the behemoth crouches down, and it's right claw kicks up dirt, the question in my mind is; is it going to pounce or charge? I jump up, annd so does the behemoth, well I at least answered that question.

Suddenly a flash of light hits my eyes, and a loud thunder follows, the flying monster suddenly changes direction mid-flight tossing it into the trees. I look across the clearing a sure enough Ryuzaki and Itsuki came through, I quickly sprint across the field running when I hear the behemoth roars again, it sounds rather pissed off.

"You gotta kidding me! That thing is still standing after a direct hit from a paper bomb?" Ryuzaki screams as I sprint past.

"Yeah, apparently they built him to last," I retort.

"No shit! That was my last one."

"Then let's not press our luck." We then proceed to get the hell out of there.

Thankfully the behemoth gives up on the chase and after about thirty more minutes of trekking, we make it to the door and without hesitation run through it. The interior is remarkably plain white ceilings and floors and tan walls, the only thing that stands out in is a pedestal with a clear bowl of water on top of it.

Knowing what to we grab our beetle "well it's been fun little guy, but you are too much trouble to keep around. I place it bowl and it's usual bluish green color turns purple.

"Eh! what happened is it dead!?" Ryuzaki begins to panic.

"No... it means you passed," a man's voice appears from our right.

Standing there is a chunin, looking slightly amused.

"You have no idea how many genin tried to get away with fake beetles, the water houses a special pheromone that changes the shell color but it only works on that beetle," the Shinobi explains.

The team collectively breathes a sigh of relief.

"So our we the first one's here?" Ryuzaki eagerly asks.

"Not quite, two other teams beat you to it,"

Ryuzaki looks little disappointed at that.

" First is a leaf team, a real clever group, the second team is another star team , Team 23, don't feel too bad you guys did finish faster than most." Damn, I was hoping Kali made it here before us I need her opinion on Itsuki's injuries.

"Alright do think you can get a medic to check out our friend here?" I ask.

The chunin looks at Itsuki "It'll be a while but I'll ask for one okay," Itsuki nods understandingly.

We are being led to a room we would stay for the last three days of the exam, walking down we suddenly hear talking,

"These exams are a joke," a familiar monotone says

"I dunno I think only figured out how to silence the beetle Kakashi," oh it's them, oh shit Rin a medic!

Team Kakashi suddenly rounds the corner, Obito brightens up immediately. On a side note, it's weird knowing that this goofball is going to nearly destroy the world.

"Hey it's the napping guy," Obito says cheerfully seriously the only thing he remembers.

"Is that all you remember about me? I mean I have other points to you know?" I ask honestly drive that name away.

"Yeah like being lazy, arrogant and self-centered." Ryuzaki snidely comments, I scowl angrily at him.

"I see so that's what you meant the other day, oh what happen to your teammate?" Rin asks I as hoped she would.

"We got into a fight with a cloud team, they were no trouble but Itsuki got in a rather nasty trap luckily the damage only got to her legs. They say they'll bring medics by first thing in the morning," I inform her.

"I can probably help," Rin says

"Rin don't -"

"Medics are bound by a Hippocratic oath Kakashi, Now we need to get her to a room."

"Their room is just through here," the Chunin says pointing the room to the left.

"Thanks for doing this Rin-san," Ryuzaki says Rin only nods appreciatively.

We enter the room and lay Itsuki down on a futon her expression is blank not knowing what to think about the competition helping her.

"You did a good job bandaging her," Rin says examining the gauze and tourniquet.

"Well I have a friend who is medic, she taught me some things," That and basic training I somewhat retained.

"Oh really is she in the exams?"

"Yes actually Kallen Ren, best in our class."

"Really I'm top kunoichi myself, Kakashi here is-

"Rin," Kakashi says sternly. (man he's secretive.)

"Um never mind hopefully I get she her in the finals."

"I hope so too,"

After a while of Rin using medical ninjustu, thoroughly examining Itsuki's legs and as well asking question Rin finishes.

"I've done what I can from here, but it'll still be a long way to a full recovery, it'll take about four months for her legs to completely heal. sadly she won't be able to compete in the finals sorry."

"Alright thank you again for your help Rin-san," I say.

So with that done team Kakashi left, our room, everyone then got some much-needed sleep.

The next day the medics came by and said the same thing Rin about four months to recovery Itsuki's is out of the exam she was a little sad that she couldn't come to the finals with us and kinda hoped that Rin had lied to her but in her own special way is wished us luck.

Only a cloud team arrived in the morning.

The fourth day, more arrivals Kallen's team had made it at noon, along with Gai's team, followed Samui's team though they knew better and stayed the hell away from us. The final day no one else has made it yet, and we all are told to adjourn to the hall on the top floor. We ascend via elevator the automatic door hiss open revealing a vast rectangular atrium with same bland white and tan colors. The room has stairs leading an upper balcony with a railing. Up there are the jonin somewhat segregated, star and leaf on one side everyone else on the other. We go and line up with the other examinees on the ground floor.

Prior experience in basic training prepares for dull 'hurry up and wait' procedures so I'm well versed in being patient. After standing for a few hours Hoshikage Sora arrives and stands before all of us.

"Allow me to be the first to say congratulations to making it so far in the exams, everyone here will be participating in the finals one month from now. Don't be nervous but all six kages, as well other villagers leaders and influential individuals will be attending to determine the success our event."

The sudden news causing a bit of stir, and why wouldn't it six of supposedly the strongest ninja in one place is intimidating.

"Settle down now, we still need to sort out here first. For starters, the final exam is one on one tournament style fight. The entire battle will be watched and judged by all of the kages as well as the other proctors so even if you win the tournament it doesn't guarantee a promotion to chunin. Anyone who doesn't wish to participate, raise your hand, of course, this means you are disqualified."

In all honesty, I want to raise my hand, but part of me really wants to beat the dog shit of Samui's team. Speaking of guess who's hands are the first to shoot up.

"Okay anyone else," The hoshikage speak up.

Hmm, well there goes my reason, I suppose I could give it shot, in spite of the stiff competition, my odds are actually pretty descent the only one who know how strong I am is Ryuzaki not even Kali has seen at my best. On the other han-

"Okay, I guess we have our competitors,"

Oh sonova bi- argh, I took to long raising pros and cons apparently Charles' teammate Midori, apparently wasn't very confident so she left as well.

A kunoichi appears beside the Hoshikage she has short red with the headband on her left arm she adorns the usual chunin gear with a short sleeve shirt underneath the vest. Her lilac eyes look animated; very lively and attentive she sports a wide smile very unsettling and uncharacteristic of this profession.

"Okay! My name is Yuna Uzumaki and I'm your proctor for the third exam. Everyone get in a single file line!" her voice, of course, is chipper. She kinda reminds of that fox girl announcer on yu yu hakusho or any announcer on hunter x hunter.

"Oh no, not her," I catch Ryuzaki muttering under his breath.

We all get in a line Yuna has a box in front of her and everyone takes a slip of paper from it, I pull the number four, which mean I'll be fighting whoever has three.

"Now form a horizontal line and say your numbers and name from right to left."

Everyone lines up like there told farthest to the right is Kakashi.

"sixteen, Kakashi Hatake"(thank god) he says raising the paper, Yuna cheerfully writes it down.

"three, Obito Uchiha," Obito says (holy shit I lucked out).

"eight, Rin Nohara" Rin says.

"Fifteen! Might Gai" Gai exclaims doing his weird poses. (right off bat)

"one Ebisu," Ha! the closet perv!

"twelve, Genma Shiranui," oh that guy from Naruto's chunin finals.

"Kallen Ren, seven," (Damn she's still too close!)

"Hi Yuna! Tora Uzumaki two," Yuna nods and continues writing, so I fight him or Ebisu next.

"Ken Inoue, eleven,"

"Darui ,fourteen," (Raikage A right-hand man, he's here!)

"Imaki Zou, Ten,"

"Yoshimori Sato five,"

"Tokegeroh Ren, four," Obito looks at me with a fire in his eyes, sorry buddy unless you unlock that sharingan early you've got no chance.

"Ryuzaki Uzumaki nine," Yuna seems to expect something from him but he ignores her causing her to frown a little.

"Takashi Ren, six ." (ugh, he's close as well)

Mashiro Kouga, Ten"

"alright that's everyone, normally Preliminaries would take place to cut this number in half, but I deem it necessary for all of you to show we have a good group candidates this year." Hoshikage Sora says, but really it's to save face.

The bracket is drawn up to give everyone a better view of what's to come.

"All your all dismissed, and good luck to all of you in your preparations for the following month." with that Lord Sora and the proctor left everyone scatters to their respective jonin. I, however, need to get started on my elemental affinities, and self-collaboration something I hoped to finish before I started the chunin exams.

I quickly jog to the door not wanting to spare anytime whatsoever, and- I bump into something soft – oh!

"Sensei," I say trying to erase the blush on my face Akiko stands with a mildly annoyed look on her face.

"Toke-kun, you seriously just gonna leave like that." oh she isn't upset about my accidental motorboat."

"I wanted to get started on my training asap."

"Yeah I get that, but with Itsuki recovering and Ryuzaki training with his clan, where's does that leave me?"

I don't know how to answer that.

"With you of course, besides we don't spend enough time together Toke-kun and I got just the perfect training for you to work on for the finals." she says with a wide grin.

Well damn that throws a wrench in my plans, self collabing was gonna be my lynchpin in finals I wonder what does she have in mind?

 **Items obtained:**

 **Beast horn x 1**

 **Brian has lvled up! lvl 20**

 **Ryuzaki has lvled up! lvl 19**

 **Itsuki has lvled up! lvl 19**

 **Bounty failed**

 **new bounty posters,**

 **Kakashi Lvl 24- 4000 bonus ryo**

 **Takashi Lvl 21- 2000 bonus ryo**


	16. Stats screen

Stat screen

 **AN: I wanted to have a to gauge the character before the finals in the chunin exam to give everyone an idea of how strong each character is for example.**

 **Itachi Uchiha** :

Ninjutsu: S

Genjutsu:S

Charkra Control:A

Dexterity: S (hand signs/shurikenjutsu)

Taijutsu: A

fuinjutsu: ?

Chakra Capacity: A

 **Hopefully this should make the comparison a bit easier.**

 **Tokegeroh/Brian:**

Ninjutsu:B

Genjutsu: C

Chakra Control: A

Dexterity:B

Taijutsu: D

fuinjutsu:D

Chakra capacity: A-S

Overall: B

 **Ryuzaki Uzumaki:**

Ninjutsu: C

Genjutsu: E (not existent)

Chakra control: A

Dexterity: C-B

Taijutsu:B

Fuinjutsu:A

Chakra Capacity: B-A

Overall: C

 **Itsuki Kato:**

Ninjutsu: D

Genjustu: S

Chakra control: A-S

Dexterity: B

Taijustu:C

Fuinjustu: E

Chakra Capacity:C

overall:C

 **Akiko Kiba:**

Ninjutsu: A

Genjutsu: C

Chakra control: A-S

Dexterity: S

Taijutsu/kenjutsu:A-S

Fuinjustu: B

Chakra Capacity: A

overall: A

 **Next stat screen will appear after the one-month training, here's a list of Tokegeroh's current techniques:**

 **Water** **:**

 **water Whip: C**

 **Raging waves: C**

 **Water Wall:C**

 **Clone: C**

 **syrup trap: C**

 **lotus light rupture: B**

 **Serpent's mouth: B**

 **pressure damage: B**

 **Wind:**

 **Jade hurricane: C**

 **Great breakthrough: C**

 **divine down-wind :B**

 **pressure damage:B**

 **Lighting** **:**

 **Flash pillar: D**

 **Thunder:C**

 **Thunderbolt:C**

 **livewire: C**

 **sealing:**

 **Storage seal**

 **Normal:**

 **Transformation**

 **substitution**

 **Clone**

 **shadow shuriken**

 **escape**

 **Genjutsu** **:**

 **Hell viewing :D**

 **Sly mind affect :D (sends people walking in circles)**


	17. Quest 13

Quest 13: Sharpen your fangs it's not the end!

"Sensei what did you have in mind?" I ask Akiko, as we made our way back to the village. The sun is setting, I can already tell it's going to be chilly tonight.

"Well I was thinking we work close quarters, your first opponent is an Uchiha after all, if he has his sharingan things will difficult for you, relying on nin, gen and Shuriken Jutsu won't get you anywhere." The buxom kunoichi explains.

I nod in agreement; it's sound logic though fighting against Obito the opposite is likely true given the kid brashness. Still, there are others I'll need to contend with that I'd rather not fight at close range such as Might Gai.

"taijutsu wise I'm everything short of spectacular."

"Yeah, which is why I am thinking along the of something else weapon wise."

She isn't going to try and teach me kenjutsu is she?

"I don't know if kenjutsu is for me, sensei."

She looks at me throws back her head and laughs "Oh course not, that would be a waste of time."

 _Well, at least she's honest about it._

A small grimace forms on my face, but she doesn't stop laughing.

After a snort or two, she calms down, "hah, no I was thinking about something a bit more versatile, but first go grab a months' worth of clothes and meet me in the Hanamura district, kay,"

I nod and rush home I pack my bags like I was told and quickly journey to the Hanamura district, the cold autumn air blows past as arrive. The district itself is vibrant but else would one expect of the entertainment district, plays and festivals happen in this part of town as well other activities like gambling, which shinobi are prohibited from participating. Tall bright colored building with cherry trees planted all around and in between the building, the making the area more dazzling in the springtime.

I see Akiko waiting near a calligraphy studio.

"Alright I'll take this," Akiko grabs my pack ", and you wear this, it goes around the waist." she hands me a long braided rope loop.

I tie it around my waist, but it has plenty of rope to spare I try to adjust it.

"No, no that fine come here, you're not a lefty are you?" I shake my head. "No, good." She grabs my right arm and bends it behind my bac- Oh I see what she's doing.

The result ends with my arm pinned to my back.

"Um, why?" I ask incredulously.

"For the next couple of weeks, your going to use your left hand to do everything, starting with writing and calligraphy I already brought you a set to start off with."

"Okay, again why exactly do I need to use only my left arm," I'm still not entirely sure what she intent on doing and why I needed to bring clothes for it.

"Ugh, well for starters," the sword mistresses left hand quickly signs and a clone appears!

"One-handed ninjutsu!" Damn, I forgot that you could do stuff like this.

The teal eyed woman nods, "Yep, but that's only one benefit you should be able to guess the other one."

I cup my chin,"Ambidexterity."

The clone poofs out of existence," Bingo, now come I don't lose too much daylight before we get started." Akiko turn on her heels and starts leaving.

"But where are we going?"

"My place, I figure since we're using the entire month to train, it'll best if I guide your progress as much as I can."

If I looked like an adult, I would've gladly taken her insinuations a different way. Still, the very thought of spending a whole month with her makes me nervous, even now I can't help but watch her heart shaped ass sway left and right one month with her is going be exhausting.

We make to Akiko's home; oddly I assumed she still lived with her clan the whole time. She lives on the outer edges of the village near the forest, which is odd considering how extroverted she is. A modest home with white exterior walls green trimming and roof tiles and bright red door. The forest trees were growing in from the left almost conceal the house you wouldn't even know it's there unless you looked for it.

She opens the door revealing the beautiful decorum inside, things your expect in a woman's home floral arrangements and along with small cute animal and flower shaped furnishings here and there.

"Come on in don't worry about your shoes I've never been one for traditions anyway.,"

I walk in further examining my surroundings, hard floors, and ivory walls.

"This is where you'll be staying," She gestures to the living area with a small brown couch. " I have an extra futon can use for sleeping, for now, practice your writing until about nine I want to get you up at the crack of dawn for training, paper and ink are on the desk. I gonna go bathe," Akiko chimes, she walks off into the hallway.

 _Let's get started then._

I find the small desk, with blank sheets paper brushes and ink, now what does she want me to-

"Oh! I almost forgot! Just the characters write characters as legibly as possible."

 _Okay, here with go, oh damn this feels weird._

I slowly start with lightest of strokes, my left hand not accustomed to this new position.  
 _Damn, and with that the first of many fuck ups_.

After a while and lot of mistakes, I hear Akiko approaching; I turn around- _oh damn_

Akiko had apparently just got out of the bath wearing a tank top and shorts, her showing a lot more of her curves than what I'm used to. Her wet body glistens as light faintly reflects her tan skin. Her raven locks are tumbling to her shoulders. Water trails and trickles down her face and chest. Her shorts are showing those lovely thighs and legs. The tank is barely holding in her gorgeous c cup breasts, as her nipple poking the edges of her shi-

 _And I'm staring for too long back to writing!_

I quickly turn around my face turns a shade of red that would even make tomatoes jealous, I hear her laugh a little.

"So let's see how far you've made Hmm," She says her voice sounds sultry.

 _Damn you vile woman!_

"U-um I didn't get far, s-sensei," _Don't stutter you fool that what she wants._

I suddenly feel two _Soft & Wet_ mounds press on my back and neck

 _Goddamn, cock tease! Cold showers cold showers!_

"That's no good, Toke-kun you're so sloppy; Sensei will have to teach you," She grabs my free hand giving me goosebumps "You need to start long, and your strokes have to be hard."

 _Old ladies, nuns, zombie nuns, kitten and marmalade this isn't working be blunt!_

"Don't tease me so much, Sensei," I put on my poker face hoping to high hell she stops.

"Ah fine, it was too good to pass up with you gawking like that." she says going back to her normal voice.

"What did you expect I guy after all," I keep my poker face I let my guard down not with her.

"At least you're honest about it, stand please."

I place down the pen and do so, she lifts my shirt and adjusts the rope to my lower back.

"There that should help when you bathe,"

"Yeah, I just realized how the hell I am going to do that?"

"Oh, I'll be helping you."

 _WHAAAAAT!_

The sudden shock tenses me up, and it didn't go unnoticed. As Akiko sports a Cheshire cat's grin.

"I need an adult."

"I am an adult."

That night I stare the ceiling wide-eyed. It wasn't as bad as I thought but still pretty bad. She only helped me with my shirt, but she still proceeded taunt and flirt with me through the door while I awkwardly try to wash myself the whole time.

 _How in the hell am I going to survive the month!_

The next morning Akiko is still asleep I, however, got up at the correct time and practice my writing it's still terrible. The worst part messing up right as I almost finish a character, this is a challenge, but I'm certain my body will adjust I simply need to do this as often as possible.

"Oh you're up already," Akiko says walking out of her room.

"You said at the crack of dawn," Honestly I should have know better.

"Sorry I overslept, lemme see," I hand her the paper an I'm far too wary of her after last night.

"Alright that's four hundred," she says smiling at me.

"What?"

"For every illegible character, I tack on twenty pushups with only your left hand. It would have been less had you waited for me," Akiko winks.

 _Ah shit_.

"From evening until the night you'll work on writing practice every morning to noon exercises and sparring, Afternoon to evening hand seals and chakra control so get changed and meet me outside."

What the hell did I roped in to? The nightmare begins with the push ups, which took me about three hours to do, then the pull-ups followed by curls all done with my left arm, that hurts so much it's numb with pain. I sit the clearing resting up for the next nightmare Akiko can conjure up.

"Okay, I'm back," Akiko returns with something small in her hand I don't know what is but is a holstered weapon.

"Now we move on to sparring, and weapon training, catch."

she tosses the object, but I couldn't make the effort to catch it so it, lands in my lap.

I move my half-dead arm and grab it's slender black handle with a blocky end, as I pull it out a bit I see silver. I pull further, and it looks like a fork no wait- I keep pulling and notice the blunt ends of the weapon how the curve into the hilt. I bring the object out.

"A sai," I say blankly, not the first choice as far as weapons go by that I mean it's extremely close range.

"don't sound so bored by it, this thing is pretty versatile; you can block make, have lethal and non-lethal options suitable for counters and you can throw it."

"so are we going over the katas for it?" I ask looking at the weird fork weapon.

" No you don't have the time nor luxury, experience is the best and fastest teacher you're going to spar and learn at same time."

"That might have to wait until I can feel my arm again."

"Sure thing, in the meantime, though," She comes to and grabs my hand and the weapon "First things first, you need to know how to wield it. Run your index finger along the hilt, like your pointing, now the thumb around the prong. Right this one form, keep the blade against your forearm. Now bring all your fingers around the hilt and flip it. The second way make sure that your thumb is here in middle and not on the prongs."

It's weird seeing this side of her the actual teacher, instead of the usual free spirit I usually see.

"Practice that you've got an hour before we begin."

So an hour passes lefty's feeling a bit better after resting, Akiko are standing in the forest clearing she only carrying one of her katanas.

"I going be using my left hand watch my stance," she brings her right foot back and her left arm forward putting most of the weight behind her she has her sword upright the steel blade reflecting the beams of the bright sun.

I mimic it to the best of my abilities, and then I realize something.

"Um, shouldn't we be using a boken(wooden sword) for this?" I ask voicing my concern.

"No, you wouldn't take it seriously we're training as if your life depends on it,"

I feel a dangerous aura coming from Akiko, killing intent like with Richard before. She charges at me full force bring her katana down instinctively raise my free arm and step back the sword smashes against my sai in the first form; the massive power still slams down onto the ground.

I immediately roll back up on my feet, but Akiko sheathes her sword.

"I always knew, now just confirms my suspicions, you don't like confrontations do you Toke-kun."

"W- well yeah, it's easier putting a blade in someone's back when they don't know you're even there."

"That's not okay your mentality is fearful, just now, you didn't block, you cowered."

Someone I admire and adore tells me this, and it stings.

" If you find yourself in a life or death situation, you'd either freeze up or run away that cannot stand. We need to spar as often as possible to break you of that, understand." I meekly nod under the kunoichi piercing gaze.

We move on the last piece of training, most of which were basic chakra control lessons I already mastered, but she insisted on it saying that the chakra needs to be comfortable moving inside my left arm. I understood what she meant almost immediately, the flow is sluggish and inflexible like I was back at the academy.

"Alright on the next exercise, hand signs practice hand seal try to remember and focus on how the left side forms. Ok, I'll go and grab something for dinner." Akiko body flickers away leaving me alone.

I practice like she asks going the all twelve signs remembering the feel and form of each one, when a thought sudden occurs, I focus on my left hand and force my mind into a deep meditative state. This something I use to do improve chakra control clearing the mind of all thoughts and focus just on energy inside me. This time, it's different, however, because I'm thinking about my hand seals, every form how they come together. I slowly run through the clone justu imagining my right hand being there helping me perform the technique I let my chakra flow like it always has-

"Toke-kun! How did you..." Akiko voice breaks concentration.

I open my eyes and see Akiko's surprised expression look to my left and see the two perfect clones I made.

 _Akiko_

This kid really something, he hasn't mastered one handed seals but he's well on his way, it'll take him at least two weeks to for him to learn it completely far faster than I anticipated.

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

Tonight, Akiko says I have to complete a thousand characters, before I go bed and that she'll tack on thirty push-ups for each missing character. So I can't be as cautious as I was before, though with everything that's happened my left arm is slightly more comfortable with writing a few weeks in and all definitely have this down. With these skills, I might just stand a chance in the finals after all.

 **Items obtained:**

 **Lorebook ch 2**

 **N-soul: "S-H-I-T, I pushed, but I lost," (diamond is unbreakable) rank B- doubles speed stat**

 **Chunin exam arc (part 1) Clear**

 **new skills unlocked:**

 **one handed seals novice**

 **ambidexterity novice**

 **New proficiency: Sai handing lv 1**


	18. Lorebook chapter 2

Lorebook Chapter 2

Prosperity

The nomadic period of Lotus clan was chaotic at best and maddening at its' worse. The clan traveled far and wide to find more brothers and sisters from their world, but as their family grew so did the dangers. Roving bandit gangs, shinobi clans, and monsters alike plagued them on near daily basis, driving the clan to wit's end. They were in need of a home a permanent one sadly; no one trusted them. There wasn't a single clan that didn't know lotus in some sort of way.

You see in the last half of the clan wars the Lotus made their living selling information, the clan had traveled the world and had seen many things looking for the lotus flowers. So buy the time Hashirama and Madara founded the leaf village, no one trusted them. Christine needed to do something; the people she led were suffering greatly from constant attacks and raids. The people immediately turned to her for answers, answers she sadly didn't have. Christine desperately wished her love; Ha-Joon was here to give guidance, but she was alone. Only one person knew of the leader's peril, the firstborn of second generation Kasumi. Kasumi had practically been raised by Christine, ever since Kasumi arrived in the Land of Eddies. Kasumi an older sister, and it hurt Kasumi to see her in such dire straits.

So she traveled on a dangerous journey to convene with other sect leaders. It was a hard road, but Kasumi had been trained in combat by others in the clan, after several close calls and a few near death experiences she achieved her goal. Sect leader led the other caravans; the clan was getting too big and garnering too much attention, so they split into eight parts. Jean' from France, Will, and Tevin from the U.S., Jesus from Mexico, Natasha from Russia, Li from China, Mei, and Daisuke from Japan.

Natural the all had their ideas and opinion on what should be done; Tevin wanted to militarize, having been one of the few that learned how to use ninjutsu. Jean and Li wanted an immense spy network that covered the globe. Daisuke, Natasha, and Jesus, having once been a part of the commerce, wanted an enterprise and to conquer the world with business and trade. Mei wanted a research division, in her mind, the more they knew about the world around them the safer they were. Kasumi and Will both desired a home.

After intense debates on can be done, they came to a consensus. A spy network mixed with an enterprise the profits could be used to buy land and for research and development. The sect leaders and Kasumi presented their plan to Christine, who was so overwhelmed with being the leader authorized it immediately.

After months of planning and solid execution, the lotus clan had set up shop. Daisuke, Jesus, and Natasha opened the whirling tides trading company taking the majority the clan and taught them how to become traders. Tevin and a few others trained clan members molding them into shinobi and kunoichi who became swords for hire, the cream of the crop, however, were reserved for protecting the clan, they became the first Blackguards. Jean and Li used their skill and trained clan members to be thieves and informants, and use them to bring down any competition. Mei had a small group like-minded individuals did research on everything around them.

Things worked well rather land was bought wherever the spawn pods were, the lotus clans notoriety all but disappeared. Bandit attacks stopped almost entirely with guard now protecting the caravans. They still lacked one thing, a home. That would soon change, when the first Hoshikage and the daimyo of the Land of Bears approached the Lotus clan begging for their help. The Hoshikage himself had contacted Christine directly asking for information on the two villages that sought to destroy the Village Hidden in the Stars.

Things worked well rather land was bought wherever the spawn pods were, the lotus clans notoriety all but disappeared. Bandit attacks stopped almost entirely with guard now protecting the caravans. They still lacked one thing, a home. That would soon change, when the first Hoshikage and the daimyo of the Land of Bears approached the Lotus clan begging for their help. The Hoshikage himself had approached Christine directly asking for information on the two villages that sought to destroy the Village Hidden in the Stars. The villages seeking to end them were rivals to each the Hidden Fangs and the Hidden Moon both wanted the territory of the land of bears more specifically the treasure the Hidden star had kept tuck away. A meteor with mysterious chakra enhancing capabilities. The Hoshikage initially wanted to use the meteor's power to drive them back which would have probably worked in the original timeline.

However the lotus's very existence compromised that end. The lotus skill with getting information was formidable and with the meteors power being lethally dangerous the Hoshikage looked to the Lotus for alternatives. Christine got the idea to strike a bargain with both Daimyo and Hoshikage, in exchange for their help, the lotus can find sanctuary in the Land of Bears. They reluctantly agreed, and the Lotus got to work. Weaving through political and economic hoops, they gained a trove of information that substantially weakened both countries. The thieves guild stole and plant pieces of information that suggested betrayal amongst the rival hidden villages. New weapons were formed using the meteorites power without casualties. Lastly, mercenaries and blackguards were provided to fight for their new home.

The fight ended before it could hardly begin, the tactics used were flawless with the hidden villages fighting against each other. Both the Fang and Moon were pushed out of the country. However, the Lotus wasn't done with them yet. Christine had heard the Hoshikage's wish to become a great nation like the Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Stone. She wanted his wish to brought to fruition for the Lotus not only to survive but thrive in this world. Armed with the knowledge they stole, along with a small army of shinobi, they effectively laid siege to both countries forcing them to surrender.

The infamous Lotus name was now feared presence in the shinobi, rivaling the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga, for having brought low two countries at the same time, with this successful win, the Federation of the Star was born.


	19. Side quest: His pride

Side quest: 2

His Pride

Damn it's chilly today why the hell couldn't dad pick somewhere with inside the compound to train. I shiver involuntarily, as my father tries to explain the fundamentals of inverse matrices, which is as hard as it sounds.

"Now son explain to me how many of trigrams were needed to complete this formula, " My father asks with his booming voice.

"Um eight, no six," I rack my brain over the formula in front of me.

He's giving me a kind smile; I got it right?

"Actually, it's ten."

"Argh what?! But that's stupid totally!" I throw my hands in the air and roll on the ground; my father only laughs at my frustration.

I don't get it not just the inverse matrices but him, I'm still surprised when offered to teach me this two weeks ago!

"Don't get so worked up learning inverse takes a lot of patience trust me, my old man tried to pound this into me too.

"Gramps tried to teach you, but I thought you hated sealing jutsu?" I ask while sitting myself upright.

"Oh, I do with a passion. Honestly, I hoped you turn out like Tora or me and get to more taijutsu and weapon training."

"But how can you know this complicated stuff?"

"Because your gramps can be as stubborn as an ox most times, he wanted my brothers and me to carry his legacy so badly. I won't lie learning it was certainly helpful a number of occasions." My father reminiscences, closing his blue eyes and stroking his crimson goatee.

"well while you're walking down memory lane I'm taking a break, it's too cold today!"

He only chuckles as I rise from the ground, "Training outside for sealing, is a tradition if we were in the Land of Eddies you'd love it."

Yeah whatever, man whenever he talks about the homeland he won't shut up about it.

I make my way inside the clan compound; the large house is usually noisy but even more so today, and it's coming from the dining hall. I turn the corners in hallway finding myself increasingly curious. I see the room and see several of my family members huddling around someone, overwhelmed by curiosity at this point I go to the dining hall. The first thing I notice is that my mother is sitting next to someone some I haven't seen before. Her striking long red hair is a contrast to my mom's short platinum blonde so she's probably an Uzumaki. Her round face and violet eyes kinda remind of my dad's, but the most suspicious thing is she's a leaf ninja wearing the headband and everything. Why is she even allowed in here?

My mother notice's and waves me over.

"Ryu-chan, come over here, someone I like you too meet."

the newcomer Uzumaki looks right at me with a happy smile on her face she rises from her seat and comes towards me.

"Ah, is it really you little Ryu- chan," She says in a soft voice.

Oh, that is it! "Oi only my mother can call me that totally! and who are you supposed to be totally!"

"That right you were only a baby last time we met."

"Ok, who the hell are you! Coming in here claiming that you know me, when I never saw you in my life you goddamn tomato! Totally!"

The hairs on my neck stand up when I see the woman's crimson locks rise and split into nine parts swaying back and forth like tails. The last thing I remember is someone shouting the word "Y'know" before I got punched in the face.

I wake up staring into the hazel eyes of my mother hold something frigid over my cheek.

"Wa-what happened?" I manage to spit out.

"You got knocked out honey," my mom say nonchalantly.

"who the hell is that girl?"

"your cousin, Kushina, you shouldn't tease her Ryu-chan she hasn't seen you in ages."

What my cousin? That doesn't make any sense. "Why is she a leaf ninja then."

"Because I moved there before the invasion," Kushina answers me out of my view.

"Oh, there you are Ryuzak- What if it isn't little Kushina-chan!" My dad shouts out to the top of his lungs.

"It been a too long Uncle Shisuke!" I hear the footfalls rapidly move away.

"Wa ha ha this too pleasant of a surprise what are you doing here!?"

I finally muster the strength to sit myself up, and I see my dad hugging Kushina I think he's crying a little.

"Oh yeah Ryuzaki what happened to you,"

"that psychotic kunoichi attacked me totally!"

"You shouldn't have called me a tomato y'know!"

My dad just laughs even harder, come on she attacked your son totally!

"Kushina, I trust you saw Keicho already."

The annoying tomato nods "papa and mama are fine and well as big sis Yuna."

Yuna! No wonder she's so troublesome.

"That doesn't explain why you're here I saw every jonin at the end of the second exam you weren't any of them," I say still sneering at her

Kushina looks at me oddly "your in the chunin exams already and the finals too, you must be talented."

Damn straight!

"To answer your question, I thought I use this opportunity to visit the family, and my boyfriend," she says lightly blushing.

"Ho ho ho whose the lucky guy," My dad butts in.

"Minato Namikaze, but enough about that what's Ryu-Chan working on."

"Oi, what did say?! Do use that name, Toma- ah for- forget it." I decide to stop after what a happened last time.

"well, he's working inverse matrices," My dad answers.

"Oh so you know sealing jutsu, but inverse matrices is a bit advance for him isn't it?"

"Hold on, first, dad why did you tell her? She is probably gonna blab out it to that Minato guy about it, and I'll lose my edge in the finals. Secondly, you don't anything about my skill don't I can't master this, Totally!" I walk away mad how dare she say that I can't do this!

"Oi oi wait, Ryuzaki," Kushina voice reaches my ears.

I stop half way out the dining hall and turn to her.

" I'm not gonna tell Minato I promise you that, also I can give you a hint about inverse matrices. It's simple, think backwards. Sealing my specialty too, y'know ."

I turn away and head back outside I'm done listening to that woman.

Hours pass and no closer to finding it out it's like gibberish to me or something I close my eyes for a minute thinking about the formula dad showed me.

Think backwards will that work?

I look at the formula instead working through like I always do I think backward, suddenly everything clicked there are ten trigrams!

I don't believe this something so simple actually works; I might just win this thing after all. Get ready Tokegeroh; I'll come with something to blow you and everyone way.


	20. Quest 14

Quest 14: Not stressing, Side questing

The days fly by quickly as we train, it's now the last day before the finals.

I already have my things packed up and ready to go back home.

"leaving so soon, Toke-kun," I hear a seductive voice purr behind my ears.

"yes sensei, I'll see you in the finals tomorrow." Luckily my poker face has improved immensely in my time here.

"Bah! You're no fun anymore get outta here. Remember take it easy today, no stressing out or training whatsoever my orders." She gently shoves me out the door.

I have every intention of not doing anything today, I quickly return home and unpack my things. What to do today ah right I still have to check on those I hope they're done. I leave the compound and stroll into town I need to make my way to the Kinzoku district, the center of trade and commerce in the star. The place that can be best described as loud. Between the bustling crowds and shop merchants, or the earsplitting sounds of metal hitting metal going on in the forges where the blacksmiths work staying for any amount will cause anybody to lose some of their hearing. Crowds of people rush by, looking for either money or a bargain.

I rush inside Tenzai's forge one of the few places I trust with my money; I enter being greeted with a blast of heat the fire burning nearby.

The fire's soft glow illuminates the small room; I see a hulk of a man lumbered over tending to something, glances back out the corner of his eye and turns back to what he was doing. I take off my hoodie as seeing didn't want to bake in here.

Tenzai is what I'd call a man's man, tall, and real brawny the man's shoulders looked like they could support a fucking bridge. His ebony hair and beard always coated with sweat and grease, his tan skin muddle with specks of soot.

The type of guy, who never wears a shirt not exactly a body builder but you know full well not to fuck with him. He turns away from his work and comes to me here waiting at the counter.

"Tokegeroh, lemme guess you're here for last week order," His deep voice thunders in the forge.

"Yep, I hope it wasn't too much trouble Tenzai, " I reply.

"Tch, please I need more orders like that one they keep my skill sharp. That said this was a real piece of work." He wiped the sweat off of his brow and kneeled below the counter, he came up and placed the two sais still sheathed. These were different from the ones Akiko loaned me for training; they have a more ornate design on the back stem; white tape with black serpent design wrapping around it. I pull the weapons out; their high polished silver reflected some the firelight giving it a slight gold hue. I notice after handling them that they are slightly lighter than what I'm used to.

"Well?" Tenzai asks, he's a man who is proud of craft, always eager to hear criticism of any kind.

"They're lighter than I'm used to will they hold up in a fight?"

Tenzai grins, "they should, granted that you don't go overboard. I had to experiment a little finding the right pair for the bismuth metals."

"Bismuth?" I give a closer look to one of the sais; it gave off a slight rainbow coloration in the metal. "Well, I'll be damned how much did this run you for?"

"Nothing, turns out I just remembered I had leftovers for a shipment a few weeks back lucky huh? Yep as far as chakra conductive metals go this one is the best, but it's also brittle on its own, so I mixed steel and even a bit of cobalt."

"Hmm, how much?" I am prepared to pay no matter how much my wallet hurt.

"12,000 altogether, for the ore and price of labor."

I pull out my wallet, count the bills and pay the man; I swear if wasn't doing b-ranks I would not be able to afford this.

"Alright you're all set, good luck in the finals kid." he stashes the money away, and I nod and taking my sais and my jacket.

I head back out into the busy streets looking for my next stop today, in Rukon district.

The area has a little clothing shop owned by Lotus clan members; I pretty much avoid the place namely because the shop owner annoys me to no end.

I walk inside, and I already see her helping another customer.

Her real name is Sonja Alvarez a Brazilian; her alias is Mizore Ren local shop keep and informant.

I go the counter wait for her to finish her business. Very the instant we lock eyes she scowls at me.

She finishes helping the customer out and comes to me.

"Is my order ready?" I ask with a stoical expression.

"is that really all you have to say? No 'hi Mizore how was your day.' yeah I finished your shitty order, the fuck is with you and the black hoodies?" her shrill voice pierces my eardrums.

She has always been a fashionista of sorts giving people opinion on their clothing what looks good and noticeable. Which is fine, if I weren't a career that demanded the complete opposite and besides what's wrong with hoodies they're classic assassin chic.

Mizore goes the back uttering curses in her own language and returns with a with a long black coat complete with a hood.

"How much?" I ask keeping my stoicism.

"Aya, 1120 ryo, try it on first I need to see if need to make adjustments. Stand in front of the mirror over there."  
I take off my old jacket and don the new coat, it fits like a glove the fabric is flexible enough for fights, the quality pretty much the only reason I bother coming to this shop.

I look in the mirror, and I look badass, at least in my opinion. Like something out an assassin creed game. My navy shirt with wire mesh underneath kind of seals the deal. The coat hangs down like trench coat, reaching as low as my knees

Mizore only lets a 'Hmm,' as if she's okay with it; she then checks the seams and other things to see if it fits.

"Alright, you're good just pay up. Before you leave, tell me why did you have me make this in the first place?"

"Strategy," I pull out the new sais, " I wouldn't be able to hide these as well with my old hoodie."

"whatever get going," she huffs.

I give her the money and gladly leave her shop.

What do I do now, I could practice handling the new sais, but that can probably wait til later in the evening. Maybe I'll see Itsuki today, she was doing a lot better when I last checked up on her, but if I go and do that, then I should bring Ryuzaki along too, seeing both of us might bring up her spirits. With the decision made, I throw on the new jacket and head for the Uzumaki compound.

The Uzumaki clan compound is highly recognizable to anyone visiting the star for the first time mostly due to its immense size. It's practically a district, The family signature red swirl proudly adorns the walls and houses on every block. It's been a while since last came here, I barely remember where Ryuzaki lives, I think it's in the northeast. I walk by waving at the clan members they're always friendly especially toward the  
Lotus clan. I finally see the familiar street, when I see a shadow dash from the corner of my eye.

I pretend to ignore it, and I try to remember which way to turn I think right, right sounds good. I hear more footsteps ahead, and then a clanging I think whoever it was might have tripped or something.

Ah here it is, Ryuzaki's house is a rather larger one given he lives with his family plus his Uncle's. As I step to the doorway, notice that a faint shine reflecting at the bottom near the entrance. I slowly place leg under and yank up the wire, a bucket of water harmlessly splashes my sandals.

"Nice try you two," I call out looking at the totally conspicuous bush next to me.

"Ah! How did he know, Kimiko?"

"Kimito! You just let him know where we are shh!"

The door opens reveal Yukina Uzumaki, Ryuzaki's milf, I mean mom. Still having quite the figure despite of being a parent of three children, gorgeous hazel eyes platinum blonde hair that stop at her shoulders. She wearing here normal under an apron so I assume she's making lunch.

"What in the world? You two better clean this up now!" Yukina commands, suddenly two little red headed girls pop out the bushes splitting images of Ryuzaki.

"Sorry mom," they say in sync.

Both girls having matching outfits and hair styles short hair with pony tail going opposite to each other.

"Hey Tokegeroh, what brings you oh and sorry about these two." she quickly apologizes

"It's fine, is Ryuzaki around?" I ask.

"He should at the main hall, with his dad,"

"Ok thanks, ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am, I ain't over the hill yet and good luck during the finals!"

"Thanks," looks like I'm going to Uzumaki main hall.

Thankfully the building easy to find, being smack dab in the center of the compound. The Uzumaki use this place to hold parties and festivals as well as important meeting mostly the former.

I walk inside the immense building and already here a something resembling a party going on inside, it's probably for Ryuzaki and Tora making it to the finals.

I slide open the double doors and sure enough, I witness a big group red heads sitting drinking and laughing, they wanted to start the festivities early it seems.

I see Ryuzaki's father Shisuke standing in middle telling one of his many tales. The man practically towers over his peers is cherry mane waving around as he enunciates with gestures. I begin to see why it is they call the man Shishi (Lion) Uzumaki now. He has blue eyes and sports a thick goatee and mustache on his well chiseled face.

I wade through the crowd of joyful drunks to greet him.

"oh , Tokegeroh nice to for you to come along, guys, guys this Tokegeroh, Ryuzaki teammate, he's in finals too, but I don't think he stands a chance against my boy hahaha." his raucous voice spurs on the crowd.

"We'll see tomorrow, Shisuke-san, Speaking of which where is he right now?"

"Hoho feeling cocky are we, he's over dere with 'is cousin," the man points the balcony. Sure enough I see him with another Uzumaki one I didn't quite recognize.

I ascend the balcony stairs and a see him with a rather se- Oh you've gotta to shitting me.

 _Kushina Uzumaki the fuck is she doing here?! Never mind just don't freeze up like last time._

"Yo! Ryuzaki," I call out as I approach.

"Eh Tokegeroh, what are you doing here?" He asks getting Kushina's attention. "Oh Kushina, this my teammate, Tokegeroh Ren,"

"Nice to meet you Tokegeroh are you in the finals too." Kushina greets me with a kind smile.

A sudden jolt of energy comes clear out of nowhere."Ye-yeah!" I respond tremulously.

My body feels like it's hopped up on fourteen cups of pure caffeine a sensation my body hasn't felt in ages. "Any- anyway, I'm go going over Itsuki's, wanna wan come? "

 _what Dafuq is going on here!?_

"Um sure was planning to invite her here anyway." Ryuzaki says looking at me as if I have a knife sticking out of neck or something.

"Good lets go ! Nice nice meeting Kushina-san."

Needless Ryuzaki and I gladly left that awkward situation behind, though as we left that energetic sensation dissipated.

" what the hell was wrong with you back there? You were all twitchy and stuff."

"Believe me when I say I have no clue my body just got a jolt of energy for no reason."

Ryuzaki pause in thought and a creepy ass grin forms on his face. "I get it, you like her my cousin."

"Pardon?" I ask in utter confusion

"Don't play dumb, you got all nervous around her, you like Kushina too bad she taken." Ryuzkai tauntingly states.

"Wait, she's your cousin, god that explains a lot." I mutter.

So would that make Ryuzaki, Naruto's first cousin.

"What did you say?"

"Swing and a miss Ryuzaki, I ain't interested in her, to be honest, I don't really know what happened back there."

"Hmm whatever."

From then on silently walk to Kensei's.

"Hey boys here to see Itsuki?" Kensei greets us at the door.

"Yeah my family throwing a party before the final exam tomorrow. Is it okay if she can come?" Ryuzaki asks.

The burly man pause and thinks for a moment "Sure if she's feeling up to it. Itsuki! Your friends are here!"

From the back of the store Itsuki rolls in her wheelchair.

"Yo! Itsuki my family having a party wanna come?" Ryuzaki asks with pleading eyes, Itsuki grins in her mask and looks to her father who just nods.

Our little trio, leaves the restaurant, When I have an idea.

"Think we should invite sensei to? she'd probably be up for it."

"Yeah, speaking of which, what was training with sensei like?" Ryuzaki asks but I seen this coming from a mile away.

"Hard,"

"That's it?"

"Did you honestly expect me to tell you the details of my training?"

"Hehe can't blame me for trying."

I send out a water clone, chances are she's still at home.

"Maybe Kallen would like to join in too? Tora, Ken, and her are in the finals."

Ryuzaki faces turns red at the very mention of her name, Even Itsuki begins to tease him a little.

"Y-Yeah sure, go ahead and invite her or whatever. Stop it Itsuki!"

I do love watching him squirm.

"By the way what's with new duds?"

"Hmm, something I'd thought to by for the exams. I see you guys at the party."

We go our separate ways for now, I head home to get Kali.

Kali luckily, is just outside clan compound ready to leave.

"Hey Kallen," I say.

The hazel eyed girl looks up at me with a smile.

"New clothes?" She asks.

"Well just the jacket, I wanted to ask you the Uzumaki clan's throwing shindig wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure Tora would've probably invited me either way."

"Good, let me put this old jacket away and we'll head there."

After about a minute or so, Kali and I head out.

"By the way, apparently Ryuzaki is Kushina's cousin."

Kali gives me a wide eyed stare "How do you know that?"

"Oh he told me..."

"Well that makes sense, Kushina's probably the only Uzumaki in the leaf village."

"And she's at their compound, I met her there."

The wide eyed stare returns along side a gaping mouth.

"Why is she here?"

"Visiting family I assume, but something weird happened when I met her."

"What did you do?" She asks incredulously.

"What's with the accusations?! It wasn't bad, so much as awkward."

"What did you do?!" She asks a second time, enunciating every word.

" Ugh, I got all jittery for no reason, it was weird like someone injected coffee into me or something."

"Sounds like you just got anxious,"

"Hardly, when Minato's team approached me I stood gaping like a fish, that's anxiety this something different."

Kali hand cups her chin, she's deep in thought I guess.

We arrive back at the main hall, Ryuzaki is already standing nervously by the door along side Akiko who waves at us.

"Hey Kallen-chan that idiot sensei of yours isn't going to be too is he?" Akiko asks with an irritated scowl on her face.

Kallen chuckles"I don't think so sensei, Tora might have invited him though."

"We at least I have a bit of warning, Toke-kun can we talk alone for a minute." Itsuki and Ryuzaki looked Akiko oddly. "It's about training, sorry Itsuki I can't have you listening in either.

I can tell Ryuzaki loathes having to wheel away Itsuki, he's moving at a snails pace.

"So do you have it?" She asks soon as Ryuzaki is out of earshot.

I open my jacket and carefully hand her one of the new Sais. She inspects with vigor.

"Hmm, bismuth these things must've cost a lot," I nod in response "It's pretty light too, You may need to practice handling it make sure you really get the feel of the weapon."

"I'll do it after the party,"

Akiko looks over my form, making my heart race."Hn, New jacket to hide the weapons, very clandestine."

"I like having a good deal of cards up my sleeve, the more unknown I am better my odds." I step away from her.

Akiko adopts an adorable thinking expression. "I suppose you have a point but your first opponent is an Uchiha, there's not a lot you can hide from him especially if he has the sharingan."

I smile assuredly, "I'm not too worried about that, I'll poke and prod to see what he can do."

"well I'm sure you've gotta plan you seem to have one. Enjoy the party but don't stay up late." She ruffles my hair and walks inside.

I don't really have much of a choice anyway, The training has thrown off my sleep schedule.

The party kicks in to full swing by the time evening swings around. Drinks and food being pass around during the joyous occasion people are laughing, dancing being merry. It's been a long time since I'd been around an environment like this. I much as the Uzumaki throw parties I never bothered coming to them an It feels good, to be carefree for awhile and forget your troubles I needed this. It is pretty awesome seeing more of how Kushina acts outside of the story, she does the tomboy persona justice. Three hours in she got into some a fight with one the drunk clan members knocked him out cold and as well as poor Tatsuki, who had made the mistake of trying to cop a feel. Naruto definitely comes from that woman.

Speaking of which she strolls her way over here and god damn it's happening again.

"Anything I can do for you!" I blurt out while trying to regain composure.

She just laughs. "What's you deal relax a little, Ryu-chan tells your pretty strong despite the dead last label."

"R-Ry ry wryyy," _Damn it boy speak!_ "Ryu-chan?"

"Yeah, it's his nickname, don't call him that though he gets pretty angry when you do. Like I was saying he thinks your pretty tough even says that your the one he wants to fight the most."

I take a deep breath, I mean deep as much I can inhale which sounds silly but it works and calms my nerves.

"Ok, good sorry I'm usually a lot more composed than this must be something in the air. I wouldn't say that I'm that strong I was dead last for a reason after all. I'll probably lose the first match to that Obito kid."

Like hell I will, Kushina's probing for some reason, she still a leaf kunoichi.

Kushina giggles a bit moving her crimson hair out of her face. "Minato was right about you, you don't let your guard down."

Her comment gives me chills, making my nerves dances again. I need to inhale again to calm myself.

"I figured you'd be spying on competition, you're a foreigner after. Using your name to have an advantage seems kind of obvious."

Her expression turns dark, one thing I don't want to do is piss off a real jinchurriki.

"I really did come here to see them y'know, after what happened to them years ago. I relieved to here that everyone was alright; it's been decades since I've seen these faces, I've even forgotten some of them."

I know the feeling all to well in fact all the lotus clan knows the feeling. Being ripped away from your home, wondering if everyone you know love is okay. After years of worrying your start to forget their voices and faces, disappearing, fading into black.

"Sorry," I say hanging my head low.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known y'know. The one question I want to ask you though." I lift my head and see her a bright and cheery look return to her.

"Sure, shoot."

"They say lotus saved the clan and brought them here, but many an enemy has tried to use us for our special chakra. One question has been on my mind since I got here. What I'm asking is, Your clan, the Star do you think that they'll betray them use them as well."

I deeply sigh, "It's impossible for me, to know everyone's intentions, but _our_ clan head was adopted by _Your_ family, Maybe we were just trying to pay a debt, or maybe we're truly friends." Kushina looks down cast at my words. "I do know is that I trust Ryuzaki to have my back and he trusts me to do the same, of course that go for Itsuki and Akiko- sensei as well."

"Well at least you are genuine, it's about time I head back,"

A stroke of brilliance comes to my mind."One second, the lotus clan kinda are in the business of prophecy would you like me to tell your future?" I am bring this woman a little joy before she left.

Kushina laughs a little "alright what's in my future?"

"Give me your hand,"

She eagerly does so, but the my energy skyrockets I takre deep breaths and close my eyes pretend to read the palm of her hand.

"Okay, Hmm I see you marrying your soul mate, you'll a beautiful child together they'll come hardships, such is life though but your child, your child is destined for great things."

Kushina laughs uproariously "That was so generic, y'know! but thanks good luck in the finals kid."

Generic but true, besides if was direct about it my ass is grass.

By nightfall Kali and I go home I practice with the new pair of sai for an hour and then head to bed.

 _Drifting down into the maw, the burning hate below I see light a red light. The burning hatred singes deeper until I see something big, red, furry? The vision becomes more clear the a creature tied down with chains. Piercing hateful red eyes glaring at me, a familiar with... nine tails!_


	21. Quest 15

Quest 15: IIIIIt's Shooowtime!

I wake up in a cold wondering what in the fuck is going on? Why did I dream up such a vivid picture of Kurama? I look around frantically in my cramped room searching for the clock.

The finals opening ceremony won't begin for two hours and sun isn't fully up yet, I'll guess I get some breakfast, and head out for a while, doubt Mei is up at this time I truly need to see her about all this.

Two hours later/ Obito,

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I'm totally lost again what's with this crazy ass village?! If I don't arrive on time, I'll lose by default. I can see it now!

 _Obito's delusion_

Minato looks at his student disappointed, "I can't believe you showed late for finals, I'm ashamed to have you as a student.

He turns around to find Rin looking yearningly at a very bishonen looking Kakashi wearing a shiny golden flak jacket and carrying a large trophy.

"Ha, ha, what a loser," Kakashi taunts.

"Oh, Kakashi you're so cool kiss me." The pair puckers up to an exaggerating level, but the scene suddenly shatters like glass.

 _Delusion end_

I don't have time for this! One of the village's chunin gawking at me as if I sprouted a second head go away bastard! Wait!

"Hey where's the stadium, I need to get there for the finals?" He has to know right?

The asshole had the audacity to sigh. "To your left head straight down until you see the cherry blossoms, then take right, you'd be able to see it after awhile you can't miss it."

"Thanks!" the chunin shakes his head, nd I madly dash down the street.

Okay, the cherry blossoms he said right, right? Right! I quickly make the turn

Come on where is it? I madly search rushing down the walkways, in the spur moment I see a huge burgundy cylinder slowly climbing over the horizon ha I found it! I hear fireworks as well, damn it I'm late, sensei gonna kill me! I run like a kid with nothing lose sprinting towards the ever growing until finally, I reach its base.

Another Star chunin waits at the door. "Obito Uchiha," he says in a gravelly voice.

I nod vigorously. " Head on in they just started the ceremonies."

Yes, things are finally looking up for me.

Brian/ Tokergoh

It's a little more than overwhelming, in a vast pit, with spectators cheering in the stands overhead. Above them are the six kages in a sky box the shadows of which make I nearly impossible to make out anything other than their hats. I study the environment in front of me, several trees are laid out around a patch of land. The other contestants are studying this as well factoring their plans for victory, even Charles, this intense, no saying even a single word as to break the-

"Yosh I made it!"

Until of course, after Obito shows up!

"Idiot."

"He's certainly energetic."

"That's an Uchiha?"

"oh, Obito."

"Yosh, such fiery passion and youth."

"Silence! you all stand before the spectators of countries as well as your respective leaders stand still and show some respect!" Yuna unexpectedly barks out.

Like the soldiers we are, we stand at attention.

She goes back to cheerfully smile and turns up to the crowd.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever international chunin, I'm the proctor, Yuna Uzumaki, please allow me to go over the rules of these fights. First and foremost no killing is allowed, knockouts, forcing your opponent to surrender or If I deem that a fighter's injuries are too grievous to continue are the only ways to win a match. The fighters may not receive outside help inside the arena. Lastly, the goal of the chunin exams is to promote genin, Even you lose that doesn't mean you don't have a shot at getting promoted. However, the winner won't automatically be promoted either, this all depends on the judges the Six Kages, you can all pass as well as fail so keep that in mind! Now without further ado, will all participants leave except for Ebisu of the Leaf and Tora Uzumaki."

Everyone left heads for the double doors on the left that leads to the stands. I quickly make my way to the railing not wanting to miss any of the action Ryuzaki leans in right along side me.

" My money's on Tora," Ryuzaki says with glee.

"Of course it is." I retort.

"You think that guy Ebisu gonna win no way!"

"I'm simply being observant, my next match will be with one of those two."

"You're assuming too much, you really think you can beat Obito?"

I inwardly smiled at his question.

"I know I can win there isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Che, just what kind of training did you and sensei do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The young genin face each with Yuna standing off to the side.

"Are both combatants ready?"

"Bring it!" Tora crouches down raring to go.

"Hmm ready," Ebisu pushes up his shades and pulls out his kunai.

From what I knew about both fighters, Ebisu is logical pragmatic one, and Tora's wild child the two couldn't be any more opposite.

"Begin!"

At the shout of Yuna word Ebisu backpedals back into the trees, Tora dives in after him. Knowing Tora he'll try to force a fight he's that confident in close combat, Ebisu retreating like that shows that he wants to keep the fight at a distance.

Ebisu flings his hands together and hurls a huge fireball, almost catching Tora off guard. The red head flings himself away avoiding the orange ball of burning death as Ebisu leaps into the treeline.

"Tch, You can do it kick his ass Tora!" Ryuzaki yells.

"If Ebisu is playing the range game he'd better be careful not to underestimate Tora." I hold my chin in thought.

Tora has decent aim, not better than me but good enough to make a difference.

Tora dodges and blocks the barrage of shuriken being hurled from above, as he's tries to get a fix on his opponent who he has trouble finding. My guess is that Ebisu is using clones to keep him distracted.

"What a dull tactic," Ryuzaki sounds almost disappointed, but he's right moves like these won't get him anywhere.

Basic clones can only serve as a visual distraction, they don't make sounds and unless this kid is completely silent with as moves Tora will track him. An alarming gasp from the crowd bring me back to the fight, Tora takes a shuriken to his upper shoulder. Tora looks frightened, the cut isn't deep, but Tora can't track him, interesting.

"what the hell?!" Ryuzaki yells nearly shattering my eardrums.

"Stop yelling I'm right here remember. Ebisu seems be moving quietly through the trees somehow. That's why Tora can't track him."

"Not a bad observation kid," A low voice booms I from behind we turn around to a chunky man with red hair, he kind of looks like... Oh I know who he is, it's Choza, Choji's dad.

"Yosh Ebisu! Burn with youthful passion!" And I already know who this asshat is.

Another fireball sweeps down narrowing missing a very frustrated Tora. Tora hurls a hail of blades from where the fireball came from only to hear the sound of his projectiles hitting wood.

I know Ebisu didn't master the silent killing technique, there something else at play here. My eyes catch a sliver of light in the treeline.

"I get it that's actually pretty clever," I say aloud.

"what?! What's he doing?"Ryuzaki inquires frenetically.

"He's using a wire to move from tree to tree like a spider,"

Ryuzaki eyes lit up when he sees it, Choza chuckles.

"Not bad you're really perceptive aren't you?," Choza praises.

"Tora is going win this one," I say confusing everyone around me.

"I don't know, I mean Tora's good but kind of short sighted at times and it's even worse now that he's pissed."

Tora is looking around like a rabid wolf chasing its next meal.

"That's exactly why, what do think he'll do next Ryuzaki?"

"Don't tell me, He's not that stupid!"

Tora jumps into the trees.

"It ain't about intelligence as much as it is his aggravation, his weak point is in his temperance after all he's not the type to sit still."

"But wait, if that's his weakness how will he win?" Choza asks

"Because he'll find out how Ebisu has been moving around," I say smirking.

A sudden yell following a thud and Ebisu's face on the ground. The once taut wires around the trees fall to the arena's floor. The poor kid, Tora had shattered his shades and gave him a mean black eye, he is unconscious.

"Winner, Tora-chan!" the young Uzumaki proudly waves his hands around after his victory.

I loudly clap my hands ."Well, that was informative, time for my match, don't bother cheering, this one in the bag!" I say throwing on my hood strutting to the stairs like the cock of the walk. Ryuzaki scowled at me but Choza, Gai, and Genma look worried they know Obito is in trouble.

 _Akiko_

"That smug bastard he'd better win!" I see Ryuzaki to right leering at the stadium's stairwell, he is standing near a few leaf ninja.

" Will the next combatants Tokegeroh Ren and Obito Uchiha please come the arena at this time." the Proctor announces the crowd grows in volume wanting to see the Uchiha in action.

Tokegeroh appears in a body flicker standing tall, he's confident too confident I hope he knows what he's doing.

"Don't worry Akiko-sensei, Tokegeroh gonna win this one," Kallen says cheerfully.

"What makes you so sure?" And how is she as confident as Tokegeroh about this.

"Just a feeling."

Brian/Tokegeroh

I look onward, seeing the goggled Uchiha make his way to the clearing with a smile on his face he appears as cocky as I am good, it's easier when he makes assumptions.

"Are you guys ready?" Yuna asks.

"Oh yeah, you're going down napping guy!" Obito says turning giving me a thumbs down.

 _He's a dead man!_

"Ready." I hang my head low trying to hide my sinister smile.

Boss Battle: Obito Uchiha Lvl 19

Current Lvl 23

Items equipped – Assassin coat, Fangs of Leviathan

Bgm- Fallen Colony (Tekken 6 Ost)

"Fight!"

Just as Obito charges, I hurl a few shuriken his way, but he readily parries them. To his surprise, he takes a few cuts, Did I say a few shuriken? I meant to say several if Obito had looked more closely he would have seen them. His sure posturing changes to uncertainty and fear, he's mine!

Minato

This kid is really someone to watch out for. A shadow shuriken jutsu at That range he's sure of himself, be careful Obito he's not going fool around with you.

"Huh, what happened?" Rin asks unaware of how Obito got hit.

"Shadow shuriken jutsu, he's more skilled than I thought, the idiot might lose this one." Kakashi clarifies.

Down below I can see Obito losing his composure. He hurriedly flings through hand signs, but Tokegeroh, quickly throws a kunai just as he starts, he's not gonna let him use any ninjutsu. The knife makes a gash under, Obito's left eye blood begins to seep through the wound. He quickly touches his cheek wincing a little.

"Bastard if that's how wanna play?" Obito backpedals and returns with a several, projectiles of his own.

Tokegeroh however, sits there coolly throwing only two shuriken; they deflect Obito's shuriken sending them askew, save for two of them that are heading to Tokegeroh's right. The boy catches both of them in his fingers, the shuriken spin decreases until they stop. He's got Obito in his pace now, the clever brat.

"Damn it! I thought you were dead last like me what gives?" Obito yells in anger.

"So you thought I'd be weaker, I am dead last, I simply stronger than you." The hooded boy says smoothly, raising Obito's ire.

"Oh yeah, Say that after this." Obito unleashes a smoke bomb concealing his position, good idea his eyes aren't sharp enough to seen through that plume.

Tokegeroh immediately breaks for the tree line, not good he'll have the advantage in has in cover. In the spur of the moment, several fireballs blast away from the smoke chasing down Tokegeroh! Yet just as quickly, the clever kid pulls out more shuriken and hurls them at the flames, they connected with shuriken inside and the flames fall and expand before they can reach him. Is he using Wind chakra?

Akiko

Looks like his confidence isn't unfounded, the Uchiha is a dead last he won't last long against Toke-kun.

The Uchiha kid looks pretty crestfallen that his technique didn't pay off, but his face suddenly looks determine and throws another big fireball into the trees! He's trying to smoke Toke-kun out! The trees catch fire and a pillar of smoke rising upwards.

"Don't get it sensei, what he is doing?" Kallen asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Tokegeroh hasn't used any of his techniques yet? he has water style he could have easily countered his jutsu."

"Because he's trying to hide as much of his skill as possible, the proud fool."

Tokegeroh leaps out the burning trees near the Uchiha, Obito locks eyes with and he hurriedly dashes to him.

Tokegeroh runs in as well- and okay what's your play kid? Tokegeroh rapidly makes the hand signs for a clone jutsu, a basic clone jutsu, two clones pop out.

"Argh don't mock me!" The angry Uchiha shouts out.

The two clones overlapped the real Toke-kun, and disperse leaving a smoke cloud.

"I get it, he's using her technique!" Kallen exclaims.

"Whose technique?" I look glance at the young kunoichi.

The smoke clears and- and... Obito's on the ground out cold, what did I miss?

Boss fight end

Brian/ Tokegeroh

"Winner Tokegeroh!" Yuna announced and the crowd goes wild!

 _Recap_

 _The thick smoke makes it a little hard to breath even down here the kid's getting desperate I guess it's time to end this. I leap out from the trees near an angry Obito. He charges at me just like I thought he would, I make some clones and decide use Sakura's little trick I slyly slip my_ sai _into my right sleeve and make the hand signs Two clones pop into existence._

 _"Don't mock me!" Obito roars._

 _The two go ahead of me and explode into white smoke, I focus chakra into my heels, the sudden burst of speed, bring me face to face with a surprised Obito, then I throw an uppercut. Normally, my punches probably wouldn't have done jack shit to this kid, but with this_ sai _in hand, well, it's the same concept as Bugs Bunny putting a brick in a glove and slapping Yosemite Sam with it. Obito's eyes rolled to the back of his head and a little blood spills from his lips as he falls to the floor._

 _Recap end!_

Well that was fun, kind of wanted Ebisu to win the first match so could be more of a dark horse. Tora won't go as easily as Obito did I have to seriously consider my strategies.

I go up the stairwell and see Kali just coming down.

"Good job, Aniki," she says with mirth.

"Good luck Imouto," I give her a high five on the way when she passes by.

I'm back in the stands and Akiko waves me over.

"Nice work back there kid." She says smiling,

She then throws back my hood and ruffles my hair when I sit down.

"It was nothing," I responded nervously yanking my head away from her.

Ryuzaki is here as well along with Itsuki.

I pick up on Itsuki's curiosity. "Well of course, Kallen is going win she's best in our class even I would be hard-pressed to fight her," I answer.

"She's a good medic, especially at her age. I wouldn't be surprised if she became the Tsunade Senju, of the star village, but I never figured you'd see her as that big of a challenge," Akiko states.

"It's not just him, Even I admit Kallen probably going to be the one to beat," Ryuzaki gazing admirably as his crush enters the arena.

"All right you girls ready to show the guys how it's done?" Yuna excitedly announces.

"I've heard you are the top kunoichi in your class and a medic to boot, What coincidence so am I." Rin drops into a fighting stance.

Kallen smirks "Top kunoichi? I am the best of class, and a prodigal medic at least that's what my teachers tell me." Kali stance doesn't change at all.

"Ready!" The girls say simultaneously.

"Begin!"

 **New title obtained:** **Daft hands**

 **Items obtained:**

 **Pride charge X1**

 **Malevolent chakra x1**


	22. Quest 16

Quest 16: Nobody blink!

The two kunoichi leap into the fray, Rin initiating with a right slash, but Kali grabs the girl's wrist and hits home with a strong body blow, knocking the wind out of her.

"That's the way Kallen-chan!" Tora shouts from afar.

"I feel sorry for her, especially after she healed you Itsuki, but Kallen pretty much outmatches everyone, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, she excels in every aspect," Ryuzaki comments Itsuki feels the same way.

Rin manages to break the Kali's hold and tries to create some distance, however Kali doesn't chase. Instead she flings together a few familiar hand signs and a giant fireball erupts from her mouth adding more to the scorching trails on the battlefield . Rin barely dodges it, but is unaware of the fact Kali has close the gap. A strong right kick to the face has sends Rin tumbling to the ground, she swiftly gets back up but is dazed from the sudden blow. Kali doesn't hesitate and pounces on the opportunity. Poor Rin barely has the time to react and tries to fend off Kali's relentless assault.

"I see you what you guys mean she's merciless behind that sweet smile," Akiko says with a toothy grin.

Ryuzaki's admiration and fascination are evident on his face the battle continues.

Rin manages to break away and fall back to the ashen-ed trees from with my fight with Obito. She throws a volley of shuriken to keep Kali at bay as she retreats desperate to maintain the distance between them. Kali keeps advancing and makes the signs for substitution; the projectiles strike true to, but a burnt log takes her place.

Rin now with a bruised and swelling eye, searches madly for any sign of Kali's presence. Kali pounces from the burnt tree, Rin bolts from her position, and Kali swipes her ankle nearly missing. Rin screams and falls on to the floor making a small dust and ash cloud.

"Chakra Scalpel, damn it," Rin curses as Kali closes in.

" I severed your Achilles' tendon; you can't run."

Rin quickly sits up her soft brown hair caked with ash and after a short while her head hangs low and she raises her hand.

"I Su- surrender," She says somberly.

Yuna nods "Winner Kallen Ren," The crowd roars in response to the intense fight.

"will the next fighters please enter the arena Yoshimori Sato and Takashi Ren."

This is a fight I wanted to see knowing Charles he won't change his tactics. The fat pasty faced runt of litter calmly walks to meet his opponent as Rin is hauled out on a stretcher. Yoshimori has a brownish complexion like most people from the cloud with dark hair his headband in the traditional position, and wearing a blue tank with gray arm guards and pants. He looks pretty confident, his head throw back and nose pointing at the sky looking down on Charles. Which is something that most know not to do. Charles isn't someone you underestimate, especially when you have to consider his living earth release.

Mystic flame is quick and precise it'll burn whoever you want and protect those that you don't it suits Kali well like a precision scalpel. The way Charles uses living earth is blunt and forceful like a hammer. I'm sure that the unique element has more to offer, earth elemental jutsu is like water, defensive and flexible. Sadly the brat is single-minded he doesn't think of his potential, and he holds himself back for it.

"Ready?" Yuna asks.

"Hmm, this isn't even worth my time I need a real opponent," Yoshimori voice rings into the stands causing jeers form Star citizens.

"Dead man walking," I somewhat mutter, my team looks at me in slight confusion "You'll see."

Charles has the look of an angry bull ready to charge and gore the first thing in his path. You can almost mistake the kid for Majin Buu his chubby pale face is bright pink contorted in rage. I virtually feel him release his reibi power in the stands the little fool isn't going to hold back.

"Ready!" Charles widens his eyelids revealing two brilliant jade eyes, a sign he had already released his power.

Yuna looks at the chubby kid, with a slight look of worry on her face, "Begin!"

Yoshimori makes his first and probably last moves, jumping and hitting Charles with a body blow, his speed is certainly impressive, but that won't do him any good, he keeps jumping around attacking from different angles still no effect, with living earth is active taijutsu is pointless, Yoshimori might as well try to paint snow on white canvas. The cloud genin realizes his and goes for his kunai and stabs the angry munchkin, gaining a shocked gasp from the audience. Alas, his shitty weapon broke, living earth gives Charles a sort of dermal armor almost indestructible you could say save for probably lighting techniques which is why this situation seems slightly ironic. Charles lurches forward grabbing his surprise stricken foe, picks him up and just squeezes. Yoshimori piercing screams echo into the stands Charles is wickedly smiling the kid is kind of a sadist like that.

" Stop I give I give, stop please!"

"Takashi enough! Your opponent has surrender let him go you'll be disqualified!" Yuna shouts with a dead serious look on her face.

The tubby kid looks at her and drops him damn I was hoping he would get disqualified. The weak genin wheezes completely out of breath medics on stand by quickly haul the kid out.

"I didn't know Takashi was that brutal," Ryuzaki says.

"Oh yeah, especially when he's ticked off," I retort "Anyway your match is next buddy good luck."

"Pfft, like I need it you just be sure to make it to the finals," Ryuzaki says I leer at him with a blank expression. "what are you looking at me like that for!?"

" He probably doesn't intent to make it that far," Akiko sighs.

Which is true I'm not going up against Kali or that little psychopath, too much work. I originally didn't want to compete anyhow he should be happy I got this far. So after my fight with Tora, I'm quitting.

Ryuzkai grabs my shirt collar," listen Tokegeroh! I'm going and so are you better not lose or surrender to anybody got that!"

I turn my head and let out an exaggerated sigh pissing him off further.

"Why do you want me to make to the finals anyway? It's not like I'd be much competition." I say in monotone.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me! I know how strong you are!"

"That maybe so but Kallen and Takashi are tough fighters I won't make it past either one." I can feel Itsuki's anger now

"She's right you'll figure something out!" I hear Yuna shouting Ryuzaki's name he lets me go. "Besides, you're the one I wanna fight the most." in that instance Ryuzaki voice sounded like Sasuke's, weird-ing me out.

The fiery red head runs to the stairwell heading to his next fight.

Oddly enough, I want to fight him too, I'm don't usually make decisions driven by my testosterone. I don't maybe it's the fact I'm always competing with the brat. During missions or training, it's always something. A serious fight with Ryuzaki suddenly sounds fun.

Ryuzaki's opponent is A dark complexion girl with long white hair at least two feet taller than him making it look like a complete mismatch. Mashiro is wearing a white shirt with dark navy stripes cover in the shoulders and upper chest, as well as matching skirt, with a split on the sides revealing dark navy shorts underneath along with a weapon strapped to her thigh. She's also has a nodaichi strapped on her back.

"Let's have a good one Uzumaki-San," the kunoichi says with a silvery voice

"Tch whatever," The redhead replies.

Yuna looks at both genin drop into fighting stances, "Fight!"

Mashiro brings out her sword, hoping that her reach would end the fight quickly, Ryuzaki however quickly deflects it with a kunai. The white haired kunoichi smiles as if she found the perfect fighter. Ryuzak,i on the other hand, is looking at her fiercely, calculating her every move. The girl quickly drops for a leg sweep, Ryuzaki reflectively hops up. Ryuzaki a good fighter as far as Taijutsu and Mashiro is dedicated to using reach to her advantage, despite Ryuzaki knowing how to fight taller enemies he's going to have trouble with this girl.

Mashiro's blade suddenly sparks to life with lighting no doubt funneling chakra into her sword. This throws up red flags for Ryuzaki as he suddenly throws out a smoke bomb, the clearing is covered in the thick black plume. If know Ryuzaki as well as think he's for the small group of trees still remaining he wants a chase to lead her to whatever traps he's got laid out, it still has plenty of cover for him to use. The smoke clears up and as suspected Ryuzaki is gone, but so is Mashiro. So she isn't chasing she anticipated he want to get some distance interesting.

"This might be a tough opponent for him,"Akiko comments.

At a moments a notice, an explosion roar from inside the arena Ryuzaki suddenly springs from the trees his right leg as a scorch mark on it. He's in pain the kunoichi got him somehow.

"Why are you running Uzumaki-san, I just want to play," Mashiro's voices sings out.

Ryuzaki is standing on only his left leg. Don't get frustrated kid, you tend to be stupid when you are. A brief flash of lighting hits Ryuzaki, the kid hits the floor in convulsion, I know the technique live wire a C-rank lighting release that specializes in immobilizing your enemies. Stranger still the girl hasn't shown up yet, something not right live wire is used mainly for pursuit it's long range is suited for that purpose so why would she use it when she has the advantage. Ryuzaki suddenly screams in pain.

"I don't what the hell is going on." I look onward keeping my eyes on the action.

Itsuki doesn't seem confused pressing certainty on me "Genjutsu? Pain induced genjustu?" I ask this is first I've heard of it.

"It's possible but extremely high level, Genjutsu is induced through any of the five senses it's possible Mashiro attacked with taijustu for just that reason, Pain induced genjutsu is difficult to break, not as much as sound induced genjutsu but still pretty close. The caster has to make as much physical contact and do a good amount of damage to pull it off." Akiko clarifies, watching her student howl in pain.

Hence the live wire she's trying to give him as much pain as possible.

"Surrender and I'll make it stop-

"FUCK YOU! AGRHHH!" Ryuzaki certainly a fighter that's for sure.

"Tch, have it your way you piece of shit," the rival kunoichi sweet voice suddenly turns bitter.

Ryuzaki howls even louder but somehow manages to stand, Shuriken fly at him he blocks them decisively, but one cuts his hand, he cries out even more .

That bitch Mashiro walks form the trees, and towards Ryuzaki kicking him hard a few times. I honestly want to go down kick her ass myself, but this his fight it'll take more than this to bring him down. Itsuki worry and rage match my own.

The Kunoichi relentlessly kicks the kid for a few minutes before she finally tells Yuna, "Proctor end the match it's over-

"The hell it is!" Ryuzaki yells out with plenty of strength in his voice.

The now enraged girl flips him over straddles him and throws a haymaker and somehow in all of his pain and injuries Ryuzaki intercepts it.

"Let's see how you like it!," The young prodigy shouts his voice gruff and low.

A red chain burns on to Mashiro's skin and she screeches as she tries throws herself off of Ryuzaki; he's using a new curse mark it seems. The stubborn headed boy holds her in place and to be honest I didn't expect this, he headbutts the screaming Mashiro knocking her out cold with a bloody nose to boot. The kid really is Naruto's kinfolk.

"Winner Ryuzaki!" Yuna says lifting up the injured boy, holding him in a headlock.

"Damn it, Yuna!" Ryuzaki roars his face practically matching his hair.

A fire lights up in my chest, looking at Ryuzaki and his fight has raring to go I can't wait for my next fight, or the one after it, I want to fight Ryuzaki.

 **Ryuzaki has lvled up 22**


	23. Quest 17

Quest 17: Of Kages and Shinobi

I gaze down at the next set of fighters both from my village Kakashi Hatake, the genius prodigy versus Might Guy, the tenacious hard working ninja; both boys are splitting images of their parents.

"Hiruzen what do you think?" Onoki's gruff voice disrupts my nostalgic thoughts.

"About what? Lord Tsuchikage." As I answer, I can feel the ill temper man's eyes bore into me.

"The star villages brats seem to be having a much easier time than everyone else."

So that's what he's getting at truth be told everyone knows the star training method are far more efficient. Institutionalizing, the academy gives them more time to train and work as a unit, they live and breathe shinobi before they graduate. From what Jiraiya says some genin actually go out on B-rank mission in as little as six months out of the academy. I wish I could implement this at the hidden leaf Danzo certainly wouldn't have any qualms about it, but the citizens might disagree keeping their young ones in the academy day in and day out. Not to mention the significant raise in taxes it would take to keep the students well fed and comfortable. How the star manages such a feat is truly vexing.

"What I'm saying is Onoki our training here is more extensive than traditional villages, the students practically live in the academy before they become ninja. So of course, there is a difference quality." Sora says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Onoki certainly catches on the Sora's arrogance staring at the young Kage as if he's hoping to catch fire.

"Enough about that, I'm wondering why didn't hold a preliminary round?" Raikage E speaks out.

"Yes I agree you have could have trimmed the fat, not keep us here as long." The third Mizukage is as blunt as always Sora can't dodge this.

"I wanted to be sure everyone has a chance to showcase their talents,-"

"You mean you were saving face, too many made through the first two test, in the bloody mist this would have culled into the single digits." The Mizukage bluntly interrupts Sora.

"I believe it's a good thing, some of these prospects show real talent." I intervene not wanting this to turn into quarrel amongst leader tensions are already high as is between us as is.

"Yes, your ninja are certainly making a strong showing out there."

I focus on the fight, Kakashi and Gai skillfully dance in the stadium blow after blow and the thrilling exchange has the crowds on their feet watching the match. The rest of the Kage seem equally as captivated as the spectators taking in mental notes on the genins' tactics.

"That's high-speed taijutsu. He would have to open the eight gates for that," The Kazekage comments.

"Gai specializes in taijutsu, I expected he go that far if Kakashi isn't careful he'll lose the round.

Kakashi is launch in the air from a swift kick underneath him, dancing leaf shadow, he's going use the primary lotus his Dai uses the same techniques.

Gai appears parallel to Kakashi, and Gai's armbands unfurl. Kakashi is immediately aware of the impending danger, and he uses Gai as a platform. This kid never ceases to amaze just like his father. He uses the momentum from the fall and flips Gai around into a peregrine falcon drop now Gai is in a perilous situation. Kakashi legs lock Gai in place as they both plummet to the earth.

"Ingenious, finding an opening like that," E says keeping a straight face.

Kakashi wins, by knockout.

"Hn, he's got considerable talent, for a brat," Onoki says snidely, honestly, if they were his shinobi or kunoichi he wouldn't stop bragging.

The next round is about start Tora Uzumaki versus Tokegeroh Ren.

"Ah, I've been looking forward to seeing him fight again." Third Mizukage says as he leans slightly forward in his chair.

"Much as hate to admit that kid, and the girl Kallen will be chunin by the time this ends," Onoki comments with a huff.

"He's an interesting one; that's for sure, he the type who keeps his cards close to his chest. Definitely a prime candidate for a promotion. " I say watching the hooded kid get to a ready stance he's taking more seriously than he did with Obito.

"Do think he'll reveal those weapons of his this time?" The Kazekage asks.

"Hard to say Tokegeroh, is a gifted kid, his commander Akiko practically merits him for most of the missions her team has done."

"I heard rumors that he's dead last like the Uchiha earlier," Onoki pries.

"Ah well, according to Akiko, he was apparently lazy during his academy days, for some reason after he graduated he became surprisingly driven."

Onoki huffs no doubt dissatisfied with Sora's answer.

The story sounds similar to Jiraiya's, but the kid's fighting tactics remind more of Orochimaru.

"Well let's hope he can put on a repeat performance." The Mizukage declares.

Boss fight: Tora Uzumaki Lvl 22.

Bgm: Sling-shot (No more heroes 2 Ost)

 _Akiko_

I watch diligently as Tokegeroh immediately whips out his sais he positions himself in a defensive stance does he intend fight Tora head on.

Ryuzaki looks on in surprise."Sais, when did he use those?" He certainly didn't t Toke-kun fight with such a close range weapon.

"I taught him," I say feeling a sense of pride Toke-kun and I worked hard this past month, nd now it's about to pay off.

"Do you think that'll work? Tora is practically unbeatable in Taijutsu." Ken comments.

That 's funny well Toke-kun still shouldn't have a problem."We'll just have to wait and see." I say keeping my eyes on the fight.

Yuna begins the fight, Tora advances but Toke-kun holds his ground. Tora starts with a swift roundhouse aiming Toke-kun's head. Toke-kun Parries it with no problem; our training is paying off. He's gotten so use to my speed that Tora's seem slow in comparison. Tora tries for a rapid jab combination, no results Toke-kun reactions match him perfectly. Something is off though his mainly blocking with his right hand. What are you up to?

Tora dives in again, but Toke-kun flips his sai, and nearly cuts face Tora. What the? No, not nearly he got him; a bloody rip appears on Tora alarmed face.

"What he dodged that?" Ken shouts in confusion.

What Ken doesn't know is that wind chakra can extend your attack depending on how chakra conductive the metals are and level of control from the user. Given Tora cut I'd guess Tokegeroh added three and a half inches to his own nineteen, he'll drastically increase his range every time he uses wind chakra.

Tora bolts away from him, Tora wipes the blood off his cheek and pulls out a scroll. He unravels and swipes on the sheet in a puff of smoke a wood staff appears. Not good Tora has the advantage in range what's your answer for this Toke-kun.

 _Kakashi_

I thought something was off Obito maybe an idiot, but he can take a punch. He's must have hidden it in his sleeve during the fight, smart far too smart a tactic for a dead last.

"You'll be in for some serious competition Kakashi," I hear Rin behind me.

I glance at her and then turn to the fight."He lied,"

"About what?" Obito chimes in I look at him he's covered in bandages and the swelling in chin has gone down some.

"Being dead last,"

"We'll so is Lord Jiraiya, my old teacher, and he's one of the Legendary Sanin. " My Sensei argues.

"He thinks ahead, and plans and observes carefully for it, and he had Obito wrapped around his finger,-

"Li- like hell he did!" Obito stutters out, interrupting me.

"Someone like that is could hardly be called dead last," I continue.

Tora summons a bo staff; the extra range will help him against his opponent but I have hunch Tokegeroh has something up his sleeve.

Tora rapidly strikes with his staff keep the distance between himself and the so-called 'dead last' sais. I can tell what Tokegeroh is trying to trap the bo staff to counter, but he can't find his opening. Another problem for him is his left side is weak, and it's showing he should have practice fighting with his left arm, Tora will see that flaw and exploit it. Sure enough, Tora does notice and attacks. What?!

"This kid is something, mark my works, the six Kages will promote him," Sensei says his voice coated in admiration.

He catches Tora's Bo staff and goes for a striking blow to the face, but Tora quickly deflects with his left wrist guard.

"Whoa! He almost got him." Obito says in awe.

"I don't get it his left side was weak how did catch the staff so fast?" I ask the impertinent question pesters me to no end.

"He's ambidextrous, he left that opening on purpose to catch his opponent off-guard," Sensei says, suddenly it all made perfect sense.

"Ambi- ambe def what?" Obito says, as always he's completely out of the loop.

"It means he's both left and right handed, a good skill to have or learn." Rin clarifies.

"Wait you can learn that?!"

"Yes but it takes months of practice to perform, the time required to master depends on how much time is used to practice it. If he did it in the span of a single month, Tokegeroh would have to use his left-hand nonstop." Sensei continues.

"He made a mistake; he should have broken his staff instead of trying to end the fight," I say carefully analyzing Tokegeroh's moves.

"Hmm, definitely a costly mistake his opponent will be too wary of him now."

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Damn he reacted faster than I thought, Tora smirks he whips the staff forward, I quickly back, and sharp pain cracks me on my head. Try to shake off the aching throbbing sensation in my head, and notice Tora's staff is segmented. A chain links a third of the staff to its counterpart. So I 'm not the only one with a trick up my sleeve.

The worst thing is that his range just tripled and sais won't matter since I can't cut those chains, no wait maybe...

 _Akiko_

Damn, I didn't anticipate that, Toke-kun will have a harder time. He specializes in ninjutsu not to mention his genjutsu, so if he can get some distance, he'll win.

Tora continues whipping the staff-nunchaku around wildly, Toke-kun barely dodging the blows, is he looking for an opening? Give it up kid, Tora not going make the same mistake twice. Toke-kun holds his ground block and dodging; he takes hit into his sides. He staggers for a moment, will Tora ready to deliver another crippling blow. Wait a minute.

"Ha ha, way to go Tokegeroh!" Ryuzaki shouts his praise.

"No way how did he even?" Ken murmurs astonished by what takes place,

Toke-kun that little genius left another opening on purpose. That oversize jacket allows him to hide his sais; He tucked one of the sais inside to reducing the damage from the staff. To top it all off, he threw his sais right at the chains pinning it to the ground.

Toke-kun forms a few quick seals and throws Raging waves at him Tora is knocked away by the sudden blast of water, unable to hold on to his staff any longer.

"Now he's got some distance he can end this," Ryuzaki says while bouncing on his heels.

Tokegeroh takes his sai back and throws the staff away, and he throws more hand signs and five Water clones form out the dirty puddles on the field. Tora slowly rises to his feet with a cocky smirk on his face he still has a trick left be careful Toke-kun this fight isn't over yet. Tora sprints toward Tokegeroh and his clones flinging hand seals of his own. Tora throws down a kunai with a tag attached.

"Wait that's a chakra suppression barrier!" Ryuzaki says as he recognizes the tag instantly.

Not good he's forcing the fight!

Toke-kun clones splash away leaving him with alone with Tora.

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Damn brat, I didn't see this coming, typically Tora sticks to taijutsu he didn't use seals before now, what this what he was working on in the past month?

It doesn't matter; I have the advantage with my sais, and his staff is out of the barrier. If he wants straight up taijutsu, he'd better bring it!

Tora confidently smiles at me holding. A small brown pill.

Well... Shit!

 **===== To Be Continued**


	24. quest 18

Quest 18: And the battle continues

 **Bgm change: Dynamite Rocket (No More Heroes 2 ost)**

"I was planning on saving this until the last round, but you're tougher than I thought Tokegeroh," Tora says before swallowing the food pill.

His eyes shrink to pinpricks his smooth red hair becomes more vibrant and spiky.

Okay, the suppression barrier isn't a physical one it's range is only a few meters if I can escape it I can think of something to slow him down. However soon as I make a break for it Tora is already in front of me. My breath vanishes and my vision blurs, I feel myself falling forward and catch myself. Son of a … Damn he hits hard, I don't think I can take too many of those healing factor or not.

 _Kushina_

Tokegeroh is a good fighter, but he's met his match against Tora, that one attack says it all. It is a good idea getting out the barrier, but Tora isn't allowing it. Tokegeroh stumbles into a defensive stance it's all he can do at this point.

Tora works on him throwing vicious punches, Tokegeroh doing his best to stay upright. He impressively manages to block a few attacks, but for the most part, he's getting taking hit after hit slowly retreating backward.

"looks like it's over, a shame he has got a lot of potential," Minato gives his input.

"well, did pretty good all things consider, he's just outmatched here," I respond watching onward.

"I doubt that," I look over in the direction of the voice and see Kakashi adamantly staring at the arena.

I understand now; the kid's still fighting y'know.

Tora keeps battering him missing the key factor in Tokegeroh's movements. A powerful kick open Tokegeroh's guard and another sends flying, out of the barrier, Tokegeroh probably jumped as he was hit. He hit the ground rolls over into a muddy pool. Tora walks toward his rival, Tokegeroh who is trying to get to his feet. Tora leaps to him and kicks Tokegeroh in stomach, poor kid even out barrier he doesn't stand a chance. Tokegeroh still tries to get up, impressive determination aside he should throw in the towel, he can still get his promotion.

"What is it with boys and their pride?" I mutter.

Minato looks at me with a charming smile, " he knows he can win, it's not just his pride look."

My gaze goes back to the arena, Tora's stuck, Tokegeroh used syrup trap in the puddle he thought ahead. Tokegeroh is finally on his feet he waves a few hand signs, and the water clones are back. The clones viciously jump Tora smashing into him with the blunt ends of their sais. Tora finally falls to the ground knocked out, Tokegeroh is declared the winner.

 **Bgm end**

"That napping guy is really strong," Obito says in awe but his

"Napping guy?" I ask.

"When we first met him he was napping on a bench," Minato explains.

I would have gone with jitters. Personally, Tokegeroh smiles proudly walking out the arena. There's certainly special about him, though.

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Everything hurts damn, Tora really worked me, over the good news is Levi's healing factor will have me patched up before the next match, I just need to rest up for a while. I notice Kali coming down the stairs with worry written on her face.

"Do you need me to-"

"No, no, you'll need every ounce of chakra to deal with Charles, besides Levi's healing factors has improved the past six months. I'll be ready for the next match." I interrupted her.

Kali reluctantly nods and heads to the double doors leading outside.

Back in the stands I notice that Choza's team had moved to another location, even weirder Minato's team had moved near mine, with Kushina as well this will be interesting.

"Hey its napping guy," One ass kicking isn't enough for you is it Obito?

I hear Ryuzaki faintly chuckling behind them.

"Ah can you, stop calling me that?" I am asking politely here.

"That was an excellent match," Kakashi pops up before Obito even speaks.

"Hey! Kakashi he was talking to me." Obito doesn't like being glossed over so casually. Maybe I'll just do the same.

"Thank you, so was yours," Few people can escape the primary lotus the way he did.

"Hell yeah! Tokegeroh, I didn't think you'd beat him for a second." Ryuzaki verbally jabs.

"Says the guy who was nearly taken out in the first match," I counter Ryuzaki face turns beet red.

"Whatever you better make it to the final round I'll be waiting." Ryuzaki has a fire in eyes he can't wait either.

"Aren't you forgetting something, to even get to the final round you'll have to get past me. Not to mention Genma" Kakashi doesn't like being glossed over either.

Ryuzaki turns to his new rival, "Sorry but I intend to go the final round, and pummel whoever is my way to get."

The two gaze at each with a blazing passion that would make Gai jealous, all this over Lil' ole' me gee I feel like the belle of the ball.

I sit next to Akiko mainly because she sitting far away from Kushina, and I didn't want whatever happened last time to happen again.

"looks like you're getting popular Toke-kun, you definitely cinched the promotion with that match," Akiko says, once again she's throwing back my hood and ruffling my dreads.

"you think so?" I ask trying not blush.

"Certainly, your last two matches impressed the Kages," Minato informs

"yeah, you have the crowds on the edge of their seat y'know." Kushina chimes, the buzz of energy is back but not in full force like last time.

"Kallen's match is starting!" Rin exclaims.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see her beat that asshole Takashi into the ground," Ryuzaki says enthusiastically.

"I don't know Takashi's a tough one even for her. Though to be perfectly honest, I don't want to fight either one of them." I say leaning forward in my seat.

Yuna initiates the match; Kali already backpedals away from Charles who has a wicked grin on his face. He starts off with Mud river the brown slurry ensnares Kali slamming her into a tree that sadistic fucktard hurls a handful of shuriken at her, they only impact a log Kali left in her place. Several fireballs rain down on the Charles forcing to him evade. Hail of flares explosively changes the ground concealing the battlefield in dust and smoke.

"this is pretty intense," Obito says in wonder, however, this is just the warm up the real fight begins when they start using their reibi's chakra.

The sounds of steel striking steel travels through the tree tops and a sudden burst of fire singes through the treetops. I just hope Kali is okay, despite her position as rookie of the year Charles is no one to play around with. At a moment's Charles dashes out of the trees making hand signs as he runs. He has a look of fear on his face, and his clothes slightly burned. A geyser of flames jets from the trees singeing foliage and the earth as it passes.

A rock wall jumps out in time to protect Charles; the flames cascade around the wall the intense heat nearly melting into lava. A wave of what I can only describe as sheer power emits from the stadium floor. I glance around all the jonin present look worried, and even Yuna has ascended to the wall watching carefully from above.

"Such intense chakra, are they planning to kill each other," Akiko says the fear barely evident in her voice.

The real fight starts now.

Abruptly, jade spires crack through the ground, forcing the trees apart Kali immediately moves back into the center, with a mystic phoenix flower the bright orange fireballs slam into Charles burning him up, as the flames disappear revealing a burnt husk of dirt a mud clone.

"Where did he-"

Obito question is answered immediately when Charles pops up from the ground in front Kali. To my horror, he grabs her by neck lifting her off the ground Kali desperately tries to wriggle free. That fat fuck has a shit eating grin on his face.

"That son of a bitch!" I haven't seen Ryuzaki so pissed off in a while.

"Calm down, she-

"Calm down! She's your sister Tokegeroh!"

"That's exactly why I am calm; I doubt she would get caught this quickly."

As is on cue Kali body explodes the flames consume the unsuspecting Charles. The real Kali appears from the knocked over trees

"A shadow clone explosion? "Minato asks.

Not quite she used her mystic flames to make a clone; I see the mystic flames too often to mistake the color it has a particular hue that's unique to it. The clone carries jutsu just like the wood style. She's must have been working on this for the past month.

Kali comes to Charles with her hand ready to cut him down. She chops at his arms, oh no! The scalpel didn't work Kali body is sent flying with a flaming punch to her chest. The young medic rolls at she hits the ground, the flames around Charles disperse, showing obsidian skin with cracks around a green glow shining underneath.

"That bastard he already armored up," I mutter bitterly, Akiko and every else is staring at me expectantly. "Takashi has a jutsu that gives a powerful armor it's his ultimate defense, it's difficult to crack, but it also consumes a lot of chakra, and he becomes as slow as a sloth when he fully armors up like this. "So If Kallen can outlast him she'll win?" Ryuzaki asks looking a relieved, I answered with a nod.

However, that's a big if, in spite of huge cost in chakra, Charles has the highest chakra capacity as well a the fastest healing factor outlasting him will be difficult, to say the least.

"Looks like she already has a plan in mind," Minato speaks up, everyone attention gets drawn back to the arena.

Kali traps Charles in a flaming vortex. I can barely see his black skin through the canary colored flames. She going to suffocate him, a smart move and he can't release his jutsu or he'll risk getting burned.

"Are we sure we are watching genin fight?" Kushina inquires staring at the brilliant display of power.

"Well Kallen top of the class, but I didn't even know Takashi was this so strong. Then it would be the first time." Ryuzaki throws me a little glance and Itsuki emotions reek suspicion.

"What are getting at?"I huff out.

"That you are not what you appear," Kakashi throws in his input along with a scrutinizing glare. "you like it when people make assumptions makes it easier for anyone to underestimate you." he finishes.

I laugh softly, "well you got me there, but I already told Ryuzaki I was just lazy in my academy days it bored the hell out of me not to say that didn't pay attention or train."

Now Minato laughs. "He reminds me of Shikaku."

Shikamaru's dad, hmm I suppose, I had respect for them they worked smarter not harder but at they're too lazy for their own good.

All of sudden, something blast of the flames, the orange- black ball crashes into Kali setting her on fire and sending her flying across the field, hit the dirt and rolls frantically trying to kill the flames. My heart in my chest as I watch the terrifying scene unfold before my eyes. Itsuki's fear rolling off her in waves isn't helping either; neither is Ryuzaki who looks frozen stiff. The fire dies out and Kali, she isn't moving!

The flaming boulder breaks apart revealing the pasty faced asshole, after a moment Yuna confirms he is the winner. I don't care I look at Kali's unmoving form if he killed her... he better not have.

Why did he ugh.. he knows the clan won't tolerate even if it's a near fatal accident they'll see it as him being reckless. The fool he's going hear about from the Council. If they don't do something I'll- I'll

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

I feel a hand grab my should"Tokegeroh, calm yourself," Akiko whispers.

"I know it's hard, but you need to keep cool" she continues.

I glance around and notice Kushina, Minato even jonin I haven't seen before looking right at me what did I do?

 _Hiruzen_

"Such an intense blood lust," The Third Mizukage barely utters.

In spite of the commotion below, up here the sky box is eerily quiet everyone is reflecting on what they just felt.

"Tokegeroh, we may need to keep an eye on him for a different reason," Onoki speaks up.

"his killing intent feels like a bijuu's I can only ask what kind of life he's had?" I say staring in the Tokegeroh's direction. The other Kage nod in agreement save Sora who has a vacant expression, but I could have sworn I seen a ghost of a smile form on his lips.

 _Kakashi_

What the hell was that? I couldn't even breathe. Darkness surrounded me; it's hands were around my throat. A cold almost freezing sensation told hold even though it only lasted for a second it felt like it would never let go.

Sensei Kushina-San and Akiko-san all have blank looks on their faces and Tokegeroh looks confused. Complete fear is what I saw on the other genin around me we all felt the same, Itsuki-san the girl in the wheelchair looks the most terrified. All the blood has drained from her face and her eyes wide open as if just woke up from a nightmare. What the hell is going on!?

 _?_

"well looks Leviathan is coming along nicely, wouldn't you agree?" Jason asks me.

To be quite frank no, letting him compete in finals was a terrible idea especially since we had learned that Tokegeroh being in contact with nine-tails jinchurriki.

"It's growing too fast, and too soon, the council should have forbidden this, worst case scenario will be at war with all five great nations."

"Best case scenario Leviathan will convince the other countries that the Star village isn't a pushover besides worst comes to worst we will extract Leviathan just like we did last time." He retorts rolling back his long black hair. "I say one more push ought to do it. His next match we will see what Leviathan can do."

Tokegeroh be careful, I don't want to lose you, my son.

 **Item received:**

 **Malovent chakra x2**

 **Pride charge x4**

 **Warning: Awakening level at 65%**


	25. Quest 19

Quest 19:The Show must go on

I watch over Kali, my sister parts of her skin are light than others thanks to the burns but those are already healing along side her the heavy bruising from she got Charles attack.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kali soft voice rings out in the room.

"What do mean? I'm brother and I was worried."

"You should be watching Ryuzaki's match, he should be fighting right now. Charles packs a hell of a punch." she gently laughs.

"That asshole shouldn't have gone that far!" I shout, couldn't hold back the rage in my voice.

"We both know the type of guy Charles I should've seen this coming this one's on me."

"That doesn't make it right, time after time I tell him that his reckless actions will have consequences but the brat never listens for this. We are not in the cradle anymore I'm done pulling him out of the fire."

"Bri, don't get so worked up, you just kick his ass in your next round kay?"

I grasp her hands and lightly squeeze "yeah alright, you just get better,"

She slowly nods and I leave her to rest. My rage comes back tenfold when I see his pasty mug grinning at me across the hall.

"Did you come to gloat?" I growl.

"More like warn this is what's going to happen to you in next round," He looks so damn cocksure I should kick his ass right now.

"Do you realizes what you've done? Don't you know council won't tolerate this kind shit you've gone too far!"

"Like I care," the pudgy kid emphasizing every word.

That's it I'm taking any more of his shit! Immediately grab him by his collar but he's unfazed keeping smug demeanor.

"I'm done saving your ass, every time it's like talking to a brick wall-

a jerking pain in stomach forces to reel back he punched me .

 _ **He's dead!**_

"Takashi!, what's the meaning of this!" A jonin with white hair yells out interrupting us, his sensei Yukio

"Sorry sensei, just boys rough housing I got carried away," he says through a shit-eating grin. "We'll continue this in the exams," he hisses out as walks past.

"Are you okay? I sorry about my student he can be a handful." Yukio apologizes.

"I'm fine, really," I'll settle things with him in the next round.

I head back to my seat in the stadium the first I notice is how much it changed from we when started. What was one a clearing surrounded by emerald treetops, now looks more a setting for a dystopian future. Fallen burnt trees huge gashes and cracks in the earth, and ashes lightly swirling in the just above the ground man we fucked shit up down there.

"How's he doing?" I sit down next to my sensei.

"Better than his last match, just look." Akiko gestures to fight below.

"Ah well it looks he's got this one,"

Ryuzaki has Genma in a barrier only a few meters wide and shrinking, the young leaf genin looks like a mime, his hands pressed against an invisible wall. Genma concedes the match after realizing there's no way out. Ryuzaki releases the technique and Genma is free from his temporary prison.

Next up is Kakashi versus Darui, an interesting match to the say the least I wonder Kakashi going to deal with Darui storm release kekkei genkai. Ryuzaki finally appears back up in the stands, looks like he ran all the way up here.

"Has it started yet?" Ryuzaki clearly wants to see this fight.

"it's just starting," I look down that two genin preparing to fight.

I wonder what this fight would look like if they were in the prime.

The fight starts with both boys grabbing the swords the sounds of steel clashing is echoing in the arena. In peripheral, I notice Akiko faintly smiling watch the sword fight with eagerness. Darui is definitely more accustomed to fighting, I see forms, strikes, and parries, that Akiko used during our training. However, Kakashi has the speed he definitely faster than I am in terms of dexterity we're probably the same. Darui rushes in a vicious strike that knocks Kakashi's tanto out of his hands, but he quickly adapts readily grabbing his kunai parrying Darui's follow up attack. The tanto falls a few meter behind him and little to his right. Darui keeps up the pressure with a barrage of swings forcing Kakashi back. Little does he know Kakashi is retreating to where his blade landed. Kakashi steps on his weapon then flings upwards the wild blade spins vertically nearly cutting Darui, prompting the cloud genin to step away. Kakashi seizes this opportunity and rushes in giving Darui little to no time to block.

"He's vicious, that kid Kakashi, you two might want to be careful around him." Akiko remarks.

Ryuzaki grunts as if he's annoyed, but I see him biting his lip ever so slightly.

This time Darui blade gets sent flying, but he abandons it forming the hand seals for live wire the bolt of electricity flies from Darui's palm and hits Kakashi just as was trying to deliver a decisive blow, the silver-haired scarecrow is temporarily stunned from the shock.

"Man that was close, he almost had him," Ryuzaki says his voice almost a whisper.

"I'll say, second later and Kakashi would have cinched it, a risky move using a justu out in the open like that," I observe.

Darui continues with more hand signs raging waves this time Kakashi is hit again with the sudden water spout bowling him over, but Darui isn't finished he stars another justu ( I quickly try to memorize the hand signs for it.) and both of his hand spark to life with lightning, he slams both his hands on the current directly travels to Kakashi fallen form. His body lights and steam explodes from the current traveling over the water.

"woah, he did he get him!?" Ryuzaki shouts out.

"I don't think so," I reply, the Kakashi I know would have something up his sleeve.

"I think Toke-kun has the right of it."

Yep, I knew it when the mist clear is Kakashi standing up with so much a scratch on him.

"How the?! He perfectly fine. How did take no damage from that." Ryuzaki and Itsuki are astonished, and even I'm curious to know how he pulled it off.

"Easily." Akiko states. "He has a lightning affinity too, water doesn't conduct electricity, it will however through the water to get to anything that does. When Darui used his justu Kakashi charged his tanto with lighting chakra and stabbed the in the mud to ground himself like a lightning rod. "Akiko explains.

Now it all makes sense, I even see the tiny slit in the ground where Kakashi is standing.

"Quick thinking on his part," I mutter.

More importantly, where's the real one the Kakashi that everyone sees is a clone, normal clones are rather easy to spot if you know what to look for. One they can't produce sound, two a clone is more hologram it doesn't affect the area around it, three because of holographic nature, clones don't cast shadows.

I examine the area where Kakashi was, there a crack in the ground a few feet to left large enough for a person to squeeze right in my money says that's where Kakashi is hiding.

Darui flings more hand signs, sheesh how much chakra can he expend. Most genin would be tired out by this point, especially with the previous fights. Darui hands form a triangle the center of which lights up. Several beams flash and scatter and suddenly converge on a single point the aforementioned hole in the ground. Kakashi bolts out the but he isn't quick enough the beam hit their target... The fuck another clone how in the world, when did he have time to argh I missed something here.

Darui is in dire straits, using his kekkei genkai cost him too much. The fatigue is very evidently showing with his heavy breathing and sweating. Kakashi appears from behind his white chakra sabre at Darui's throat. The poor cloud ninja just sighs in defeat.

I look around again the question of how Kakashi pulled it becomes clear.

" I don't get sensei, how did he end up over there," Ryuzaki asks staring at the arena in disbelief.

"He found out that some these holes have tunnels that go under the field. He made the two clones for a distraction so he could behind his foe. The first was to show that he was hiding the second was to keep his enemy attention focused on one direction. Like I said he's vicious. " Akiko clarifies getting nods from both me and Ryuzaki.

I knew how strong Kakashi was when he was jonin at the age of twenty-nine, but here a twelve or thirteen years old, there hardly any difference in his tactics.

"Well, Toke-kun your match is next good luck."

"Yeah beat that asshole Takashi into the ground,"

I smile at Akiko and Ryuzaki's support and head down for my match against Charles.

I step on the ashen field and see Charles sporting a grin that makes my stomach turn flips, strangely not of fear, but of anticipation and excitement. I even the flow of my starts chakra rise as I reach the center. I remove my headband from my neck to my head there no symbolic reason behind it just a good strategy.

"ready to get hurt, cause your end for a world of pain."

I scoff at the shitty attempt of intimidation causing him scowl.

"You're going learn a painful lesson brat, fucking me comes dire consequences, I'm not gonna hold back like I did with Obito and Tora," I say tersely.

He laughs, of course, Yuna looks at us both as drop into our fight stances.

"Ready, Begin!"

 _Akiko_

Toke-kun adorns an expression I never saw him have a look of complete severity, that promises pain to whoever standing in front of him. Even while doing b-ranks I never saw him look this way it sends chills up my spine.

The match starts that two boys collide Takashi kunai to Toke-kun sai; I expected Toke-kun to retreat. Takashi goes for another however my student quickly hooks his left arm. Toke-kun then pries open Takashi's guard and... hoho really I wasn't expecting that, he headbutts Takashi, his forehead protector slams into Takashi nose with squirts out a modest amount of blood. Takashi roars as he recoils from the blow, but Toke-kun rams the blunted ends if his sai into the burly brats stomach and follows with a double uppercut into the kid's chin. Takashi waddles around like an angry drunk.

"Yeah kick his ass Tokegeroh!, you better not lose to him!" Ryuzaki starts cheering on.

Itsuki however just onward her eyes betraying some sort of anxiety in her, I wonder that's about.

Takashi roar and charging swinging his meaty arms but Toke-kun dodges the blows effortlessly, once again he shows that our sparring sessions are paying off he can read Takashi swings. Takashi misses and heavy swing Tok-kun counter with a jab of his own, however, Takashi catch it with a free hand and kick Toke-kun hard in the chest, my student's body get sent flying the opposite direction landing the ashen dirt. I hope he's okay, he took some heavy hits in last fight and from what I've seen Takashi hasn't even gotten serious yet.

 _Brian_

my stomach groan in protest to me getting up; bastard hit me pretty hard. I growl slowly rising to my feet and see Charles holding my weapon with an angry scowl.

"I don't why you're so mad Taka-gaki, that first assault was just for that punch in the hospital I haven't begun to pay you back for what you did to Kallen," I say with a confident grin.

My taunt only continues to fuel is ire he immediately releases his reibi's chakra. It feels strong fortified like a mountain, but I stand tall even a mountain can erode. Hmm! The pain's already numbing and my chakra keeps rising I never felt this much before if I had hazard a guess at much I had around four hundred fifty Ccs and it's still climbing. Charles body transforms into the same green craggy monster just like before, snarling at me. Alright, asshole lets go!


	26. Quest 20

Quest 20: Fighting the odds

Boss fight: Takashi Ren

Bgm: We are finally Cowboys (No more heroes)

Charles tosses my sai with the intent to hurt me, but I can see well enough, to catch my weapon before it lands. He uses my brief moment of concentration to close the gap. Quickly I make Raging waves, I knew full it wouldn't stop nor slow him the blast of water just rolls off of him. So I follow with an Air bullet this is more effective, the distorted blast of air has him reeling backwards, he tries to find his footing only to realize his sudden lack of traction, sends him into the mucky puddle. Now for the icing on the cake, _Lighting style: short circuit_ I clasp both my hand to together feeling the familiar vibrations of the chakra flow in palms the lighting forms a ball of neon white. I release the ball of plasma and watch it drop into the water, as it disperse the veins of white greet Charles. Charles's body convulses violently, while pieces of his armor chip away, his eyes oh his eyes the held something I wanted to see from him, fear.

 _Akiko_

Lighting release how? When? I was surprised to see he learned two affinities but I never expected three.

Ryuzaki is almost fuming, and Itsuki watches on in awe.

"Whoa didn't see that coming how long were you hiding that Aniki?" a familiar voice says from behind.

"Kallen you shouldn't be up-"

"I'll be fine, I can't miss Aniki's fight," The wounded girl waves off interrupting Ryuzaki.

"What I don't get why never used it before, it always secrets with this guy." Ryuzaki huffs out.

It's certainly a good point it would take him years just master one affinity. How many years did spend training the other two?

"I think hid it for this fight," we all looked at Kallen at little puzzled by her hypothesis.

"I mean Aniki and Taka were usually always at each other throats when they were younger. I guess Aniki just knew that they'd seriously fight at some point, and keep his lighting affinity a secret for his ace the hole."

Yeah, that sounds like Toke-kun, Takashi lays there still chunks of his black armor had fallen off, revealing slightly the burned skin and clothes but something off oh no Toke-kun!

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Suddenly I feel a force lift me off the ground, I can't breathe! Charles, I should have known the little snake the would try something like this he 's holding me up with one hand, Christ what do they feed this kid. I look over where his body was as suspected it is an empty husk. Thinking fast I pull out my sai and coat it in wind chakra, but Charles slap it away before can land the blow.

"That's all you got?! Come on Tokegeroh! What was all that shit yous talkin about where _you'd_ about make me pay for Kallen."

He slams me to pain flares up back Charles isn't through, though, he jumps down and knees my stomach, causing to lose my breath, tubzilla flips me around having one arm pinned to back ready to try and break it.

"Let's how you'd beat with one arm," Charles starts laughing madly.

"If you say so," I form the snake seal with my free arm.

Soon after he howls pain.

 _Hiruzen_

"Spectacular, he turned around the situation again!" The Mizukage shout jubilantly. "Had this kid in the bloody mist he'd be jonin already such tact."

"Hmph you can't ignore his opponent, either he ruthless and cutthroat he'll do what needs to win." Onoki chimes in.

"A good point, but Tokegeroh-san seems to be full surprises one-handed seals and three affinities and brilliant mind behind it all. he'll make jonin before long eh Sora? I ask.

The hoshikage nods "yes certainly, he keeps up his performance."

Still, something bugs me about this whole situation by all accounts one would Tokegeroh would be dead tired after his last round.

A scream brings my attention to the arena again and Tokegeroh.

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Son of motherf- that fat bastard really broke no wait, wait never mind it's only dislocated my right arm is out of the picture for now anyways which is perfectly fine. Charles furiously removes the sai from his back throws it away it lands embedded in a tree a good ways west of us. Charles decides to transform again, the onyx rock and emerald veins replacing his skin. This is new armor covers his whole body giving a golem-like appearance. I ready up another- oh shit! The fat ass came up with something new, he quickly changes from a golem to rolling boulder which I narrowly manage to dodge. The black ball rams into a fallen tree behind me obliterating it Well this could be a problem one arm seals still require some level of concentration for me pull off, with his newly acquired speed I gonna have to focus on dodging. The boulder rushes me again I dash to the more uneven areas and avoid moving in a straight line. While running I have a crazy idea that could get killed trying to pull it off.

 _Ryuzaki_

"What the hell are you doing?! Move dumbass you're gonna get crushed!" I scream out to the top of my lung but Tokegeroh just stands there watching the hurrying black mass rolled to he moves at the last second but it hits him hard I watch his body flies up and hits the ground he sits there for a moment and tries to crawl away to a deep crevice but then boulder rolls at him.

"Crazy brat," Akiko mutters.

I didn't understand until I see a puddle where Tokegeroh was crawling away from another syrup trap. Takashi rolls right over it and his momentum stops abruptly. Tokegeroh must know it wouldn't last because he rolls right into the crevice just as Takashi breaks free.

"why take it head on if he had something like that mind?" I ask to myself.

"Because he wanted to fix his dislocated arm. Kinda smart and stupid of him to do it that way." Kallen answers she so smart totally!

"well he still hasn't fully mastered one handed seal like I hoped, he had factored in his opponents speed and figure he'd be better off having both hands to fight him like you said kinda smart and stupid that way he went about it. However going underground is an even worse idea."

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

Well good news my gambit worked and arm is completely bad news, everything else hurt like hell, worst news I'm underground fighting an opponent that uses earth style okay, how do we get out of this one BJ. The Ground begins shifting, I look behind to find a black and green spires erupting behind me so he's going to smoke me out. I try to run but pain shoots across my body Levi's healing factor hasn't fully healed me yet the damage from Charles attack is overwhelming it. the spires continue to chase me, maybe I can find a junction- oh crap! Before me, their are more spires closing in I'm trapped.

 _Kakashi_

Tokegeroh the fool, leaps from the crags where Takashi is expecting him, his first mistake was going down their, to begin with. Takashi doesn't miss a beat when moves in for the kill, but Tokegeroh spots him and roars charging him with sai in hand. The bout doesn't last long, Tokegeroh sai is useless against Takashi's armor and is quickly counter with a punch to Tokegeroh face- hmm I underestimated him again. Takashi pounced on a water clone but where is Tokegeroh did he move or stay in the crevice. Takashi quickly uses his technique to close the remainder of gap... Nothing not so much as whimper either he 'd died or he moved.

"Clever kid, he made his move precisely while his opponent was distracted." Somehow sensei seen every move he made.

"Where is he sensei?"

Minato sensei points a feet away from the crevice Tokegeroh is stealthily moving across the field his coat perfectly blending with shadows.

"whoa! but when did he leave I didn't see him." Obito voices exactly what I am thinking.

"The clone wasn't just for his distraction, he used it find where Takashi was he wanted his clone to make as much noise as possible, he listened and waited for the opportunity to body flicker out the crags unseen.

Tokegeroh had moved for his other sai, don't exactly seeing as most weapons can't hurt Takashi. Despite it look he's going to throw it what good will that do?

"I can't tell if he idiot or a genius," I mutter.

"You forget Kakashi he used lighting style earlier you see what that did Takashi, I bet he charged his sai with lighting chakra, it'll pierce his armor.

The Sai twirls through the right on course for it's unaware victim moving closer and closer, but at the last possible moment Takashi turns the sai clips his arm knocks a chuck of rock off of him but doing no damage.

Tokegeroh hands clasp his head in frustration"Oh Come On!"

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

Well fuck me! Is life itself is trying screw me over is goddamn it, seriously I was so close, he just had to turn at the last possible second.

Charles looks to me grinning like the fat Cheshire cat he is, his reforms the boulder again. Shit I still can't move all that well what to do I still have one sai but charging it with lighting won't be enough the rock in his boulder mode is too thick, I might not be able penetrate all the way through. The black stone rolls at me but at much slower pace than when first used it, good he won't be able to use it much longer I just need away out.. Or through hmm nothing ventured nothing gained.

I whip my sai and charge it, not with just lighting but with all three, an insane idea, but I've got nothing else, sure I could just substitute or body flicker out but my pride demands total victory anything less is insulting. Focusing a good deal of chakra into my sai, gathering, flowing, cutting, vibrating piercing, Sai has a white aura glowing around it, looking closely I see water vapor gather around it spinning like a misty tornado, sparks of blue zips up and down the blade and the tornado. Looking at it now it's more like a sword of storms, the original nineteen inches of the blade is extended by the chakra to about twenty five.

Charles is closing in, I ready myself for his attack and thrust. The white misty sword digs into the boulder like a hot knife cutting through butter the armor falls of in the form of black muck revealing a terrified Charles. The sword makes a shallow cut into his side, and sends him rolling behind me. However it's no over Charles hurries to his feet and uses what ever amount chakra he spare to heal himself. He still wants to fight but it's over, I still have about half of my Chakra left which more than enough to finish this fight. The intimidating presence of his chakra is gone, he can't use his boulder or armor up I'd even wage that he can't use is living earth at all anymore yet here he stand furiously glaring still wanting to fight. Oh it keeps getting better the healing factor is kicking in!

"Give up." I turn to him, it wasn't a request but demand.

"Fuck you, I can still kick your ass!" He roars out.

I shrug "Have it your way."

Runs up fully prepare to charge little does he know I already prepped a jutsu in advance

Just he cocks back his a Water whip cuts him across his chubby cheeks causing him to recoil in pain. He looks at me with pure malice while caressing his bloodied face. He makes an effort to try hand seal, only to whipped again across his chest but he catches my whip I simply funnel a little lighting chakra giving the fat kid a hearty zap. As he's stunned I use my whip to grab my sai behind me and fling it forward the high momentum carries my weapon at high speed, the blunt end makes a resounding snap as it smacks Charles' fat head. Tubzilla dazed and confused falls to ground.

"Winner Tokeregoh!"

 **Bounty Cleared 2000 ryo**

 **Brian has lvled up! lvl 23**

 **New Jutsu learned!**

 **Collaboration jutsu: Calamity fang (incomplete)**

 **Lightning style: Short circuit**

 **Pride charge X 4**

 **Malovent chakra x 10**

 **Warning awakening imminent**


	27. Quest 21

Quest 21: Battle Against a Legend (sort of)

"Winner Tokageroh," The announcer gleefully shouts out, I can't help but breathe a sign of relief, he's alright the Leviathan didn't emerge in this battle.

" I gotta say, Mei, kinda disappointed," My colleague says with a smooth tone.

"You should be happier, Brian just beat out the strongest beta type." I retort resisting the urge not to glare at him.

"No, no you miss understand, Brian actually impressing with the current strength he can probably match most jonin, maybe even actual jinchurriki, well at least the Shukaku. I'm disappointed in the beta, his Chakra output should have been higher than that."

"Charles hardly believes he has to train, he got complacent with his current power. While Brian continues to push himself, he trains to survive."

Jason nods in agreement. "Well there's still one fight left lets hope Leviathan awakens soon."

Hopefully Brian quits, beating Charles was enough right?

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

The Crowds roars haven't stopped, as I enter the double doors, they really liked that last match, Ryuzaki is just now climbing down from the sitting area he runs up to me with an excited look on his mug.

"Tch do you always have to show off. Three affinities one handed jutsu and whatever the hell that sword was," he says keeping his grin.

"Hey, someone's has to give something to reach for. Otherwise, you'd just slack off." I say mirroring his smile, "Seriously be careful Kakashi is tough one,"

"You're worried about me? I beat him in no time flat, but you better get ready, Tokegeroh, your next Totally!"

"I look forward to it," I say as our paths cross, and head up with other spectators.  
Minato's team plus Kushina is back, I sit my usual spot sensei goes over to remove my hood again.

"Cut that out," I say as I slap her hand in a playful manner.

"No," She says grinning, faster than I can react my hood thrown back as ruffles hair more aggressively, her arms snake around my neck as she pulls me into a headlock.

"Dammit sensei, act your age!" Shout trying to break her hold.

"Ho, but I am Toke-kun where on earth did you have to time to learn three affinities Hmm and as well as collaboration," She squeezes me harder into her breast. I wound enjoy this moment, if wasn't in front of the yellow flash and bloody habanero here both of which and stifling the laughter at my expense.  
"You've been holding out your sensei, Toke-kun, I expect a lot more of you in the future ne." she says finally releasing me.

"Sure whatever," I turn away making certain no one sees the red hot blush on my face. "This might be a close match up for Ryuzaki."

Akiko nods in agreement "Gotta wonder, though, Kushina-San who are you rooting for?"

"Hmm, well it's hard to say between my own family and a prodigy of the leaf, I can't help but feel proud of both of them y'know."

"Well, Kakashi better win!" Obito blurts out, hmm I thought he hated the guy.

I wasn't alone in my sentiment as Minato and Rin seem equally confused by his words.

"And here I thought the two of you didn't along," Minato says sardonically.

"Arghh, well yeah I hate Kakashi, but he still representing the leaf, so I don't have much of a choice," Obito laments but he whirls around and points a finger towards me, "Plus I wanna see him beat the stuffing of you!"

I shrug his comment off, " Eh I if he wins I'm gonna just quit anyway, I chances already got the promotion, not really worth the hassle of going through another fight."

Obito face contorts in anger, " what the hell napping guy!? Where's your romance?! Don't you wanna fight your rival!?"

"Kakashi isn't my rival, Ryuzaki is, if he wins I'll fight him in the final round simple as that." I calmly explain, but Obito's ire hasn't dissolved.

In the arena below the fight is ready to begin as and Ryuzaki and Kakashi square off.

"Begin!"

The two boys immediately engage in close combat trading blows furiously, neither one giving ground. Ryuzaki is decent regarding taijutsu, but Tora is actually stronger than him Ryuzaki's brains is how he usually comes out on top. Yet, Gai and Kakashi are parallel to this Gai is better at taijutsu, and Kakashi is the smarter fighter.

Ryuzaki throws a sharp jab that Kakashi blocks with his right and quickly counters with a left hook. Ryuzaki ducks in getting in Kakashi's face the silver haired boy tries to retreat only find himself tripping on Ryuzaki left leg that snaked it's way behind. Ryuzaki slides his left shoulder into Kakashi, and with an impish smirk sends the soon to be copy cat ninja flying over Ryuzaki's shoulder. His victory is short lived, when Kakashi flips himself over and lands on his feet. What is he, half-cat or something?

"Whoa intense," Rin muttered.

"I'll say, it's almost a deadlock," I state matching her volume.

The fact is Ryuzaki is exhausted, the Uzumaki bloodline is known for their longevity and ridiculous chakra capacity, being an offset to the Senju clan granted them this much. However, his opponents haven't been pushovers forcing him to use up decent amounts of chakra in each fight. On the other hand, Kakashi is getting by with basic ninjutsu, his fight against Gai was straight up taijustu all in all he's barely tapped into his reserves. Had they competed in the first round it would almost certainly be a deadlock.

Ryuzaki pulls out and throws a volley of shuriken, Kakashi matches with his own volley blocking Ryuzaki, but a few flew out the haze of dancing shurikens hitting Ryuzaki in his left shoulder and right elbow causing the flame-headed kid to yelp as they impacted, but an explosion of white smoke reveals an ashen log.

"What I thought Kakashi had him!" Obito exclaims.

"Substitution tag, a pretty advanced sealing jutsu, not bad Ryu-chan," Kushina says appreciatively.

Kakashi proceeds to look around for his quarry, He goes over near a fallen tree toward the northern edge when suddenly, several shurikens appear to burst from the trees. Kakashi is on guard for the sudden volley, he grabs his tanto a deflects them, his dance madly dance against the steel barrage, he leaps out the way seeing that the volley had wasn't stopping.

That's Ryuzaki for you, he planted a what's known as a barrage seal this seal is a modified storage seal, that shoots out whatever is inside it at blinding speeds, it can trigger by the usual release method or trigger formula acting as a pressure plate, Kakashi, was attacked with the latter.

The silver haired kid carefully treads the ashen floor looking for more trigger formulas and for his opponent. I notice that he didn't get out the first trap unscathed, his took several gashes to his arms, blood slowly trickling out of the shallow cuts. I bit of excitement rushes to my mind at the thought of Ryuzaki winning the fight.

Kakashi stops for a moment a black circle with etching surrounded him he's trapped in a barrier. Ryuzaki appears above him he makes the ram seal for the barrier to compress, the barrier. I feel something's amiss Kakashi seen Genma's he would have anticipated this move. He throws down a kunai with a red tag, the barrier dissolve to Ryuzaki's shock.

"Hmm taught Kakashi sealing jutsu, honey," Kushina asks.

"Yeah I figure showing him a little, would come in handy against a fighter like this, he struggled with it at first, but in the end, he learned enough to pull this off.

A flash of light breaks my attention from the conversation, Ryuzaki got hit with a lighting technique. The redhead falls from his perch onto the ground luckily he wasn't that high.

Ryuzaki struggles to get to his feet still shaking from electric attack, with an angry gaze at Kakashi he flings a set of hand seals I didn't recognize.

The sudden noise of Kushina rising to her feet breaks my attention from the fight.

"He going use that seal, only that geezer Keisuke and a handful of the clan knew how to use it." The Kunoichi sputtered out in awe. " They said that Ryu-chan is a genius, I didn't know he's at this level already."

So he has an ace up sleeve He's probably been saving that one for me.

I turn back to fight and see familiar etchings appeared all around my teammate in a blue light, the dance making a runic circle over his head. Kakashi was at a loss not knowing what to do, I couldn't blame him this is an unknown to risky to attack recklessly without knowing what this jutsu does.

"Ninja art hidden sealing jutsu: Dragon lancet seal, it steals away chakra when it latches onto a victim, nothing can break it, but that isn't all it also take a shinobi's talents temporarily adding them to the user. " Kushina informs the shock evident in her voice.

I watch the as the insides of the runic circle turns into a pale blue light. I'm captivated by the light oozing of the circle shifting into _something._ The liquid light stretched out to, it forms more elongated, then it splits right down the middle. The light substance becoming more rigid the inside of the gap forming teeth becoming more narrow as it forms. By the circle, the light is broader forming a crest shape, and small gold lights form into two fine diamonds on each side of the ridge the light is more rigid making a scale pattern as it continues to flow out of the seal.

I don't envy Kakashi right now, the full glory of Ryuzaki' technique is putting a frightening display. I hear the beast's deafening roar, impatiently awaiting his master's command. Poor Kakashi is stunned he can't find a way out this he sits there frozen staring at the dragon unsure of what to do next.

"That clever dick," I say almost too quiet for anyone to hear. "He found away two kill birds with one stone. Refilling his reserves for our match, draining Kakashi chakra and skill to the point where he'll lose! "

"Not exactly this jutsu has a high price for the user, the drain is noticeable but brief he won't be able to hold those reserves and skills for no longer than a few minutes after that his capacity will actually shrink, so you should be okay," Kushina explains to me.

"Even with that said if that jutsu hits it's over for Kakashi." The frustrated future fourth Hokage voicing his worries.

Well, I don't care, Ryuzaki beats Kakashi gets weaker for doing so, I kick his ass in the final round, so far everything is looking like a win for me.

The electric blue dragon rears it's head and charges after Kakashi, who runs for dear life trying to evade it, but the dragon is hot on his heels opening its giant maw. The scarecrow genin moves and weaves, ducks and dodges but Ryuzaki lancet isn't losing any steam. The dragon dives down on him-

What the actual fuck?!

This is asinine, unbelievable of all the -, the dragon disperses completely alongside my teammates' spirit, Ryuzaki kneels to ground looking outward completely baffled over what just happened.

"Damn it looked like a lot chakra when into that technique, Ryuzaki's gotta be devastated." Akiko says somberly she looks over at Kushina " What happened?"

"No clue," Kushina couldn't make heads or tails of it either.

"the tanto, it has to be," Minato mutters. " The white chakra saber was always thought to have unique properties like chakra resistance. One of the legends surrounding the white fang of the leaf was that he had the ability to cut lighting.

I lean back in my seat, musing, well shit I guess I'm forfeiting, seems that even Kakashi's luck is strong.

Yuna looks at her relative with a sour expression I think even she knows Ryuzaki can no longer fight,"Winner, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Damn shame I wanted to fight him too," I utter disappointed at the way things turned out.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, I turn to see Itsuki throwing a serious gaze in my direction.

"Well, do you expect me do, I doubt I could beat him." Itsuki holding her ground not blinking or motion a single gesture.

Akiko sighs "Kid do you really feel comfortable leaving things like this. I won't try to convince you but..."

I turn to her and think all the hard work I, we put in this past month, knowing Ryuzaki he probably worked just as hard. Dammit fighting me is what he was looking forward to and to lose to sheer dumb luck urgh.

"I'll fight," I say gaining the looks of everyone around me. " If I don't at least try I'll never hear the end of it from Ryuzaki," I chuckle lowly.

Akiko and Itsuki smile and I feel a bit prouder of my decision.

"He won't go easy on you," Minato chimes in.

"I know," I just hope I don't regret it.

 **Ryuzaki has lvled up lvl 22**

 **Warning awakening imminent**


	28. Quest 22

Quest 22: White fang, Black scales

My body is just a bundle nerves as I anxiously wait for the doors to open. The six kages had decided the both of us needed a small break before we begin the final round. The door slowly swings open revealing the field to me, a fiery-orange sky above the ashen wasteland I step on. My opponent Kakashi is a stoical as ever, his hands in his pockets as we both stride to the center of the arena. Yuna looks at both of us with pride, then turns her attention to the audience.

"Alright everyone, this is final rounds of first ever international chunin exams, we thank all of our patrons as the six kages who made this all possible. Now why we conclude the final exam with spectacularly hailing from the Village hidden in the Leaves it's Kakashi Hatake and his opponent who honestly hope will win it's our very own Tokegeroh Ren!

No pressure or anything, jeez, I wince as the crowd's roar reach a new apex, with thundering applause and praises coming out if the stands.

"You boys ready?" Yuna asks I nod and so does Kakashi. "Let's make it memorable boys Fight!"

 **Boss Encounter: Kakashi Hatake Lvl.25**

 **Bgm: Scott pilgrim vs the world Ost- Gideon's wrath pt. 2**

Kakashi comes at me going straight for the kill, I barely have the time to pull out my weapons to block his saber. Then he unexpectedly slides weapon into the fork of the weapon applying so much force that my left sai flings out of my hand. Applying a large amount chakra to my soles I leap away with a speed that would make even Gai jealous, alas it is a useless effort as Kakashi closes the gap all too quickly. I narrowly duck under a swift left kick, he returns with right I put my arms up- I feel a force hit my jaw forcing it up a feint he faked me out. Another sharp pain flares up through my abs and body jerks back crashing down with a shout.

He's kicking my ass, he's being relentless not letting doin- son of a bitch I can't even think. The scarecrow jumps down with intent to flatten me, I quickly roll of the way only to take another blow to the stomach. My body flips back in a twisted dance of pain. I rapidly reorient myself, funnel wind chakra into my remaining sai and toss it. He dodged it, good, I make the half snake seal the sai dives back in after my opponent but Kakashi quickly swats in away never taking his eyes off me. The chakra I had in the sai disappears completely I can't use my weapons!

Kakashi sheathes his blade and keeps charging I desperately fling shuriken trying to slow his advance and back peddle at the same time, he throws shuriken and kunai of his own the blades collides in a mid-air waltz, most go askew and off course. I notice the ones flying in the shadows and deflect them now to re-. Aahahahha agh shhh sssh hs hsaaa

The pain of a thousand needles _swims_ through my body I cannot see anything but- white hot flashes of light.

I see the kunai, they were shaped in a diamond around me lighting flowing from them into me, how? how can I be this outmatched!

My body goes numb I can feel only gravity pull forward towards the ground I'm losing- conscious-ness.

Bgm- end

Just before my eyes close I see Kakashi with this vacant stare, like I wasn't even worth fighting, Son of a bitch how?" How can lose **to a guy like this? This peon, this scrap of nothing half my age, I should be so much stronger than this!**

 _ **Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why can't I destroy you?! I..I**_ **I feel good, so much... Power so much ha aha ha so much Power!**

 **Bgm Undertale Ost: But the earth refused to die**

 _Akiko_

I feel chill suddenly sweep across the air a few seconds after Toke-kun falls, granted that it's getting close to winter, this particular chill felt unnatural. Then hits me, the most ravenous blood lust I ever felt in my career as a kunoichi, Minato, and Kushina both and were on edge, the kids aren't faring so good, worst I feel it coming from Toke-kun. I gaze at form hoping I'm wrong, but his body slowly moves trying to get up. As he stands he looks to the sky which clouds has suddenly appear above the area his hood falls back his gaze slowly to Kakashi who has gone completely weak just by looking at him. My word his eyes, Toke-kun eyes were gold his iris slitted, with a black diamond on his forehead. He examines his hands slowly clenching and releasing it what happening to him- just now I feel a droplet hit my head is it raining?

 **Bgm undertale ost: Battle against a true hero**

Toke-kun bolts off so fast I can barely track him, he appears to Kakashi's left

before he can even turn his Toke-kun kicks him the gut sending the poor kid flying across the arena. His body slams into one of the fallen trees. Toke makes hands seals at blinding speeds, a pillar of water jets up from the ground, the foaming top of which look like a snake ready to swallow its next meal. The serpent crashes through the area the shear pressure of the water is cutting rocks and trees alike. All this is heading the area where Kakashi is.

"Is he trying to kill him tell the proctor to stop the match!" Minato yells furiously then he grabs me by the collar "What the hell have you been teaching your student."

I push him off " I understand your anger but please I assure you I am just as in the dark about this as you, Yuna should be stopping the match soon so please calm yourself." I implored trying to be as professional as possible which really hard to do around hotheads like him.

"Minato, please calm down I'm sure the proctor will stop the match if things get too dangerous," Kushina says gently grabbing his face placating the man anger.

Kakashi by some miracle leaps out the tree at the last second before the jutsu slams into it, leaving nothing but soggy splinters in its wake.

"Good he took the food pill," Minato says relieved.

Toke-kun sees him and immediately pursues him looking like black blur jetting across the field. He stops in front of Kakashi, opens his mouth, and a gust of wind burst forth from it, blasting the young genin away, he forms more hand seals, the rain drops around him stop in midair, the drops pull toward each other begin spinning around into several small discs. The discs dive at Kakashi who dodges them for dear life. One them hits his right leg, a red burst of blood blossoms from Kakashi's new wound, the boy screams in before another hits back and last one hit his right arm. Toke-kun finds one of sai and picks it up, Kakashi for all his stubbornness is still trying to stand on his feet just forfeit kid. In a flash, Toke-kun appears in front of him smashes the blunt end of his weapon into Kakashi's mouth, the silver-haired boy jolts back from the sudden force and rolls on the dirt unmoving, Toke-kun flips the sai around – oh no!

"Yuna! Stop him now!"

 **Bgm end.**

 _Mei_

I can only watch in terror as Brian advances on Kakashi's fallen form

"why hasn't the proctor stop the match yet, at this rate Brian will kill Kakashi."

"Because she's being ordered by the hoshikage not to, this a more than just a chunin exams, this is a demonstration of the stars power," Jason states like this all just a game to him! "Besides isn't this exciting The power he's giving out there's much more dark chakra in him than the previous host."

If this doesn't stop he kill someone vital to the story's timeline, and clan and leaf alike will be asking for his head!" I yell, running to stadiums doors if I can just get on the field the match will end.

" I wouldn't do that Mei, you'll be exiled if you intervene the elders want to see results." his words stop me in my tracks.

Fuck it!

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

I find my self in a dark room one I don't recognize, I jump up a hearing loud noise, something fell, I walk around, as unfamiliar as this space is I navigate through as if I been here all my life. I come to a room a stench horrid stench reaches my nose, in direction of the nauseating scent, I see a dead body slumped over, in a corner. A man with white hair, I feel like I know him somehow, His pull over body flipping on his back and there's a tanto sticking out is stomach and he's wearing ninja gear a green chunin flak jacket and a navy blue shirt underneath. I deduced that he killed himself his hands are still wrapped around the knife's hilt. I look at his face- oh god Dad! dad! No, wait... That isn't right I know who my dad is he doesn't look like this. So why I am crying? Shit! I close my eyes tight trying rid myself of this horrid image and these shitty feelings. I feel it working numbness rolls then this cool sensation wet to it's raining? I open my eyes, for some reason, I'm holding my sai and standing in the arena, my right arm feels heavy, what am I carry-.

I suddenly get nauseous my heart is pounding violently in my chest at the sight. Kakashi is lifted by the collar in my right hand, blood is seeping through his mask, he's profusely bleeding in the back, arm, and leg, those wounds they look like behemoth's back in the second exam large gaping wounds, his skin is swollen purple around the cuts. His eyes are barely open and his breath is shallow?. What the hell happened? He was kicking my ass when- what's going on?! My sai is in the attack position my blade is at his chest, was I going to kill him, I dropped him immediately and look at Yuna, who is creepily holding neutral expression why did you stop the match?!

" I forfeit the match!" I shout then throw hand signs together for a body flicker. I push myself to the top arena and jump down heading into the city. I need time and place to think. That scene back there that wasn't my father but the man looks familiar in brief flash I see Kakashi, the eyes, their eyes are the same that was ... Sakumo it had to be, why did I see that why did see Kakashi's dead dad? A small tear spills from my eye as I remember the scene. I need answers dammit! Is this the Leviathan's doing? What the fuck is happening to me?!


	29. Quest 23

Quest 23: Drowning Darkness

"Dammit, where'd he run off to?" I curse silently as I dash across the rooftops of the city in search of my student. I'm mulling over things that happened in that match, that sudden burst of power where did it come from? The way he looked back in the arena he was terrified, did he even know happened?

Not to mention suddenly forfeiting the match when it was clear to everyone who won.

Toke-kun where are you?

 _Mei_

Thank god, Brian came back to senses at the last minute, threw the fight. His sudden disappearance is worrying but for at the least the worst is behind us.

"Well that was a close one," Jason whistles out in mirth. " It seems he has bit more control than we thought, that'll prove useful in further studies."

"You dumb bastard! Do even realize what could've happened had he killed Kakashi."

Jason only shrugs off my comment this demeanor switches to from playful to serious.

"you know you should really stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Treating them like their your children, it's unhealthy not mention they won't see you the same way."

I pause for a moment, I know that there not my children nonetheless, I help them and treat like there my own.

"I know that, but it won't stop me from worrying or carrying about them."

He just shrugs me off again looking out in the distance.

 _Kali/ Kallen_

There he is just like I thought, Brian was sitting in the same spot in training fields where I usually find him. He looks so forlorn just sitting underneath a tree gazing at nowhere particular. I approach him slowly, walk up right next to him and lean on the tree's trunk.

"hey, shouldn't you still be recovering?" is first thing that comes out of his mouth.

"I would if I didn't hear about what happened back there. Why did you forfeit? Why did you leave?"

"I dunno, everything got so... crazy." He says the last word quietly with pained expression, "I needed to get away from all that, I needed to think."

"So leviathan's awakened now right? That's good news?"

"yeah it's up and about, I feel it's energy inside me, it's powerful and frightening." He sighs " I feel I should have seen this coming so how with the all nightmares and seeing the Ninetails last night I should stopped at earlier in the exams maybe then-"

"You can't change the past Aniki." I say as I sit next to him. "you have to move forward you taught me that."

He chuckles lightly "I don't how I can."

"you can start by asking about the reibi in greater detail I felt some it's power before you left, it's not like the other reibi jinchurriki around here it feels, darker."

Brian's face twists into anger and he jumps up to his feet. "Your right completely fucking right, Mei and her teams responsible for this mess! Why should sit here wallowing? I going demand some fucking answers! I going to find her right now!"

He storms off I go with to make sure he doesn't do anything rash, but in a blur of wind, his sensei appears before us.

"Toke-kun you need to come back to stadiu-

"Later, I need to go see the Doctor Mei," He impatiently tries to move past his sensei, but she grabs him by his arm.

"No! You need to come with me now, the six kages request your presence." She demands.

Brian rubs his temple, annoyance and frustration etched on his face he really didn't want to deal this now.

"Could this day get any worse?" he mutters.

"Careful kid don't tempt fate," Akiko remarks.

I watch the two leave heading back to the arena, I hope Aniki isn't in too much trouble for what happened, he seriously doesn't need it now.

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

I anger turns into anxiety, when we re-enter the stadium, the reality of how severe this is dawns on me. The six strongest ninja in the world are standing in one room waiting for me, to do god knows what, as enter a hallway leading to a door at the end I feel like an inmate on death row, my heart pounds furious in my chest, the sound practically blocks out every other sound. If it weren't for the fact that Akiko is pulling me there I likely would be rooted in to this spot. We come to the door, and Akiko knocks on the door.

"Jonin Akiko Kiba, bringing in Genin Tokegeroh Ren as ordered."

"Enter," I hear Sora respond.

She opens the door and ushers me inside of circular room, with wood panel walls and a burgundy carpet. The Six kages at a semi-circle table, all there all eyes fell on me I try to maintain my bearing and barely manage to keep a straight face. Sora sitting in the dead center gives a small smile and beckons me to come forth. Sitting to his left is Hiruzen, the professor who is stoically smoking a pipe, next to him, is the third Kazekage the iron sand user, I don't know is name or anything else about but I do know he'll be killed by Sasori and later used as his puppet. Next to the kazekage is Onoki of the scales, student of the Mu the null and a dust style user. I can't tell if he's scowling at me or indifferent altogether. To the right of Sora sits Raikage E known for having a nigh impenetrable lighting shield the only thing that can break it is with his own highly penetrating attack. Finally next to E is the Third Mizukage who I know next to nothing about, apparently he's why the mist is know as the bloody mist.

"Thank you Akiko-san you may leave."

I really wish Sora hadn't just said that, my sensei leaves the door shutting behind her gives me the surreal feeling that really am on my own here.

"Now at ease Tokegeroh, your not in trouble per se," Oh that really makes me feel _sooo_ much better Sora. That like a serial killer saying "oh I won't kill you per se," to his next victim.

"We just where wondering why exactly did you forfeit the last match." Hiruzen spoke up giving me a stern look.

"I...I didn't deserve to win not that way."

"What the hell does that mean?" Onoki pipes up "You had your opponent dead to rights."

"I-its just that, I couldn't remember when I made a counterattack Kakashi was one winning as far as I can remember."

Hiruzen expression lighten for moment.

"Kindness isn't somethings you find on the battlefield and neither is honor, this is a disappointing to say the least." E remarks glaring at me.

"I agree I had hopes for this kid he's still a little wet behind the ears." The Mizukage says smoothly.

"i don't get it- I wasn't about to kill him an-

"Had you done so this conversation would be completely different with the threat of kicking out of the program hanging over your head." The kazekage informs.

"You could have simply taken credit for the victory, I sure the proctor would have rewarded you the match."

If that was the case Hiruzen, why didn't it happen sooner like before I was about to plunge a sai into his heart.

"well that aside I still think he's a candidate for the promotion wouldn't you all agree?" Sora asks the other kages

"Hmm the one mistake aside he's an excellent shinobi,"

"Grhh, I have to agree with him."

" He has my vote,"

"A pity he's not more ruthless, but he has considerable talent in strategy,"

"Agreed.

Hiruzen is the last and he simply nods to the Hoshikage.

"Well congratulations Tokegeroh you are hereby promoted to the rank of chunin now please stand by in the stadiums for the ceremony with the others." Sora orders but I had one last question.

"Lord hokage, I must ask how is Kakashi?" he gives me an appreciative glance.

"He's fine, you gave him quite a beating, but his recovery is going smoothly.

I leave room releasing a breath I never knew I held and a tremendous weight off my shoulders.

In the stadium I stand along side Kali, Charles, Ryuzaki Darui, Genma and surprisingly Gai. E, Hiruzen and Sora stand in front of us toting the flak jackets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the genin that stand proudly here before oyu have proven their skill, valor, and strength, enough to be promoted to the rank of chunin, Kallen Ren, Ryuzaki Uzumaki, Tokegeroh Ren, Takashi Ren, Darui of the cloud, Genma of the leaf. Might Gai, and Kakashi Hatake, who absent due injuries. Congratulations to you all may you serve your respective nations proudly.

The kages hand us our new flak jackets that portray our new rank. Slip my on over my jacket the sandy brown offsets the black a little but I'd still wear it. I look over at everyone else happily trying on their new vest, Gai is especially excited which isn't surprising considering his father was known as the eternal genin.

"That all for the chunin exams folks the next one to host this event will be the hidden sand village in six months." Yuna shout out the crowd.

Outside the stadium, Akiko and Itsuki greets Ryuzaki and I, Itsuki is smiling brightly in spite of her mask and Akiko hugs us both grinning from ear to ear herself.

"Hah I'm so proud my boys! Two rookies in my unit bumped up to Chunin with in a year hell yes! Itsuki soon as you recover we'll start training for the next exams, so you don't left behind."

Itsuki nods vigorously pumped at thought of leaving her wheelchair.

"we should celebrate, let's to Kens-"

"Your joking right," I interrupt him, he gives me a puzzled look. "Your clan is probably throwing another party at we speak."

Ryuzaki bashfully rubs the back of his head knowing full well how right I am.

"He he your right knowing my family they probably broke out the sake soon as they heard we got promoted. Let's go I don't want them to get started without us!"

"You guys go ahead, I meet you there later," Remembering I still have some business to take care of.

"what can't you blow it off?" Ryuzaki groans.

"' fraid not it's important I should be there soon enough."

Ryuzaki concedes, and my team leaves for the Uzumaki compound.

I head in the direction of Mei's lab unfortunately I don't get very far.

"Oi napping bastard!"

I try to ignore the jackass and keep moving I'm in no mood for this shit today.

"Oi I'm talking to you, octopus head."

I might kill him for that one, fuck him dying with redemption and all that shit. I'll just slit his throat when tailed beasts are extracted consequences be damned! I whirl around and see Obito in all his impotent rage, Rin is kinda staring me down as well and Minato holds frighteningly neutral gaze. Most surprisingly is Kakashi somehow his already up and about in crutches, ugh, wearing his new chunin vest.

"Bastard, what the hell was th-"

Kakashi shoves himself past Obito making a beeline for me.

"Kakashi what are yo -"

"Shut up idiot!" he sternly silences Obito. "You, Tokegeroh why did you lose."

Man I'm tired of hearing this question " I didn't want to win that way."

The statement only serve to fuel the boy's rage. "Don't give me that shit! We are ninja there's no such thing as fair fight to us!"

"Kaka-"

"I don't need your pity!" The look in his eyes says it all, his pride was hurt badly.

" After you electrocuted me, I lost my senses I didn't even know what was happening, when I came to I was somehow pointing my sai at your chest. I don't remember anything that happened in between!"

Kakashi is ready shout but I stop him.

"Your pride is hurt I get that, but I my pride won't allow me to win that way! If you want rematch that's fine we'll fight again some other day but for now I have places I need to be!"

"I'll hold you to it."

I nod and turn away from Kakashi's team, heading out to finally get some answers.

Finally make it to the building and immediately go past the receptionist who is shouting to the top of her lungs. I don't have the patience of mind to hear her complaints.

I walk up to the door and knock harshly "It's open, Toke-kun," So she was expecting me.

I swing open the door unsure of what exactly I am going to do, Mei sits their at her desk with tea out set for two people. She gestures me to sit across from her, I pull up a chair and sit.

I glare at her still unsure of what I should be asking, but it seems Mei wants to be the first speak, but just as she does, her door violently swings open again.

" Dr. Mei I'm sorry but this little brat didn-"

"It's fine Naomi,"

"It's not fine you keep letting these hooligans disregard the ru-

"I said it's fine Naomi go back to desks he's an exception for today," She says giving the large woman a look that could level buildings.

"V-very well ," Naomi exits shutting the door behind her mutter something as leaves.

Finally she exhales, "So I assume this is about what happened today," I nod still keeping my glare. "Before I say anything I want make this clear, I didn't want you competing in exams this year, they were a lot unaccountable variables Kushina appearing out nowhere being one of them. Well I assume you many questions so let's hear it."

I lean back a breathe relaxing a little."Okay let's start with obvious what happening to me when everyone else's reibi awakening they didn't black out and go murderous rampages."

Mei sips from her cup "Do you remember the process it takes to create a reibi?"

"Yeah, you use chakra generated from the meteorite and merge it with gelel refined from our own bodies. The gelel's yang properties, enhance our animal and natural affinities. While the meteorite's yin energy stabilizes the form and allows the chakra to manifest." My answer is more through than she expected as she looks slightly surprised.

"Well yes, your leviathan however isn't anything like that."

"Though you carry the meteorite's chakra you have no trance of gelel in forged in your body." She pauses for a moment I see the uncertainty in here eyes as they look away from me. "Instead leviathan uses dark chakra,"

What?! "I thought that was just filler bullshit from the anime movies."

She laughs a little "You'd be surprised at how much of the filler stuff is real here, the meteor for one, not mention the Onbu when have in the labs and the gelel of course."

"So why dark chakra and why me?"

"your drew the short straw by being the most mature, we needed someone who mind was developed enough to handle the influence of dark chakra. As for using Dark chakra well it makes things easier."

"Easier for what?" why is she being cryptic again?

"the siphon ability." She looks at me expectantly.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

She chuckles at my question "Dark chakra builds through negative emotions, guilt grief, hate, envy, fear, pride, greed and in some cases even love. Now that your leviathan's host you suck in these negative emotions adding to those already inside you, like a snowball rolling down a mountain getting bigger as it moves."

It suddenly dawned on me all these missions I've been going on, all the fighting and killing I've done. I was powering up Leviathan all this time!

"but that's just the side effect the real siphon is what happens when your around another jinchurriki."

"What?! I mean is that what's happening whenever I'm around Kushina, because it feels like I took five power bars with an thirty-two ounce energy drink."

"Yes, do you know where our meteorite came from?" She asks though I feel her questions is a little off topic.

"Space?"

"Well... Yes technically, but our scientist have a theory that's gathered proof over the years, that the meteor actually fell from the moon."

I soak in the new information, then it hits me like a brick.

"The juubi's chakra." I blurt out.

"Yes, it explains the high lethality of the chakra as well as it's flexible nature even though is only a small fragment of the ten tails body. The reason I'm telling you this is because the meteor's chakra is related to the nine bijuu, it causes an effect called chakra resonance, where similar chakra, are naturally pulled together. As you know the bijuu right now pretty much hate everyone."

"And that's where the dark chakra comes in, but how Kushina has and seal and probably strong as hell how can I be getting chakra from the Kurama if he's still sealed away?"

"That's the beauty of chakra resonance, it can even bypass seals if in a close enough proximity."

Okay so far everything been explained only leaving one question.

"how do I turn off the dark chakra? I mean I don't want to have to worry about my body going into berserk mode, while mind gets fucked with odd visions."

Mei raises an eyebrow at the last part.

"I saw Sakumo Hatake lying dead after he committed seppuku, the weird part it felt like I saw my own dad there lying dead with knife sticking out of- fuck." My eyes got misty remember the scene all over again.

"Well that's is also a result of chakra resonance, but it only happens with other's who have dark chakra, a deep seated guilt or grief, you'll live that persons _darkest_ moments, if you Kakashi fight again ten years from now I imagine you'd see Obito and Rin's deaths as well. As for how to turn off I'm afraid their isn't a way outside resetting your seal again."

"Wait what? Leviathan was sealed?" I interrupted today is full of fucking surprises.

"Yes you needed to feed it a sufficient amount of dark chakra to release to begin with. As I was saying, you can turn it on, you can however channel it."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Dark chakra is fueled by emotions, Anger, grief, fear and pride will activate it. The key is to imagine yourself letting go of your inhibitions, flow with the current and you will activate the chakra consciously, go against or try to suppress your emotions and it'll overtake you. Though be warned the allure of its power can be addictive only it in desperate times."

"Well that's all I wanted know thanks for telling me doc, if you'll excuse me I have a party to go to."

She nods to me politely and walks me to the door. " Bye Toke-kun don't be stranger now."

As the door shuts behind A single thought crosses my mind, in her explanation to control dark chakra she seemed to know too much about controlling it considering this is the first time the Lotus clan ever done this kind of thing. No, she's still hiding something from me.

 **Finals arc clear**

 **Items obtained:**

 **Chunin vest x2- +25 def and increase carrying capacity by 10**

 **Lorebook ch.3**

 **New proficiency: Dark Chakra channeling lv.1**

 **New Rival: Kakashi Hatake**

 **Dark soul obtained!: Sakumo's death**

 **New title: Brian of the Leviathan**


	30. Lorebook chapter 3

Lorebook Chapter 3: Family

The Lotus clan continued to flourish, multiple neighboring countries were annexed into the Star Federation. Mostly by peaceful means, Most of these countries were ravaged by war, famine and poverty, the star became a beacon of hope them. Providing a stable economy, food, and protection. They were those who resisted and called the federation a group of tyrants seeking to impose their will wherever they go. That wasn't the case the Lotus's goal was to create a sovereign nation where the clan could live without worry. The lands they annexed still were allowed to govern themselves, so long as the certain boundaries weren't pushed.

It was a democracy, the people chose who they wanted ruling over them; the lotus clan chose the American legislative and executive systems to mimic because the system seemed to be the fair. Each state having their own governors and senators, to make and enforce laws, they only could serve a few years before their term ended and they only could serve two terms altogether. The individual who over sees the all this is the Grand Daimyo, who basically played the part of the president who is of course elected by the people. The justice system and military are run by the Hoshikage and the shinobi of hidden star village.

To that end, the Federation's popularity grew more countries and clans flocked to the prosperous nation. it was like the Country of Texas was before it was annexed to the USA, it was a place of new beginnings. Whether it was joined with the nation, make new trading opportunities, or make a new life for themselves people wanted to go the Star, but with all that fame came troubles. The other hidden villages were of course increasingly wary of the sudden growth and expanse of the new nation. Two hidden villages, in particular, wanted to do something about it. The leaf and stone villages both had attempted to plant men on the inside to sabotage the nation, with no success, the spy network of the lotus clan was on to them the moment their ninjas left their respective villages.

The stone had tried an assassination attempt on the Grand daimyo and tried to pin it on the Hidden star's shinobi. The price for their stunt was a high one Lord Mu was forced to hand over the perpetrators for information extraction as well as execution, the cherry on top was the hefty fine the Stone's grand daimyo had to pay because of it, two million ryo, for recompense most of which was paid in valuable goods.

The leaf got off lightly, Tobirama had attempted to send in shinobi to pry for weaknesses or create some in the economy. When the shinobi were caught trying steal money and trade secrets from the Whirling tide. The Star actually offered the Hokage a treaty, for the lives of his shinobi. Left without options he was forced to agree. The treaty would allow the Whirling Tides use of a river route to allow trade through the Land of Fire as well as the Land of Eddies.

The repercussions both great nations failing to sabotage the Star, served as a warning to other great nations that they were not to be trifled with. However, the peace and prosperity of the Star wouldn't last long. Tensions between nations finally boiled to an apex the second great war had begun. The star and the lotus wanted to avoid disaster chose neutrality much to every great nation's chagrin. This changes when the lotus clan leader Hikari hears of the attack on the Uzumaki.

Naturally being her family and wanting to keep her promise the clan, she was all for sending support, yet everyone else disagreed. The hoshikage wanted to keep the peace they had, and clan feared the jeopardizing the timeline especially considering the fate of one Nagato Uzumaki. Christine wasn't willing to sit idly by let her foster family be slaughtered. Christine took a small detachment of loyal blackguards and a several of the company trading and sailed to the Land of Eddies.

When she arrived she warned the clan of the oncoming onslaught involving the mist and the cloud ninjas and ask them to flee with her to the Star. They disagreed at first mostly in the reluctance of leaving their homeland, but when they confirmed Christine's words with intel gathered from own ninja, they knew the logical decision was to leave.

Just as the combined forces of the hidden Mist and Cloud arrived, the Uzumaki crammed themselves on the ships, the elders, women, and children leaving first. The blackguards protected the Uzumaki's ranks from the constant swelling numbers of the enemy. Lives were lost for both the Uzumaki and blackguard together but they successfully halted the enemy forces allowing a great number of Uzumaki to escape through the river.

When Christine arrived with boats full of the Uzumaki clan suffice to say that people were upset about her decision. Of the course, both the Hidden mist and Cloud threaten to go war with the Star if they didn't exodus the clan immediately. Yet, more trouble awaited as Christine was killed shortly after arriving back in the star. The telltale sign of a child of reality's death is black petals, they found those on her bed that very night. Mass panic stirred within the clan wondering if they should abandon the star and start anew somewhere else, and there was even talk of members leaving altogether.

All it took was one voice to unite them all. Kasumi had taken a stand, she'd fight for the Uzumaki's right to stay in the star, she convinced them the damage was already done due to Christine's actions, that the only thing that everyone could do is fight for their home. With a new resolve the Kasumi created, she took the council, to convince the Hoshikage to give the clan refuge in the star to honor Christine's wishes to give them refuge. Lucky for them the Hoshikage was a close friend to her. So the Star for the first time was thrown into a great war. The allied themselves with the Leaf, sand and several others. Alongside help from their new allies the Uzumaki clan, they repelled both hidden villages as was able to secure a peace treaty that allowed the Uzumaki to live within the star. From that day forth the Uzumaki clan continues to see the Lotus clan as their most trusted allies.

Yet, to this day no one knows who killed Christine.

Well now were all caught up aren't we so what's next?

I suppose I can tell you the origins of the reibi, argh but that's too boring.

Me? well, hell I guess I can you that story.


	31. Side Quest: Her swords

Side quest: Her swords

 _Three weeks after the chunin finals_

"Ugh I can't believe this, couldn't you find another A rank mission?" a familiar voice whines out.

I look at Toke-kun he's wearing midnight blue Yukata-obi with a silver belt and silver dragons highlighting it. He scowls looking down at his wooden sandals, it raises him up to be a little taller so he's almost at eye level with me.

"Don't complain, you look handsome," I say moving some of his hair back, he withdraws a little and looks away blushing how cute.

"Y-yeah thanks, y-you look good too sensei."

I get a devious idea at his compliment. "You really think the I like it too, but it's a little rough on my girls," I moan groping and pushing my breasts together.

His caramel complexion glows bright red, he turns around completely avoiding my gaze, so cute! He is right though I found a nice sky blue silk kimono with white butterflies, this little number cost me a pretty penny. All for the federation's founding festival tonight where all the big wigs, small wigs, and every wig in between to brown nose and talk politics. Honestly, if the client wasn't so important or made demands of my best shinobi I would've gladly picked another A rank mission.

"Ugh let's get this mission over with," Toke-kun groans at my antics pinching the bridge of his nose as we walk inside this lavish ass mansion.

Gotta say, the Grand Daimyo got some taste, we enter the impressively large atrium with white pillars and golden dragons wrapping around them. The wood floors are shiny enough to see your own reflection, and spread, the food here smell delicious set on buffet table stretch out with little snacks on them. Ooh! I love these.

"Ahem, Kiba-san," a damn who is it?

I quickly snatch the little morsel and pop into my mouth, oh so good! I turn toward the voice that calls me and it's the grand Daimyo and a young teen. A teen? is she her for- no she can't be.

The Daimyo himself is dressed in a fancy red and gold garb with a fancy ass hat.

He's a pretty old guy has a few wrinkles here and there, looking a bit suave for his age, his small brown eyes gaze at the young lady next to him. The Girl is wearing a white kimono with pink and red flowers and red belt that bring altogether nicely, she's developed a bit by that I mean she has a _huge_ chest for her age. Pale skin but not in an ugly whoever did her makeup did a fantastic job and is she wearing lipstick? She has turquoise hair kinda clashes with dress, but she's working it. She looks at Toke-kun and beams, the hell? She can't be!

"Hello, Grand daimyo- dono, what a lovely party you have," I say with fake politeness.

" Thank You Kiba-san you look lovely, this is my daughter Setsuna, who you the esteemed Tokegeroh Ren will escorting this evening." He gestures to teen next to him.

Toke-kun has a neutral look as the girl, who looks three years his senior, strolls up and locks elbows with him. Aw shit! Seriously I was expecting her to be at least his age. She races out the around room with my chunin in tow trying to show him off like a goddamn trophy!

I seen it coming, ever since international chunin selection exams ended, Toke-kun popularity shot up. Girls practically flock to him now, usually, they're around his age. The poor boy can't even do simple perimeter jobs in the village because girls go over and bug him all the time! The killing thing is he ignores them, he doesn't even glance in their direction. When they ask him questions he answers them apathetically. Though it is pretty funny what happens whenever Kallen's around they all scatter like roaches. Apparently, a few girl tried to confront and fight the kunoichi and well, their hair will never grow back the same ever again.

Well, I suppose it is only a matter of time before something like this happens, when the grand daimyo's daughter requested him specifically I knew it would be something like this.

"Well I'll leave you to your duty Kiba-san" Says bowing himself out.

Time to get started I guess, walk outside scanning the perimeter. Word is Ex-Senator Yamazaki escaped prison and hired rogue ninjas to assassinate the Grand Daimyo during the festival. When word got out to the Daimyo about this plot, his daughter seized the opportunity to have Toke-kun as her bodyguard.

I walk around the perimeter check to see if everything is on the up and up. I go up one of the guards patrolling the wing leading to the residential area.

"Everything good on this end?" I ask him.

Armor man turns to me with a stern expression. "Yes, ma'am everything is clear in this area."

I nod and head off, but I notice something odd about this picture. Oh wait I know the residential area is supposed to be closed for the festivities.

I pull the scroll, hidden in between my girls, bite my thumb, and smear the blood after I unravel it. My twins Maki and Tsubaki appear in sheathed forms time to go work!

Slip past the unknowing guard and dive into the residential area, sure enough, three rain ninja were standing in full combat gear the guy in front must have been acting as the lookout, there might be more. I activate my radio headset.

"Toke-kun I've confirmed hostiles rain shinobi three in the residential area and one posing as a guard in the entrance."

"ah thank god, I thought I was going insane being with this crazy girl."

"Don't get too happy your job is to usher her to the panic room in the west wing. When things go down the daimyo has his own elite samurai guard I doubt they'll go down easy."

"rrrgh dammit sensei, don't take this anyway from me!" he hisses.

"sorry Toke-kun keep your head on a swivel, and lead Setsuna to the west wing."

"Understood."

Now what to do with these four. I make a shadow clone, my other self glides across the room and pounced on the first Rain ninja ahead. Her swords slide into the man's chest neck killing him instantly, She quickly picks up his corpse and jumps out the window. My turn but I have two targets I unsheathe Maki and rush the shinobi on the left stabbing him in the back, the right one see's what's happened, and readily pulls out his kunai, he goes in for a stab, but I slide my victim in his path and kick him into the man. I pull Maki away and thrust deeper into the wound I made killing the two quickly.

Unfortunately, my actions don't go unnoticed as the lookout quickly rushes to the grand hall, holding his earpiece.

" Toke-kun be ready for company,"

"Already ran into one them trying to intercept us, on the way to the west wing, he been dealt with and rest of the guard are on high alert guest are being escorted out as we speak."

Good that means I can cut loose. "And Setsuna,"

"She's a little shaken up but otherwise fine,"

On that note, I rush back to the grand hall. The samurai guard that I spoke of are having trouble with a genjustu.

I suddenly feel very nauseous, my stomach is turning flips and room feels like it's constantly spinning. Shit fucking genjustu, I hate these techniques oh, damn feels like I gonna ralph up my little snack guards are feeling the same effects, I release chakra and shit it's not genjustu it's poison the clever bastards. It's not in the food, the air its incense coming out the vents.

My stomach lurches as burp my snack, ruining my expensive fucking kimono.

I see the fake guard drops his transformation as he walks up to me, oh this isn't good move stupid body, Toke-kun I need to call him immediately.

"well as live and breathe, Akiko Kiba, the sword goddess of the hidden star."

the man says with a gruff voice.

He towers over with his scruffy purple hair tied under a bandana, he's skin is bronzed like he's been the sun for days with a few freckles under his eyes.

I remember from a bingo book yeah, his name Gin Kousouki of Rain wanted for murder and treason against the land of rain at least a b-rank in terms of bounty enough replace my kimono.

"You know you're even more lovely in person." he says with a perverse grin damn.

He gets closer looking over my prone form, he uses his kunai knife slowly drawing against my breast, he stops right over my heart.

"Hold still dear this only take a moment,"

he says as peels open my top revealing my chest, but he hasn't noticed my left hand yet I slowly weave the hand seals for the dragon flames jutsu waiting for his face to get as close as I so I can burn that smug grin off might get less for the bounty but he is trying to violate me.

Just as he kneel in trying to kiss me inhale, my stomach boils like cauldron and a furnace builds in my lungs as his lips touch mine I exhale. The man's eyes widen as tries to back away but the flames catch him. His form burn vibrantly as scream thrashing around the room desperately trying to put the flames out.

I turn to me and oh shit, he charges at me still on fire with kunai in hand screaming out "Die bitch!"

Damn he's still going to try and kill me and incense still has my strength sapped I need to think of someth- just then a thin silvery spire jumps out of his chest. The man whirls around revealing sai handle and falls staring at Toke-kun!

"You okay sensei, I smelled the incense just as I got Setsuna to the safe room, its destroyed."

"But... how are...Not effe-?" Gin groan weakly.

"Lotus clan," Toke-kun replied pointed to himself.

"Damn," the burnt shinobi closes his eyes for one last time.

Toke-kun rushes over to check on the Daimyo and his guard and quickly runs to me.

"You okay," he says looking over my form worried, still cute.

"I'm fine kid," I say he helps me to my feet, he suddenly looks away his ears are burning bright red.

I haven't even done anything to- oops, in Gin attempts to rape me, he left one of my girls out dangling I guess the kid got an eye full.

"Did you enjoy the view?"I say teasingly.

"Sensei!"

"I'm just shinobi live short lives who knows when you'll get something like this again."

"I can just drop you, y'know,"

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I purr in his ear, wow I didn't think he could turn that shade of red.

"Toke-kun!" a woman voice shriek out angrily.

Across from us Setsuna had reappeared out of the safe room.

"Setsuna return to the safe room the fumes of the incense haven't completely-"

"Shut up! Take you around show you all of my friends I even wanted to kiss Toke-kun! But all you did was ignore me now I find with blushing and flirting with this old hag!"

Damn that actually hurt a little, but Toke-kun adopts a serious expression.

"Well, what do have to say for yourself!" Setsuna demands.

"Yare, yare, daze (good grief) I don't know what this is to you, but I am hired to guard and look out for your safety, regardless your personal feelings toward me. I noticed your advances I didn't care for them, it seems like your the one who can't take a hint." Damn, she looks she's about to cry. "Your spoiled entitle brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants because her daddy's in charge and furthermore you insulted my sensei! Her childish antics aside, she's a great kunoichi one that deserves respect and admiration, she's a far greater woman than you can ever hope to be!"

Oh wow, I um wow, I never knew he thought of me that way. My cheeks are burning a little am I blushing? Wow.

The little brat runs still trying to but on a brave face as but as she rounds the corner I hear her bawling her pretty little eyes out.

"Sorry for about, saying that to your daughter Kaneki-dono," Toke-kun bows to Grand Daimyo.

"It's fine I think she needed that little dose of reality you gave her, honestly I was expecting you to try and take advantage like so many boys she's courted, I glad to see that you are far more respectable Ren-san. Kiba-san you have an excellent student."

Don't I know it.

After all the toxic fumes were let out everyone was right as rain, we left dressed back in our gear, got the bounty for Gin and his thugs and the two of us are heading back home.

"How pissed is Ryuzaki going to be when hears about my first A rank?" Toke-kun asks excitedly.

"Very considering, he sees you as more of a rival now," I reply as a sinister smirk morphs onto his face.

I question comes to mind."Hey, kid did you mean everything you said back there about me?"

"Every word," He says without hesitation making me blush again dammit I should be doing this to him.

Without warning I quickly hug and squeeze him, he tries to break my hold but he can't.

"Dammit can't you be mature for like five seconds!"

"Aww Toke-kun you make me so happy, picking me over that young girl!"

He realizes the implication as his face burns red hot again.

"cut that out!" He says finally slipping out of my grip. "Geez, I can't wait till we get home." He says angrily but I see the small grin on his face.

The morning sunlight hitting his face at the perfect angle making him look...Oddly appealing, y'know if he was older I could see myself with him.

 **Akiko has lvled up lvl 55**

 **Akiko has a new skill**

 **An: Three arcs down two more to go folks, thank you all for your support with this fic. the next arc gonna be pretty intense and i'm hyped to do it the next few chapter are gonna be coming in fast.**


	32. Quest 24

Quest 24: Strike Team Nebula: Incursion

"Hey," Ryuzaki says breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I answer him back.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" That's kind of a profound thing to ask.

"That's one life great mysteries isn't it?" I gaze up at the overcast sky, "I mean are we a product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a God watching everything? You know with a plan for us, I don't know but its the kind of thing that keeps me up at night."

The redhead stares at me the strangely, with the stagnant pause in conversation making it feel awkward.

"What? I mean are we out here in the cold freezing our asses off!" Ryuzaki finally responds.

"Oh, oh yeah," Dammit, why didn't you word the question differently?! Man, I got all deep into it and everything.

"What was that stuff about God?" Oh my god Ryuzaki just shut it.

"argh nothing,"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"You sure,"

"Yeah, and answer you question we're on guard duty, tasked with watching the gate and checking anybody that comes through it."

"But why are we doing it? Ugh, it's so boring," My partner continues to whine.

"Comes with the promotion."

"You should have some of those fan girls of your come over and get us something warm."

"Unfortunately, imouto scared them all off, and they don't so much as come with with two hundred feet of me now thanks to her." Though there are some brave ones that come around from time to time.

Two chunin come running to our small post the kunoichi and shinobi who usually guard this gate.

"Tokegeroh-san, and Ryuzaki-san, the Hoshikage request your presence we'll be taking over your post." the shinobi says.

"Thank goodness. It's freezing out here!" Ryuzaki shouts out in relief.

"Did he you know what he wants us to do?" I ask, Akiko doing a mission herself, and Itsuki is still recovering.

"I dunno, but he wants Takashi-san as well," the kunoichi answers.

"Come on Baka-geroh!" Ryuzaki chides impatiently, he's already up the road.

"All right, all right, let's go," I say as jog catching up to him.

It's been four months since the exams ended, the star has grown restless, organized bandit raids having been shaking up the countryside stirring up loads of trouble. Of course this all paragon's doing the black guard haven't been able to stop organization or catch Richard yet, and more exiles keep disappearing. I can't stop having this terrible feeling that's this is just the tip of the iceberg. The man's trying to build an army, I have to wonder what for?

We make to the Hoshikage office, warm central heating beats off the numbness of winter Ryuzaki is certainly happy for it. We reach the Sora office and see Charles fat ass is already here, and he scowls soon as we enter the room but I ignore it. Ryuzaki and I line ourselves alongside Charles, the Hoshikage looks from his paper and onto us and flashes a kind smile that turns into a serious face.

"Hello boys, I have a mission for you a unique one. As you all know a group has been organizing bandits attacks across the nation, the Grand daimyo alongside many senators and governors have been worried about this predicament."

I met the Grand Daimyo on an A rank mission, nice dude, his daughter a bit of a bitch, though.

"Which they have been pressuring me to take action, there for I am tasking you three with the elimination of this group the one that calls itself Paragon."

"Just the three of us sir?" I ask it's kind of a hefty load considering the number of bandits we need to deal with.

"Of course not, you'll all have a pool of genin to select from, Most of my jonin are looking into some other troubling matters, I think mist might be trying to squirm their way inside not to mention the rising tension between the other nations. Anyway, the three of you will be the acting captains on this mission. Your mission is to investigate as well as destroy the organization known as Paragon the mission itself will be considered A rank paid for by the Grand Daimyo Kaneki himself. The genin you are allowed to select from are in these folders I wish you all good luck and pray for the success of this mission."

The Hoshikage hands us the folders and the three of us bow ourselves out.

So as we exit the office we look into the manilla folders; they contain profiles and stats of each individual as well as their success rates.

"Hey this is practically everyone who became genin with us," Ryuzaki says looking over the files.

Oh I have a deliciously terrible idea "I call dibs on Kallen,"

The response is hilarious, Ryuzaki stumbles and nearly falls face first, Charles glares at me angrily, and I am sitting here with this stupid grin on my face trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Oi! We should discuss this kinda thing you bastard!" Ryuzaki roars out.

"Whatever if you seriously need a medic to save your sorry asses," Charles growls out.

"Kidding, I was kidding Let's gather everyone up and then we can divvy them up how we want, deal?"

"Deal," Ryuzaki says his face slightly flushed and Charles nods.

"We'll meet up at the north gate," Charles orders, and the three of us split off to find our new team.

After about thirty minutes or so everyone is here all twelve of us.

Vince, Erik, Midori, Kali, Ken, Tora, Mao, Mashiro, and Honoka who doesn't look happy to see me.

"Man it feels like we're being picked for a game?" Vince joked.

The way Charles, Ryuzaki and I lined them up in front us it sort of did.

I turn to Ryuzaki and Charles "Okay we should divide them up into a category, knowing you Charles you'll want the heavy hitters, Assault's your main method." He nods agreeing with me for once.

"Alright I want Tora, Mashiro, and Mao, you 're all with me," he commands Tora looks a little disappointed.

"Okay Ryuzaki, Strategy is usually your kind of field take Kallen," I advise Ryuzaki, he blushes little and then turns to the genin.

"Kallen, Yusuke, Ken, I want you three," He orders.

"Leaving me with the rest, Honoka, Midori and Renji(Vince),"

"Ah yeah! Best team right here ya'll," Vince says he strides up.

Midori from what I know is a sensor, a rather skilled one too. The dark green haired girl with a sun-kissed complexion. She wears a plain black sweater with a tan skirt wearing the headband in the usual manner. She starts to fidget under my gaze, I forgot she's a little shy.

Honoka still glowering at me is has about the same complexion as her except she is slightly darker. Wearing a dark maroon skirt with black shorts underneath. Vince my main man, has a navy blue sweater with clan's symbol on the back with black shorts.

"This team will be infiltration," I inform the other two chunin. "All right with that out of the way this our marching orders, a base of operation for the bandits is an abandoned fortress in the fang state, we clear it out and as well as try to get intel on any other known bases, we keep kicking in doors until we find and finish off Paragon, Honoka we'll be relying or your genjutsu to grab that info. If that doesn't we'll have to try more draconian methods."

"Torturing, I can probably do that bit," Kali pipes up.

Well, she is a medic, she'll know where to hurt someone the worst or drug them.

"All right my team's job being the obvious one we'll go in first to scout the area, Everyone else will stay camp nearby until we get back with intel. All right that covers everything for now, let's head out."

So our large gaggle of ninjas head out north into the fang state, It's a pretty long trip everyone keeps themselves occupied by making idle conversation.

"All I'm saying is it's weird, the dead last everyone knew is now leading a team it's ridiculous." I hear Honoka gossiping behind me.

"I dunno, he did pretty well in the exams." Midori quietly voices.

"That's the other thing, how did he even beat his last two opponents he cheated or something."

Her words rile me up a bit I worked hard for those exams, "Honoka, if you have a problem with me I can always swap you out to someone else's team," I say sternly, but Ryuzaki and Charles both look at me disapprovingly, no one wanted this girl on their team.

"It isn't that, it's weird seeing you as a leader you were always kind of an idiot back in class." The brunette replies, Ryuzaki smiles for a bit, likely remembering when our team was formed. "I mean come on everyone here knows as the dead last," she continued.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Ryuzaki there's a difference between ignorance and apathy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I didn't care about my grades during the academy, in spite of my slacking off in class, I still trained afterward.

Honoka decides to drop the subject with a huff, unsatisfied with my answer.

The Fang is rain forest terrain, so instead the cold and snow we have to deal with heat and humidity. The reason for this drastic change is because the Fang state is far closer to the sea than the rest of the other states and much lower in altitude. The dense canopy practically blots out the sunlight making it all the better for nighttime infiltrations, another advantage is the rain cloud over casting the area.

"All right everyone eat up, according to the map the fort we're looking for is just east of here up the road we were traveling on. Renji did you go over the hand seals for the jutsu I told you about on the way here?" I ask and he nods. "Good we'll practice it now, to make sure you have it down."

"Is that a good idea? He's going to waste chakra that way," Honoka scrutinizes.

"I have a lot to waste," Vince replies.

"And the jutsu isn't that draining on his reserves. Come on I'll show you, you too Midori." I command.

We walk away from camp and find a decent spot, "Alright Renji you do it."

Vince forms the hand sign I taught him, rain appears from nowhere only covering his form his body is barely visible.

"Good but you're not quite there, add a bit more to the technique you want the rain to shroud you," I instruct, he nods and starts again.

"Wait, a second how is this going to help us? Even if he's invisible the rain will give him away." Honoka spurts out I just point to the sky she looks up and notices the overcast.

"This a rain forest, even in a dry season like this you can get as much a one or two inches of rainfall is almost guaranteed, which is also good because the heavy rain will cover our footsteps." I inform her, she looks like she' going to say something but I'm not finished. "Even if this isn't the case I have a jutsu to make it rain, it works extremely well in a humid area like this."

She finally shuts her mouth, and Vince tries the technique again. His form flickers in the rain for a moment but then he fully disappears.

"There remember how that feels," I say as he keeps up the jutsu.

He continues working on the technique a few more times until he perfects it completely.

We head back to camp and eat our fill the others teams went to bed. We trek through dark jungle being wary of any night predators that could be lurking about. The fortress was rather easy to find, seeing as the fools are lighting fires, the smoke leads right to them. The fortress is immense and well positioned if weren't for the fires these idiots were lighting we might have never found this place. The place is completely covered in vines and thick tree branches, camouflaging it pretty well. We are looking at this all from some high tree branches east of the entrance. As if fate's hand covers us, I feel a raindrop on my hood, it starts to drizzle then, a complete downpour I can hear some of the bandits cursing as it happens.

Everyone grabbed their rain slickers, these black slick cloaks that repelled water.

"All right everyone this simple reconnaissance, if you are seen by anyone kill them and hide the body, if they're too much trouble warn everyone else and head back to camp, We need a head count, a layout of the exterior and interior, and weapons. Midori and I will cover the interior infiltration you two can scout this area. Renji you can extend the jutsu a few meter to cover Honoka, but be aware it will sap more of your chakra. Alright, I think that covers everything let's move."

Soon as my instructions ended everyone springs into action Midori and scout keep most around the east side of the fortress looking for another entrance. While Honoka and Vince moved to the entrance itself. We found a small stream that leads inside the fort, I commit it to memory and keep moving. Our entrance inside is on the third floor of the building, a thick, overgrown branch serves as the perfect access point to the inside. I am right in my assertion to bring Midori with me, her sensor skills help greatly with headcount and penetration of the castle interiors. The inside itself is thankfully dark, but I could without the musty stench hanging in the air. We found several access points, large holes leading to the outside, secret entrances, hidden walls that bandits just didn't see or figure out including a room where the outside stream pours in only covered with a thick algae layer. It probably served the multiple purposes back when the fortress was well tended to, now it's just an empty room with mold and mildew growing on the walls. No guns or a storage room containing them which was good news. Midori points out enemies with higher chakra capacity than normal at forty of them, so that is one downside.

The inside itself is thankfully dark, but I could without the musty stench hanging in the air. We found several access points, large holes leading to the outside, secret entrances, hidden walls that bandits just didn't see or figure out including a room where the outside stream pours in. A thick algae layer covered the small pool of water a clear sign of disuse. It probably served the multiple purposes back when the fortress was well tended to, and now it's just an empty room with mold and mildew growing on the walls. No guns or a storage room containing them which was good news. Midori points out enemies with higher chakra capacity than normal at forty of them, so that is one downside.

When we finish the head count and draw up a map showing the inside of the fort and promptly left. Two twenty-four is the number on the inside. Midori and I wait in the trees for our other teammates. Honoka and Vince appear in front of us, Vince looking a little angry.

"Did everything go well?" I ask.

"Yeah, it almost went south thanks to this one," Vince says jerking his thumb at Honoka.

"Hey! it's my fault I didn't know that he was there," She wines.

"Whatever, what's the head count on your end?" I inquire.

"Twenty-five, most of them went inside when the rain started. They got thirteen archers high in the balconies using crossbows and regular bows" Vince informs so no guns at all, the blackguards did their job.

"Alright let's head back to camp I'll go over this intel with Ryuzaki and Takashi." All in all, I think this is a pretty good start.

 **Stealth profiency lv 5**

 **New title: One with the shadows**


	33. Quest 25

Quest 25: The plans of Mice and Men

The raindrops hammer against the slicker, as I glance out at the fortress, now teeming with patrolling bandits. I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance as I can feel the eyes of my fellow captains boring into to the back of my skull.

"Renji and Honoka," I say grabbing the attention of both team members "What exactly went awry during your scouting?"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if Renji hid those guys in a better spot," Honoka complains earning a groan from Vince.

"Wait wait wait wait, guys? As in plural? You told me only one discovered you,"

"I didn't say that, I said didn't see that one guy, he um called some of his buddies."

Goddammit! Are you kidding me?!

"Renji please elaborate," I groan while face-palming.

"Okay, little miss thing over here bumped into the enemy, making a very loud scream-"

"I did not scream, I yelped," Honoka interrupts.

"Whatever same difference, it got the man's attention all the same. He called his buddies to alert the fort we killed them before they could get away,"

"How many did you kill?" I ask

"Eight,"

That's not so bad I don't see how-

"Teen," Son of a -

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Eighteen men missing is a very noticeable number even to a group of over two hundred."

"I thought those jaguars would take care it, there were a few prowling nearby, I'm sure the bandits would have thought that their men were killed by them."

Vince, I love ya, but that was dumb, to think that pack of jaguars would willing approach a group this big without provocation that pack was just looking around for a meal.

"Well, we lost the element of surprise, thanks to you," Charles snarks at my two teammates.

"Maybe not, I think I know what this fort is, well where it's from," Ryuzaki says as he pulls out a map of the area. "Alright! I thought so, this Himeji fortress from the battle of Himeji." He says excitedly, but I don't know why he's so happy.

"Come on you know the in the battles against the hidden Fang village during the end to the first shinobi war."

"And?" Charles asks gesturing Ryuzaki to clarify.

"There's a reservoir in that small mountain that feeds into the fortress, Ryuzaki you're a genius," Kali speaks up, the boy rubs the back of his head bashfully accepting his praise.

"At least someone paid attention during the history lessons," The redhead scolds the rest of us.

"Ok, I think I see where you're going with this but we would need and an asinine amount of firepower to break through the mountain because my living earth alone isn't going to cut through that."

"We won't have too what if funnel the reservoir into the castle," Vince says having a genius moment.

"Son of a bitch, that might work, yeah it's all coming together. We widen the hole the waters coming through, dam it inside the room letting water flood the area," I clarify Vince's intentions.

"That isn't enough, slowly drowning old fort that's falling to pieces will only put the enemy on higher alert and annoy them, it has to explode like a geyser." Mao is punching her hand to emphasize the point.

"We seal it! Ryu-chan, remember we were kids, You used to teach me how to make those paint traps." Tora remarks, flustering Ryuzaki for a moment.

"Ugh, that was a long time ago Tora! But I see what you mean if we can up a barrier here." Ryuzaki points to the pool room. "Along with a chaining transfer seal and barrier in this chamber, we can flood the entire place with enough pressure to make the place explode."

"That's a treasure room where the bandits keep their loot it guarded last night so we can probably expect the same. I more worried about how we are going to you into that pool, Vince and I can get through the hiding in water jutsu, but that stream is too shallow to swim under for the rest of you," I explain.

"Well, you two can sneak in that way and make a path for us right?" Ryuzaki asks.

"It'll be more difficult the majority of these enemies are on the inside we need to draw them out. Takashi can take the majority our forces and make a scene."

"I get it, but I'll need a genjutsu user to keep them in check," Takashi says, alright you're finally using your head.

"Alright let's talk team's, in the pool room we have Renji and Tokegeroh, who slip in a give us a route. Tora given that you're the only other one us that knows fuinjustu you'll go with them. I will take Midori, Mao and Yusuke to secure the treasure room the rest of you aren't outside helping with the distraction are clear?" Ryuzaki asks looking at everyone.

"Wait why am I outside the rain-"

"Ok we're good to go," Ryuzaki says interrupting Honoka's complaint.

Vince and I move for the stream using the hiding in rain jutsu, invisibly moving across the field and then use the hiding in water jutsu. The strange sensation starts as my body loses rigidness, and muscles and skin begin to melt in the stream. I can feel Vince next to me in the water, his watery body displacing everything around him. We swim against the current into the fortress and make it into the algae infested pool. Two men are inside watching this place both them standing near the edge but talking to each other. Unfortunately, I can't tell if Vince notices them yet nor signal for him to attack. I float myself to the edge, and Vince follows suit it seems that we're both on the same track. I make the first move rising out the water's surface a stab my sai into the man into the left. The blades go to his left and right shoulder, my body, fully surface I lean back dragging him under. The other man tries to shout only for Vince to stab him in his throat and drag him in.

We exit the pool that now has deep red mixing into the green made sure to make several holes in their bodies to keep them from floating up.

"Alright Takashi you're up," I say over the radio.

 _Charles/Takashi_

"Roger," I confirm. "Alright you lot get ready, Tokegeroh and Renji have secured the pool."

Ryuzaki and his mates have already gotten into their positions.

Now how do I start the mayhem?

"We can use clones and drawn them out," I hear one of my members say, but that's a load of bollocks.

"You want to get attention for an enemy, you make'em scream," I say as I walk toward the front gate. They have a more than a few guards posted there, I didn't care if my so called team followed or not. The men just now notice me and ready their weapons. One of them, however, walks up to me with this shite eating grin.

"Goin somewhere tubs," he says as his bro's throw back 'ere heads and laugh at me, but he's the one I want.

The man is carrying a shitty rusted sword, I focus I little earthen chakra, I can feel my skin grow thicker. The sword comes to down my head and shatters no surprise there, I snatch one the broken pieces in mid-flight and jab the in poor sod's eye. He shrieks loudly squealing like a piggy, oh there something about that sweet sound it always picks me up even on rainy days like these. His mates are standing watch their bro clutching 'is bleeding eye with their dicks in their hands. So I decide, like the good bloke that I am to give them some initiative. I rush into the man on of screaming sod's right and twist his wrist until I hear an audible 'pop' his scream is what snaps the men into action. One the of men is holding a spear I bisento I think. It's in good shape be a shame to let an excellent weapon like that go to waste. I side step the blokes' predictable arse attempt of an attack and get into his face and smash in his nose. The dumb ass drops his weapon to nurse his wound I pick it up and cut off his hand, blood squirting out his arteries everywhere his scream is now added to the eye lad's piercing through the sound of heavy rain.

I continue cutting the men apart mutilating them but not killing them, cutting arms legs and what have you and a bloody arrow hits me in the face. It breaks on impact, of course, but it's the principle this arsehole shot me in the 'ead so of course, I half to retaliate. I give the archer a look that promised suffering he sits up there shitting himself when a bloody fireball smacks in dead in the face. Now he's running around and he falls off the roof, the scene has me laughing my arse off! Kali and rest join in the fray the poor sodding bandits finally open the castle doors and I see a heaping helping of men pour out.

"Ryuzaki I hope this enough for you!" I bark over the headset.

 _Ryuzaki_

"That's good stay safe out there, come on time to move," I order my team.

We go onto, the tree branch that leads inside when Midori stops us.

"One near the window," she informs me with her quiet voice.

I slip near the window hugging the wall and whistle, a scrawny woman peers her head and I slit her throat with a kunai, respectfully lie her body inside the room, and call my team in.

"Alright Midori, lead on," I say, the shy girl moves carefully to the door and opens it moves into the hall.

She leads us downstairs until we reach, a room she opens and goes to a large hole in the wall. The hole descends a few feet saving us the hassle of going through the fort and keeps us from being spotted. The hole leads to the hall where I see two corpses in the hall. I carefully move around-

"Sup' monkey butt," A voice behind from almost makes me jump out my skin, I turn to my left and see Bakageroh with this dumb smile on his face.

"what's your deal?!" I hiss, but he shrugs his shoulders and points to the door.

"The pools just over here, Renji just patching the stream." He informs me.

"Alright, Tora do you how to make a transfer seal in a barrier?" I ask but he shakes his head, that mean I'll need to set this up. "How many layers can you make for a barrier Tora." he pauses at my question to think for a moment.

"Ten," he says, good that can hold a lot of water.

"Midori, Yusuke keep a lookout," I order as the rest of us head into the pool room.

It's already slightly flooded in here, and algae and blood cover the bottom of my sandals.

"Alright, Tora set up the barrier I can put the transfer seal on the ceiling," I say, climbing up the moldy walls of the room.

I write the formula, on the sealing with my chakra and little ink satisfied with my craftsmanship I jump down to the floor.

"All set, what about you Tora?"

"Good over here cousin!" he says planting down the last tag.

"All that's left now is to flood this room with reservoir's," Tokegeroh states.

"Can you do it?" I ask.

"Nope,"

Is he serious right now!?

"That's what Renji is for, he has a special element called steel water, he can super compress water molecules, in fact, it's how he's dammed this room," he informs me.

"Yeah leave this to me chief," Tokegeroh's relative says with a smile.

Renji weaves several hand seals and touches the pool his hand touch the murky surface. Water changes to a crystal clear blue and rapidly rises.

"We may want to leave," Tokegeroh says already making his way for the door.

We all exit the room Renji being the last to leave, keeping his hand on the surface of the slowly rising water wall. When the room is completely submerged Tora activates the barrier a thin semi-invisible film coats the doorway, Renji stops his technique and the water becomes murkier.

"Alright we're done here we'll go support Taka-gaki outside, warn us when everything's ready. I don't want to get swept away with rest of these idiots." Tokegeroh snidely states.

"Yeah yeah sure, Tora wait for my signal to release the barrier, okay?"

"Gotcha cousin,"

Our teams go our separate ways they head outside into the chaos while we ascend the fort. The treasure room is a good ways from where we are, luckily this map Midori and Tokegeroh came up with this map it shows a lot of passages to sneak around more guarded areas including a hidden passage into the treasure room. The passage leads to the back of the treasure room, it's perfect the vast room should a good deal of water, there are pillars supporting the ceiling and all the bandits' loot is in a locked safe. I write the formula on the wall, to make the barrier I need to get into the four corners of the room. Unfortunately, there are a few guards here eight in total as well an old alarm located near one of them. Taking him out will be the first priority.

"Yusuke and Midori take the ones at the entrance, I'll deal with the rest," they nod and move into position scaling the walls and crawling onto the ceiling.

I slip around taking my position in the shadow of my quarry behind a pillar. I bring my kunai out and watch my team, with one nod the leap down and kill their targets with a loud thud. Before my target can move I jam a kunai into the back of his skull.

"Shit they're in here!" One of the bandits panics.

Midori rolls up her sleeve revealing a gauntlet-like device with a with senbons sticking out over her wrist. It releases a pressurized shot and on the senbon ends up in the bandit's chest he convulses and foams at the mouth before collapsing. Yusuke uses hand seals and a white ethereal tiger forms at his feet it charges at two the bandit at a explodes cutting the men up in with high pressured air the slicing currents flays the skin of them revealing the muscles underneath. The last two come my way desperate to hit the alarm. I slam my fist into the first man's stomach, causing him to kneel then pull paper bomb out of my pocket, I bring my foot around his ankle and flip him into the other man, the paper bomb is on the thrown man's back and simple release of chakra, and the shocking explosion rips them both apart as man on top's back is entirely blown off painting the room crimson.

"Good work, here take these and put them in the corners," I command tossing them the tags.

"Yo good news, we found a head honcho chances are we beat some information out him, we're moving to capture him now," Tokegeroh informs over the radio.

"Well hurry up, we just took the treasure room, you have about five minutes to take him and retreat," I warn him.

"Tch, I'll get done in two," He replies confidently.

We leave the treasure room into the hall just outside. I erect the barrier and release the transfer seal, water surges of the array quickly filling the room dead bodies floating up as it does, now we wait.

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

The man in charge is a is fat greasy slimeball who didn't get the memo about eating in moderation, seriously the guy's ass could take up two couches. He giving out orders trying to target Charles's group. We've been giving tactical support from the balconies taking out archers and attacking their dudes.

"Come on boys we got a five hundred and thirty-two pounder to catch thar he blows," I say with my best fisherman slash pirate voice.

Tora and Vince laugh at my shitty joke, as we begin to descend on Moby Dick over here.

He land right behind the wall of flesh he quickly turns around- good god he's hideous, like if Frankenstein and the hunchback somehow had conceived a child and then said child was run over twice by an eighteen wheeler and then set on fire.

He looks at my expression, and face fills with rage. Hey, I can you blame me buddy? if look at yourself you'd be disgusted too.

"More of you, I kill you little shits," he says as spit flies out his disjointed maw.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to ask you to stop talking, you- you're spitting everywhere with a broke ass jaw I gonna hurl if you honestly keep talking," I say in all seriousness but Tora and Vince laugh their asses.

Big boy charges at me with his meat cleaver of a sword having more speed than I expected but he's still slower, I whirl around behind him dodging a wide swing at me and stab him behind his kneecaps with my sais he falls to the ground with a thud practically shaking it, I slap a chakra seal Ryuzaki made, on him for good measure, the lively lump of flesh sags as torpor fills his body.

"Come you two we need to haul him out here," Both Vince and Tora look at me like I'm crazy.

I made twelve water clones each one surround him, Vince does the same except making only four the clones hoist him up.

"Alright Ryuzaki we're leaving with very big package," I joke over the radio,

"Good we left the fort, everyone clear out now you have one minute!"

"Damn just when things were starting to get fun, alright you lot retreat!" I hear Charles roar out on the coms.

"Hey the have Tsuchi," A woman shrieks out grabbing the attention of several scoundrels, I don't have time for this.

I summon up a Great Breakthrough, the devastating winds slams the oncoming group of enemies into the buildings as well as each other.

Make it out of the madness and I see a big enough tree to evade the imminent flood.

"Renji top floor please," I say pointing at the canopy.

Vince weaves some seal and a large aqua blue pillar of water rises up into the tree. Vince's and my clones set the man down looking exhausted after lifting tons of fun over here, they quickly melt back into water puddles.

"We're out the danger zone, what you Takashi."

"My team's all good. We made to high ground a closed the poor bastards off for good measure." He states sounding full of himself.

"We're all okay then, Tora now!" Ryuzaki shouts out, Tora releases the barrier with a ram sign.

The fortress top, is a pimple swelling up before it pops, I hear the fortresses very bones break in a crackling thunder. Then it happens, the fortress explodes gushing out a huge wave, that I'm afraid might reach us, Several the raiders try to run but the waves crushes them and the smaller building in the courtyard. The wave reaches us we brace for impact, the water is just a few feet below crashing against the trunk shaking it violently. After a while, the water recedes taking everything and reducing the once great Himeji fortress to a submerged swamp ruin.


	34. Quest 26

Quest 26: Very Seldom Go Right

` The evening sun passes over the canopy, heating up the humid air left in the rain's wake it feels comfortable. I look over at my overweight guest strapped to an impromptu chair, made of logs that can barely support his immense weight. The man's appearance is horrid, with dirty film coloring his body and from the odor he hasn't bathed in at least a month. His face has seen better days cleatr signs that his jaw ripped out of place by something and just left to heal that way if he wasn't a scumbag I'd feel sorry the man. His overweight body is cover with significant cuts and lacerations, the wound simple festered their even if we don't kill him he'll die soon enough. Honoka and I are in small clearing where we can work on him, everyone else is resting nearby at camp.

"Honoka-san are ready to start?" I ask.

Our guest shoots me a glare. "You bitches, wait til I get out of this I'll fuck your little bodies and make whores out both of you!" His slurs out vulgar statement,disgusting. I reach in his mouth and yank out one of his jagged teeth, he immediately howls pain, bawling like a child.

"Please refrain from talking, unless we tell you," I say, flicking the rotten tooth into the dirt.

Blood seeps out his mouth spilling on the rolls of his neck.

"Ugh did have to do that Kallen who knows where his mouth has been? Well, I suppose I should get started." the brunette flings through several hand signs.

For a moment nothing happened the large man hideously looks pleased that it didn't work, he his eyes suddenly dilates, and the tenseness in his body leaves.

"Okay, he should ready to answer our questions," Honoka clarifies.

"You certain?" I ask she shakes her head with a slight smile.

"Hey, tubby, what scares you the most?" She asks.

"Rats there everywhere keep them off me!" My guest shrieks out.

"This genjustu stimulates memories, in the victim's mind, and they act them out before us."

"Well, that'll prove useful. Where are the other bases, the ones Paragon has you using?"

"That bastard Takeda, how come he get the whirling tide job while stuck in this stupid jungle."

Takeda, I recall Brian saying that he killed him that was the first b-rank mission we got,

Tsuchi continues "Even that bitch, Natsumi has a nice set up in the steam state."

I quickly grab a paper and write down the information.

"What does Paragon want you to accomplish?" I inquire next.

"All we gotta do is rob people, simplicity everybody shares the loot, and we just keep doing what we've been doing. Occasionally he might gives us places to hit, but that's more money in our pockets so long as everyone plays nice."

So there just pawns I figured as much, but what does Richard gain from this, the mission in Nippon ransomed the city. Is he destabilizing the country's economy? No, most of their target has been lotus owned companies, I'll need to go through Intelligence Office to find more leads.

"Are any more new weapons being manufactured?"

"Damn that bastard Takeda cost us our shipment of guns, we can't get anything, and the factory was discovered too! Hopefully that guy in, Ibana can make us some new stuff.

Ibana the small city, west of the hidden village we'll probably have to split the group up.

"Kallen, I'm at my limit," Honaka says, getting my attention.

"Huh? What the hell did you do me?!"

Shit he's breaking the chains, in an adrenaline fuel rage he grabs Honoka who is too exhausted to escape. Quickly I make chakra scalpels and tear the ligaments in his arm freeing her. He glares at me and charges but I leap up and grab his heart ripping the organ apart in the process, he spits up blood through his disgusting mouth and falls to ground.

"Everything alright in here? I knew we should have kept that seal on him." Brian says worried looking over the scene Ryuzaki is right behind him.

"It couldn't be helped, he just surprised us that's all," I say, catching my breath and helping the exhausted Honoka to her feet.

"Thanks, Kallen, I'm going to bed now," She says slowly walking to the tents.

"Did you at least getting anything out of him." Charles strolls in.

"I got enough, there's a man in Ibana making weapons and another bandit camp in the steam state somewhere."

"We'll have to split up to investigate," Brian surmises.

"the steam state is a lot of ground to cover we'll need two teams there." Charles states.

"I'll lead a team to go to Ibana, you and Ryuzaki and can check out the Steam." Brian volunteers.

"Midori with her sensor skills is a given but who else are you taking with you? Ryuzaki asks him."

"Not Honoka that's for sure."

"Hey!" I hear Honoka way off in the background

"Vince and Mashiro," He clarifies.

"Okay, we should rest and resupply in Iga and split the group up there," I suggest the others nod in agreement.

"Good let's get out of here he's starting to stink up this place." Brian points to dead man on the ground, everyone agrees, and the next morning we leave camp.

It took us a few hours to reach Iga; I remember Brian telling about a strange shop that doubles as listening post for our Intelligence Office.

"So hungry!" Tora groans.

"Aniki isn't there a place we can eat?" I ask thankful for Tora appetite.

"A few places mostly taverns but one of them is a little weird."

"That's an understatement," Ryuzaki butts in.

"Taverns are filled with drunks anyways, let try that place weird place out.

"Better than nothing let's go I'm starving!" Tora howls out.

Brian stares at me for a bit "Okay let's go to Maid Cafe'."

We make to this quaint little shop and the inside is gorgeous done with little decorations that are clearly not of this world's culture. Oh is that cinnamon I smell, the scent reminds so much of home. A black-haired woman in a french maid's outfit approaches us.

"Looks like a big group, come this way we'll set the table for you guys," She says, smiling her gaze falls on Tokegeroh."You're Tokegeroh-kun aren't you! From the chunin exams!" Dear lord not another one.

Aniki is getting too much attention from other women. It's bad enough that I have to compete with that sensei of his.

"Hey! We competed too you know!" Ryuzaki shouts out not wanting to be looked over.

"O-of course I didn't mean any disrespect, sir." She quickly apologizes.

The young woman guides us to a table in the center, she realizes that it is too small to seat all of us and asks a few bus boys to pull another table together so we can all seat.

"Now what is everyone's order." She asks as everyone looks over the menu.

"What that's cinnamon smell," I ask

"That's our cinnamon roll their very swirling large rolls with cinnamon and icing it's of our most popular items." She says as if she rehearsed the line a few times.

" I'll take that along with your spiciest curry, and where's your restroom?"

"It's this way, down the hall to your left." The waitress politely instructs.

I wasn't going there of course but, I needed to speak to the manager without raising suspicion. His office is in the back of the restaurant, I knock on the door.

"Come in," a smooth voice says.

I walk through and see the man sitting at a desk dressed in a manner that screamed gentlemen.

"Ah, Kallen, I figured Tokegeroh's group would be heading here after I heard you would be arriving in town. I have some information that all members of your team need to hear."

"Wait you have information for us? I came to check a lead for this mission."

"Yes, but It'll have to wait until later when the spider arrives, for now, enjoy the meal." He flashes me a warm smile and gestures me to exit.

After a delightful meal, the curry is especially delicious, we check into an inn, I have to meet with the rest of my clan to tell them about the spider's arrival. We wait until everyone settled in, Riochi meets us outside and takes us all to a road outside of town.

A carriage pulls up and stops in front of us the door opens revealing Isana Ren.

She doesn't leave the carriage keeping most of her body hidden in the shadows.

"Nice to see everyone's here. I'll keep this brief I don't like being away from the whirling tide for so long. You have another mission that the elders have tasked you with."

"Bloody hell, those fossils just can't leave well enough alone," Charles groans and the spider glares at him for his indigence.

"Boy you still haven't learned anything have you," Brian scolds him. "What do they need of us?"

"The reason why we're only now jumping down paragon's throat is because a very valuable piece of information was stolen, and rumor in underground is that it's being sold to a mist spy. This information can lead to a war between our nations so we need you to retrieve it.

"This sounds like blackguard work why us?" Vince makes a damn good point we're not a clean up crew.

"The thing is Blackguards are already hunting this spy, and Richard a lot of resources is poured into this manhunt."

"So you figure by sending the Reibi in, you'll kill two with one stone." Erik surmises.

"Out of curiosity, what information was stolen?" Brian asks.

"A lab report on a top secret weapon it was kept in a scroll in the Research division's central offices, that's all I can tell you," Isana states sternly.

"So some bloke went into the star and took from under our noses," Charles remarks angrily.

"Yes it happened when everyone was distracted with the exam finals four months ago,"

"Richard?" I ask.

"No an exiled a former scientist that worked for the clan, head of biological research Dr. Vito Ricci an Italian, he is a bit of an eccentric broke that the third tenet with kidnapping multiple people for experimentation, last we heard of him is that he was somewhere west."

"West could that be Ibana?"

Isana paused for a second to think. "Possibly, there has been some activity there."

"My team's investigating that town. We'll let you know what we dig up." Brian chimes in.

"Good anything else?" She asks.

"We need info on bandits in the steam state as well as all of the places the bandits raided since we discovered paragon," I state getting appreciative looks from everyone.

"I'll get the files together; They'll be delivered to you when you reach Kuroyuki, look for the retching snake tavern." Isana closes the door the carriage drives onto the road riding out in the night.

 _Brian/Tokegeroh_

The sun rises over treetops as we reach the fork in the road with a sign post that reads "Steam state," pointing at the path leading south and "Hidden Star pointing straight.

"We'll this where we part ways, Don't yourselves killed especially you Ryuzaki," I say with mirth.

"Tch, yeah right I feel sorrier for your team if got a bastard like you leading them." He playfully punches me in the arm.

"If you're done grabbing each other's dicks then let's go!" Ever the eloquent one aren't we Charles.

"I'll miss you too, Taka-gaki," A frown reaches his face as he glares at me he turns around and walks down the southern path.

The others teams follow suit as my team head straight west to the town of Ibana. The small town isn't too far from the star village it's quiet too. At first I though no one bother with this because of how close it is the village but thinking more on the subject the town is a perfect place for this scientist to hide. Quietly hiding under our noses practically in plain sight.

"Alone at last Toke-kun," A female voice whispers in my ear.

"What do you want Mashiro?" I say pulling slightly ahead.

"You of course," She certainly bold I'll give her that. " I like strong men, it's a reason I joined up with Takashi, but after seeing you fight, it sent chills up my spine, I think I'm in love."

"Not interested," I say flatly.

"Oh, he gave you the coldest shoulder!" Vince remarks Mashiro fixes a glare on him, but she quickly switches her attention to me.

" Don't be like that I know how Kallen keeps smothering you keeping you away from any girls that come near that's why I waited, you have no idea how happy I was to hear that you wanted me on your team." She purrs in my ear.

"Still not interested, I picked you because I need muscles and an impromptu interrogator, that genjutsu of yours is particularly useful."

she pauses for a moment confused "But you have Midori, for the muscle."

I look to the shy girl she immediately cowers under my gaze. "What she means is um I'm an artificer who uses poisons." She quietly squeaks.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you," I comment with a smile easing the girl's nerves.

"Yeah she's pretty great, but she doesn't think that of herself, though," Mashiro continues her praise her.

"Why?"

"why do you think Takashi, talk down on her every chance he gets,"

"Don't say that Mashiro. Takashi-San just wants us to be our best." Midori tries to take up for him, but I'm not convinced.

"I wouldn't put it past him," I growl, he verbally abuses his teammates, the hell is wrong with him?

She an artificer a damn artificer on top of being a sensor, she can use the meteor's chakra for fuck's sake If I knew she was around during the genin selections I would have picked her up in a heartbeat.

"Well listen Midori you won't have worry about that kind of thing from me okay," I say reassuringly she smiles and blushes a little.

"Yeah, Takashi is the biggest jerk in the clan to don't take his words to heart okay." Vince chimes in.

"Okay," the green haired girl meekly says.

" I gotta say I'm digging your white knight routine Toke-kun," Mashiro says, getting too close again.

"Oh look there's Ibana just ahead," Vince says pointing to tower about Kilometer from where we are.

"Good well stay at an inn and begin investigating the town tomorrow," I command, my team nods in affirmation as we walk to Ibana.


	35. Quest 27

Quest 27: Strike team nebula- investigation

I wake to the chill of the mountain air flooding my room, I forgot about the climate change I have to get used the winter weather again. I leave my bed and get ready for the day. Today is going to nerve-racking, up until I had Ryuzaki and regrettably Charles as my support but here I am leading a squad all on my own. I just hope getting this Doctor Ricci won't too much of a hassle.

I grab my badass coat, alongside my vest and go wake up the others if they aren't awake already, I have a tendency of sleeping in sometimes.

Sure enough, everyone is awake and ready to go.

"Morning, Toke-kun," Mashiro slithers up.

"Get the hell away from me," I snap bitterly, it's too early for me deal with her shit right now.

She looks a little a crestfallen at my response and goes back to her seat in the room.

"Still not a morning person huh?" Vince quips at me.

"I never was," I groan. "Okay today's agenda is that we investigate this town it's a good thing relatively small so this shouldn't take long. We should look for abandon buildings, and talk to the citizens to find anything odd happening here. We'll rendezvous here in about two hours with everyone's findings sound good?"

"Yep,"

"Yeah, Toke-kun,"

"Um, yes,"

"Let's split up and search the town, and if anything dangerous comes your way let the rest of know before engaging," I clarify.

We exit the inn and everyone peels off in their own direction, I'm heading to the mayor or whatever they call a mayor here to start digging for answers.

Snow is lightly falling caking the buildings' rooftops, and covering the roads. Man, it's so cold out here, I can see the steam from my mouth gather in thick wisps, thankfully I asked Mizore for a second coat with a thicker lining and chunin vest is adding some heat too. I find a large townhouse, that could pass for a city official's home, I see a woman ahead outside the building scolding her kids I can ask her if this is the right place.

They're all dressed in thick winter clothes, the woman is on the heavy side with a few crows feet under eyes a with honey brown hair kept under a hood. She has a fair complexion with a mole under her left eye, the eyes themselves are brown. The kids, the boy looks a little older holding his sister's hand, they all share similar features in the nose and mouth and jaw.

"Now for the last time, there are no monsters in this town understand." She says harshly to the boy and girl in front of her.

"But- but, we saw it, it was big and horns and-"

"It took Kenichi,"

Interesting, I may have found my lead already.

"For the love of- he's a thieving little orphan he probably got caught by the town guard you kids and your imaginations."

Orphan, well no one would really look for, he's him but he isa possible victim.

I walk up to the mother and children, the woman takes notice and straightens up immediately.

"Hello, I was wondering, is this the town's leader office?" I ask politely.

She nods "yes it his home as well, he's in the office right now. May I ask what are ninja doing out in our little town.\?"

She's a nosy one, probably the gossiping type.

"We're investigating criminal element that might be in this city," I state coolly.

She looks a little worried, " A criminal element? Here? This such a quiet town."

"All the more reason to look around just in case. Anything weird or suspicious happen around here lately?" I inquire.

The mother immediately shakes her head, "Nothing I've hear-

"There is! The monsters!"

"One of them took our friend Kenichi" The children interrupt earning a glare from the woman.

" I told you, that's nothing you should be hanging around that little vagabond anyway. You should be bothering this young made with your tall tales-"

"It's alright I want to hear about this monster," I say as I kneel down to the two kids.

"We were all playing hide and seek outside a little bit after the sun went down."

" I found him and this big dark thing with horns showed up and snatched Kenichi, I was too scared to go after it." The boy says, sadden at the memory.

Hmm it just took him like that, kids are prone to seeing things, but this is worth checking out.

"Where did this all happen?"

"Over there by the water tower." the little girl points.

"Thank you, I'll check it out, and beat the bad monster, okay?"

The two kids nod at me simultaneously, the mother seems a little tense after our talk.

"Thank you for that shinobi-san," She says as she takes her kids away I nod politely in return.

I walk inside the spacious building and after getting some directions, I am leading to the Mayor or Town leader, whatever.

He's a stocky old man, with a thick white mustache and a balding head, his complexion is pale, but his cheek are rosy, which means he probably drinks a lot he wears a brown and red striped sweater. He notices me in the doorway and gestures me to sit, but I'd rather stand at the moment.

"Well, what is the famous Toegeroh Ren, doing here?"

Famous? For what? Getting my ass handed to me in the first part of the final match or going berserk afterward.

"Investigating the group called Paragon," his face pales even more at my response.

"Here but it's such a-"

"Quiet town, I've heard, all better reason to see if everything's on the up and up."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Hmm has anything strange happened in this town in the course of a few months?"

The old man pauses to think for a moment, "Not that I can recall, this city is rather bland at times the most excitement we've seen was from all the visitors four months ago during the exams."

"Visitors any of them stand out to you?"

He shakes his head "No they all seem like model people.

"Any of stayed in town."

Again he shakes his head damn, I pace around a bit thinking of the next question.

"What about missing persons?"

"Well I- wait, there has been a little commotion in that area, but..."

"But?"

"No one bothered to check on these leads or call shinobi." he shuffles around the room looking in his cabinet, "Ha! Here missing persons." he hands me a folder with postings and behests.

"Sixteen people in six months. You never found that odd for a small town?"

"Well that's the thing, the missing were undesirables, known thieves, vagabonds, and drunkards, the citizens didn't care enough to look for them."

So it went under everyone's radar.

"Mind if I take this?" I ask holding the file.

"By all means and good luck in your investigation,"

I nod and exit the building heading back outside looking over the archive.

My meeting with the town's leader revealed a bit more, Kenichi is the sixteenth person to go missing over the past several months. The people are missing all having one thing in common, no one hardly cared for their presence. Thieves, beggars, lushes orphans, and whores, no one would miss them if they just disappeared.

I meet with my team outside the inn " I found us a solid lead, but I want to hear what the rest of you found."

"After checking a few abandon buildings I found an odd piece of fur in of them," Vince says handing me the piece hair.

Hmm, it's purple and stringy, but it doesn't feel synthetic, wait there's a rougher texture on the other side, I sniff it, and damn this whatever it is it stinks to high hell!

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, smells like bad B.O mixed with dumpster juice." Vince chuckles.

"Then I can track it, I think," Midori squeaks out "With my wolf, and um I found out something a kid is missing."

"Kenichi?" I ask, and she nods. "I met some kids today that witness him get taken by a monster might be our stinky friend here."

"Someone also claims to have seen a weird guy stalking the streets at night, a month ago could be who we're looking for." Mashiro is smiling at me.

"Well I went gather up some files on missing persons, sixteen people have gone missing in sixth months," the news surprises my team as much as it surprised me.

"How is that not strange?" Mashiro comments.

"Because no one cares that they went missing, they're undesirables in the eyes of the public," I inform her.

"That's pretty fucked up, I mean yeah they're a menace but to not care if they go missing," Vince says, summing up my thoughts.

"Let's start near the water tower, we should find something there."

After a small trek across town, and we are at the site, "Time to look for clues, anything that links our mystery monster to the site," I order.

We all search the site meticulously, like a CSI forensic team. Looking everywhere around the water tower, searching in the snow, the buildings around even trash cans if it helps.

"Bingo!" Mashiro chimes overhead.

I leap up to the kuniochi, on the snowy rooftop. "Well, what do you have?" I ask I swear if she tries to flirt with me again I'm tossing her off this roof.

She points to what look like claw marks in the tiles in between one of them is a tuft of purple hair.

I pick it up, same texture and ugh same smell. "We got a winner!" I shout.

Mashiro and I jump back down to the ground meeting with the rest of the team.

"Midori can you track it?"

The shy girl nods and forms the bird seal her sweater forms these lavender lines across her body they link into the center, the core of an artificer. Ten small tendrils come out of her back they gather and wrap into a single tendril.

It bends forth, and two lights appear on each side making it appear to have eyes. Bending lower its form warps making ears, paws, fangs, and a tail, the small purple canine sniffs the hair and howls.

" I got it," She confirms.

We follow the wolf to.. our inn son of a bitch he was right under our noses?!

"I don't believe this?" Vince murmurs.

"Wait it's still moving," Midori warns.

The wolf walks a little past the inn and in a small shop the wolf stops and howls.

"This is it the place where scent originates," Midori says, and she cancels the jutsu, the wolf goes back into the core.

The shop is small and unassuming enough to for anyone not to take a second glance we walk inside, it's still unassuming.

Magazine racks and snacks lined up in rows, little trinkets and decorations hand from the walls.

The shop keep sees us and already looks frighten his skin goes pale, and his brown eyes quickly switch from us to the back of the store.

"C-can do anything for you?" his voice cracks a little.

"Yeah, we are just taking a look around where is the store's manager?" I ask nicely while signaling my team to close off his exits.

"He' um sick today maybe if you're lucky he'll be okay tomorrow." his hand brushes his chin lightly, his tell? Maybe he's lying.

"That' won't do we'll still need to look arou-

The man darts off toward the back of the store but, Mashiro tackles the man to the ground, then she drags him up holding his right arm to his back.

"Got him Toke-kun," she winks at me.

"Check the back of the store Renji," I command keeping my eyes locked with the shopkeeper. "Got something to hide?"

"Don't kill me!" he screams.

"Calm down, idiot, we just want to know what you're hiding in here."

"Yo! I got something," Vince hollers out.

"See? Nothing to worry about," I walk to where Vince is, he's standing next to a door that leads underground that was hidden by a rug.

"Anything we need to know before we jump in?" I ask the scared stiff man.

"I can't say anything he'll kill me!" he panics.

"I'll kill you if you don't," Mashiro growls.

"There's this monster, he asks me to let it out sometimes!" He shouts.

"Let's go, we're taking him with us," I say heading for the stairs.

"Don't take me in there please!" I ignore his plea and keep descending.

The steps are barely lit from the light above, I carefully walk down the steps, when my feet reach the bottom I feel a pressure plate under my feet, lights illuminate my path revealing a concrete hallway. We continue down the corridor, it leads to a room the dim lights show the cages, I can see shadows moving in them.

"Kouga is that you? I told never to come down here unless I called for you this had better be important!" A low voice shouts out.

I see him, Vito Ricci, a skinny man wearing a bloodied lab coat his black hair is disheveled in some places standing over something on his table. A regular, mad scientist.

He turns around and gasps, his green eyes widen in surprise, then he creepily smiles.

"I didn't know that I'd be found out here congrats are in order." he states in a silvery tone.

"You know why we're here don't you?" I ask he gives me a manic grin.

"Of course _they_ sent you, the hypocrites, everything I've done was for this country, but _they_ didn't see it that way. The declared me insane and left me out in the cold."

"Who's they?" Mashiro asks, but I know what he's talking about when the lotus clan exiled him.

"Well, I won't go down without a fight! Kouga listen to your father." he flings himself across the room, but Vince pelts him with shurikens three ends up in his back.

He screams in agony but continues to move hitting a button in on the wall. I hear metal slamming I look and see the shadows in the cages move toward us.

Suddenly I hear Mashiro scream behind me.

I flip my attention to her, what the- the monster is lifting her by the neck. The beast is a purple ape-like creature with two horns on its head with long claws on its hands and feet. Kouga' clothes are ripped to pieces with his new transformation his eyes are gold, and he has to fangs protruding from his lower lip.

Kouga slams the girl into the concrete ground, blood is seeping out her head from the sudden blow, and her eyes are hazy she is struggling to keep conscious. Dammit! If I kept him out of here, this wouldn't have happened. I grab my shuriken- Shit! Something slams into my chest another like monster Kouga, but this one looks more malformed. Its arms are thin and bent at odd angles with a rat-like face what the hell has done to these people?

"Shit Bri!" Vince hollers, you idiot my alias is there for a reason! Fuck!

The beast tries to leap on me again I pull out my sais and stab the damn thing it's chest. It goes limb on my body I quickly toss it away and look for Mashiro.

She still in monsters arms but barely alive should I use it? I feel Leviathan power rising impatiently waiting for me to let go. No, I can stop it, I toss my Sai into the arm holding Mashiro the monster roars tossing girl, shit can afford to take another blow. I pump chakra into my legs and dive in her path, her body slams into mine I reinforce my legs with chakra control to stop the sudden momentum.

Vince sees his opening and releases his reibi chakra the sensation of watery rapids feels my nerves, is eyes turn from hazel to an ocean blue. A column of water slams Kouga down into the hallway. Another creature tries to leap on him only to be pierced down by purple tendrils and flung into the others.

Another two monsters resembling da snake and bat this time, attack me, I counter with Divine down wind, the cone of fierce air pressure blast from my palms slamming the two into the wall the rat-like one leaps out at me again its claws narrowly miss me. These things pretty hardy, if I don't use dark chakra, there's a high chance some of us could die. No! I can stop these things!

I fuse Water Style: Raging waves _,_ and  lightning style: Livewire _,_ the chakra's mix in  Collaboration jutsu: River of Stars creating shimmering waves, which violently slam into the Snake and Rat beast, they're blasted back as their forms light up with electricity. Their charred forms lie there dead.

The bat isn't done it jumps at me propelling itself forward with its leathery wings, its talons poised for my throat. I duck under and feel a searing pain flare across my back. Shit! It tore through my hoodie! That's it you die you piece of shit! I hurl shuriken at its wings, the hit their mark limiting the bat's movement I dive in for the kill, stabbing my sai into its throat with extreme prejudice.

"Tokegeroh! Find that asshole, We can take care of things here!" Vince shouts using a steel water whip to cut apart a wolf looking experiment.

"Go Tokegeroh-san I'll take care of Mashiro," Midori says reassuring.

She gets attack by another of those things, but she erects a lavender shield, the shield explodes in the needles piercing multiple enemies, and they go limp foaming at the mouth. That convinces me that they handle things here, and they aren't that many left.

"Stay alive all of you!" I say as I chase down Vito.

I track the blood in the hallway for quite a while the concrete is replaced by bedrock this clearly his escape tunnel.

"Now now- do you really want- to leave your comrades behind?" he wheezes in pain.

"They can handle themselves, you, on the other hand, are going to die here," I say I flip the sai around prepared to throw it.

"Wait, are sure you want to do that Leviathan jinchurriki?" he hurriedly asks

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think Boy? I was on that team we first created it.I knew it was you, I know that chakra anywhere." He can sense it? But I'm not using it right now.

"I don't remember you being there for the reibi's creation,"

"No, I was there- earlier than when you got here, project Leviathan, back then the host was a girl until the clan killed her." he huffs out.

I knew Mei was still keeping things from me. So I'm the Leviathan's _second_ host.

"What do you mean the clan killed her?"

He chuckles lowly at my question "I mean they extracted it from her, how do think you got it in the first place."

My mind stopped, what the hell? Extracted from her? Why would they do that? What reason could they justify that?!

"I'm guessing the clan sent you looking for the files, well it's too late Richard has them, and heading to the mist, soon those bastards in the elder council will get what coming to them, and all of the star will fall!" He shouts with a crazed look in his eyes he really hates the clan.

"Richard wants to end the Star, he's low-balling it by using bandits to cause chaos." I chide.

"Fool do you think this the only place where he's amassed forces? he's got connections everywhere, exiles all over the continent, rouge ninja contracted, the bandits are just a distraction."

"For what?"

"For war!" He pulls out a detonator and pushes the button I feel the tunnel rumble as a large crack form over our heads. Shit! I got distracted with his banter.

I can't help but wonder what he meant by that. Damn I was too late getting here, but I can still send the news to the Intelligence office, maybe the blackguards can catch Richard yet. I run back hoping that my team is still alive.

I dash back to the room Screaming to the top of lungs. "Get the hell out now!" over the radio.

I notice the boy on the table Kenichi, damn it! I hoist the kid on my shoulders and pump chakra into the soles of my feet the lab is starting to fall apart as debris fall overhead. I see the others just getting to the stairs I'm catching up quickly, though. I make to the stairwell just as a piece of debris barely misses me, I throw myself up to the store, just when the entrance caves in. I set the child aside I catch my breath.

"Well?" Vince asks.

"He's got away in an escape tunnel, and we missed out on some information," Vince nods knowing that I'm talking the files. "Paragon's borders don't just end here they go to other countries, and he has rouge ninja under his employ."

"Do you think that they'll be ninjas in the steam?" Midori asks me worriedly, as she tends to her friend.

"I don't know, but I hope not." I huff out.

Mashiro's wounds are well looked after by the clinic in town, thankfully she'll make a full recovery, We now head back home to the star to rest a bit and relay some information to the Hoshikage as well as the clan. Then rendezvous with our other teams out in the steam state. I hope they're having better luck than we are right now.

 **Objective failed!**

 **Items obtained**

 **5000 ryo**

 **monster claw X 3**

 **collaboration proficiency lv. 2**


	36. Quest 28

Quest 28: Strikeforce Nebula- assault

"Ryuzaki look, it's a messenger hawk," Ken points out.

The large brown predator swoops down from the high snow capped mountains. I extend my arm as a perch, and it lands there having two messages wrapped on its legs, I take both, one address to Takashi. I unravel the tiny scroll and read it as the hawk lands in a nearby tree.

 _To the chunin commanders,_

 _I'm sorry guys I couldn't catch the perp, he escaped. We should be heading to the steam state by the time you get this please a location for us to meet up. Be careful the enemy may have employed mercenaries as well as rogue ninjas._

"Useless as always Tokegeroh," Takashi groans what was the point in sending two letters?

I pull out message scroll from my vest and write:

 _To Tokegeroh Ren,_

 _We found a lead thanks to Kallen, the bandits are holed up in an old inn with some dried up hot springs outside of Jokisure. We're closing in on them as I write, so hurry if don't want to miss the action, Baka-geroh,_

I smile at the last finishing touch on my letter and call down the bird, "Take this to a team heading this way," I instruct tying my message the bird.

The damn thing screeches loudly in my ear, before taking off into the gray sky, good riddance damn buzzard.

"what did Aniki say Ryu-chan?" Kallen asks me, I try not to blush at her using my nickname she's probably the only her I'd allow to say it.

"He couldn't catch the guy, but he's on his way here to back us up and that there might be rogue ninja and mercenaries we'll have to content with." I respond, that beautiful girl flashes me a quick smile making my heart race.

I liked her ever since I first saw her at the Academy, but she was always hanging Baka-geroh. That's the reason why I hated the guy, I made sure to belittle him as much as possible. I mean sure he's my teammate now, but that guy has so many secrets I don't think I can trust him, even his relationship with Kallen seems off. The way she looks at him is the same way I look at her maybe I'm just paranoid.

When we come across an off beaten path in the road ahead, with a few worn foot and hoof prints in it.

"It's this way right?" I ask.

"Yeah but there's been a lot of traffic coming through here," Kallen says.

"We should go the treetops less chance of us getting spotted.," Yusuke suggests.

"Yeah, let's go," I command and everyone leaps into the snow covered the canopy.

We jump from branch to branch shaking off the snow as we pass, finally make it a large tan inn with red tile rooftops standing in front of a rock wall, with a bunch of dried up geysers in front of it.

"Now what? Do we wait for Tokegeroh, and set up camp." Yusuke asks.

"That heavy traffic is worrying me, and who knows how long Tokegeroh could take to get here," I respond, then I notice the guards around the hotel, there standing vigilantly watching I don't like this.

"It's useless, even the enemy is probably looking for us, thanks to Tokegeroh," Takashi snorts out.

"Lay off him Takashi, he probably ran into some complications," I say defending my teammate from this asshole.

"Yeah right, if I know him, he probably got distracted by some nonsense and perp got away like I said he's useless."

"Didn't he kick your ass Totally?!," I retort, the pudgy-faced fat ass gets angry, but then he calms himself down.

"He got lucky, I get him next time." he says gravely.

I doubt Tokegeroh kicked his ass, using strategy it wasn't luck, but I drop the subject. I hear something coming up the road.

I see a horse driven carriage carrying some crates, but suddenly a rock wall erupts blocking its path forcing the carriage to stop.

I see Takashi hands in the snake seal. "What are you doing?!"

"Coming up with a plan since their all on high alert, I'm thinking we use a trojan horse."

I am unfamiliar with the term, but Kallen and Yusuke know what he's talking about.

"Let's get down there and introduce ourselves," Tora says ready for action.

There are only two men thankfully, Tora jump on one of them from the trees and Takashi pops out the ground and stabs the other. I jump down as well and go the crates. I pry one open with a kunai, and it's the same kind of weapons that guy was carrying back in Nippon, a bunch of long ones and short ones and black bombs.

"We can use these! We can have a solid adv-"

"Nope, we're destroying them," Takashi interrupts me sternly.

"Why?! I've seen what this thing can do, first hand, hell has so Tora!"

"No! do even know how to fire it, how to reload it or deal with the recoil, we're destroying them and that's final." He says, glaring at me, but how does he know so much about it? He's never fought against these.

"Whatever, how we send the cart in and blow it up it'll make for a good distraction." I advise, he nods, but as he turns away a grab one of them and slip into my vest along with several beads and a vial of powder I saw that guy use it I'm pretty sure I can too.

"Alright let's make a plan of attack with the others," Takashi says, hailing the rest of the team.

"We need two of us disguise ourselves as these guys, I'll line the bottom the cart with paper bombs so they won't see it coming. A squad needs to deal with archers outside so the rest of us can fight without worry,"

"No need for disguises I've got something that can help on that end." Takashi smiles creepily.

He drags the bodies in front of him and flings through some hand seal and touch his palms to the ground, the earth swallows the corpses and a green crack forms on the ground as the bodies pop out more pale, but they're moving.

"Something I've been working on since the exams ended," He clarifies. "So long as they don't notice the stench this will work just fine. By the way, we only have ten minutes until their bodies break down."

"What?! That isn't enough time! We need to get our people into position, why didn't you just cast the jutsu When we're all ready? You idiot!" I roar angrily at him.

"Then get them into position!" The fat bastard roars back.

Damn it this just makes things worse, "Everyone find a place to settle in we're moving on the hot springs now!"

"Now!?" Honoka shouts over the radio.

"Blame Takashi and his stupid ass jutsu!" I run over and cling to the bottom of the carriage as it starts moving the rock wall ahead sinks back into the ground. I need to quickly plant these bombs and find a safe place to detonate, I pull out several tags nearly dropping them, I hurriedly plant the bombs up and down the bottom.

"Hey, the weapons are here!" I hear a voice boom out joyfully.

"Bout damn time, I heard those ninjas hit the fat asshole Tsuchi, and that weird dude Vito," So they knew we were coming that explains the increased security. Vito must be the guy Tokegeroh's group attacked.

"Hey you guys alright, aw shit you guys reek!" the words have nerves on edge is now the time.

"Get the fuck to the south end, so we can unload this thing and take a fucking bath."

I let out a sigh of relief when the carriage starts moving again, and I scan the area for openings. I see one, to my left a crates big enough to hide my body, I roll out from underneath the cart and slip behind the crates I don't think the archers spotted me.

These crates they might have same kinds of weapons, the look the same as the one on the cart.

"With these as well leftovers from the last shipment, those shitty shinobi won't stand a chance," We'll see about that I scurry up the wall behind me to the roof keeping my body low. I notice the bandits are gathering around it.

"Everyone ready,"

"Yeah,"

"yes,"

"Roger,"

"Let's do this!"

I release the seals the cart's blast blooms in fiery blaze its ember petals scatter to the other crates, making more blossoming fires. The deafening shock waves rip the bandits to shreds. The inn is catching fire nicely as well, that gives me an idea!

I pull out a scroll from my handy vest and unfurl it, the kanji for wind is written in the center, I hold it outwards, and trigger the seal, a torrent wind catches the flames and spreads all over the rooftops some of the archers get swallowed by them.

"Remember our target is a woman named Natsumi, we take her alive, and maybe she can lead us to Paragon boss," I remind the team.

"Okay, good with that fire Ryuzaki it should make things easier for us if we smoke them out.," Kallen says making my heart jump, but now's not the time for that I need to rendezvous with my team.

"Hey, Ken where are you guys?!"

"west side of the inn heading inside with Yusuke," My teammate responds.

"Be there soon," I grab a blank scroll draw up a fire seal array, my chakra spreads to the fire catching and pulling the flames into the scroll. Now that that's done, time to meet up with Ken and Yusuke, there's a window below me _isn't_ covered in flames, I jump in though there.

Shit, the moment I do I see a dozen bandits standing between me and where I need to go. One of them heard my landing and turns around this going be annoying totally.

"There's one!" The scrawny bandit shouts and all of their attention is turned to me, time to get to work.

I run at them with them as come towards me, the first victim swings his sword in the narrow hallway recklessly. I rush in and bash his face in his nose is broken, as he recoils in pain slam palm into his sword holding elbow causing him to stab the girl behind him. Her head sprays out blood as she falls limply to the floor with the sword still jammed in there. A man moves around toting another of those weapons, he tries to point it at me, but I'm the faster shot as two shurikens hit his sides, He thrashes around from the impact a fires a shot into the wall another shuriken in his neck and he's dead. The man with broken nose manages to free his sword and comes at me, I jump in his range and throw him into a wall while disarming him, two more men approach from behind, I quickly use my new sword to parry the incoming blows watching sensei fight little I learned some techniques.

I cut them down quickly enough by dismembering them, there both missing their arms coating the walls of the hall with their blood. I decide to give the man pack his sword by tossing it into his gut, he's pinned to the wall desperately trying to free himself as he bleeds out.

The people scatter for some- oh shit! A fireball zooms down the hallway and his square on! Damn it burns oh on I'm dying..., Hahaha or would if I hadn't put up this barrier, come on, they didn't think I'd be prepared for this kind of thing. The flamethrower back is already out of breath not surprising fire style is very chakra intensive. The bandits look at me gobsmacked I smirk pulling out a little fire of my own. I unravel the seal pointing it at them, flames erupt from the seal burning the scream running around like chickens with their heads cut off, the flames kill them off quickly before dying out themselves.

I run down the halls heading west, I see them standing outside a door.

"Just in time boss, we found Natsumi," Yusuke says.

"Yeah, we interrogated one of the bandits this is room she's in. It was easy the guy caved soon as he saw us."

Right then something screamed at me, 'something isn't right'

"Ken, Yusuke wait,-" too late Ken opens the door, fire blasts out it and a powerful shock sends me flying back, a trap bomb, a trigger on top of paper bomb used to ambush intruder, Damn it, Ken and Yusuke! I tried to get to my feet, but I feel a sharp pain in my legs. A huge chunk of wood is stuck inside of it, I rip it out roaring in pain and throw the bloody piece aside.

"Well, well, well it seems I have guests,"A woman voice comes out smoothly over my ringing ears.

The woman must Natsumi, she is cleaner than most bandits she's a kunoichi, a rouge ninja dammit!

I try to sit up I can see the fallen forms of my team totally! This is bad if I don't do something soon we could all die!

The woman Natsumi has short pink hair, wearing a white and red kimono I can see chain mail covering her cleavage. Her deep brown eyes bore into me like a hawk, and then they travel down to the floor."

"Oh ho what this thank you this speeds things up so much," She picks a gun, my gun! Dammit! I can't die here. She loads my heart is racing my head trying to think of a way out, I can barrier myself but what if she finishes off Yusuke and Ken if there even alive. She points the barrel at my face, damn I want to tell Kallen how really feel about her, and Tokegeroh, I want to fight that bastard some day. I want to surpass you gramps dammit this so unfair! I feel something, air roaring winds like a tornado is in room Natsumi feels it too.

"The hell is tha-" before she can finish her sentence she sent flying into the wall by something. I look around and- Yusuke he's still alive his face is a little burn and splinters of wood are jutting out him, but he's still alive!

Natsumi get back to her feet angry, I can feel the woman's bloodlust.

"You little shit, you'll suffer for that!"

Time to end this, I go through all the hand seals the array forms.

Natsumi points the loaded pistol at him and the fires, the thundering crack stops my heart my blood runs cold when I see my teammate fall.

I have to keep going keep concentrating for their sakes! The array has formed just in time, as the kunoichi turns her eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell is that!?"

"My ultimate seal, Hidden jutsu: Dragon lancet seal!" I shout out as the blue dragon bites down her I feel her power and her skill filling me up, enough power to overcome her I want to drain the bitch of every last drop, but we still need her to find out paragon's plans so leave her with just enough for her to live.

My wounds are healing A little from seals effects, I'm able to walk a little now. I limp over to Yusuke he's still alive thank goodness he starts to a little, but those pieces are still inside of him, and Ken is he?

No... Damn it all, Ken's is in pieces he took the brunt of the explosion the skin is singed off, and his chest cavity is exposed. He's dead what do I tell Tora and Kallen my eyes well up, they were both my responsibility and let one of them die dammit!

"Kallen, I need you here please," I murmur over the radio.

"What's happened Ryuzaki?" She can already tell something's wrong.

"Yusuke's is critically injured and -" Dammit I can't say it. "Just get to my position in the west of the inn.

"I'm close just hang in there!" She shouts.

I limp over to the kunoichi and seal her chakra alongside a curse seal that won't permit to move without my say so. I can hear someone running down here I lean on the wall and wait. Kallen rounds the corner she sees me and then she looks to the others. She looks at Ken and covers her mouth I notice the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's a rogue ninja she set up a trap for us. Ken – Ken took the brunt of it all, he's dead."

She says nothing and walks over to Yusuke removing the splinters of his body and heals him with the mystic palm.

Exhaustion comes over my body as I feel the seal's effects fade I slump down on the inn's floor. Kallen walks over to me her lovely hazel eyes leak out tears. She quickly wipes them away and begins healing my legs.

"Kallen I'm sorry,"

"Don't be we're shinobi, this happens in our line of work," She says coldly, but I see through that facade she putting on a brave face. "There you're finished, just more thing." She turns to Ken's corpse.

She removes his headband and his wallet containing his ninja registration card. She flings through several hand signs and burns his remains.

"I'll tell Tora what happened don't burden yourself with this, okay," she says solemnly, I can only nod at her words.

" Hey! We're almost finished here you grab the bitch yet!" Takashi yells crassly over the radio.

"Yeah, we got her," But at too high a cost.

 **Objective 2/4 cleared**

 **items obtained**

 **Rusted swords x4**

 **Silver kunai x2**

 **44000 ryo**


	37. Quest 29

Quest 29: Strikeforce Nebula- Aftermath

Jokisure, a big city that is known for its hot springs, you can say that the city gets its majority of wealth from them. Every corner of every street has at least one bathhouse, hell even the taverns, gambling houses, and inns have them for their guest. The city evolved into a steampunk fashion that never fails to draw in tourist. Buildings tightly clustered together with bronze pipes connecting them all, the citizens here are much like the city, busy and crowded. The Americans in the clan even call this place the Federation's version of New York City, which is right considering how much of a tourist trap this place is people from all over the nations want to visit this bustling city.

A pity I'm not here to visit. Aside from the lights blocking my precious starry night sky this place is pretty exciting and lively. I need to look for a place to bunk with my team, we been moving nonstop for an entire day to get here as quickly as we could. I sure Charles and Ryuzaki have handled things by now, so all we can do is rest up and look for them in the city.

"Toke-kun! Can you find us a place to sleep already, I'm exhausted," Mashiro says dramatically leaning on me.

"Give me a minute, and get off me, we need to look for the dragon's throat inn, it's somewhere in this district." I got the directions from a guard friendly enough to tell us when we entered the city.

"I think I um found it Tokegeroh-san," Midori points out.

She points to a building entrance had the pipe work shaped into a dragon blowing steam from its mouth which is pretty damn cool.

"That definitely look like it, good eyes Midori," I complement the shy girl she blushes a little at the praise.

We walk into the lobby the reception there is eager to greet, she walks from the desk to us.

"Ah more Shinobi, Welcome to the Dragon's Throat home to the biggest hot spring in town-"

"Did you say more shinobi, did you see two chunin, a small angry redhead, and a chubby brat?" I interrupt her, Vince chuckles behind me.

"Why yes, they book a room on the third-floor room 307 would you like me to accommodate you near them?"

Come to think of it that guard probably suggested the same place to them.

"Yes please," I pay for a small suite, and she hands me the keys to our room.

We ascend a few flights of stairs, and enter the corridor- what the hell? Ever since the chunin exams, I became more sensitive to dark emotions, but as soon as I reach the third floor, a wave of gloom crashes into me.

"You guys go ahead to the room I'll find the others," I say handing Vince the key.

Alright, three-o-seven, damn it's gotten worse what happened to you guys? I knock on the door rapidly. Nothing at first, but then I hear footstep moving to the door.

"It's me Tokegeroh," I clarify.

The door swings open revealing, Kali with this dead expression, she leads me inside, and the emotions hit me hard identify them now, hate, anger and most of all grief, so someone likely died. I walk up to Ryuzaki a lot of grief is coming from him.

Everyone is sitting around the room, and their faces look so uncertain of what to do. My vision is tinted a darker shade with all these gloomy somber expressions only one question hangs in my mind.

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"What happened? Your fuck up cost us a man that's what fucking happened!" Charles roars from across the room. It's uncalled for but probably true Vito probably alerted that hideout soon as he left.

Ryuzaki's grief switches to anger. "If you weren't so haphazard with your fucking plan things would have gone more smoothly Totally!"

It sounds like Takashi running ahead without thinking.

"I agree with Ryuzaki, you moved ahead before we were even ready Takashi!" Honoka spits out.

"How the hell did you even make chunin anyway? Kallen should be wearing that vest, not you." Erik snaps, anger is rising building I don't like this.

Levi is relishing these emotions, his wild chakra presses against my psyche.

"Oh, really Yusuke, you want to know what happened Tokegeroh? It's because you and Ken are fucking idiots!" Charles exclaims.

Pure rage and it's coming from Tora, the Uzumaki rises to his feet "Take that back asshole."

Charles like the sadist he is, smirks at him. "Alright, I take it back, he died because he was weak that better?"

I gotta stop this before it gets worse Tora rushes across the room fist clenched and arm cocked back ready to swing in blind fury. Charles ready for a fight I can feel the fat ass' blood lust, But Ryuzaki gets in his path just as he throws the blow, his fist slams into Ryuzaki's jaw, but the boy is still standing blood comes out of his lips.

"Ryu-chan? What the-

" It's on me, Ken's death is on me, I was leading that team, so blame me, Tora,"

Tears well up in Tora's eyes his fist clenches again but he doesn't swing.

"And me I should've known that finding their boss was too easy," Erik says sincerely.

Tora turns around leaves slowly walking to another room.

I heavily sigh, Ken was Tora's best friend, there's no way he wouldn't be upset, those two were inseparable, everywhere Tora went Ken was there, they joked laughed and played together during the academy days.

"Takashi don't ever pull that bullshit ever again," I say sternly.

The boys looks at me his anger rising he opens mouth "Excuse me, we are the same rank now don't act high mighty-"

"Provoke someone on this team into fighting again and you won't be dealing with the council, or the Hoshikage, you will deal with me, and it won't be anything chunin exams I promise you," I whisper to him with eyes full of malice.

He scoffs and backs down, he knows better.

"What about the target?" I ask,

"Tora killed her as soon as found out what happened, we got no other leads on paragon." Ryuzaki clarifies.

"That not necessarily true," I say cryptically.

"What do you mean aniki?"

"When we went back to the Star village the hoshikage gave me details on another mission, Ryuzaki, Takashi and I needed elsewhere, on the south border. When I discovered Paragon's intentions was to destroy the star, the Hoshikage disclosed some information with me I'll tell you about in the morning with everyone present."

I leave their room and head for mine where a nice bed calls to me, Tomorrow I'll tell my team the bad news, and hope everyone's on board for what comes next.

The next morning everyone is sitting around our suite all eyes are locked on me, listening to whatever I say. My team got news of Ken's death adding their solemn expressions to the gallery of gloom before me. I'll need their help for this so I have to make my words count.

"Everyone has been through a lot these past two days, we lost our objectives, and shinobi- uh a comrade, family, But were aren't done yet, Paragon has a fort in the south, discovered by the jonin and senior chunin who are hunting down mist spies in that area. The Hoshikage has requested only us chunin for back up to investigate the place, however, we have the option to take you with us for additional manpower."

I look up at their faces and see that morale is low they won't go for it I have to keep going.

" Paragon intends to give the mist information to that could throw us into a war. It's imperative that we search this fort for any leads to Dr. Vito or their leader."

The urgency in my voice grabs their attention, good let's see if can rally their spirits.

"I understand if don't want to continue if you're afraid or want to mourn the loss of Ken Inoue, I won't blame you for wanting to go home, but before you make any decisions I want you to know a few things. First, your profiles were given to us by Lord Sora Third Hoshikage of the village hidden in the stars, you are not expendable none of you are. You were picked on this team because you are the best and brightest of the genin in our village take pride in that!" I sense the gloom fading but it's not enough.

"Next, these assholes Paragon, they want to destroy the federation and drag us into a war. They want to destroy us, our way of life and everything we stand and fight to defend. We are warriors, our job is to defend the peace in our from whoever dares threaten it!"

Everyone's eyes light up a little, I sense more hate and aggression not good but better than gloom.

"Lastly, these clowns took our brother from us attacked our people we need to show them, not to fuck with us! So if you want to protect the peace we uphold or get vengeance for our fallen brother. Then come with us to the south border."

Tora hate is rising I knew shouldn't have pushed the vengeance button, but everyone else's morale has risen a lot from my little speech I see the fire in their eyes raring to go.

" I'm in but, damn does this mean we gotta do more walking," Vince whines in his usual joking nature.

"Yeah, I can't really turn back from a speech like that without looking a douche thanks a lot, Tokegeroh," Erik remarks.

"I'm sorry we couldn't more intel from Natsumi, after I heard what she I lost control of myself, please include me in this mission!" Tora shouts bowing his head.

"It's fine, I know how close you to were.-"

"It's not fine I lost control of my emotions, and acted without thinking, by all means, I should be punished for what I did!" he interrupts me, his guilt is eating at him.

"No one here is going to punish you Tora, I wouldn't be lying if I said I wanted that woman dead just as badly as you did," Ryuzaki says supporting his cousin. "You can come with us Tora, right guys?"

I nod and glare at Takashi, who just scoffs.

"What would you guys do without me anyway?" Honoka chimes in.

"Survive, and complete the mission." Vince retorts, the brunette preteen scowls at him.

"He's got you there Honoka-chan," Mao adds on. "I'll go too, we can't just let these guys do whatever they want."

"Um, I'll go as well, if that fine with you," A quiet voice squeaks in.

"Are you shitting me? Of course you can, Midori." I respond the shy kunoichi's cheeks turn red at my declaration.

"Well, I don't want to be away from my Tokegeroh-kun," Mashiro says leaning on me and pissing off Kali in the process.

"Get off me!" I shove her off lightly.

"Well someone has to keep the rest of you alive," Kali smirks.

"Since we are already pretty close to where we need to be I suggest we relax a little and take in the sights," I say shocking a few people in the group.

"Are you kidding me?" Charles growls.

"Nope, I'm dead serious."

"You just told us that paragon has intel that can start a war and you want to just relax."

"Yep, these past two days have been exhausting for everyone emotionally and physically, we need to recharge and unwind, before diving back into the madness," Everyone else sees the logic in this but Charles isn't biting.

"We should get moving!"

"Takashi, what are we gonna do, some of you are still recovering your wounds," I point to Erik and Ryuzaki who have bandages on them. "And my team just traveled nonstop to get here as fast as we could if we keep moving like this we'll burn our team out, and we'll be useless on the mission."

He glowers at me and scoffs "Whatever, do what you want. I don't care."

That kid is gonna be the death me, I just know it.

"So check out the hot springs gift shops or whatever eases your stress today everybody's a tourist." I declare Mashiro quickly jumps back to me.

"Well I'd like a date, Toke-kun that would ease my stress,"

"Whatever," At this point, there's nothing stopping her.

She links her arm with mine and beams at Kali who is getting angrier by the second.

"Actually Kallen, I um need to talk to you, privately," Ryuzaki says quietly, I smell a confession.

"Um... Sure Ryuzaki," Kali take one more look at Mashiro and shoots her a glare.

"Come on Toke-kun, let's look around." Mashiro chimes pulling me out the door.

 _Ryuzaki_

I standing here alone in a room with Kallen it all seems so surreal, funny a what near death experience can do someone.

"Ryuzaki are you okay? We've been standing here for a minute and you haven't said anything." What? It's been a minute already, I look like a total idiot what am thinking.

I contemplate running out the door like a complete loser, argh no man up just say what's on your mind.

"Kallen, I.. well the thing is..." Oh my god, she looks so uninterested right I screwing it up! Breath deep and just come out with it. "I like you, like not as a friend but like something more totally," Stupid verbal tick!

She looks at me and smiles a little, like a pity smile, oh god. It is a pity smile abort, abort.

"Ryuzaki that's sweet but I can't, there's someone else."Dammit, I knew it's Tokegeroh isn't it that bastard. "But I want you to know I glad to have you as a friend." Oh hell no!

"That doesn't cut it for me Kallen-chan! I liked you ever since I first saw you at the academy, I like everything about your smile, your eyes, your voice your hair, I won't settle for just friends totally." Oh no I sound like a stalker. "I mean I won't give up on being more than friends Kallen totally!

She laughs at me she's laughing at me this isn't funny man, I put my heart on a platter for you.

"Well you're welcome to try Ryu-chan," She smiles at me I feel the heat burning in my cheeks.

"Then come out with me today, not as a date just to hangout," I say feeling incredibly bold.

"Sure."

Woohoo, I got a date, I mean sort of, It's one step closer to her being my girlfriend.

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

"Oh look at this one, Toke-kun," Mashiro points to another figurine.

Dear god, someone please kill me now.

"That's fine Mashiro," I say not even looking at the things. She suddenly elbows my rib cage. " ow the hell!"

"You're not even paying attention,"

"Why would I, I'm not interested in this stuff or you for that matter," I mutter making the raven-haired girl angry.

"Well then who are you interested in?

 _Akiko,_

Whoa, where'd that come from, surprisingly she's at the forefront of my thoughts despite the fact she's been gone for the past week, I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder. I seriously need to stop thinking about her like that she's my superior it'll never work out, but I can't. I keep remembering how she looked at the founder's festival, her blue kimono with the white butterflies against the night sky and fireworks, those beautiful teal eyes shimmering like gemstones, her bright smile-ouch the fuck!

Mashiro elbowed me again, "You're still not paying attention, you just zoned out I can't believe this."

"Why are you so hell bent on going out with me, to begin with."

"Cause your strong," She says simply.

"Why do you want to only date strong guys?" I need to nip this in the bud.

"My mom is a civilian who married to a shinobi, he died on a mission. It happened before I was born so I never met him, but mom would never stop talking about him, how he was so strong, She told if was to ever marry I should find a strong man like him." She says being serious for a change.

"Mashiro, I think you took her words too literally," she looks at me confused, "I think your mother meant a different kind of strength, the kind that comes from the heart."

"That's cheesy, Toke-kun," maybe a little but she adopts a contemplative look all the same. "Well, I'm not getting anywhere with you obviously, wanna go get something to eat, boss."

About damn time you open your eyes. "Yeah. I hear there's a good ramen stand around here somewhere."

 **ability learned:**

 **Dark empathy**

 **Dark empathy proficiency lvl 1**

 **An: Things will be slowing down now, I'm going back to revise the earlier chapters so it's not as much of a cluster f*ck to read.**


	38. Quest 30

Quest 30: Strikeforce Nebula- Raid

It's a shame that we could stay in Jokisure longer, but we have a job to do. Other Chunin had found us soon as we left the city, and we were escorted to a near Fort Kamiki another place abandoned by time, we arrive at a camp they had already set up. I can see the fort towering over the snow-covered treetops ahead.

"Hmm, so you decided to bring all of them well that makes things easier," A familiar gruff voice states.

I look over in the direction and Kuwabara the proctor for the second exam.

"Wait I think you're short one man."

"Yeah we suffered a casualty raiding one of Paragon's bases," Ryuzaki says in a monotonic voice.

He looks at the redheaded chunin, his eyes look a little mournful but his gaze hardens as he turns to the genin. "And you all decided to come along, you weren't ordered by these idiots?"

"Yeah, if this information can start a war we have to what we can to stop it." Mao states.

"I want payback for what they did, Ken," I feel Tora seething his hate growing.

The rest nods their heads in agreement, "They are here because they want to be." I state.

"Fine, the good news is we confirmed that this Dr. Vito is here along with the intel we are looking for the bad news they have rogue ninja and mercenaries guarding the place. For the sake of this mission, I will be assuming command over your squads understood." The dwarf barks out.

We, as the trio of chunin nod in response.

"Good, my team will be assisting the assault on the outer perimeter, your team is on infiltration find that information is top priority, destroy it if you have to as long as it doesn't get into the mist hands." Kuwabara debriefs us.

We go over to the fort, god it's so big, Himeji was only about a third of its size.

"This place once served as a palace for the grand daimyo before, the land of steam became part of the federation. Then it became a fort during the second great war." Kuwabara informs as we get closer. "After the Cloud had sacked us here we thought it would fall to pieces seems we were wrong," He continues.

"Alright, how do we get in?" Ryuzaki asks.

It's a damn good question considering the have archers and gunmen on the roofs and I don't see any to get up there without being spotted.

"We have two other teams here on stand by, We'll hit them out of here so you can get in."

"Are you coming in with us a jonin on the inside will do more damage," I say making the gruff man smirk.

"True but the point is to distract them and I have the just thing." Kuwabara grabs his radio, "Get ready we're moving now," he then bites his thumb and performs a summoning. The array appears and my vision is obscured by smoke my body lurches upwards. The white haze clears and I find myself seeing the top of the fort with no canopy blocking my sight. I look down and see that I'm standing on a red and black striped ground, it looks scaly.

Of all the guards are on high alert, of the monstrosity and the archers and gunmen take aim. The sound of freight train roars below, and an immense fiery plume shoots out consuming the foes before us. The roars of mercenaries clamor below, fighting the other teams of ninja.

The ground rumble below as whatever creature this is continues to move on the vast castle. It stops just outside courtyard and leans in on the western tower.

"Now not the time to get star-struck brat get your ass inside move!" Kuwabara hollers out.

All eleven of us descend off the... Lizard, no salamander. It's colossal head swings around burning more assailants.

"Whoa, I gotta learn that one," Tora whistles in appreciation.

"Come on in here," I say opening nearby a window.

Inside is...Really clean I mean when we raid bandit hideout there filthy, rotting and musty, but then again this isn't a bandit hideout it's paragon's base, and an important one. The room we enter has polished hardwood floors and beige walls.

"Whoa, it's nice in here," Kali chimes.

"I know we're so used, going into abandoned buildings and stuff," Tora adds on.

"We can appreciate the decor later, we need to split and scourer for that Intel." Charles barks.

"Okay, we'll split the teams we used last time?" I ask

"Sure why not so as long no one else gets killed." Charles' jibe is a cheap shot at Ryuzaki

"Stop being such a dick Takashi-gaki." Charles huffs at my last statement.

Midori is over by the door she signals that two are outside. Charles just walks through it, that reckless fool. I hear sounds of fighting metal striking and thudding then they cease.

"um, it's clear." Midori chirps

While we leave I hear Erik mutter."That jackass."

Truer words are never spoken.

"Alright, My team we'll take the west wing," I command.

My radio sparks on, " I need a seal user, dealing with a barrier out here it's in the east wing, these sons- o..." Static interference, just like the mission at Nippon.

"Someone's jamming the signals again," Kali points out.

"This has happened before," Mao asks

"Yeah, our joint mission in Nippon something like this happened." Ryuzaki states he pause for a moment, "And that guy was there to a rogue ninja I think.

Richard, he's probably here as well, Then why haven't blackguards intervened yet you think they would have caught him by now if we found his location. Maybe the clan decided to go public with the information, making the blackguards unnecessary. The Hoshikage was willing to let me give away the information, if so then the council is getting desperate.

"My team will head over to the east wing, we need to tell Kuwabara about the jammer," Ryuzaki states.

"That leaves the north section for my team," Charles commands.

We all go our separate ways without radio communication between each other I just everything doesn't go to shit.

 _Ryuzaki_

The blade comes down quickly barely me leaving any time to dodge, The tanto wielding mercenary nicks my shoulder, thankfully he only scratched my vest. The old man rushes me again but, I'm more prepared to block him this time, I parry his knife thrust and kick him in his gut, he reels back, but he's still standing. What a pain the rest of my team is faring well, as far as I know. I see Kallen kicking some guys ass in the corner of my eye.

"Brat pay attention to what's in front of you!" the old soldier shouts swinging too wide.

I take the advantage and move in, but he anticipates this and follows with a jab from his free hand. He aims for my head, thinking quickly I swerve my forehead into his path blocking it. The unexpected move surprises him and I low kick him in his knees. He stumbles into a wooden drawer collapsing under him his head hitting the wall with a resounding thump. His body slouches, signaling my victory.

I look around and see Yusuke and Kallen have finished their opponents as well.

"These guys are pretty tough customers," Yusuke says wiping off some sweat.

"Yeah but nothing we can't handle," I state feeling proud of my training.

I make a few hand seals ninja art: seal detection lines of formula appear on the walls wait a second that's-

Before I can even give out a warning walls shoot of the floor separating me from Yusuke and Kallen shit! The walls continue moving around rearranging themselves it's like the maze in the first chunin exam.

"Ryuzaki are you okay?!" Kallen shouts from the other side of the wall.

"I'm fine but we gotta a problem this is labyrinth trap barrier it might be setup around this entire place we have to deal with it and quickly."

"No kidding it's bad enough that we're practically deaf and dumb in here!" Yusuke yells.

"Okay we can probably find whoever doing this, both barriers would have to be in the same location!"

"How's that?!" Yusuke asks,

"A barrier this complex won't work with another barrier in a different area the the advanced nature of the matrices clash too often," Kallen explains to my surprise.

"Exactly we find one we find the other. Ugh but that guy isn't our problem it's Takashi's the formula I saw shows that center is north of here."

"So we leave it to that asshole." Yusuke groans.

"Luckily, Tora is with him he'll find out what's going on," I hope. "In the meantime we need a way warn the other teams outside, look for an exit," I order.

"Roger."

"Yep,"

I let out a sigh, be safe you two I can't bare to lose anyone else. I run down the path before me trying to weave my way out of this crazy maze. Finally a room, it's large and- someone's here a woman sitting legs folded facing away from me in the center of the room. She turns her head in my direction. She's expecting me, her hair is black, straight and long reaching the center of her back. Her skin is a light brown a shade or two lighter than Kallen and Tokegeroh, she's kunoichi I can tell by the gear she wears, shuriken pouch on her hip kunai knives on her thigh and wearing a silky dress green with wire mesh underneath.

" Hello there boy, come to kill me?" she says in a smooth tone.

"Depends are you going get in my way?"

She chuckles lightly, "Depends on what you're after?"

"The end of Paragon," I state coldly.

"Then yes child, I'm going to get in your way." It's so weird she almost sounds sad.

She rises to her feet and turn towards – what the hell she's

"Are you-"

"Yes child, I am blind."

 _Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Of all the luck this would happen, the wall suddenly started moving separating me from my team leaving me pretty much on my own. Another dead end, this fucking maze! It's like their leading me somewhere, a door is just ahead about time!

I open the door and enter it's a lab I think. The place has cages with something in- oh shit! I see where this going, the door shuts behind me, it's locked! They made this place a killing room.

"Well if it's my friend from the other day, came to have more questions answered." I know that slimeball's voice anywhere, Vito!

 _Charles/ Takashi_

"This way Takashi-san," Tora directs me with a stern voice.

He certainly has no love for after what I said back in Jokisure

"This is too easy," I mutter.

"I agree we're being led by the nose, into a trap," Tora says but his pace quickens.

"Hold on dammit, do you want to die!" I shout trying to catch up the little fool going get us both killed.

He stops, "No I want Paragon dead," he looks at me with a cold expression, the little psycho means it. " There's a room just ahead."

I see the lit room as round the corner, we enter and see a buff man toting a fucking bazooka!

"Hello kiddies, ready to play!" The burly man sounds completely mental.

The expression in his eyes yellow eyes screaming insane asylum. Wait I know this bloke or at I've heard if him, a former shinobi exiled for breaking the third tenet and almost the second tenet. Randy the manslayer or Rando the demon, The man murderous rampage killing dozens of civilians we the council asks his reasoning he said just because he could. He was known as one of the most dangerous ninjas during the second shinobi war! Paragon unleashed this monster!

Tora already walking up to him, the little bastard going to get himself killed.

"Tora don't!" I shout.

Randy's eyes fell on the Uzumaki, but Tora keeps walking to him. The man has a murderous glint in his eyes I can feel a chill deep in my bones. This killing intent, I recognize instantly. I activate the Black Tortoise's chakra, I can't hold back against him if do we're both dead!


	39. Quest 31

Quest 31: Strikeforce Nebula –Ballad of the Blind Kunoichi

 **Boss fight Shinobu/Cecile lv.37 (Danger)**

 **Bgm: FFXIV ARR Ost – Equilibrium**

I can't do this fighting someone who is blind. Why is she fighting? Her milky white eyes stare blankly.

"Don't pity me, child," Her oversized sleeves reveal several shuriken in her right she hurls them at me with astounding accuracy and speed, I block them but- where did she go?

A force in gut lifts me off the ground, into the ceiling pain blazes in my back I see her, she kicked me this high how strong is she? My body falls, she prepares, and I can't hit by that again. I grab her leg, but she still tosses me away with it. Okay, I can't underestimate her, this is the world of ninja I can't let my guard down like that.

"That's more like it," she says eerily as if she's reading my thoughts.

I grab my kunai, and rush her I aim my first strike at her throat, she quickly counters by grabbing it, she moves in, and I feel gravity invert, more pain blazes down my back and I'm looking at the ceiling. How is she doing this? She can't be seeing my movements. What other senses is she using?

"Tell me boy why do defend the star?" She asks.

What kind of question is that?" To defend my home, what else is there!" I try to trip her legs, gah she stomped on mine instead!

The power in her legs is absurd, I can feel the pressure behind them as if she could break it with ease.

"Defend your home hmm, I what if home is not what you think it is?"

what is she getting at? She lifts her leg, freeing me I quickly get to my feet. She is so strong she at least sensei's level if not stronger.

"The Lotus clan, are skilled liars they been deceiving your clan for years."

The lotus hah there ones we trust the most! I mean I don't trust Tokegeroh, but he has his own issues... Well I mean Kallen is a good person I'd trust her.

"I see you already experienced some doubt," She says having a playful tone in her voice.

"Like I'd listen to you the Lotus saved our clan and gave us a home."

"And it's only a matter of time before they betray them as they did me." What? She knows the Lotus clan.

"How the hell do know the Lotus what your relationship with them!?" I shout, she winces a little, that's it, sound!

"Well because they took my sight and I am lotus clan, allow me to introduce my name is Shinobu Ren but my true name is Cecile Bordeaux."

"No way, and what's with that weird name."

She giggles "It only sounds weird to you I have been born with this name my entire life, the Lotus forces us to alias to better fit in so we don't stick out as easily we all have one."

Tokegeroh, Yusuke Renji, Takashi and Kallen, none of those names are real?

Then just who have been fight with all this time?

"Why did they your sight then? How did you end up like this?" I ask in desperation I need to know that she's wrong about everyone.

"Defeat me and find out, defeat me and I tell you everything."

"Have your way!" I roar out she winces again sound she using sound to find where I am.

Toss a handful of throwing stars, the woman expression turns uncertain but makes several familiar handseals shit!

A gust of wind blasts me back to the wall gah! The shuriken I threw stabs me in my legs and shoulder and chest argh! pain burns in my legs mostly, but luckily my vest absorbs a good amount of the damage. I pluck out all the shuriken, crap bleeding in a few areas.

"Clever you figured out how I've been finding you," She coyly says moving towards me.

Well still have a trick or two up my sleeves, I throw down a paper right in front of her, Shinobu or whatever her name is eyes widen, I detonate the bomb just as she moves the thundering explosion is sure deafen her for a few seconds. Now I need to think I something that can generate enough sound to keep hidden, I can't take her in close combat she's too strong.  
A barrier chime could work, but the formula is going have to work in tandem with other two or not maybe I can use that in my favor. I quickly use my blood to write the formula on the wall generating a barrier, lights spark of the multiple matrices crashing together, producing the most annoying screeching sound.

"AAAgh," Shinobu cries out in pain.

Like nails on chalkboard, now if can just use the lancet seal on her I can end this.

I make the hand signs, the dragon appears and latches on the paralyzed kunoichi.

"What on earth!" She screams as I take her chakra. I leave her with just enough, so she can tell me about Lotus clan.

"I beat you now tell me what you know."

She chuckles, "Not quite child."

She makes a half ram seal, she shouldn't have enough chakra to do anything!

Her muscles bulge and her body's color darkens to an ebony, hair is growing rapidly on her for arms her face elongates into a muzzle as two pointy ears form on the top of her head and her hand and feet produce sharp claws. She looks like a black wolf, her eyes are still a milky white but she's staring right at me!

"I didn't want to use this to be honest but now I can see the benefits," she looks over on the wall and tosses a kunai, my formula! She throws the knife with such force that when hits the wall cracks form breaking my barrier, its screeching silenced.

"That's better," she says running her claws through her shaggy hair.

"How?!" My heart hammering in my chest did my seal fail again? No I felt her chakra I seal, I still have her strength.

"Gelel, with a little bit of genetic alteration and seal holding back about twenty percent of my reserves." She says amused.

She throws a right look that I barely avoid, the sheer power behind her arms create small breeze. I'm sure she would have taken my head off , it wasn't for the seal's effects. I only have about three minutes, before it wears off. She throws a roundhouse, I block it argh... damn it's like her arms are made of lead. I counter with front kick to her chest, the new power in my legs knock her upwards this awsome I never had this much power in feet before. I follow with strong left hook while she's still in the air, Shinobu's body flies into the corner of the room.

I need use absolute submission it'll hit hard on my reserves but I don't have a choice. I quickly make hand sign- she disappears again. A powerful pressure hits my throat, I can't breathe... She choking me!

"You're strong, I'm not just talking the power you borrowed, you have geniune strength it almost a shame I have to kill you."

"Then... why kill me? Why try... destroy our... home?" I gasp out between breaths.

"The lotus dear, we are infection on this world changing the events that shouldn't happen by all rights the Uzumaki clan should be scatter to the four winds. Sadly that is but one of our many crimes here."

What the hell does she mean!"

I try to pry her hands from my throat."That's it I'm tired of listening to your bullshit Totally!"

I still having her power I break free of her grip,

"A warning child, I'm three time more powerful in this state." she says sternly. "If you want to live you're going have to a lot better than this."

I'm just getting started, I throw a haymaker at that big ass muzzle of hers, She grabs my arm just like last time, going for another throw. She hurls over her head, I use the sudden momentum and turn my body around and plant both feet on her chest kicking her away but she does fall down this time. I grab the two small pieces paper, the storage seals in my pocket and put them on my sleeves. I release the chakra the hurl a barrage at her, the wolf like woman dodges them gracefully dancing in between the blades with worming her way at me, she vanishes again don't panic I have her talent now, I focus on ears, I can hear her, she moving from my right, each footstep making a scraping noise her claws the scratching the floor, her breathing her heart beat. I dodge just a she swings for my head, and grab it and return with right jab to her stomach, she wheezes from the sudden shock.

Now it's my turn, I follow up with an uppercut to her chin, and roundhouse to her muzzle, she cries out in pain as she falls to the floor. She gets up swinging her legs around in a spin, I feel a blaring pain under my eye, her toe's claw it dripping blood. Another thing to watch out for, We charge each other again, punch her muzzle, she kicks me in the gut, the send be back a bit but I'm still standing. She jumps up and flip down on me with her powerful legs I know I can't block that, so I roll out of the way, as she lands wood splinter springs up from the floor.

No damn it not now! The seals effects have worn off my body feels heavy and sluggish, I thought I could end this before time ran out. What do I do now?!

She appears before me, somethings hit my chest the impact is so powerful that I can hear my bones crack. My body is weightless, flying away from her and then pain, so much pain in my back and chest. My lungs are on fire gasping for air, but so as I open my mouth I taste blood. I feel it spilling on my lips, It hurts to breathe and I can barely move.

"And so ends the life of another pawn of the Lotus." she slowly walks to my body, certain that I'm not a threat anymore.

Is right am I going die here, knowing nothing. I think back about Tokegeroh, can I trust him, Kallen, and the others?

" _Look my secrets and problems are mine to deal with when I want you to know something you'll know."_ Tokegeroh said these words to me the day after the finals he was upset that entire week. I confronted him about quitting against Kakashi but he didn't want hear anything I had to say, I was so mad at him. It was like the first part of the exams all over again contradicting what he did when we formed team thirteen.

I want hear from him, Tokegeroh is my teammate my rival and honestly my friend. Whatever his burdens are I want to help him with it because that's what we do we're star shinobi we watch each others backs. I getting alive and when I do Tokegeroh and I are gonna have a long conversation. What can I still do? Blood. Blood. Seals. Curse.

That's it, have to try it's the only way now I slowly form the hand seals, getting Shinobu's attention luckily, I only need three bird... dragon … tiger.

Forbidden justu: Chains of fate. An Uzumaki forbidden jutsu, it'll take five years off my life span, but what else have I got to lose at this point. My body feels like it's on fire every cell is feeding the technique, refueling my chakra beyond my original capacity but this will only last for a moment.

Shinobu is already here just as she prepare to strike my heart with her claws gold chains sprout from my body, piercing and wrapping around her. The chains are around her heart as well.

She looks at me with a forlorn smile "You win,"

"Yeah but I don't want to hear anything else from you, I find the truth myself."

"That's fine, end it please, I want to go home now."

I pull the chain inside her chest, blood gurgles out of her muzzle, her body wilts away into black petals resting on the ground. I did it... I won, I just need... sleep now.

 **Ryuzaki has lvled up lv 25**


	40. Quest 32

Quest 32: Strikeforce Nebula-Monsters

A sudden chill sweeps across my back, I hope it's not an omen. Another one Vito's creatures tries to claw at my neck, I dodge stabbing the poor soul in his throat.

"This all you got they're weaker than the ones in the lab." I taunt.

"Oh I agree these are all failures my success rate with this project is only seven percent, oh but the successes they're brilliant." he retorts calmly.

Successes, I don't like the sound of that. Vito seems close, he isn't using any PA system I need a distraction for these things so I can conceal myself and find the bastard.

"If only the council were here to witness them alongside that bitch Mei, but I guess you'll have to do."

More of the twisted chimeras round corner that's it nice and close fellas, flash pillar, my body vibrates all over, and the room flashes white for a few seconds. I make tons of normal clones scattering them around. I jump into a shadowy corner.

"What the- where is he find him!" Vito screams losing his temperament.

His voice is coming from the opposite wall I slither between shadows avoiding the freaks along the way I see his white lab coat and messy hair in a thick glass box the corner. There you are you crafty fuck! I won't let you get away this time.

Leap down on him focusing lighting chakra into the blade, the sais bore through the glass with ease, and force from landing shatters it easily. My sai pierces his throat from behind as he falls to the ground, gurgling his blood. His body wilts into the black petals, it's my first time seeing it happen, and I can't help but feel sorrow for having kill one of our own. This is so twisted, and fucked up, why does Richard want this? The Lotus and star were made to protect us so shit like this wouldn't happen. I notice something in his pocket, a scroll?

Wait, this it, the information we been hunting for the little lying weasel had it all along!

Should I open it? It pertains to the clan, so it shouldn't be a problem if I look.

It's just me in here alongside the experiments I this room. I peel open the scroll reading the contents:

 _Blacklight project: Leviathan_

What's blacklight? I know blackguard but Blacklight is new to me.

 _Date: 12-904 ARS.(After Rikoudo Sennin)_

This was twenty- two years ago I read further along but one entry is underlined.

 _Journal Vito Ricci:_

 _All signs point to a success, the meteor's energy alongside the dark chakra, is resonating with remarkable results. The test subject is doing well getting close to the three and six tails, Isobu and Saiken. Her mission in the village Hidden the mist is a success, extraction for double agent Risa Rivera aka Tokine, will be in three days. The framework is already set up we only need the chakra now._

I wanted to doubt it, but the lotus really did kill one of our own to make Levi. I read more:

 _Journal Mei Sugimoto_ (Her real surname?)

 _I can't believe this. what we've done I pray no one finds out, that poor girl and Richard._

Richard? Wells? I don't like this.

 _The extraction of the bijuu fragments is successful, As we predicted the framework of using water and serpent pattern chakra's is synchronizing with the bijuu material. Now we only wait for a perfect specimen. Unfortunate the mission did not come without its costs, blackguard Richard who was on duty for the extraction agent Risa, had died in battle._

Holy shit, I mean everything is connecting in the most horrible of ways, like something out of a twisted suspense novel. I roll up and put away the scroll at least we have this now. Yet, the dots haven't been connected, Why is Richard attacking the star? 'Perfect specimen' the phrase keeps repeating in my head, it was never about maturity, was it. I have water as my natural affinity and snake as my animal affinity something I'm not proud of. Hell, everyone used to tease me about being the black Orochimaru. I hate being compared to that guy!Mei and I are going have to talk when this is all over, but for now, I need to finish things here.

There an exit in this partition of the room, a hallway is outside. Is it unaffected by the jutsu?

Either way, it's my only way ahead hang in there everyone.

 _Vince/ Renji_

Do I just have bad luck or something, Midori is bleeding out, and this weird psycho from the hidden cloud is using genjutsu of all things to fight me, that's like my kryptonite. Worst I don't know how everyone else is faring.

 _Kali/Kallen_

"Run while you still can brat," the white-haired kunoichi taunts, shooting out more of tat weird sticky stuff, I need to avoid otherwise it'll sap my chakra like Erik. Speaking which he isn't looking so I need to get to him.

 _Mashiro_

Man fuck this place, I can't find anyone, wait there's a room it was just around this corner, who is that?

"Hopefully, Vito managed to get out of the lab in one piece. I really use some good news for a change." I hear a man voice say.

Time to go work!

 _Charles/ Takashi,_

"Bloody idiot," I scream as I erect a stone wall to stop Tora.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouts back.

"Moron, this isn't the type of guy you just charge-"

My earth wall shatters into pieces the Randy walks on through with this frightening smile.

"Sorry I don't like private conversations," The madman laughs.

Tora like the idiot he is, tries to kick him in the face the man's a lot quicker than he looks, he grabs his leg oh shit!

I run in and strike at his stomach forcing him to block with his other arm instead if using to break Tora's leg. He doesn't expect the power coming from behind it and sends him back releasing the idiot Uzumaki.

"Tora, make way for the exit I'll handle him."

"What you can't be serious!? I came here to fight!" Tora is really working my last nerve right now.

"You came here to help us find intel, that's the priority here, get past him find the stupid barrier and bust it up."

"I don't want to!" Is he fucking serious right now?

"This is a direct order! Do it!" I yell.

He looks at me defiantly, I have half a mind to indulge him in a fight if I weren't trying hold back the murderous psycho in front of us. He huffs and runs ahead.

Randy just lets him go, no wait the sods is going to.

Once again I find myself running to aid Tora, Randy target with his bazooka changes from him to me! Damn it he baited me! The barrel lights up and fires I armor up immediately, the blast hits me such force that I fly across the room slamming into the opposite side. It's a dull pain, his little rocket launcher is something I can take.

"Hehe, you're a tough nut aren'tcha kid."

I look at the raven haired man, his bronzed skin reflecting in the lights, the man wearing practically nothing to protect just worn out chunin vest. If can hit there just once I'll win!

He charges another round, and I throw up a jade wall, what, it breaks apart instantly but the only thing that can crack my jutsu is lightning release. I see small sparks of blue whizzing through the air shit he is a lightning user.

"This thing charges and super compress any chakra inside it, firing it out in high density like a mini tailed beast bomb, Vito calls it the rasenbazooka personally I think it's pretty dumb name but damn if it don't get results."

Shit, that thing will tear me apart!

The room we are in is too open I need to close the gap and quickly!

Living earth style: Rolling thunder, I change into my boulder form it wastes a good deal of chakra to use but I don't have a choice this arsehole's weapon is too strong. With my new speed I'm closing the gap quickly, but he's aiming the weapon I see the barrel lighting up again. He aims at floor ahead of me shit I can't turn away fast enough, the shock bounces me up, and he preparing a second round I need think quickly or I'm dead. I need to be harder to hit, smaller I shed my rolling thunder and my armor a ball of neon blue flies right past my head and blows up the ceiling, but it doesn't break because of the barrier. That was too close, I almost died!

I need to think to find away around and get rid of that stupid weapon. Great I sound like that bastard Brian. What _would_ he do in this situation?

I make several mud clones a throw down a smoke bomb. Then I use earth style: underground move dragging one of them down with me. I move behind and spit out the clone.

"Too easy kid!" he smashes it with the bazooka my clone dissolves into mud as he strikes it.

I rise right from under him with a kunai knife in hand a stab him... Son of a bitch! It's a shadow clone!

"When you use a smoke bomb you block your sight just as well as your opponent." His voice coming from behind me!

I turn to see the barrel glowing, I can't dodge it!

Suddenly I here a clinking noise, a kunai with a paper bomb? But who could have thrown it.

"Shit!" Randy yells as he hurls the weapon away at the last second before it blows up its scattering shrapnel everywhere.

I look over at the exit and Tora is standing there.

"I gave you an order," I say coldly.

"If I had taken it you'd be dead."The red headed brat shoots back.

I can't argue that, "Well now that his weapons gone I can handle him go, and deal with the barrier."

"Y'know that's quite rude I'm standing right here," he chuckles.

Something's happening to him his body getting bigger the chunin vest barely fits him. Black Spots start showing up on his skin he's growing a brownish gray fur his hands and feet however turn black his nails becoming claws. His faces shifts into a muzzle turning black as well and his ears shift up on top of his head becoming pointy and black his hair grows shaggier and down to his back.

A sodding hyena, you gotta kidding me.

"Think you can still handle him?" Tora sarcastically asks.

"Oh shut up and help me," I retort.

 **Boss Fight: Randy/Rando the Demon Lv. 39 (Danger!)**

 **Bgm: Kingdom Hearts ost- Vim and Vigor**

As if the bastard can't get anymore annoying, he's laughing the whole time.

What the- something hard hits my stomach, he's so that my eyes can't keep up! His punch throws me back, damn it I can taste blood. I didn't even have time to armor up. I hear Tora yelling, his body flies at me, I dodge out of the way.

"Damn he's powerful and fast! What do we do?" Tora groans out getting to his feet.

"If got any of those food pills I suggest using one now," I advise Tora pops the pill without a second thought. "I can withstand his physical attacks with my armor, his speed with will be the problem, anyway you can slow him down."

Tora pauses thinking for a moment. "A basic weight seal could probably do the trick but I need to get close to him for it to even work."

"Let me worry about that then," I say, but I don't know how to pull it off.

I need to close in the space not give him any room to run or pick up speed.

The only thing I can do at moment is make as many jade walls as possible but his lighting will just pierce through them.

What else is there, bloody hell!?

Once again my thoughts go to Brian's smug arse.

" _Might doesn't all ways make right, what if you run into an opponent bigger and stronger than you,"_

" _Tch I the strongest there is you're just jealous,"_

If only I had listened, back but now's not the time. The hyena man hybrid run at us I need to kill his speed. Wait that dumb jutsu they taught me at the cradle, I never thought I'd need it here.

Earth style: mud river,

Muck bubbles under my feet making a large brown wave of earth. Randy eyes widen as he's slammed with the technique. It carries him away but not far enough, bollocks he's actually walking through it! Tora runs on top the mud flow, a smart idea and slides down ready to hit him with the tag.

Randy swings his claws hitting Tora's arm, the young Uzumaki screams as it land tearing into his skin. Shite I need to stop the jutsu, wait Tora musters enough power to kick the man's muzzle, but Randy isn't letting his sharp claws are still inside Tora, he's going to rip the kid's arm off!

Tora screams echo in my head, Shit I...

 _How can you be cruel? That's just a kid asshole,"_ I hearBrian words play in the back of my mind.

" _Who cares they aren't real anyways,"_

" _The clan, for one, they don't like this kind of crap, and real? They are just as real as any us, they got lives and struggles too. If you're a monster here you'll end becoming a monster in reality too."_

I didn't think of our argument until now, is this what he meant, to not care to act reckless to the point of becoming this. I'm just like him, I attack and hurt people without a second thought I treat it all like a game, but it's not Tora screams don't sound pleasant and we could seriously die here.

I reflect back on the things I did, I'm not a bad person, am I? I remember the every moment Brian and I butted heads. I thought he was just being a nagging know it all, but what if I became like Randy?

I need to change, starting now living earth: shot of jade. A black and jade spire cuts through the mud. Randy release his prey tossing Tora aside like garbage and narrowly dodges my attack.

"That was close, you almost got me!" He cackles, I'll show you son of a bitch!

I armor up again he'll be faster than me and still has lighting but I got one trick up my sleeve.

He grins manically as he flings through seals, wait! that move is...

"Chidori!" His claws palm the destructive ball of pure lightning as run at me.

The Electric mass in his hand cracks, splitters and up heaves the wooden floor as he moves in.

Tch, if any I should be happy, the closer he is the better this will work. He's only inches away, learned this trick accidentally experimenting with the armor. I force charka on multiple points letting the pressure build like a volcano. My sad ass attempt on making a stronger armor, like the last time I did it the rocks shoot off wildly, The stoney shrapnel is a shotgun spread, spraying out hitting anything near it. Randy, well he got the full blunt of it, argh, ugh,.

A searing hot pain hits my stomach the bastard got me, hit claw is deep in my abdomen, damn I hate lightning jutsu the numbness the jolting sensation the, the stinging of a thousand volts running rampant on your body. Argh! Bastard he's twisting it, I feel blood burping out of my mouth.

"Heh he... that's what you get for being a hero... To a bunch of nothings you could have let that trash die... and save your own hide." he says his giggling between pained breathes

"Well I could have but I'm not a cunt like you!" I hawk up the coppery phlegm, and spit right in his eye, at least I I'm going down swinging.

For the first time I see anger and rage on his face, now that's a pleasant sight.

"I'll kill you both slowly and enjoy every moment of it," He says in a low voice.

"No, you won't!" Tora's voice rings out idiot this was his chance to break the barrier he can't win this one.

Randy attention shifts to him, he drops me to the ground and walks toward him, run Tora you can't win this one.

"And why is that?" Randy says his sickening smile is returning.

Run he won't be that fast with all the rocks I shot in him.

"You asshole killed my best friend I'll make you all pay!" Tora roars, I can see his face he isn't backing down, the blighter!

Randy laugh comes in booming, "Like I care about the friends of trash."

Tora's face could almost match his hair.

My body's healing I still a good deal of chakra left I need to speed it along, I hope he can take as much of beating as Naruto does.

Tora screams then suddenly, gold chains shoot from Tora's body piercing the manslayer the wrap all around him piercing the floor and ceiling. The chains lift him up I the center of the room, the chains around his throat squeeze as the Hyena struggles desperately, I can see his neck bulging around the bind. His body thrashing slows down to a halt, before dissolving into the black petals.

The only words that come out of my mouth are "Holy hell."

 **Boss fight end**

"What just happened?!" He asks dubiously.

Is he serious? "You moron you activated your clan's bloodline limit."

"I didn't even know we had one!"

"It must be rare to get then, let's go break the barrier," I command slowly rising to my feet.

"You okay?"

"I will be, but the job comes first everyone counting on us the get that thing down."

 **Objective complete 3/4**

 **items obtained:**

 **Important scroll**

 **Beast fang x5**

 **gold kunai x3**

 **1100 ryo**


	41. Quest 33

Quest 33: Strikeforce Nebula- The Cure

"Hang in there I Midori we can get out this," I comfort the bleeding girl in my arms.

Shit! This dude and his crazy ass illusions I'm in a jungle somehow and plants all out to get me!

Midori and came across this flower in a room. Next thing we know a guy is planting a knife in her stomach. She's bleeding badly, where's Kali when I need her.

"Ren-ji sa.."

Save your breath girl,"

"No... my pouch their shou- should be a b-blue vial, hand it to me," She points to the gray one her back.

I grab it and rummage through it."This one?"

She nods slowly. "It should clot the bleeding."

I stop and set her down and give her the blue vial and she smears the liquid over her wound the liquid is viscous, oozing down to Midori's skin. She gasps as it meets the injury, the gel-like substance coats the opening turning purple as it reaches the blood.

"Renji!"

Something wraps around my neck, one the vines, damn I need to release Midori hand stretches out to reach mine.

"K-kai!"

A jolt travels through my body, and the vine disappears.

"I'm sorry- this is- all I can do," She says between breaths.

"Your kidding you just saved my ass." I give her a smile, and her spirits lift a little.

"Aw how cute, do you think you're going to survive here in my world?" The shinobi says proudly, get over yourself.

I can't tell where he is, his voice is echoing around this place there's gotta be something I can do to lure him out, but I need to make sure Midori is safe too.

"Hey do know any weakness in this kind of jutsu? genjutsu is kind of my worst subject?" I ask watching warily.

"This is visual genjustu designed to confuse an enemies sense of direction-"

"Well it's working,"

" Um- we could be walking into a trap and not even know it." She finishes.

Great so there's a danger in moving too and if we wait he'll attack behind more illusions.

"This genjustu, can't be dispersed by disturbing the network but it should have a range of effect."

"Meaning if we get far enough away this technique won't affect us."

"But we should be careful he can easily layer it with other genjutsu," Midori warns.

"Like the one that can send us walking in circles." I hate genjustu!

"Exactly."

"we just can't catch a break huh?" I laugh, she looks at me a little worried. " I tend to laugh when I'm in a tough spot, helps my mood," I explain though she probably still thinks it's odd.

That only leaves one option, lure him out. I make four stillwater clones these dudes are sturdier than normal water clones and pretty handsome if I do say so myself.

"Guard her," I order one of my selves give me a salute.

"Where are you going?" She asks trying to get to her feet.

"We can't escape this guy's technique, and we can stay here waiting for another attack, which means I need to lure him out," I explain, but she's still frightened.

"But his illusions if you aren't careful he'll kill you."

I laugh again "I know, that just means I need to be careful." I'm so screwed.

I walk deeper in the jungle, Midori and my clones fade all too quickly, he's here.

I awaken the blue dragon's chakra, the power is rushing rapids, speeding throughout my body, I hear Midori gasp lightly behind me she probably senses the power boost.

Suddenly, something hits the back of my neck, I whirl around, aha I got you, the mousey bastard looks surprised to see I'm still alive. I knew this coward would try to go for my blind spot. I created a little water barrier there. I throw a hard right jab, but his face bends around my fist like he's made of water!

Damn, it's a clone he keeping his distance. Shit, I thought he come for me himself. I hear Midori screaming I run back to her, I find all my clones are gone she's still alive, though.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yes he was here he got all your clones Renji,"

"You can call Vince when we're alone baby you known that."

"Ah well, Of course, Vin-"

I punch her in the face, a puff of smoke reveals the thin frame asshole that is attacking us, he has dirty blonde hair combed back and pale complexion, wearing hidden rain gear.

"Damn it you brat, how did you?"He grunts in his screechy voice.

"I didn't, I figure if I said something weird she'd act accordingly dumbass." I finally got this guy, oh wait!

He quickly makes hand seals and sinks into the earth I lose him all over again.

He won't fall for my trick again which means he'll attack Midori for real this time.

I run back further and there they all are clones and all but I can't be too careful.

"Hey, I heard you have a crush on Tokegeroh if you want I can hook the two of you up."

Midori looks bewildered "I don't have a crush on him, I mean he's not a bad guy-

"Relax I was just testing to see if it's really you, he used a transformation earlier, I slugged him once but he got away," I explain to her relief.

"Oh, I see."

I am sure he's going to make his next move here, my instincts are usually right.

So how do I draw him out in open, he'll probably be listening in if he is close by.

I see Midori messing around with her poisons, like preparing for our friend's ambush.

"You don't have anything airborne do you, like a poison bomb."

"I do, you want to use it?" She says pull out the small ball.

"Heck no those things are dangerous, especially since we're still in an enclosed space I could die from inhaling that stuff." I lie knowing full well what my enemy might be thinking.

Midori looks puzzled again but quickly catches on to what I'm doing.

"oh um right I'll just-" the ball _accidentally_ rolls out on the floor.

A kunai knife shoots from the trees and hits the bomb spraying the noxious purple fumes everywhere, he took the bait!

I fall to the floor and disperse my clones, knowing Midori should have some level of poison resistance and an antidote on hand. The jungle disappears revealing a hallway leading to room we were in. The rain shinobi is prepared as he walks in with a handkerchief around his mouth.

Just as he get in close I trip him making the skinny man fall to the floor, he frantically scrambles trying to get up. I make a water sword and run him through his chest.

His body goes lax, and blood spills out of his wound.

"I win," I whisper in his ear.

"Not- quite," he gasps out, a mark appears on his back

"What the-"

All of a sudden, a white flash consumes my sight and a thunderous roar shakes the halls I shield my eyes from the bright light, what did he do?

I open them and see purple, it's chakra, a big scorch mark and charred bits are all over the hall.

The purple chakra connects to Midori that has this weird flower, covering her body.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Forbidden justu: final vengeance, a curse seal that blows up the user upon death I recognized it just in time and erected a unity shield.

"Damn that's two I owe you," I chuckle Midori as always smiles shyly at the praise, but that was close I almost died to ninja suicide bomber.

"You okay to move Midori?"

"yeah, it still hurts but I can move for now," she says rising to her feet.

Just as we exit the hall the walls and floors shift again, ah hell can they give us a break. Wait I think that it's returning to its original form.

"Looks like Takashi and Tora did it, the castle is no longer a labyrinth. Hang in there Midori. I'll find Kallen and she'll fix you up."

"She's right there," Midori points to the door on the other side of the room, Kallen's fighting a spider?

Well, it looks like a spider with a woman's Torso attached too, it looks like she's having a hard time over there.

"Midori you rest here, Kallen needs a little help herself,"

"Okay, good luck Renji-san."

 _Kali/Kallen_

This white haired bitch, keeps shooting these damn things laughing at my struggle I burn them but the fire will spread too quickly, Erik is still trapped in that cocoon, in the corner I need to get to him.

"Oi Kallen, backup has just arrived," I hear a jovially familiar voice behind me.

"Renji where'd you come from? He's covered in blood hopefully not his.

"I was in the neighbor-

"Lookout!" I tackle him down narrowly avoid the sapping webs. "these things will sap your chakra then she'll wrap you up like she did Yusuke, I don't even know how long he has in the there."

"Well allow me to give you some good news, the maze is gone."

"So someone managed to break my barriers no matter, My job was to simply buy time until he got here. My work here is done later." The spider-woman says smoothly then she just leaves.

"Well that's anti-climatic did we just win?" Vince asks.

"Not exactly, who was she referring to when she said that?"

"Who knows?" Vince shrugs.

"Come on let's hurry and get Erik out of there," We quickly get to his cocoon, and cut him free. The brunette boy spills out the cocoon, like yolk from an egg shell, hmm at some point she stopped sapping him. He's only showing minor signs of chakra exhaustion nothing too severe, but why? Aren't we enemies?

I use mystic healing palm to restore some of his chakra, his body relaxes as it receives relief.

"I got another patient waiting in the other room she was bleeding badly but used something to clot the wound," Vince informs

"That's sound urgent let's move."

We when get there poor Midori looks yellow, sweating heavily and her breathing is shallow, a sign of severe anemia she's lost a large amount of blood.

I see her wound and lift her shirt up to get a closer look at the wound. A purple fluid is around it that's what's clotting blood, quick thinking girl.

She coughs, a blood spits out of her mouth not good, I think she might internal bleeding. I'll have to cut out the clot and see for myself, her breathing quickens out of nowhere, damn it no!

"What's happening to her?" Vince worriedly asks.

"She's going into shock and she might have internal bleeding, I need to operate now."

I grab My medical kit and begin cutting away the clot.

I give her small dose of anesthetic to ease her pain.

"Renji, stay back this area needs to be sterilized," I use a little of the Vermillion bird's power and fire briefly sweeps the area cleaning of most of the germs.

I put on my surgical loupes; magnifying glasses and begin cutting the skin away and I immediately see the problem. Whoever attacked her hit an organ her liver, all the more reason to move quickly, but I need a medium to repair the organ.

"Sorry, Midori hopefully it will grow back." I apologize as I cut away a the ends of her hair and wrap it into a bundle. I make the regrowth formula, the array glows green around us.

I make the regrowth formula quickly making the seal, the array glows green around us.

"Renji normally this procedure is done with at least four medics you and I are gonna have to do this. Since our chakra output is ridiculous high we should be able to handle it."

"Okay,"

"Stand at the edge and use the ram seal pour your chakra into the hair bundle."

I walk to the edge opposite to him and use the ram seal as well, after a few minutes, the wound begins to close. Midori shallow breathing and yellow skin fade away, we did it!

"Alright look at you medicine woman!" Vince congratulates me. I drop to my knees slightly exhausted.

"A second closer and she would have been dead Renji we got to her just in time."

I hear footsteps approaching I don't have the patience to deal with anything else right now.

"It's Kuwabara's squad, they're inside," Vince says.

"Everyone okay," a chunin shinobi runs up to us.

"For now, this one needs some rest, I just performed surgery repairing her liver and there's a boy in the other room resting from minor chakra exhaustion," I say to the man, he nods.

"I'm okay I'm still kicking," Yusuke is finally up and about. "What happened to that woman?"

"She left when she realized that the barriers went down, but she said that she was stalling for someone."

"Probably a mist spy somewhere in here." A kunoichi replies. "The radio are still down so we have to send runners to give orders, send the wounded back to camp. Everyone else is to rendezvous with Kuwabara in the courtyard."

Another kunoichi runs in "Kallen Ren! We could use your help, we found Ryuzaki Uzumaki in critical condition."

Oh no!

 **=====To be continued=====)**


	42. Quest 34

Quest 34: Strikeforce Nebula – Showdown

I look at the body of Ryuzaki with a deep gash on his face hit clothes bloodied, his chest partially cave in, and his hair is now the oddest shade of pink what the hell happen to you kid?

"Captain Kiba, Kallen Ren is here." A runner chunin announces, good.

"Akiko sensei? You're here too?" Her question sounds a little bitter more than curious.

"Yeah I was assigned to this post, can you help him."

Kallen's face looks pale, but she kneels down next to him checking his pulse.

"He's weak, I'll do what I can to keep him in the land of the living." She looks at my subordinate carefully examining every inch of him after she removes his shirt.

Oh damn, Ryuzaki has large ugly purple bruises on his chest.

"Internal bleeding like with Midori but with blunt force trauma this time, four broken ribs, a bone fracture in the spine." She lists out."I have my work cut out for me today."

Her hands glow a light green she keeps them steady over my injured student. Someone else is coming, that girl Mashiro, her arm is bleeding!

"I'm sorry Mashiro-san, but you'll have to wait until I can stabilize Ryuzaki's condition," Kallen says taking a brief glance at her.

Mashiro shakes her head "No, it's fine just a graze, but Tokegeroh needs help he sent me back here to grab reinforcements."

"Toke-kun is pretty strong on his own if he needs backup then I better go." I say. "what did his foe look like?"

"Brown hair well kept, blue eyes with a deep scar on his chin..." Mashiro answers promptly.

Kallen's eyes widen"That's-"

"The guy from Nippon, he pretty skilled. Where are they?" I need to get moving Toke-kun hopefully can hold his own for a while.

"They're in the west wing in the building just follow the drops of blood hehe ow" Mashiro winces clutching her arm.

Hang in there kid I'm coming.

 _5 minutes earlier Brian/ Tokegeroh_

Hallway out of the lab seems to forever to get out of, but I finally find a door at the end of the room, I hear a deafening 'bang,' a gun. I carefully open the door, this room has a high ceiling, with furnishings table and chairs mostly. I investigate, Mashiro!

She took a slug to her arm and is leaning against an overturned table for cover. Her assailant is a tall brown- wait that's Richard!

The man calmly walks to the table "It's just one thing after another today to think they actually found this place," he sound aggravated, good.

He kicks over the table, and Mashiro slashes out with her sword narrowly missing the man's neck. Richard grabs her arm and flips her onto the table in a quick motion, the man's definitely a blackguard. Mashiro groans out in pain he pull out a kunai knife, time to move.

I quickly rush over and pull out my sais, just as I'm right behind him he whirls around slashing out, but I hook his arm anticipating the counter. I follow through by thrusting towards his chest, but he uses his free hand to intercept, and kicks me in the abdomen, sending me back.

" You seem to get my way a lot," He says as he glances at something to the left of me. "Judging by where you came in I assume Vito is dead."

"Yeah," I say solemnly. "Mashiro get out of here,"

"Huh boss this guy's no joke, I can help."

"I appreciated it but, this is out of your league, maybe out of mine go back and grab back up."

She nod hesitantly, before rising to her feet- son of a -

Richard dashes in just as the girl turns her back, I rush in blocking the blow.

Mashiro is just standing there rooted to the ground. "Move your ass girl!"

She finally snaps out of it and runs out of the room.

Richard let's go of the kunai, and catches it with his other hand, forcing me to parry again, he twists his body around again throwing a quick roundhouse that I'm barely fast enough to block. He comes in again going for the opening in my chest I leap back just as he nicks my vest.

"You've gotten better, I see that chunin rank suits you, and sais definitely a good choice, also you became ambidextrous as well." He's dissected that much in that small scuffle.

I can't win against him as I am now he'll kill me, he's faster and more experienced, but there's still dark chakra, that might give me the edge I need. I never used it before, at least not consciously, Mei said the power would addictive and only use it in emergencies, I say this counts as one. I feel the enormous power in body waiting just beneath the surface. I let go, let my emotion run rampant, fear, anger, and grief, a well of power surges through my body like I never felt before. It's an icy blaze or a fiery blizzard, the bizarre yet invigorating energy pulses through my very bones. The chakra is so powerful that it cracks the floor I'm standing on, and it generates a breeze that has my coat fluttering around. Richard's eyes widen with a look of apprehension on his face. I can beat him I can win!

 **Boss fight Richard Wells Lvl 53 (danger)**

 **Bgm: sonic rush ost -Wrapped in black**

"Such power, are you-"

I didn't care about what he was going to say I charge him, ,my new found speed is mind-boggling, he was only a few feet away, but it only seemed like I had only taken a single step to reach barely deflect the blow but follow up with wind infused swing of my weapon. His head jerks back, but a large gash appears on his cheek crimson droplets fly freely from his face. His expression changes from hesitant to focused. I flip the sai to its blunt ends going for a blow at his stomach, he parries with kunai knife aimed at my wrist forcing me back. My powerful bound shoots me back farther than I intending I need more practice to control it properly.

Why am I trying to engage him in taijutsu anyway? Ninjutsu is my forte!

My hands move daftly as I sheathe the blades, and start on one of the techniques I learned after the exam Monkey, ox, boar, tiger, Lightning style: Lightning rat Tremor. My chakra vibrates generating sparks of electricity, and the blue arcs gather up making white disks of plasma. As I thought, it didn't matter with the new reserves. The discs fly off at Richard the former blackguard raises a Mud wall, and the disks plow right through it relentlessly pursuing their target. He's up to something, I'm sure, Earth release would only slow down the jutsu. He runs through treating it like an obstacle course, weaving through chairs and tables all while my technique burns through it getting closer by the second. The jutsu catches him but his body melts into mud, it's a clone! Where's the real one?

As if on cue I hear a slight shuffling noise above me I leap away and quickly whirl around and that Richard was a hair's breadth away from killing me. Had I not noticed such a soft sound I would be dead! He leaps trying to close the gap, he figures his odds are better fighting me close quarters. His speed is a match for my own, he slashes out at me with gusto. I have no choice but to draw my sais again quickly, he immediately disarms my right weapon slapping it away. I counter with my left Luckily I can still use Ninjutsu like this, my speedy fingers form half seals catching the Englishman by surprise. Just as he tries to retreat, I swiftly hook his wrist with the forks of the blade. The thin ethereal energy builds and compresses in my lungs, then in a single breath, all the pent up power pushes out punching the punk's face. The rogue ninja flies back slamming into a chair on the far side of the room.

Time to end it I run over to his body, my sai poised to stab him, but when I get near, an earsplitting noise deafens me. Something jerks violently in my chest an all too familiar sensation, that burns like a hot poker to my insides.

He reloaded, son of a bitch, The mild taste of copper shoots out of my throat. I try to stay standing on my feet but burning inferno in my chest is unbearable, but my healing factor is overdrive, I feel bullet jump out my chest incredible!

"That power of yours, so they picked you to carry on Marisa's curse." I hear him say calmly.

Richard gets up dusting off the wooden splinters on his shaggy cloak.

I have to ask."Why are you doing this? Trying to destroy the Star."

He stares at me his cold gaze peers deep into my eyes.

"How else do you get rid of a parasite?" he asks bitterly.

"The clan, that's who you want gone?! Why when we are trying to keep things peaceful for everyone!?" I shout at him my rage is boiling over as fight to keep my wits.

"Don't kid yourself, You're a prime example after all, and what about the international chunin exams that the star setup. You're telling that doesn't pollute the timeline? I can see the doubt in your eyes, the clan keeps a lot of secrets."

"For good reason-"

He dashes at with a kunai I 'm just fast enough to parry his strikes. "Bullshit ! Who are you trying to convince here?!

I notice I'm near my other sai and use my feet to kick it from the floor into my hand.

"What justice is there in sending a innocence person blindly to do your dirty work?!" he rants.

I hook hand disarming him and he throws a swift punch, that block with my free hand I try to swipe at him again with wind chakra but he dodges it.

"What good reason demands the sacrifice of someone that didn't ask for it?!"

Richard comes at me again throwing his leg out for a swift front kick I underestimate his reach and the blow knock my head around. My body lifts and gets thrown onto the table that collapses from the force. Luckily I'm lucid enough to move away from another strike from the angry Englishman.

I roll back onto my feet, the room is still spinning a little from his sudden onslaught.

"I was like you once blindly following the clan, but because I thought it was for the greater good. I treated them like family, but the day she died was the day that part of me died too. I treated the council with the up most respect, I gave them my loyalty and my admiration. Because they were the pioneers they survive all the harsh shit this world threw at them at built a place for us. The day I _died_ I realized something they're just people, and people can be corrupt and cruel and manipulative. The heads of the clan, the council they aren't any different." His speech is something to think about, I respected the council too, but he's right.

With all these secrets about leviathan I makes me wonder why would they go to such length for a weapon? The point of the star was just to give us a home.

"No more, enough lies and secrets they need to die," his words trigger a fear in me.

"What about everyone else?! By destroying the star we don't have home! And what about all the people in the village is killing them in your agenda!" His fucked up logic is pissing me off!

"Casualties, No one in the clan will go against them not with power they hold the blackguard, blackwatch, Blacklight all those secrets and you what they say knowledge is power. The council is too powerful, and with the hoshikage as their little puppet, the village has to go too."

What?! Another part of the clan I never heard of damn it is there no end to these secrets.

"What's your play you gonna be there tool too? A means to an end?" The former blackguard asks.

I can believe this, what if he's right? My heart is a jackhammer pounding relentlessly in my chest with uncertainly. A single thought comes to my mind ' _Akiko'_ Damn it no! She isn't real anyway why am I so hung up on her?

"I can't, I won't let you, if there's something wrong with the clan I'll find my own answers." I feel more sure of myself now.

"Huh at least you're not just a tool regardless, my way is only way you'll only end up dead looking for your precious answers. Trust me I'm doing you a favor. " He pulls out his pistol again, he didn't reload it.

Richard squeezes the trigger and a brown ball the size of baseball hurdles at me. I narrowly weave the dirt ball, it impacts the wall behind me, the ball splits into rock shrapnel, tearing up the wall behind it. My legs bucks violently sending me to the ground. Shit! Come on body move, I feel the jagged pieces of rocks cutting into my thighs and back ah I think one of hit my ass!

Richard cocks the gun again come on healing factor I need to move!

I hear the bang and see the ball of rock heading at me. Between Leviathan power building of my fear and the adrenline everything moving in slow motion. The ball gets closer and closer inching in only a two or so meters in front me.

 **Boss fight end**

Then a bright light, and gold eyes wait is that me? The reflection turns thin as the dirt ball swirls into spliting it into two pieces. The two halves split crumbling as they pass me. I look up following the blade to it's owner.

"Hey having fun kid."

Did my heart skip a beat?

Akiko is here smiling at me with this cheek grin on her face. Thankfully my hood is still up so she won't see me blush.

"Sensei, when and how did you get here?" I ask abashed.

"I was assigned here with Kuwabara's squad, Mashiro sent me over I see our friend from Nippon is back."

"Just leaving actually, now that I have this." What he's carrying my scroll when did he grab. I search my vest pockets frantically damn it he stole the scroll.

"Sensei don't let him leave! We need that- " Before I can even finish he sinks into the floor damn it no!

"what's wrong Toke-kun!"

"He has the intel he's going to give to hidden mist!"

The radio suddenly crackles back to life, "We need reinforcements do you copy."

"This is Captain Kiba, what's going on?"

"There's some sort of monster in the courtyard it just popped up out the ground our attacks aren't doing anything to it." A panicked voice shouts over the headset.

"Sensei we need to catch him, the information he has is -"

"We can't kid, Ryuzaki being treated near that area,"

"Damn it! can't one thing go right today!" I yell I feel tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"You okay?" She looks me at worriedly.

Hold on, I think the dark charka making me more emotional. I suppress it, my body instantly feels sluggish, my chakra feels normal, but I still feel a little drained.

My legs have already healed enough for me to stand."Yeah I'm fine let's go."

 **Mission objective failed**

 **Items obtained:**

 **300000 ryo,**

 **jeweled dragon dagger**

 **Brian has lvled up 26**


	43. Quest 35

Quest 35: Strikeforce nebula: Cataclysm

I can feel the ground tremble underneath my feet as we get closer to the courtyard. I can only imagine what kind of horror is ahead it seems Vito had one last monster waiting here. Akiko pushes open the door revealing the overcasted sky above snow blows around in a maddening frenzy, I can make an enormous shadow ahead it at least as tall as four story building and as wide as five houses. Wait are those wings, I see feathery appendages moving around.

"Hold it keep it pinned, Ah dammit!"

A billow of flames shoots out revealing the beast. A dragon or something like it. It has drake's head and body but with bird wings. It has green scales with bright yellow feathers. A white mask around it's face with a sealing formula etched in front of it. Long bladed spines along it's back and spikes on the end of it's tail.

"What on earth is this thing?" Akiko mutters.

The dragon's flames scorch the building, and it flies off.

We rush over to the other ninja, who are still recovering from the attack.

Our little strike force is here as well with the absence of Kallen, Midori, and Ryuzaki.

"Took you long enough," Charles chides, strangely enough, he seems happy to see me.

"Ran into the Paragon leader he got anyway with the intel," I quickly summarize.

"Damn, we might be heading into a war then," Vince speaks up.

A deafening roar reverberates overhead, I see the Dragon is circling the fort.

"Someone's controlling it, I recognize the puppet master seal on its head." Tora clarifies staring at up "it's also somehow immune to chakra."

"Man I just can't have it easy can I?" I rhetorically ask. "wait what about Kuwabara's summon?"

"Out of commission alongside Kuwabara, who took at nasty fall after fighting that thing."

A stream of fire strikes the ground behind us the pillar of fire rolls in.

"Inside!" Akiko screams.

I run to the entrance as fast as can, but I can still feel the intense heat licking at my heels. We make it inside, and flames roll over the door, but they soon die out.

"Barrier?" I ask.

"Yeah, Tora thought of it soon as the beast showed up," A senior chunin says.

" But it won't be long before it burns that down too it can only take so much."

"why not use the chakra chains then? That barrier is strong." Charles asks, wait chakra chains?

"I barely know how managed to use them the first time, let alone make a barrier with them." Tora gripes.

"You unlocked your clan's kekkei genkai?" I inquire.

"Yeah, but like I said I don't know how to use it."

"Kekkei genkai usually come out great duress Tora, focus on the burning desire that brought it out in the first place,"Mao instructs.

Now hold on does that mean that Mao has one too?

"Mao, how do you know that?" I ask dubiously.

"Mao has the swift release, don't you know anything?" Charles scolds me like the douche he is. "Of course his sense of direction is totally shit!"

"Come on man, don't be like that." Mao groans turning slightly pink in his cheeks.

"How the hell did you get lost in the maze, when the path purposely leads you to the enemy?"

"He's right Mao sense of direction does suck. It's your fault that we couldn't get past the first part of the exams." Erik chimes in.

Mao lowers his head, and a gloomy aura surrounds him.

"Look we can talk about Mao's crappy sense of direction later we need to find out how to kill this thing." Akiko orders making Mao's depression worse. I look out of the window to observe the monster it's flying in circle wait a second! Something on it's belly, is that a yin-yang symbol? And some wires coming out it.

"Chakra armor?" I whisper.

"Chakra Armor!" Akiko shouts making me nearly jump out of my skin why is she so close?! "Good eye Tokegeroh, Chakra armor is from the land of snow it's still in the prototype phase there, though. How do you know about it?"

"Just a guess sensei, we need to destroy that thing on its underbelly, can you cut it apart?"

"You're sword goddess after all, but I can't sprout wings, though unless you guys pin it down, I can't reach it."

I look around the room my mind working up a plan my eyes fall on Erik, and his eyes brighten.

"I know exactly your thinking friend," Erik says with a grin on his face.

"Can you do it?" I ask.

"Yeah, but the dragon's flames are going to be the problem I don't want to get burned after all."

"Renji and I can act as supports on that front."

"what the hell are two up to?" Charles asks irritatedly.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

" Figured what out?" Akiko says getting a little annoyed herself.

"Yusuke has a unique wind release howling winds, it's powerful enough tear a house from its foundation," I inform Akiko eyes light up at the revelation.

"I get so you want me to go with Yusuke so I can hit the armor," She says.

"Exactly but we need still need to lure him closer for that, Mao how good is your aim?" I ask.

"It isn't terrible if that's what you're asking." He responds.

"Good enough I need you to pester the dragon, try to draw it close to the courtyard. Your the fastest of us out here so we need that speed."

"Roger!"Mao chimes.

"Now to bring it down, Tora I need those chakra chains," I command.

"I don't know if I can-

"Remember the desire that forged them, Tora," Mao repeats.

Tora closes his eyes and gold chains smack the walk behind him nearly hitting Charles.

"I Think I can do it- I know I can do it," Tora says with fire in his eyes.

"Soon as you bind we hit with everything that we've got." Akiko says pounding her fist."Tora lend Mao some paper bombs to get its attention, in fact, everyone give Mao your paper bombs."

We all get into our positions Akiko Erik, Vince and myself on the roof, everyone else making the perimeter below.

Mao is already getting to work as paper bombs explode near the dragon irritating it, it sees the bait on the roof and dive down its great ebony talons threatening to pierce Mao, just as it's on top of him he disappears, and reappear behind it.

He tosses another, the explosion rocks the monster as it flies clumsily its tail nearly hits him. He runs again as the agitated drake fly after him the pair are coming this way just as planned. Mao zips by us but the monster breathes flames. Vince and I act fast, we both erect water walls to barricade us from the oncoming flames. The fire passes over us quickly heating up the water thankful it's not boiling hot. I can feel the power of the white tiger activating Erik's iris turn white and strong gusts wind emanate from him. With a few hand signs he and Akiko shoot up under the monster. Akiko stabs the chakra armor's nucleus with both her swords and shreds the thing to pieces, Unfortunate the dragon took notice it's head looks at her and Erik and inhales. I rapid move my hands making the seals water feels my mouth up and focus wind as well. Collaboration jutsu: typhoon shot the water wind combination jets from my mouth the foaming spinning, bullet slams into the drake maw just as the flames start to come.

The two land on the roof safely. "Tora we're clear!" I radio to him.

The beast gaze falls on us again ready to exhale more fire, hurry it up kid! Just as I see fire spurting from its mouth Tora's chains wrap around the monster dragging to the ground. Its body makes a thundering boom when it falls in the courtyard. I look down and see fire wind earth and lighting hit the thing. It's massive body writhes in resistance it gold feathers fly off … Exploding what the hell did Vito make!?

The feathers are enough to rout the everyone, and a few hit the building we're trying to protect.

"We need to get down there." Akiko points out.

Our group runs down to the courtyard rushing to the aid of our fellow shinobi and kunoichi.

 **Raid Boss fight: Chimera Dragon Lvl 50**

 **Bgm: Kingdom hearts birth by sleep ost -The Encounter**

" The barrier is taking a beating, and I can't hold this thing forever!" Tora shouts his chains still wrapped around the dragon's neck.

Its gaze falls on Tora ready to pounce, just as does Akiko parries the fangs with her swords slamming its head into the dirt. How strong is she?

"Tora let it go," I order him.

"Okay if you say so," he releases his chains freeing the monstrosity.

"Everyone else needs concentrate fire on the wings," I say making hand signs.

I throw a hail of wind infused shuriken wind release: bursting compressed air the shuriken explode into shrapnel blowing its wings and feather but it's not enough. The Drake swivels it's head at me, preparing to blow- wait is that lightning!?

Just as its prepared to fire a familiar black golem slams down its head punching the dragon.

More of its feather peel off flying toward the barrier until a strong wind blows them in the opposite direction.

"I'll take care of the feathers," Erik shouts out.

A barrage of metal projectile flies into the wings, the irate beast manages to float back slamming its huge head into the building with Charles still on top of it.

It inhales again, this time it's fire, the blazing torrents heads this way.

"I got it," a thick water wall shoots up protecting all of us, the steam rolls off the barricade as fire hits it, but then it switches to lightning.

"Don't got it!" Vince shouts we quickly move out of the way as a huge blast of electricity surges right past us... hitting the barrier fuck!

"Guys no more barrier!" Tora warns us.

Akiko rushes past the dragon's head in a blur, slamming both blades on it's wing joint nearly cutting it off. The wing lays there limb bleeding on the snow covered ground. The thing is really pissed off trying catch Akiko any way it can, time end it!

I combine several hand seals for lotus light rupture, lighting rat tremor and bursting compressed air. The snow twists into these white misty disks the blue sparks of lighting jumping around inside, they are mini galaxies the sparkling around me with beauty of a night sky. Collaboration jutsu: Galactic vanity Akiko see my technique and move out the way, the spirals fly of into the drake and explode violently, taking out chunks of the monster's flesh off in the process. It proud wings are ripped to pieces ripping both scales and feathers exposing the muscles and bones underneath. I knew collaboration results in an overall more powerful technique but this went well beyond my expectations. It also completely drained me note to self: master lightning and wind affinities before trying triple collaboration.

 **Boss fight end**

"Holy shit Tokegeroh, where the hell did you pick that technique up?!" Vince shouts out.

"Yeah nice job, Toke-kun!" Akiko pats my back.

"It's a collaboration I just came up with, its pretty draining though." I say nearly out breath.

"I'm jealous of how you have three elements already," Erik says and Vince nods in agreement.

"How can either of you be jealous, you got kekkei genkai, this me compensating for that. By the way, I only mastered water so far." Though wind is coming close to completion.

The dragon is practically dead at this point the pitiful thing is trying run away, but it collapses the last vestige of it's resistance is gone along with its life. I hear the shout of shinobi celebrating I don't know why.

"Mission failed, good job everyone." I say sardonically.

"Yeah it kind of sucks that he got away. Still everyone is still alive." Akiko chimes in.

"Save for Ken Inoue,"I say bitterly all in all I still failed here.

"Oh, well kid, sometimes missions go wrong, despite I'm really impressed with what you've done here you and Ryuzaki. Despite the losses paragon is out of the star." She's right but still...

"Only for the moment I was informed they have forces outside the country and if- when we go to war you can bet our enemies will have Paragon's support."

"We can worry about when the time comes take your victories where we can get them."

I concede to her opinion no point crying of spilled milk or worrying about the future ahead.

"Can we stop at Jokisure on the way home, a hot spring sounds really good right now?" I ask getting various cries in approval.

"Ah you're telling me."

"Hells yes!"

"Yes pleeease."

Later on we all proceeded to the Jokisure for some well deserved relaxation. Well maybe not well deserved seeing as we ultimately failed our mission but fuck it I say we did good enough.

I'm lounging outside the springs on balcony over looking the streets, dressed only in a robe.

"Hey Tokegeroh got a sec?" Ryuzaki asks.

Kali managed to save him, and treat everyone else's wounds she's completely drained resting in bed.

I turn to look at the now pink haired Ryuzaki funny, he now reminds of Natsu from fairy tale ha!

"What with that dumb grin asshole?!" He growls out.

"Nice hair," I comment snidely.

He mutters something under his breath. "Listen I'm trying to be serious here," he hisses at me.

"Fine shoot," I say calmly.

"On the mission I ran into a woman who was from your clan, she said somethings, fake names and bunch of secrets you guys are supposedly keeping."

Ah shit, who is this bitch and why did open her mouth? I don't wanna deal with anymore stressful shit today.

"I can't tell you everything if that's what your asking otherwise I'd end like her."

"Okay so what can you tell me, to be honest ever since the chunin exams I don't feel like I can trust you anymore."

That hurts, it truly does, I thought – hoped we buried the hatchet back then.

"hmm I see, for starters Tokegeroh isn't my real name -

" I figured, the woman had two names she says it was so you guys blend in easier." Ryuzaki interrupts.

"In a way, yeah it's so we don't stick like sore thumbs alias is more a thing of the nomadic age when our clan used to travel the globe. Now it's more of a tradition if anything. Would like to know mine?" I ask.

"I could care less what I'd call you. I know you as Tokegeroh so that's what your name is to me."

"Fair enough,-

"What about Kallen?" He blurts out blushing.

"heh that's an easy one it's Kali,"

"Kali, it's a beautiful name,"

"Just don't go around calling her that, it'll just confuse everyone." I say lazily."Anything else?"

"Yeah what's your relationship to Kallen I mean Kali,"

"She's my best friend, and little sister."

"come on, I mean really? I see the way she's looks at you it's the same way you look at sens-" I cover the chatterboxes mouth, as said kunoichi walks out of the baths.

She gives us a small wave before heading in.

"Am I really that obvious?"

He gives me a quizzical look.

"Don't answer that, and yeah we are not blood related-

"I knew it-

"But I also don't look at her in that light I told her several times."

His mind dawned at the revelation "She confessed to you,"

"Yeah, several times each time I turn her down, our relationship stays platonic I don't want to ruin it."

"I'll tell you right going after sensei's a lost cause," he chuckles.

"Yeah I fully aware of that," Yet I'm still crazy about her.

"Well thanks for telling all of this I guess, and you're dream does it relate to the clan secrets?"

" Hmm, yeah it does," I say somberly.

"Huh thanks again," he leaves with a smile on his face walking back inside.

I gaze back at the city lights and wonder what in store for me next. One ting is for sure a storm is brewing on the horizon

 **Items obtained:**

 **Dragon scales 40x**

 **dragon teeth 10x**

 **200000 ryo**

 **Collaboration proficiency lvl 2**

 **New title: perfect specimen**

 **N-soul gained: Rank A "Great the gang's all here now we can all die together!" (RWBY) Adds +10 def as well a 3% chance of stun immunity for every member in your party.**


	44. Quest 36

Quest 36: War

We came back to the star and delivered the bad news, of course, the federation is on high alert waiting for even the slightest signs of aggression from the mist. As is the clan's spy network cracking down on even slightest word on the mist or paragon.

A few days later the Hoshikage received a summons to the Land of Steel to face a formal hearing. The Land of Steel is basically the Switzerland of this world the samurai there act solely as peacekeepers but for the most part, won't intervene if a war breaks out between hidden villages.

Ryuzaki and I are back on perimeter duty should the worst happen, so here we are once again guarding a gate bored out of our minds, until Akiko approaches us.

"Hey sensei," we both greet her.

"Hey boys, Tokegeroh you have an assignment from the lord Sora, we're heading to the land of steel." Her words stir up worry, just like the end of the chunin exam, I'm going back into the belly of the beast why me?

"lucky," Ryuzaki grumbles.

"Hardly, but why am I attending the summit?"

"I don't know, Tokegeroh but your presence is requested as well as mine." her serious expression and tone scare me.

"Okay, I'll grab my stuff-

"It's not necessary, come on." She orders in monotone.

What's going on with her?

We walk to the south gate in a painful silence. when we get there I see Lord Sora there in his full garb alongside his guard as well as a carriage.

"Hello there Tokegeroh ku er -san, you're a chunin now seem like only yesterday I was giving you your headband." Sora greets me with a kind smile.

Honestly, I wonder how a man like him got to be Hoshikage. He seems so nice, then again this is the ninja world, he's probably got a dark side in him somewhere.

"Hello Lord Sora, you're right it doesn't seem like a long time since then. May I ask why am I coming to the summit?"

"I'll tell you on the way come in," he beckons us to the carriage.

We all pile in at first glance I didn't we'd all fit, but the interior is quite spacious.

About an hour of dead silence, in our trip, the Hoshikage finally speaks.

"To answer your question earlier, the intel you were required to seek out somewhat pertains to you."

I knew that much, but it doesn't explain why I'm here.

"You see a top secret mission was done in the Mist to help us make a weapon, a bijuu."

Akiko eyes widen a little the most expression she's shown today.

"As I'm sure you've guessed by now this the Leviathan in you."

Again something I know and it still doesn't actually answer my question.

"Leviathan sir?" Akiko asks getting more interested in the subject, I wish she wouldn't.

"Right this first you've heard of it Akiko-san, Tokegeroh as well as a few other lotus peers underwent an experimental procedure to give us an equal footing against bijuu."

"And Leviathan is one of them?"

More like the only one according to Mei the rest are betas whatever that means.

"Tokegeroh would care to explain a little?"Sora asks.

"Yeah, essentially there are five of us, Kallen has the vermillion bird of the mystic flames, Renji the blue dragon of steel water, Yusuke the white tiger of the Roaring winds, And Takashi the black tortoise of the living earth" I list out.

"What about yours?"

"Leviathan, no fancy unique element, it's been dormant most of the time until the finals."

Akiko expression is changes looking slightly surprised.

"your fight with Kakashi,"

"Yeah that was the first time I used its power," I say feeling more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I felt the others, what did you call them reibi, they didn't feel anything like his chakra."Akiko shrewdly observes.

"That's because Tokegeroh's reibi is special, the mission I told you about happened twenty years ago, during the second shinobi war we were desperately looking for an answer to beat the other nations and their tailed beasts. We used a double agent and infiltrated The Mist. The double agent's job was to gather chakra from the six and three tailed beasts. It set the framework for Tokegeroh's Leviathan."

Akiko closes her eyes in deep thought, I worried about what's running through her mind right now.

"So that explains why he went berserk at the exams, but seem to able to control it now right?" Akiko asks me.

"Y-yeah to some degree, I've only managed to channel it once so far," I answer nervously.

"That's good to hear like I was saying, since the information leak pertains to you I think it's a good idea for you to attend the hearing, namely because the Mist is less likely to try something if you're here with me." Sora finally clarifies.

So I have a target on my back now, Richard probably told them that I'm the Leviathan jinchurriki.

"Note that I said less likely, the third Mizukage is a sly fellow he'll have something up his sleeve, chances are he'll ask for you to be killed during the meeting." He finishes.

Good to know I can be of use as a sacrificial lamb, man I hope it doesn't come to that.

The rest of trip is fairly quiet for next eight hours, when we reach the summit The Hoshikage wanted to go over basic security measures with his team, apparently, Akiko is my bodyguard during our stay here not that I mind in the least.

The in between the snow-capped mountains reveal a familiar and imposing sight. We cross the bridge where Sasuke will fight Danzo, a ghostly visage of the battle dances across my mind: _Sasuke's purple skeletal Susanoo crushing the shinobi of darkness to death, the old man's body disappearing and reappearing again without a scratch._ I remember how confused I was reading I before Izanagi was established.

We finally stop, I am happy to leave the carriage and happily stretch my legs when I see Minato again across from us alongside the Ino-Shika-Cho trio they're probably here as bodyguards themselves. Minato gaze meets mine, he waves and smiles pretty odd greeting for a guy who nearly killed your best genin maybe he's being polite. I return the gesture politely. when one of the jonin taps me on the shoulder?

"Don't be so friendly with them, depending on how this summit goes they could be our enemy by the time we leave." he advises as we head inside.

A frightening thought the leaf has plenty in their arsenal, not just the yellow flash, with the Hyuuga, and Uchiha, on their side they're a force to be reckoned with. Luckily the clan is ready practically do anything to stay on their good side, which is still scary considering my position in all this. A weapon or a scapegoat, either way, I'm very useful right now. I know I shouldn't think like but I can't help but think about the dream I had the night mission ended.

It was pitch and all I could hear are voices and sounds. A woman screaming Richard's name is the only thing I could make out. Worse I could feel his despair, and anger and it was strong enough to almost make his actions seem justified. What did the clan do to him? Unfortunately, I could get any straight answers out of Mei she was sent away on some project down in the steam state studying the chimera I killed at the fort.

We arrive at the double doors, a table is in the center under the only light in the room. Charming, it seems like they almost expect us to stab each other in the back.

"Wait here in the corner, if a threat shows up we'll take care it," The same jonin shinobi orders he Akiko and the others leap up practically out of sight in the shadows.

The other Kage appear, but I can't see their guards, Sora passes giving me a soft smile before walking to his seat.

Finally, a samurai walks into the light with short black hair wearing red and gold armor is standing behind the table while the others take their seats.

A tension hangs in the air, their emotions are running high despite their stone faces. Everyone's nervous and antsy, wondering who's going to make the first move.

"Let's get started Lord Miragi I believe you called the summons-

(Oh so that's the Mizukage's name)

"Yes tell us why you're wasting our time!" Onoki impatiently grumbles earning a glare from the Mist's leader but he quickly recollects himself.

"I called you all here on a breach of treaty and serious threat to us all, the village hidden in the stars is the perpetrator." the Mizukage announce with a slight smirk.

"this is a serious allegation, Lord Sora how do you plead?" The samurai representative inquires.

"Not guilty, the actions Lord Miragi is referring to happened during the second war before the treaty ergo, it's hardly a breach," Sora says smoothly, he clearly rehearsed this.

"You can't worm your way out of this! Not with what you did."The mizukage temper flares.

"Care to clarify Lord Mizukage," E asks.

"The star has been making fool of me they sent a double agent to siphon my tailed beasts chakra to make their own monstrosity." The mizukage statement cause waves in the already choppy seas of emotion throwing fear, and anger in the mix.

"Care to explain this Sora," Onoki growls but Sora emotions remain calm.

"We were desperate in the war, you had weapons of mass destruction and powerful clans at your disposal, we were a nation dedicated to peace, but when several nations threaten us for harboring the Uzumaki refugees we had no choice but to fight. So my predecessor Lord Ichiro issued a mission to try create something defend us-"

"You coward! You're going to pass this off as an error of a previous Hoshikage!" Miragi roars rising to his feet, emotions blazing furiously in the room, I'm genuinely scared that they might kill each at any moment.

"Calm yourself Lord Mizukage." The samurai warns Miragi sits back down still stewing in anger.

"Forgive me I'm not trying to pass the blame simply informing you of the reason why that mission was issued. Is that not what you wanted?" Lord Sora kind of seems he's trolling the Mizukage, the man is getting angrier by the second maybe that's his play.

Getting the Mizukage riled up, the others will be less likely to empathize with him, it's all a mind game.

"Where's the weapon now Lord Sora are you using it?" Hiruzen asks keeping his demeanor calm.

The Mizukage smirks as if he found an opening before Sora can speak he open his mouth "Yes, as matter of fact we all know him and he's in this very room."

All eyes switch to me, just like the end of the finals all over again I find myself looking at the discerning eyes of all five kage. Sora is just looking in the same direction not giving a single fuck.

"Come here boy," Onoki snaps making me feel minuscule under his gaze.

That had some racial undertone but okay, I walk over. My legs feel like jelly and feet like lead but somehow I move to the into the light.

"Sir?" I say holding my bearing.

"Something wrong Onoki?" Sora says making things worse.

"Your damn right, Boy did you have any orders to kill Kakashi?"

"No sir," I say immediately, Onoki only huffs.

"I don't believe he meant ill will toward Kakashi, to begin with, he even asked about his well-being." The third kazekage says.

"And since his power stems from the bijuu he likely just lost control of his power," Hiruzen adds on.

"And what about the fact that it disrupts the balance of power, have you all forgotten treaty set in by the first five kages?" Miragi shoots back.

"Excuse me but how? You all still have your Bijuu, and the Star has a weapon of its own, it seems like to me the balance power is still here," Sora explains still cool as ice.

"I have to agree with Lord Sora, I don't see how this upsets the first treaty set by our predecessors," E says.

"Besides what you have us do? This happened before the treaty, no punishment can be rendered." Onoki inquires.

"Kill the boy of course!" Miragi shouts.

Jeez, I knew this would happen, but he blatantly called for my head it's jarring as hell. I can feel pure rage behind me the raw hate is staggering.

"In order, for this wrong to be righted the Star needs to get rid of their weapon." Miragi continues.

"No, I don't see a reason to needlessly spill life, but I must ask Sora why did you have Tokegeroh-san as active jinchurriki?" The third Kazekage asks.

"A good point, jinchurriki's only use is as weapons." Onoki snidely remarks.

Sora chuckles a little upsetting the short man. "Let me be frank for a moment, tensions between the villages have been rising as of late, people having been fearing another shinobi war over a decade. I made Tokegeroh-san into a jinchurriki as a possible shield, a contingency. I had a tool and found use for it don't tell that any of you wouldn't do the same."

The other kage find difficulty arguing with Sora's logic, Miragi pale face is turning red in anger, he's been fighting a losing battle from the start.

"Yes I can see your reason Lord Sora, I would've likely done the same had I been in your shoes," E empathizes.

"I think we're done here, Lord Sora see to it that this kind of thing doesn't happen again. Waste of time." Onoki grumbles already leaving the room.

"Er well, meeting adjourned," The samurai says disheveled by the Tsuchikage's sudden exit.

"Tokegeroh nice to see you again," Hiruzen smiles grabbing his hat.

His words are enough to convince me that the worst is over.

"Don't you dare think that this is over Sora," The Mizukage sneers

"Are you implying something, Lord Miragi?" Just after Sora asks that question a killing floods the room, I can barely breathe I feel like a single misstep and a wrong word could kill me.

I'm frozen in place, not a single muscle moving.

"I'd like to remind you two that there is no fighting here understand." The Samurai says sternly.

The deadly atmosphere lifts letting me breathe again.

"Come, Tokegeroh-San let us leave," Sora says as cool as ever.

The jonin quickly flank us as we exit the room.

We stay at a local inn for the night, I'm outside star gazing like always leaning on the exterior wall. The sight of the night sky relaxes me from today's stress.

"You okay kid," Akiko voice rings out startling me a little.

"Yeah, I guess. All this sort of happen because I couldn't stop the leak, I let him steal the information from right under my nose." I say lamenting in my guilt.

Akiko stands next to me. "You boys did everything right, I read the reports, sometimes these things happen, everything goes smoothly then bam, Mission failed. My point is you learn from your mistakes and move on."

"Yeah I know, it's just that failing that mission almost sent us headlong into a war," I say.

"Today was scary wasn't it?" Akiko asks with mirth

"Yeah the second time I found myself staring down the six kage, it was outright unnerving. I surprised you can keep your cool in there."

"Want to know something? I was just as scared as you in there." Her words surprise me.

"No way," I can't believe that she's a seasoned jonin.

"Yep, especially when the Mizukage was looking to kill you, I didn't know whether to be scared or angry." Wait that pure rage was her? My heart flutters at the implications.

"yeah for a second there I thought I was-"

Akiko suddenly grabs my collar and swings me behind her. She unsheathes her blade and deflects an unknown assassin. Damn, I didn't even know he was there!

I didn't know someone else was here. I whip out my sais, no way it would just be one assassin.

Sure enough, I hear footstep coming from my right. A silhouette, dash at me I stab it and it disperses into water. the sound of grass crunching, he's behind me! I whirl around and block the attack with my weapon his blade is inches from my throat. He slams me into the wall, my other sai pokes his stomach prompting him to back off.

No more games, I unleash my dark chakra and speedily rush my assailant. Quickly run past him just as he puts his guard, he slow, a lot slower than Richard. I'm behind him now, and I stab him from behind with both sais. The other jonin and Lord Sora appears at the commotion. Akiko already finished the other guy. The clouds break away allowing the moonlight to show the identity of my attackers, mist ninja.

"Well, it seems like Miragi wants to start this war in earnest."

 **Paragon arc pt.2 clear**

 **Detection proficiency lv.5**

 **Origins book unlocked**

 **jinchurriki status obtained!**


	45. Origins

Origins

 **AN: Last arc! woohoo! this will mark the last side quest and Lore book parts at least until Act 2 or Ronin (I'll explain later) Enjoy the Brian origins story.**

Okay, where do I even start? Well the beginning of course, but which beginning? There's when I was born in the real world agh but that's too far back I doubt you want to know about my dull life growing up. I mean I'm introvert through and through, no physical bulling but lots of verbal, so yeah boring. Maybe when I was born in the elemental, well it's not really much of an establishing point, I mean I woke up in a lotus bud same as everyone else. Well do you know about me so far, I'm the youngest of two children whole families in the military, I got kicked of basic training for the army. Okay so rather than the beginning let's start from the sort of middle part of my journey six months after I came back home at the dinner table.

"And I said I didn't raise any son of mine to be a quitter!" His words had cut me deeper than any wound.

Not because of the apparent disappointment, but because he was right, I gave up and I quit, me, someone who avidly believed that I can do anything if I set my mind to it. Hell, it's the reason I watch the Naruto anime and several others.

I was such a failure in basic training. my drill instructor and my platoon knew it. I tried so hard every day but more failures piled, and the closer we got to graduation the more pressure was put on me. I never saw myself as the weak link I graduated in at least the top twenty percent of my class, had a job in high school that paid. Yet, I had no future and no idea what to do with myself, naturally going into the military would be the obvious choice.

I suppose I should have know better, I was the oddball in our family.

"I-I'm pursuing something else I want to anima-"

"are you going to College?" my mom asks.

"No, but I can-

"See that right there is what I'm talking about-" I left him there to rant I thought that he wouldn't understand what I was going through.

Everyday back then was an uphill battle struggling to find a reason to live and keep moving forward. However, with my father constant berating, I only felt more worthless, to the point where I wanted to end it all.

Now, don't worry, my story isn't like something out a twisted fanfic where I off myself and get "magically transported into another world," cliché. No, I went to I pathetically cried myself to sleep. That's the last I remember before looking up at a blue sky, tall grass surrounding and the sweet scent flowers I didn't know. You think with such a relaxing scene I'd be calm you'd be wrong.

I was perfectly lucid, my arms and legs struggled to move as if I had no clue how to use them and I was in strange place all alone.

So I screamed and flailed around like a maniac this went on for like four or five minutes. When a giant woman with raven hair scoops up into her breast and starting speaking different languages, I could tell at because I have a discerning ear for things like that. I took french I high school and had Hispanic friends who would sometimes talk in their native tongue, and watched a little Japanese anime with subtitles sometimes trying to learn the language through that.

"Ohayo Gozaimisu? Salut, Comment Allez-Vous, Hello how are you?" The woman saw my reaction to English.

My motor skill finally came back as I tried to reach out to her, I tried to speak but it only came out partially as an incoherent babble.

"Calm down you speak English right?" She spoke softly and I nodded my head because I couldn't trust my mouth.

"Alright this going to be a lot to take in first you're an infant," the woman then giggled at my reaction, but in my mind, nothing was funny about this.

"Secondly you're in the Naruto world or verse, the Elemental nations, I know that sounds ridiculous but it's true if you don't believe me just wait a few years."

My mind screamed out "A few years I don't want to be here another second!"

yet what choice did I have I was a helpless babe in the most literal sense.

After about a three-day journey and some really awkward moments,(having a woman changing your diapers that sort of awkward.) We ended up in the cradle, you can guess why they call it that but I'll tell you in detail anyways. Its a place for new arrivals all over the globe come in and get trained to survive the Elemental nations. You see about five to seven of people of reality, end up here each year, those people are then placed into to spawn groups. Depending on the era; meaning whoever is growing up at the time are place in a generation, example: Since I was reborn in the within the 20 years that Kakashi and Obito are alive in I'm considered a fourth generation. Those who will grow up Naruto and the gang will be the fifth generation, and those who are born within Minato and Kushina's time are the third generation.

Back to the cradle's purposes where was I? Oh yeah, the cradle prepares according to our intelligence previous ages and occupations. The most mature become the leaders of that spawn group, to help guide the others grow until we are ready to leave after six years. In those six years, we have to learn how to read and write in five languages other than our native ones, Japanese is mandatory. As well as know the tenets, and job training.

Jobs are divided into three groups and are based on the individual's ability not that it mattered in our case but I'll tell you. The Research and development team, they take the and brightest, to teach them so they can make the discoveries that aid the clan and the Star. Intelligence office, spies, couriers, and thieves that help maintain the spy network and control the flow of information. Lots of people shoot for this job because it's the safest, all you have to do is keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. You need to prove you're stealthy enough to apply for some the more riskier jobs and learn two more languages as well as Morse code.

Trade and Commerce keep track off trade and handle, only people who know are business savvy are accepted here, but they been known to take apprentices from time to time. Of course for the shinobi part, you need to attend the academy, but only volunteers and blackguard candidates are sent there. Blackguards get the cream of the crop, you need to be smart strong and sneaky to roll with them, only a handful are selected in each generation.

Of course, I wanted to be in the Intelligence Office I even studied Morse code and learned German and Korean, but back then tensions were still high as hell between us and some other nations. So our generation was selected for experimental procedures but I'll get to that later.

Lemme tell you how of I became Kali's big brother, I had just been named the leader at the time, and in the middle of that week, one of us goes missing.

Now as the leader, of course, I have more responsibility on my hands, if someone goes out and gets hurt or worse the blame falls on me.

It was raining hard that day, I remember my tiny three-year-old body being pelted by rain keeping some cardboard over my head. The girl I was looking for was thankfully easy enough to track her tiny footprints stood against the adults. I followed the trail to the wood heading up the mountains. I was scared out of my mind I didn't know what kind of things lived up there. I hope they were too bothered by rain to do anything. After about half an hour I find her standing dangerously close to a ravine the rain had created a stream and I can tell the current was too rough for our small bodies to swim in.

She stood over waiting, I stomped up to her and made my presence known the last thing I wanted to do was spook her over the edge. She turns to me her hazel eyes are empty a black hole devoid of hope.

Eyes that reminded me of the darker days when I got kicked out of the Army "Hey what are you doing?" I asked my heart was pounding in fear.

"I'm tired and I want to go home?" She says with an empty voice.

Her words scare on what she intends to do. There are theories in our clan, most of us don't believe that some sort of magic brought us here. The research division, brought up one important fact, we can't get poison or catch diseases, yet we can die from drowning. This proves that we can't die by dangers we can't perceive. Thus the dream theory came into play. Some of us think that when we die we wake up.

There are theories in our clan, most of us don't believe that some sort of magic brought us here. The research division, brought up one important fact, we can't get poison or catch diseases, yet we can die from drowning. This proves that we can't die by dangers we can't perceive. Thus the dream theory came into play. Some of us think that when we die we wake up. However, there is no way to confirm this theory. The other half of it is we end up in a coma unable to awaken or die in real life.

"You don't know what will happen, come back your name's Kali isn't it?" I ask trying to reason with her.

She shakes her head and I see the tears form in her eyes. "I miss mama and papa and sisters I want to go home!"

I knew the feeling, hell we all did. "We all do but might not see them ever again if you do this please come back."

"No, I want to go now!" She screams as a gust of wind picks up and she falls back.

I run practically threw myself over the edge to catch her, but I fell in too. The current pulled me under as water filled my lungs as try to find my bearings in the rapid stream. I see Kali and pulled her body close she was still alive and screaming in terror. Our small bodies clinging together while being tossed by the rough waters, I saw a branch just low enough for me reach just ahead. I stretched my hand out and catch it, but between Kali's weight and current it threatens to snap and I was too weak to pull us both to safety.

The branch gave way, snapping sending us back down the stream and see the rocks just ahead, I thought we were gonna die, and just a little I thought I'd see my family again. Yet just in the nick of time, our bodies are lifted out of the water. We found ourselves in the arms of a young kunoichi, I couldn't see much of her though my eyes were still stinging from the water.

"Can you kids make it home from here?" She asked us.

"Yes Thank oouuuch," I felt a something hard hit my head.

"Good that should teach you not to play in the rain! damn brats," The kunoichi bitch flew off into the trees.

"Who the hell? was that ow dammit, this wasn't even my fault dumb bitch." I groaned as I rubbed my sore head.

To this day I still don't know who that was, her voice, though... That sounds eerily familiar ah whatever it's not important.

"You okay?" I asked Kali.

She just wails, in the rain, the experience was a very traumatizing one for certain.

So I walk over and hug her. "Let it all out, that's it,"

The toddler gripped and cried into my shirt.

"I know what it's like we all do, we miss our families each and every day, but y'know you gotta keep moving, it's hard sometimes but we have to keep moving. For hope that someday someone can end this dream, we live in. and Remember we are your family too, okay."

She looked up at me with those adorable tears stained eyes with snot coming out of her nose.

"doesn't make you my brother?" She asked.

"If you want, I never had a little sister before." and with that our ties as siblings began.

Now you know that history, fast forward to three years later when the reibi project started. In a dank creepy ass laboratory, with these tanks and the meteor sitting as the centerpiece. I was against this having my right of choosing a job taken away, for the sake of national security. Call me selfish but I didn't want to go back into any kind of military profession, given my experience you now know why.

Everyone from what remember had a fun time getting their reibi abilities, but mine were terrible.

I got inside the metal cylinder in nothing but my underwear, I remember how cold the bottom of the tank was. It was pitch black inside, and deathly silent, then this loud churning noise echoed all over. Then it got colder, to the point where felt like I was burning. The contradicting energy invaded my body, my heart was beating against my chest like woodpecker beak against a tree. To say it was terrifying would be an understatement. The feeling stopped my body is weightless drifting in the darkness, I look everywhere twisting my body for any sign of direction. I saw a speck gold and kicked myself towards it but the closer I get the bigger the gold speck appeared. It was until it got as big as a horse is when I stopped. However, the gold ball was coming closer, I see a black split in between it. I realized it was an eye one of two, the pair of eyes are right in front me about fifty times my full grown size. Its body illuminated by a light that seemed to be coming from somewhere I couldn't see.

The Leviathan in its full glory, it's pure ebony scale are only highlighted by the blue diamond on its head. The beast opens its colossal mouth and swallows me whole.

Well after that he became dormant, until you know, the chunin exams. I think that covers just about everything you need to know for now.

"Oi Tokegeroh get your ass out here!"

Whelp got to go, I have a war to fight.

"Keep your shirt on Ryuzaki I'm coming!"

 **AN: After writing this Arc, I had an idea for another series, an alternate ending of sorts. Originally the next part would make things a lot more complicated and go on for quite a while. Ronin the alternate ending is going to be a simplified version, not as in "dumb downed" just simple compared to the next part. Anyways you'll out what I mean find once we reach the end of the last Arc.**


	46. Quest 37

Quest 37: FPS (first person shurikener?)

 _Two years later..._

I wipe the sweat from my brow, as I cautiously watch for any enemies. Ryuzaki is diligently writing formulas, and Itsuki is watching the other end of the corridor. Of all the Chunin in the Star, why are we the ones who are sent the land of wind? Its arid heat and sand that gets in everywhere. Couldn't the Stone attack somewhere else for fuck's sake?

"Ryuzaki how long?" I ask him.

The fiery red-headed teen huffs at me impatiently in response. He doesn't need to get snippy just because his balls finally dropped.

"There it's done," he says in a baritone voice as the barrier surrounding the doorway shatters into crystal shards, fading away as they fall.

We go inside the target is still alive but barely conscious and in a daze. Genjutsu interrogations in a lot of ways are far worse than physical torture, hopefully, she's still okay. We carefully check all the corners of the room, and I sense nothing, either the enemy is good at keeping their emotions in check or they're not here. The latter is a certainly a possibility, but no one has turned up.

The captive is a sand Kunoichi chunin with sun-kissed skin short dark brown hair and two purple marks on her cheeks that look like two upside-down L's.

Hopefully, the damage done to her isn't too bad, genjustu rarely results in physical damage unless the technique is extensive like Itachi's Tsukuyomi nightmare realm.

Itsuki roughly grabs the girl and shakes her harshly slapping her around a bit. Rough treatment can shake the victims out of their traumatized state. The young girl sobers up and tries to fight Itsuki.

"Calm down! You were in a genjutsu!" Ryuzaki hisses out.

"Genjutsu, that's right I was captured an- Wait what are Star shinobi doing here!?" She asks

"We're your allies for the foreseeable future," I reply.

"Why?" She apparently doesn't know about our trade agreement that keeps Land of Wind from being a total wasteland.

"Because the Stone is siding with the Mist mainly, and our countries have an ongoing trade agreement, We give you the tech to make crops and have livestock. In exchange you allow us to take the many venomous plants and animals to use for our poisons amongst other things."

"Wait, the stone and the mist, how did that happen?" What does she want a history lesson?

"Let's walk and talk we gotta let in the other team for the attack," Ryuzaki instructs.

"Well, way back when, the hidden stone tried to steal trade secrets and funds from our major contributors, we caught them and forced them to pay a ridiculously large sum one that they are still in poverty because of it, So that's one reason," I say as we walk back out into corridor.

"That doesn't explain much We always had problems with the stone before why are we suddenly dragged into this?" Maki seems worried about being thrown into the war, well too late for that.

"I was getting there, everyone knows of your village's rivalry with stone, So the mist had promised to alleviate some of their financial burdens, by helping the stone rob the the Land of Wind's reserves." the Kunoichi's eyes widen she finally gets why she was ambushed.

"The mist knows we've been helping this country thrive while the Land Stone struggles. So understandably the Stone agreed to help fight against us, and take the money And so-"

"And so we like the badasses we are, were sent in to stop them, Totally," Ryuzaki voice booms in.

the kunoichi gray eyes switch me expecting an answer.

"Basically," I sigh.

Itsuki signals to stop, I feel fear and anger seeping around the corner,

"We got company, hey, sand kunoichi you good to fight?" I ask her.

"My name is Maki and yeah I can fight." She answers whipping out her kunai.

"Argh damn I didn't the Star would be pulled into this mess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean? Let's just get back to breaking that girl so we can find out where is blasted place the safe is."

So she didn't tell them that's good news.

"Itsuki your up," I whisper.

The newly minted Chunin takes her cue, the flings through hand signs.

"What the hell? When did we get outside?"

"Oh goddamnit, enemy genjustu!"

The enemies fear is rising, I practically taste it.

"What did she do?" Maki asks.  
"She's disorienting them making sure they don't go topside and get reinforcements. Come on, let's go say hi." I say with wicked a grin

We round the corner and find ourselves looking at three confused Stone shinobi.

"Damn it, they freed her, we need to take of this quickly." the first man jumps at Maki in but Ryuzaki Quickly intercepts.

I grab a handful of shuriken and pump wind chakra inside of them, the metal puffs up slightly and I throw them.

Another shinobi thinks he knows what he doing he tries to parry the shuriken but soon as he makes contact with one it explodes. Metal shrapnel digs into face causing him to bleed profusely, the another one hits his knee, the blast knocks him down. The last guy dodges the blades for his life, the volatile projectiles hit the sandstone walls shattering on impact.

The girl Maki had already moved in toward for the last guy, and Ryuzaki's foe is having a lot of trouble fighting him off.

Ryuzaki smirks when he sees thick red lines burning on the man's face. The Stone shinobi panics and tries to flee but his body betrays him he falls to the ground paralyzed.

Maki has a band of cloth wrapping the last guy up like a cocoon she places a small tag sealing it.

"Fuinjustu, you study it?" Ryuzaki asks her.

"A little, I see you're a practitioner of it as well." She says looking at the cursed marked man.

"Yeah, my clan kind of specializes in it that's pretty good formula you have there-"

"Wait specialized, you're an Uzumaki, I heard about you guys-"

"Okay if you two lovebirds are done can we please get to the mission at hand." I interrupt Maki blushes a little and Ryuzaki just gives me a small scowl.

We walk through this cramped hot oven of a building and reach our destination a door leading to the outside where the rest of our team is. I open the door cautiously, the hot sandy winds blow in from the outside the I see a trio of silhouettes at the door. the first one I see is a tall woman with two-toned hair, dark green coming from the op of her bun, and fiery orange on her on her the bang that frame her face.

"Sensei!" Maki squeals, she runs by nearly knocking me over the two embrace for a brief moment.

"Thank you, all of you." She says with a small smile they her gaze hardens. "Now children if you'll excuse us we still have some vermin to deal with."

A rest walk right in through the door and-

 _thump-thump thump-thump_

"Good job guys, Come on we can' t let them have all the fun." Akiko says cheerfully.

I walk right next to her, heart fluttering all the while.

I having this problem for a while and I don't know how to deal with it. Every time I see my heart beats faster and I have this desire just to be near her.

I notice every little thing she does, like when she happy about something she polishes her swords, and when she's pissed off she bites her lip.

I get weak in the knees when she speaks to me. I think I'm in love with her, I hope not the one thing we aren't supposed to do. She needs to hurry up, get married and break my heart already.

The last person is Makina, Vince's superior, a tall man with a light build wearing a short sleeved purple shirt with a gray chunin vest. He's slightly tanned from the being in the sun, and has short and smooth dark blue hair, with smoky gray eyes.

I trail behind, trying my best not to get too close to Akiko, otherwise I'll get distracted.

"Have they found the safe's location?" Pakura asks.

"No they couldn't break Maki," I answer.

Pakura flashes the girl a small smile, and brown haired Kunoichi blushes slightly.

"Even still, it won't be long before they find it, We'll secure the safe, while you signal everyone else to attack." Pakura commands.

We reach a large atrium with a ten stone and four mist shinobi in the room. Akiko just grins at the sight. "Hey let's see who can take out the most."

Normally that would sound like a terrible idea, but most the shinobi in here are chunin, something that we can deal with easily why?

"You're on!" Pakura shouts, before huge flaming balls appears around her.

That's one reason, Pakura 's scorch release.

Akiko flings out her blades and a runs in, my eyes can barely keep up as she jumps on the first chunin ahead. The boy panics. To the untrained Akiko runs past him, but a trained shinobi would see the five hits she landed in his knee, stomach, left and right arms and lower back all with the back of the blade.

"Off all the-" Makina groans he to enters the fray.

A kunoichi tries to intercept him, but the gray eyed man flips her into a wall with a judo throw.

Meanwhile Pakura, emitting extreme hot heat waves, even standing far back it feels like an oven.

Two shinobi on her collapse from exhaustion.

A mist shinobi eyes are fixated on me with a glare, ugh I don't want to deal with him. I feel his grudge, oozing out of him he runs at me full speed flinging hand seals. I infused wind into my sai and toss it his way, naturally he dodges I make half snake seal and blunt end flies right into the back of his head. He body collapses and a white smoke poofs revealing a porcelain pot that took his place. How uninspired, I've already completed with my free hand, striking shadow snakes , he jumps out from the corner thinking I don't notice him coming his anger gives him away, the snakes latch on to his throat and I slam him into the ground with a satisfying thud.

His friends see what's happened and he rushes- oh never mind Akiko just knocked him out.

Another mist ninja is moving on me, ugh seriously, this getting old, ever my since identity as pseudo jinchurriki every jack ass shinobi and kunoichi thinks they'll be heroes if they bring me down.

I hate myself for this even but fuck it! Dark chakra on!

The pleasurable sensation of raw power course through my body, Mei wasn't kidding when she warned me of how addictive but still it'ssuch a rush. My body darts up to mist ninja I stop right in front catching him off guard, just as swings at I maneuver right behind him. I slam my sai blunt end into his head and the boy falls like a sack of bricks.

The last one is a kunoichi, ohhh she is ticked!

Come on then **bring it!**

"Tokegeroh!"Akiko voice rings to me as warning.

I extinguish the power, the kunoichi just stands there paralyzed fear and despair spilling from her she's lost the will to fight.

As if further illustrate my point she drops her kunai and falls to her knees.

The rest are already dealt with.

Akiko walks over to me and hisses "I thought that power was for emergencies only."

"Sorry sensei, I got carried away," I say feeling ashamed of misusing dark chakra.

"That's been happening a lot lately," Ryuzaki adds to my displeasure.

"We've secure the the land of wind's reserves, good job every one." Makina congratulates.

"I'll check the vault, make sure we've got them all thank you for your help."

With the mission a complete success we reported back to the Third Kazekage.

After a about half hours trek through blistering winds and scorching sand with arrived in the Village hidden in the sand.

Modest homes made from clay like material, people in shawls shuffling around the the city, a stark contrast to own home in the star.

We walk with our heads held high and look of accomplishment on our face the Kazekage however was not happy.

Pakura steps in front, " Lord Surgoro the mission to protect the reserves was a succ-"

the Kazekage raises his hand interrupting the sand jonin.

"While am I happy to here I am sorry to tell you it was all in vain,"

Makina steps forth, " Lord Kazekage may I ask why?"

"It was front Onoki that clever bastard, he it was diversion, he's used forces to take the eastern border and the settlement Ikana, our men weren't even ready for that level of assault."

The news shocked everyone me especially, there's no way he'd be able to move a large invasive force without anyone knowing, no something stinks here.

I walk forward, "Lord Kazekage, how did move such a force so quickly I'm sure the Star's intelliengce network would have caught wind of before hand."

Sugoro rubs his temples and sighs.

"the battlefield reports, that they came under guise of trading caravan the Ikana was the first place hit then a second force hit the border-"

" A Pincher move," Pakura mutter.

"Exactly, the weird thing is none of them, were hidden stone shinobi, they more like-"

"Mercenaries," I interrupted a shiver ran down my spine.

"Yes, the few survivors reported even seeing rogue ninja in the fray."

"Paragon,"Ryuzaki hisses, clarifying my thoughts..

"Who?" Pakura asks.

"An organization hell bent on the stars downfall, in fact they leak out the very confidential information that started our fight with the mist." Akiko clarifies.

"I see, in all honesty I was hoping for an alliance with the star, but in light of this new foe I'll have to pass on that idea until, and deal with Onoki some other way." Sugoro states, Sora won't be happy to hear that.

 _Four days later The hidden star._

"Unbelievable! Sugoro you coward!" Sora paces and throws out his hands in a never before seen rage.

"Lord Sora, the Kazekage reservations is likely because paragon was an unforeseen factor, paragon has a grudge and the Lord Sugoro doesn't want the the hidden sand dragged into it." Makina says trying to reason with our angry leader.

Sora's anger is justified, if we let them continue, we could lose our alliance with the leaf as well, and I'm sure the clan wouldn't want to jeopardize that for anything.

"We need to get rid of Paragon once and for all. If don't it could cost us future alliances." I speak out.

"You have any idea how to find them? Not mention the numbers they have." Ryuzaki snaps at me.

Lord Sora calms down and sits deep in thought.

"The last time we used a strike forced and hit everywhere in the star, but now the we know the operation is bigger we expending to much man power hunting them down."

"I'm not suggesting we hunt down all of paragon from my experience there's only one man running the show we get rid of him maybe their infrastructure will collapse." I propose, Sora closes his eyes.

"It's good idea, a very good one, Tokegeroh and Akiko will look it into Paragon leader's whereabouts and assassinate him," Sora commands.

my heart beats ferociously at his declaration and I feel a little a light headed too.

"Sir why only Sensei and Tokegeroh?" Ryuzaki asks.

" A small team works best for this kind of mission, and those Two have the most experience fighting him." Sora replies, Ryuzaki looks as if he wanted to ask more but holds his tongue.

Alone on mission with Akiko, that's just... great.

 **Items obtained:**

 **x 20000 ryo**

 **x60 pride charge**

 **x2 diamond shuriken**


	47. Stat screen final

Stat screen final (1 ½ year time skip)

 **Tokegeroh/Brian:**

Ninjutsu:A

Genjutsu: C-B

Chakra Control: A

Dexterity:B-A

Taijutsu: C

fuinjutsu:D

Chakra capacity: S

Overall: A

 **Ryuzaki Uzumaki** **:**

Ninjutsu: C

Genjutsu: E (not existent)

Chakra control: A-S

Dexterity: C-B

Taijutsu:B

Fuinjutsu:A-S

Chakra Capacity: A

Overall: B

 **Itsuki Kato:**

Ninjutsu: C

Genjustu: S

Chakra control: A-S

Dexterity: B

Taijustu:C-B

Fuinjustu: E

Chakra Capacity:C-B

overall:B

 **Tokegeroh's current techniques:**

 **Water** **:**

 **Water Whip: C**

 **Raging waves: C**

 **Water Wall:C**

 **Clone: C**

 **syrup trap: C**

 **Water shuriken:C**

 **lotus light rupture: B**

 **Serpent's mouth: B**

 **pressure damage: B**

 **Water sword: B**

 **Heavenly weeping:B**

 **thousand needles of death: B**

 **Waterfall flow: B**

 **Giant Vortex:B**

 **Water prison: B**

 **Water dragon:A**

 **severing wave: A**

 **Grudge rain: A**

 **Wind** **:**

 **Jade hurricane: C**

 **Great breakthrough: C**

 **divine down-wind :B**

 **pressure damage:B**

 **Bursting compressed air: B**

 **Gale fan:B**

 **dust cloud :B**

 **Wind blade: A**

 **Lighting** **:**

 **Flash pillar: D**

 **Thunder:C**

 **Thunderbolt:C**

 **livewire: C**

 **Short circuit:C**

 **lightning shadow clone:B**

 **lighting saw:B**

 **sealing:**

 **Storage seal**

 **Normal:**

 **Transformation**

 **substitution**

 **Clone**

 **shadow shuriken**

 **escape**

 **striking shadow snakes**

 **poison fog**

 **shadow clone**

 **shadow clone shuriken**

 **Genjutsu** **:**

 **Hell viewing :D**

 **Sly mind affect :D (sends people walking in circles** **)**

 **An: Last stat screen of the act!**


	48. Quest 38

Quest 38: Co-op campaign

I try to suppress a rising headache, a slow rub my temples, the barkeep across from me, (who is actually a lotus member) looks at me sympathetically.

"You've got your work cut for you?" the Intel officer says grimly.

"Tell me something I don't know," I remark.

In the heart of the friggin rain village, all intelligence points to there being paragon's base, heavy traffic and the ridiculous amount of supply and income come through that area.

Never mind the fact that Hanzo is guarding it, that asshole is one who gave the Sannin of the Leaf their title. The place is war zone where the heaviest fighting is in the war. In retrospect the rain village should move or something, standing smack dab in between six great nations isn't the best place to but a small country. Still, the real appeal of the nation was the trade routes the Rain gained immense wealth almost enough to make up for the fact the country basically becomes no man's land in a war.

"Thanks, I have to give my sensei the news," I wave off leaving the counter.

Akiko is leaning on the wall near the exit,"Well?"

"Intel suggest he might be in the Rain," I say somberly.

Akiko double takes, "Really?" I nod " Damn it, this will be tough!"

We go outside Akiko starts pacing back and forth adorabl- no focus on the mission!

"Okay, there has to be a way he's moving around the Rain country is an isolationist nation not mention other ninja villages lurking around there, even with allies someone would know something."

She's right he shouldn't be able to move efficiently with all the chaos. Solving the question of 'how's he doing that?' the first hurdle we need to cross.

"Sensei our spies gave us a map showing all the routes with the heaviest traffic. Maybe we can stake out the roads?"I suggest handing her the map.

"It's a start, we'll go here the road next to Kurogame It's close enough to our borders."

So it's off Kurogame we go, a small town just outside the federation's borders hopefully no one's already fighting there, that would make our job a lot harder. After a two day trek, we find the road and set up a small camp off to the side well hidden in the forest brush.

Day 1

"What o-only one tent!" I sputter out.

A wry smile appears on Akiko's face as she walks slowly towards me. "Whats the matter Toke-kun? I figured this would be the best time to know each other more-" she comes in close " in-tim-ate-ly," She whispers in my ear, I shutter at the seductive thoughts that come to my mind. Focus on the mission!

Shaking my head trying to get back my bearings "For what?"

She chuckles and backs away. "Only one of us is going to be up at a time, so what it'll it be day or night shift."

"I'll take the night shift,"

"Interesting choice, trying to see what I wear at night, Toke-kun you perv," She teases

I rolled my eyes, " Be careful one of these days I going take your teasing more seriously." Wait, what the fuck did I just say!

Akiko looks at me with a sly smile and with husky voice says "Oh I look forward to it."

has crashed please reboot the system.

She laughs "Get to bed, boy it's ten too early for you to even look at these curves."

Bitch! I'm probably older than you are!

I went to the tent and nodded off to sleep

Night came by all too quickly.

"Your turn," Akiko says " and no peaking."

I snorted at that as she left.

Nothing to note happened on my shift, at least I got in some star gazing before I switched out.

I open the tent a see Akiko sleeping form, well lets just I've seen dogs that looked more graceful in their sleep.

She's laying on her back arms spread out mouth wide open with drool slithering out it. I guess even she has ugly moments, and yet oddly I still feel the same way about her.

"Wakey wakey, Sensei," I say giving her foot a light kick.

"Huh wha oh right get out, I need to get dressed first." She grumbles out.

At this moment I realize she's not wearing a shirt, wait does she sleep in the nude!

"Get out!"

"R-right sorry,"

Day 2

The next night a caravan was leaving from the Rain I couldn't see wear it was leaving from, and brushes hanging from the back of the wagon, they're erasing the tracks. So this is definitely what we are looking for.

I go to wake Akiko in morning and tell her.

"Alright so covering their tracks and moving in the dead of night, sounds like what we're looking for. We need to catch them coming not going though." She surmised.

"My thoughts exactly."

Let's go to Kurogane and rest there for the day, we're only going to stake them out at night.

Unfortunately, nothing of note happened that night this time.

Day 3

We decided to head into town for food, we found a nice small restaurant somewhere around.

The waitress is a hefty woman in her forties who is for some reason scowling at Akiko.

"is there problem miss?" I ask politely.

"hmm as a matter fact, yes aren't you a little too old for him," She asks pointing her meaty finger at Akiko.

Wait does she think that we are on a date? We aren't wearing our headbands after all.

"Tch," a subtle sound utter from Akiko's lips, I know full well what that sound means she's ticked off.

" You're mistaken this is my cousin we're traveling together to see her parents," I say sticking to our cover story always helps to have on when moving through enemy territory.

The waitress's face brightens up "Oh I see my apologizes I thought you were- oh never mind."

Akiko face switches from blank to cheerful but I can tell her smile is forced one. " By all means what did you think hon?"

This won't end well.

"Well you being well beyond marrying age I thought that you were taking advantage oh must think the worst me!"

"Tch!" It is louder this time she even more pissed off!

"Now can I take your orders?" She asks with a cheerful smile.

"In a minute I'm still deciding," I say knowing full well Akiko needed that time to cool off.

"Old hag, well beyond marrying age my ass who hell even says shit like that anymore?" Akiko out hisses soon as the waitress is out of earshot.

Her expression changes after a second looking down and she sighs. "Maybe I am getting old, maybe it's time settle down and retire start a family."

" Nonsense," My mouth spoke before my brain could think, crap I'll just roll with it. " I don't see you as the type, to just settle down old or not, and who the hell cares, you look fine to me." I almost whisper the last bit but I mean it.

Akiko looks and smiles, not the sultry seductive grin she usually teases me with but a genuine smile. It makes my heart soar can feel my face smiling back.

What the hell man? I need stick a knife in this, it won't work between us. We are literally two worlds apart, and the clan forbids it! She should settle down and start a family so can forget these delusions I'm having. I feel something touch my hand, I look down and see her hand covering mine I return to her face those beautiful soulful eyes staring at me with concern and worry.

"Toke-kun are you alright," She asks.

"I'm fine just thinking about the mission is all," I say knowing full well it's a lie.

Nighttime nothing showed up.

Day 4

 _Akiko_

Toke-kun is quiet, I mean more quiet than normal, almost as if trying to be distant. Some thing pretty big must on his mind which is the last thing I need time mess with him.

I see him sitting legs folded underneath a tree meditating, something I've never seen him do before.

I quietly slip in behind get in real close and quiet inhale and-

"Sensei what are you doing?"Toke-kun suddenly speaks up

"How did you-?

"Your perfume is little heavy, I can smell the jasmine and cherry blossoms."

Well damn, hardly any know notices I wear perfume.

"When did you start meditating?" I ask him.

"It's more like I stopped, ever since the war started I haven't really found the time."

He gets to his feet his re-sized black jacket drapes down to his knees, fluttering a bit in the wind, sheesh he's gotten taller. I have to look up to him now. Looking at his face the baby fat is gone giving a more mature look, makes him look handsome.

Whoa there, he is still my subordinate i alomost twice his age! This like the fourth time he's made me blush.

Me?!

First at the founders festival and then he said at the diner, those were nicest things anyone ever said to me. Am I serious crushing on my own student? I need a drink damn I can't do that on a mission, take cue from him I sit down, my cross legs and close my eyes.

"What are doing?" Toke-kun asks.

"Mediating what does it look like." open one of my eyes and he's giving me a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing," he chuckles "It's just odd seeing this is all,"

"Are you saying I don't have the patience for it?"

"Nope just weird seeing it."

When the night came we finally got something, the caravan that Toke-kun described was heading into the rain country.

 _Tokegeroh/Brian_

The two us moved through the shadowy canopy quickly but careful, we didn't want to alert the people we were tailing after all, after about kilometer or so of straight leaping, the convoy of wagons heads for a river, now this is where it gets interesting.

The water parts into a tunnel using barriers, the very same kind of strategy the Uzumaki clan had for their escape routes in the Land of Eddies. I wish we had Ryuzaki right now we'd wouldn't have to sneak in he could just open the path for us.

"Come on," Akiko leaps down with amazing grace and speed and slides right under a wagon.

I need to have the same level of finesse, leap off pumping chakra into my sole to cushion my landing and bound forward with insane speed, I'm practically gliding across the timing just right I slide under the wagon behind Akiko's. Now we play the game of endurance, we are still several kilometers outside the hidden rain itself, so we need to hang on for quite a bit. I look around the torches on the wagons providing light and I can see the beautiful river bed, with colorful corals and fish swimming around, well at least I won't be bored.

After long haul the wagon resurfaces I can hear the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the wagon, we made it.

I look ahead to see Akiko giving me the signal go get ready. The wagons roll again, and the jonin, let's go and rolls from under the wagon. Alright my turn, once I match try Akiko's finesse and release at the perfect time I quickly roll my body over almost catching the back wheel and continue rolling into the alley. I'm still a little dizzy and struggle to get to my feet Akiko helps me up, with a quick tug and find her in my arms!

I think pulled her a little too hard coming up ohmygod whatdoIdo?!

I quickly let go my cheeks burning red hot my heart racing like a prized horse at the derby, calm down, BJ calm down.

"Come on, we still need to see where they 're going," She commands.

We ascend to the rooftops, I see the city in all it's ever bringing gloom. The Hidden Rain home of so many iconic moments in the series, creation The Sannin the awakening of the Rinnegan, and Jiriaya's death.

I don't know what's more depressing about this place the constant rain or all these gray colorless roofs overlap and filter water into several gutters, that's kind of cool I wonder if they use for anything. The sound of rainwater traveling through the pipe makes a soothing sound in spite of the war-stricken area.

We tail the convoy to opposite edge of town where a small warehouse sits on the water's edge.

This it the real mission begins here!

 **Items obtained**

 **2200 ryo**

 **stealth proficiency lv. 5**

 **new title: chameleon**


	49. Quest 39

Quest 39 Co-op Campaign part 2

 **AN:** Sorry for taking so long with these, i'll try to do more in the future, thing is i kind suffer from this thing called maladaptive daydreaming, it's really distracting and hard to deal with, Essentially i'm wasting time thinking all thing i can do for this fic ironically. Anyways thank you all for your patience any and all reviews as well as favs are welcome it keeps me motivated to get shit done.

Soft sounds of rain lightly tapped against my hood as we waited patiently from the rooftop. The warehouse was well guarded, with ninja mercenaries, one of them might be a sensor so using ninjutsu is out of the question. This won't be like infiltrating bandit hideout, and this will be much tougher. So we wait to watch for the slightest weakness that we can exploit, I take into the account the environment around us, the rain should give a silent enough approach, but the warehouse is well-guarded from all sides. Even tackling it from above is difficult, with no adjacent building in the area Richard picked a prime spot to set up his base of operations.

I can feel leviathan urging me on, it's rising with my frustration, I can't use it the operation is far too delicate, but what else is there to do we don't know if they have a sensor for sure, but we can't sit here waiting either. I need to probe the defenses if I spike my chakra high enough the sensor would feel the drastic difference probably to scare the sensor, that fear should lead me to it.

I breathe deep, and just as I try to raise my chakra, Akiko touches my shoulder.

"Don't," she says keeping her eyes forward. " you're trying to smoke out a possible sensor with leviathan's chakra? That way won't work." How does she do that?

How does she do that? It like she read my mind.

"Fine, but we need a way in without tipping them off, the wagons are out seeing as they check them so thoroughly," I informed her.

"Listen Tokegeroh carefully, missions like these usually come with a high risk of things going wrong and you should expect it to half the time. When moments like these come, you need to willing to make a gamble." Akiko says turning to me, it's rare moments like these that remind me of why she's a jonin.

"No doubt your dark chakra is high, but everyone is practically sensitive to it, you could risk alerting everyone instead of a sensor that may or may not exists. We'll use you hiding in rain justu, there's only a fifty-fifty risk of the sensor even then we don't know the exact extent of the skill, we could be in range or far away from it. In the case of the former start the justu from here. Monitor the everyone's emotions carefully, and watch their movements any sign of a sudden change we back off okay." She finishes her explanation.

"R-right!" I didn't think about that, I've on Levi's power far too much.

I make the hand seals, and the rain shrouds our bodies. None of made any noticeable movements, so we continue climbing down building onto the road ahead. Still nothing, we slowly make our approach to the warehouse closing.

I can sense a tinge of fear, the usual kind we someone gets alerted to a presence, damn we have to- Akiko places a hand my back and points out guard near the front entrance, who is looking attentively in our direction. She spotted the sensor!

"Move on him before can alert the rest." Akiko quietly orders.

We slide across the muck, toward the sensor, his fear is full blown. We on top of him just as he opens his mouth. Akiko blades cut cleanly through his throat before he can utter a word. She catches his corpse before it touches the ground. We move in through the front door, and Akiko dumps his body in a nearby storage room. The Warehouse itself seemed small too for all the equipment that runs through here I willing bet if anything that this is a front.

We both remove our rain coats and store them away in sealing scrolls, after all, we didn't want raindrops leading everywhere we've been.

We walking into an open area where all the wagons through, it pretty confirms my suspicions about this being a front the Warehouse size was too small for eight large wagons to pull in. In fact, it can barely store half that size, and it's currently empty. There is one guard here, on a scaffolding overlooking the area.

"Likely an area sealed off I wish we had Ryuzaki here right now," I mutter.

"You're probably right but that guard up there probably has the key to the entrance."

"So how do we persuade him to open for us?" I ask wryly.

Akiko looks at me confused "Persuade?" Then she rolls her eyes, "Watch and learn kid," in a flash her body disappears.

She then reappears behind the poor man, and with a quick and elegant swing of her sword decapitates him, his head flies through the air and his body squirts out in a fountain of blood. Honestly if wasn't so desensitized to seeing these things on a daily basis I'd lose my lunch right here and now. She then cuts off his hand, making more blood spill freely from guard's dead body. It's a miracle that she somehow managed to create such magnificent mess without so much as getting a speck on her.

I notice the dismembered hand has markings on it, formulas for a key her hunch paid off. She then places the key on the wall revealing the seal array it burst into smoke revealing a descending tunnel.

"How?"

"In a quick decapitation like that one, the body stays alive for few seconds before realizing it's dead, the chakra will actively run through the body until then." She explains sheathing her sword.

"huh?" Fascinating, disgusting but fascinating.

It is pitch black with no lighting coming in except behind us. We walk for at least a kilometer in relative silence.

"So damn secretive," I hiss though I am much more frustrated than annoyed at the moment.

We had staked out the roads trailed his caravan for several klicks, and infiltrated both the rain village and his warehouse and we still haven't seen any sign of Richard anywhere.

"It's an endurance test, Paragon's leader is very paranoid, we have to slowly peel back his defenses one at a time," Akiko says calmly.

Finally, we came across some light at the end of the tunnel, "Looks like we found his real base of operations." I say feeling very relieved.

"Perhaps," Akiko comments, I hate that she says that it makes feel like we still have more to do. "Shall we?" she asks unsheathing her swords.

"Yeah let's get this over with," I respond unsheathing my own set of sais.

Akiko cleaves the large sheet metal door in half and kicks it down revealing more paragon mercenaries and rogue ninja with shocked looks on their faces.

"And kid go wild!" Akiko shouts out flinging herself into the fray.

I let Levi's power fill me up the cold flames burning inside me, my adrenaline pumping full force.

I speed into the first kunoichi nearby who was unprepared for my sudden I ram the spokes of my deep into her chest piercing her heart and maybe her lungs she coughs up and a modest amount of blood before dying. I feel the ground start to soften beneath me I force chakra to my soles and launch myself onto the ceiling, I see the caster a balding, middle age ninja, he sees my, and his eyes widen, his fear is … **delicious**

I dive down on him whizzing through the air with deadly speed, I plunge into his chest, I feel his ribs cave from the impact. Shuriken this time I turn in the direction of the swirling sounds metal, my hand moving at lightning speeds I, sheathe my sais and accurately catch every projectile coming at me, I toss them my hand swiftly make more seals, jade hurricane bursting compressed air, and shuriken shadow clone. The hail of metal death raced to several assailants, exploding on contact a portion men broke apart in a splendid crimson fury, **I feel alive** _ **.**_

Levi power is bursting within me, my senses growing sharper with each second, two approaching from behind, I whirl around making seals great breakthrough throws my attackers into a wall. I pounce on them, while there still in a dazed. I unleash a sais bury the spikes into their stomach rapidly.

 _toke-kun_

I can see their eyes look at me in terror, **yessss.**

 _Toke-kun!_

I'm just stabbing away not where I pierce I can feel their emotions feed me. **More power!**

"Tokegeroh!," I feel something pulling me, tearing me away, stop **I need this!** I whip angrily and see... Oh shit!

Akiko's face riddled with a mixture anger disappointment and worry.

I'm at a loss for words, the moment she said go wild, the dark chakra took hold. Damn it.

"I'm- I'm sorry Sensei." I apologize.

My hand is caked in blood, my victims. Feel her hand on my shoulder, I look up into those bewitching eyes of hers that now carry sympathy. "I worry about you kid, that power of yours, no mistake it's boon but it's doing something to you, and I don't like it."

"Neither do I!" I shout out angrily, "Ever since I first used... it's getting harder to resist it's like a drug, I know full well what I can do on my own it there's just so much power there. I feel better than myself I feel invincible."

Akiko looks up into my eyes her hands gently touch my cheeks "You didn't this far by relying on Leviathan's power, remind yourself of that okay."

I meekly nodded, "yeah I will."

The room spills into a hallway with a next junction.

"Looks like we have to split up from here." Akiko assesses.

"Yeah," I say feeling partially relieved.

"Good luck Toke- kun stay on your toes."

I nod and split off on the left path while walked the opposite way, I turn around to look back one last time and immediately begin longing for her. No, I need focus on the task at hand and find Richard.

The narrow subterranean tunnels stretch a twisted like a mad snake, I would think that this was a genjustu if it weren't for the fact I can feel a slight draft getting stronger as go deeper. Wait now I hear water running, and I turn another corner and see it a tunnel leading outside to a waterfall pouring over the entrance, well if anything I found a nifty way out.

 _Akiko_

Damn this place is weird, the tubes keeping twisting around like a deranged worm, I keep disrupting my chakra, to be sure I'm not in some strange illusion, wait for a door yes. I cautiously get close to it pressing my ear close to the door, I hear him the paragon leader, "yes troop movements in the Nothern border, be sure to tell Miragi about this. He's speaking to someone else in the room.

"yes, we today take Rikoto bridge Thank you for this information, Richard- dono."

Rikoto bridge and northern border? Shit, if we lose that we lose a valuable supply line, the Mist can push out of the Rain Country. We need to leave and head to straight to star camp here and warn them of an incoming attack, but first.

I quickly open the door the mist messenger sees me his eyes widen in surprise unsheathe one of my swords and slash at him but Richard doesn't seem to like that idea, he parries with his weird weapon.

"Go I'll handle this one," He barks to the messenger.

The frighten shinobi bolts through the door damn hopefully Toke-kun can handle him.

"You again," he snaps.

"Yo, gonna run away this time?" I ask.

"Afraid I can't now that you discovered this place." he jumps back.

I unsheathe my second blade two sword style: twin fang dance. Getting to my stance and rush at him with full speed, I hear something coming from the ceiling. I quickly slice at the projectile, only to find my sword is snagged with something. I look and see a white haired woman that has a thick silky thread attached to her arm. What the is this shit some kind of web?

"I leave for a few minutes and find you in trouble again, what the hell?" the woman says calmly. I infuse my blade with chakra and cut the sticky thread apart.

"Sorry more rats of sneaked in, Tsuga," Richard reports cooly.

Great with two them here things just more troublesome.

 **Items obtained**

 **4x silver kunai**

 **5x ornate swords**

 **5000ryo**

 **Dark chakra proficiency increase lv5**

 **New title: reaver**


	50. Quest 40

Quest 40: Precipice of destruction

Tsuga dives at me with kunai hand, I quickly parry her as she flies by. Then I notice the thin thread coming out her silk clothing so that her game. Richard closes in swinging around his like a club, I block the blunt part, but Tsuga comes around again, the silk sprouting from her sleeve is noticeably thicker. It's attached to my clothing, not good. Richard tries to club me again I have to quickly fight him off, damn it Tsuga with an even thicker thread. This time it wraps my left I'm forced to release Maki and try of get free using my right. Fuck Richard again, these to are too in sync!

Tsuga weave hand signs and the dense bundle of silk constricts my body. I can barely move a muscle, the silk is covering up my face.

"What a bore," Tsuga monotone voice rings out. The binds squeeze, my lungs are burning trying find breath.

Then air rushes back to my lungs I see the back of my foes, a log takes my place in the cocoon.

"Should have known" Richard sneers.

Thankfully I had enough strength to use my left hand to make substitution before they caught me.

I move on Richard again, he anticipate and whirls around perfect. I fling the hand signs for phoenix flower justu, the wide spread of orange flames forces the pair to scatter. I run immediately to Maki. I see the kunoichi in the corner of my eye, she's preparing another justu, I won't give her the time. My sword scrapes the burning floor the catching several flames and embers. I swing blade at her and a flaming arc rushes at her One sword style: hollow fang strike. She panics, and leaps out harms way, but the attack manage to snag her causing her to yell out in alarm. Just as I kick up my fallen sword I hear an earsplitting crack. I spin around just in time to see a bead hurdling at me at in dizzying speeds I barely have enough time to deflect it. I put Tsubaki right in the bead's course, and I cut the projectile in half.

"You certainly live to your reputation sword goddess." Richard remarks.

"I'm still surprised you're not running this time." I shot back.

"You bitch!" Tsuga clutches her charred arm as she screeches out.

Watch both of my opponents cautiously, suddenly the woman s body starts shifting, her arms thin out and grow. Four more limbs jut out of her torso, the arms also seem to have more joint as they stretch out. Her body becomes more pale and larger roughly the of a bear, and her normal eyes split into four small beady ones. I heard about the weird the transformations some of Paragon had but to actually see it first hand it's unsettling that they'd do this to themselves. The air is dense with chakra now she more powerful in this state.

She opens her mouth, and white pellets fire out, they crack the concrete floor as I dodge them. Given the way it spatters, it the same substance as before only concentrated. Richard isn't moving in, likely because he won't risk in caught in the crossfire, but I shouldn't count him out, wait... no something isn't right she isn't aiming at me!

The white sticky web, are growing on the floor they already covered nearly half of the room! That's her game, in that case, I'll play along. I move right to the wall and bounce off of it spring right at her. She is waiting for this the spider monster rears on her back with all six fists clenching in anticipation. Just as I get in range, she hurls a barrage at with incredible speed. She fast, but I'm much quicker, Flash sword the one technique I perfected myself and what became infamous for. My blade swing at sonic speeds cutting and parrying her arms parting giving way as wade through her attacks and land in front of her. She's pretty damn sturdy though only a few nicks in that porcelain skin of hers. I see Richard prepare to fire another round in tsubaki's reflection and Tsuga barrels down again damn it!

Two sword style: Waxing fang reflection.

I whirl around letting Tsuga's fist slide off Maki's side, I hear the crack of weapon fire off. The pellet touches, using chakra and my own speed I fling the small projectile at Tsuga chest. It seems like piercing the skin is more effective than cutting it because the shot struck true. The burst through her chest and coughs up blood her body falls to the ground dissolving to the black petals. So its true Lotus clan members inside paragon.

I can think about the implications later. First I need to deal with Richard and quickly.

"Alone at last," I call out.

"Another good soldier, gone," He almost sounds mournful.

"Sorry can't be helped your little crew has caused too much damage as is." I retort.

"A matter of perception what's damage to you I see as helping." he's stalling I need to move!

I rush at him and quickly cut him down his down shift down into a mucky goup. Damn where's the real one, I hear something to the right. It's Richard rushing at me with the weapon, this too straight forward! A figure behind the corner is readying a sign. I jump and as Richard's form explodes throwing me back.

I hit the floor with a... Splat? Fuck! My body... I can get free of this crap my entire left side is stuck including my head damn it! I see him in the corner of my eye making more seals... Damn it.

Without any choice and I forced to make a gamble. I focus the chakra in my gut letting fill my lung and blow directly downward.

The ground erupts, I can only hope that don't die after doing this. The embers from my breath grow into flames the fire crawls up my hair eating the webs along the way. Spike fly out of the floor converging from all directions I ditch my haori and leap out just before I'm buried.

I run to Richard he looks at me in alarm, he brings up his weapon again but he too slow I've got him my sword cuts clean through his chest and what?

I hear an earsplitting crack and hot stinging fuck it's in the stomach I don't think he hit anything vital. A click and then another loud bang and the back this time he shot me.

Another bang! Damn it he's using clones! My body in so much pain, I can't even stand up straight, all can do is lean on maki for support this blade has gotten me through a lot. I guess it's my time hopefully Toke-kun managed to stop that mist ninja. That kid gonna go far I know it.

Richard is standing across loading a smaller weapon. I can barely see him, but he's aiming it, well it was a good life.

 _Bang_

It's so dark, and what's with beating noise like thump-thump, thump-thump, a heart beat crazy fast one. It ain't mine it can't be. I feel warm, and cold is this what death is like.

I hear someone "bas- rd I kil – yo" it sounds like Toke-kun

"A- I - as w- on- ring when you would show up?" Richard that asshole, give him hell kid.

Wait, this chakra, it's the Leviathan I never felt it this strong before. At same I can barely feel the murderous intent behind it.

" I guess you got the mist ninja good job," I say or think I say, I can't feel shit right.

"Relax sensei save your breath," the beating faster is that his heart maybe I'm alive after all.

"No! Mist ninja did you stop him,"

"I- I didn't see him," he says well shit!

"We got to warn the Northern front, Rikoto bridge attack coming!" I manage to gasp out

"Okay, we'll get it done!" He assures me, good, time to pass out.

"Ah I get it now this real reason why you want the star to be spared, you love her don't you." What is Richard talking about don't distracted kid he's smart.

"What of it?" Wait, what?!

 _Brian_

"What of it?" yeah I love her, love her like crazy, and thankfully she passed out before I said this. Thinking about her reaction to this sudden confession is that last think I need on my mind right now.

"Look at you little tenet breaker." he teases.

"As long I don't act on my feeling I don't see I goddamn problem." Even if I am, it doesn't put me in the same boat you ass hat.

"Interesting, well it seems you have quite the decision on hands your love is dying, and an ambush is going to attack the northern front so what are you going to do?" He asks coyly.

"I can kill you right now,"

"I'm sure you could your power and skill have likely grown considerably especially now, but how long does she have?" Damn he's got me, and he knows I need to see to her wound I learn enough from Kali to at least keep her on this side, but I need time which is the one thing I don't have.

"You lose, kid. " Richard walks out, but I am far from done. I make a hand sign I feel light rumbling through the room.

"What did you-

" Those tunnels back are pipes, aren't they? I figured had them emptied to make your hidey hole here, I saw the giant lid keeping the water dammed figure if shit went side ways I still kill you operations I may not have stopped you entirely, but at least I cut off your legs.

The look on his face was furious, he quickly ran out of the small room I needed to leave too. Focusing all of the power I burst out worming my through the giant maze of pipes the waves of water licking at my heels as I continued to push on. The exit out of the tunnel was just ahead I push will my strength as bounded toward waters and land on the surface. The top the tube left spills out tens of hundreds of gallons making huge waves. No doubt every rain shinobi going to be investigating what happened, I need to leave this area quickly.

Thankfully I still got a ton of a chakra I skid along the water surface and make it on land and bolt for the nearest treeline I need to dress Akiko's wounds and fast.

I stop and lay her down, where the leaves and branches of the trees are thick enough to keep water from seeping into her injuries. I dig out the tweezers and pullout the musket shot trying to be quick but gentle at the same time. I then pull out salve to clot her wounds, thank goodness she wasn't hit anywhere lethal. Still she not of the woods yet. I bandage her wounds, and only time will tell if she makes it now. Deep in enemy territory, my only shot is to get her to northern front, but that mist ninja has a descent head start even with Leviathan's power I might not make it in time.

 **Kill them all!**

No that can't be the only option, I need to get to north camp.

 **I can't make it! I need to protect her!**

What about a town somewhere to put her until I reach the camp, but damn it that mist ninja is probably half way there by now?

 **There won't be an ambush if they're all dead!**

Damn it! I... I... I need to prepare if can at least slow their advance long enough to get a message. I scramble through my pockets finding a map of the region. Okay for ambush chances are they go to the swamplands before reaching the bridge- okay. I wasted most of my bombs on the sewer lid, all I have left are smoke bombs flash bombs, wire, spikes. Fuck it's not enough! What the hell am I going to do!

 **Kill them all!**

 **Misson failed**

 **items obtained:**

 **30000ryo**

 **x50 love charge**

 **x12 ultra-malevolent chakra**

 **fine silk kimono**


	51. Quest 41

Quest 41: Night of Crimson

 _Captain Kazuma: leader of the Bloody Mist 34th Ambush battalion (numbering 448 ninjas)_

Tonight is a good night in spite of this dreary rain that plagues us, for tonight is the night we claim victory, I just received word that the Star troops are moving for Rikoto bridge to support the northern front. If we sack them here, we can crush the small fleet foothold they have in the rain country, and that puts one more step closer to their front door.

"Captain," someone calls out interrupting my visions of victory.

"Yes Bui," he is a good kid, young and eager, perhaps I'll recommend him for jonin after this.

"The forward scouts have yet to report back should we hold here until then."

That's foreboding news, our intel suggested a group of star shinobi got wind of the intel, but it's of little consequence, a few ninja can't stop an attack of this scale. Hell, they'll barely be able to slow it down.

"No, we'll press on send another scouting unit ahead tell them to expect company."

Bui nods sharply and barks my orders four shadows zip ahead disappearing into the dark of night.

"Bui if we pull this well go home heroes, as the men who struck a crushing blow and help with a swift and decisive triumph." I can only think of the commendations I'll get I might even be able to join the Anbu, a bigger paycheck can help Misaki, and little Kou a lot more.

"Yes Captain, I think we'll even be more prominent heroes that the seven swordsmen." he states proudly.

That's right he has a woman back home waiting for him as well.

" Who knows, after tonight you might get a promotion, and maybe with a little more change in your pockets you can buy something nice for that girlfriend of yours eh?"

"w-well sir she might not be a girlfriend for much longer."

" Ah don't tell you two had a falling out?"

"No, I going to ask her to marry me, being here as show how short life is, if I survive this war, I'm going to settle down and start a family." Even this pitch black can tell he smiling from ear to ear good for him.

"You're wrong though," I say softly.

"Sir?"

"Not if when you're going to live and propose to that girl of yours. You hear me, Bui?

"Yes, captain!" he's bark sharply.

Sudden a scream cuts through the swamp, but it isn't a roar of victory or a cry of anguish, this is a shriek of terror.

"Do you think it's the scouts?" Bui asks sounding worried.

" Bui we're going ahead we're taking five full squads with us." This enemy must be exceptionally skilled but twenty able bodied men that should be enough to take care of him.

"We need five full squads including the captain and myself. We're scouting ahead!"

We take off into the muck, running ahead, we need a victory here, I intend win to end this war I won't let anyone stop me.

Suddenly a scent hits me a familiar scent, the smell of meat, piss, shit and vomit all at once. A sweetly overpowering scent that makes a typical civilian hurl want to their insides out. However I know this smell well, it's the scent of a fresh kill.

I see a clearing... what the hell?

 **Bgm start: Malleus Maleficarum- Soul Eater ost**

The forward scouts, their bodies, who did this?! Bloody corpses splattered about in the open field, some disemboweled, eyes gouged from their sockets. Caved in torsos and one with signs of being drowned. Who did this I'll kill the bastard myself, these were good men and women, they shouldn't have to die like this!

"Sir! Over there!" One of the soldiers points out.

My eyes all most missed him draped in black standing out in the open the bastard has his back to us!

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" another of my men shouts.

Then I feel it, the monster that killed my people, a wave pure killing intent washes over me, I'm practically drowning in it. The figure turns to us, but all see are slitted golden eyes looking back at us.

The ninja rushes in like a fool, another stands by ready to back him up. Wait where did go? I pick up the sound if gurgling and choking. Shit, he's fast he made all the across the field in a blink of an eye. I watch as my comrade struggles before and his life fades. I hear the sickening sound bone grinding against blade as the assailant pulls his weapon out, a sai stained with my soldiers ' blood. He tosses his body like trash how dare he?!

 **Bgm change: Invasion – bleach ost**

"Circle him!" I shout out.

They acted without hesitation, Ten men encircle him ready to go.

He weaving signs between his speed and little light we have I can't make out his hand... shit.

A geyser of water shoots from his decapitating a man, I dive down instantly, but his head swiftly sweeps clockwise taking another life.

"Get down!" I hurriedly shout out, but I am almost too late he took five more lives in an instant.

"Bui go back and bring more men forty no fifty!"

" Bastard!" a Karasu screams that girl is going to get herself killed!

"Karasu, hold!" but she ignores my cry and runs at him and throwing a hail of kunai and shuriken he vanishes, then I see to metal a jut out from her chest she violent coughs up blood then the monster just tosses her aside uncaring.

The other men couldn't sit idly by they join in. Two make water whips and grasp both of his arms when can nail this bastard now. Everyone else fires shuriken, all of them on target.

Suddenly and electric blue current shocks the two and that bastard, he yanks them both into the barrage shielding himself.

"Spread out attack from a distance use clones if you can manage it!"We can't fight him normally.

I hear them Bui's come back with reinforcements.

"Captain we're here. What the- did we lose more?"

"Unfortunately this enemy is usually strong."

" Captian he's doing something," My soldier points out.

A thick turns the area ahead of us pitch black, what is he doing now? Wait, is that coughing? Fuck!

"cover your mouth and retreat its poison-" I feel the burning my throat forcing to cough, I cover my mouth before the gas kills me. Hopefully, they heard me.

A strong gale blast through the trees makes matters worse he's spreading the fog, but this at will make it less potent, and rain will make it even less efficient. Sure enough, the fog clears and impossible! How could have done that? A large chunk of my reinforcements are dead a few from the poison fog, but most of have fatal stab wounds, he'd have to be within the fog to kill this quickly but can't have total immunity to poison unless...

Son of a bitch he's Lotus clan! I heard of this kind of tactic being using flood the area with poison with lotus member go and sweep up stranglers.

"help ple-" someone's cry was cut short.

There he is! Bui makes hand seals and sinks into the earth, nice, head hunter could end this.

Bui snags him by his ankle and drags him into the dirt, pulling himself up at the same time, we've got him!

I walk up to out caught prey and remove his hood, he's a kid, wait I know him, Tokegeroh Ren the false jinchurriki, indeed tonight smiles upon me.

"You had good run, but you lost-"

"Die you fucking brat!" One of my men kicks him in the face in a fit of rage. Damn it shadow clone!

A giant needle made of water hits the man that assaulted the shadow clone.

"Move!" I yell out jumping away from the as a downpour of needles smashes the area making a splash.

We lost two more men with that attack

"Bui,"

"More backup Captain,"

"Yeah about a hundred this time," I underestimated him he maybe a fake this power is real enough I can't take chances.

An ear shattering thunder drags back to the action, what kind of trick does have this time?

Hundreds of shuriken fall from the trees exploding soon as they impact.

He has to much cover in these trees it's like he can sense us perfectly in the dark.

" Advance to the field," I order desperately trying to get my men out alive.

We move up trying to get away from the tree, more of my guys mowed down-

Is he toying with us? A giant white funnel of rushing water comes straight at us, crushing everything in its path. I jump to, but it's no use the great wave break through the trees like they're twigs. The power waves toss me onto the ground pain flares up back and my entire body. I can feel the sting of several cuts all over my clothes is rip shreds to leaving only my wire mesh intact.

I just on in the edge of that technique, if anyone was caught dead center there gone.

The waves die down, and I see more dead soldiers almost all of my reinforcements are corpses, a hundred might not be enough. I see him again, I won't let him take any more lives.

He engaging two of my subordinates, one of them hurls a fireball, but it's quickly doused with raging waves making steam, the other attacks with a roundhouse I need to get in there.

Tokegeroh jumps back into steam evading the blows the other is coming from behind ready to stab him with a kunai, but Tokegeroh uses a replacement justu using one of my dead soldiers he needs to be stopped!

The two ninja just look as the hit the corpse of the comrade. Tokegeroh reappears and just ahead and jabs his sais into their skulls.

I'm running at him full speed I'm going to kill him!

His golden eyes lock with mine, suddenly I can see it, my battalion dead.

The swamp filled with their blood crows picking at their bodies Failure, my failure.

"Captain!"Bui's voice snaps back me to reality, was that a genjustu or just- just pure killing intent?

It felt like neither, it was closer to my own worst fear brought to life, what the hell is he, a demon?

"Captain, stand back," Bui calls out.

I see them one hundred men standing tall, and he has nowhere to hide, shuriken and kunai are fire from every possible direction. Hitting the fake jinchurriki dead on. He's a walking pincushion!

His body falls back we did it! Wait he isn't falling, his body just leaning back, perhaps there's just too much metal for him to fall down. My ear catches a growl progressing into a roar. Tokegeroh's body comes back up, and all the weapons are blasting off his body are you shitting me!? I narrowing evade the hail projectiles being thrown off his body.

Something wrong I didn't waste that much chakra and yet my body feels tired already.

Tokegeroh is just a black blur charging head into one hundred of my men. It's like watching a dance he cuts through my people with ease dodging everything they throw at him, even ninjutsu and genjutsu are hardly slowing him down.

"Bui, you chakra how much do you have?

"Strangely enough, less than half," he says, this is the worst possible news

"I knew it sometime in this battle he used grudge rain a justu that saps chakra."

"That's not good, more reinforcements then."

"No everyone brings everyone left!" I roar out.

I spy something in the corner of my vision milky white disks like tiny galaxies Suddenly i'm forced on my ass and feel something warm hit my face.

No! no, no no, no not him!

Bui, he's dead he took that attack for me his throat is practically torn out, his gasping for air like a fish.

"cap- capt- tain, Tell Houki-chan – I -I,,

"Tell her yourself I said I get you out of this war alive you here me?!" I look at the demon responsible I won't forgive him for this! "I 'll fucking kill you!"

I feel a weak tugging on my clothes

"Don'- they- still ne- ed you cap-" he passes away so young in place like this.

I need to bring to them all the rest of the battalion, I should still have it a flare!, I fire it up in watching the red ball light flare up in the pitch black sky our last chance.

 **Bgm end**

 _The following is a final exert from Captain Kazuma of hidden mist, encounter with Tokegeroh Ren, told by four remaining survivors after his retreat was ordered:_

" _Demon, I was wrong, he judges our sins before he harvests our souls like a death god. I'm ordering retreat We're down to my last forty men, I know how this ends and I intent save as many lives as possible, and I request a flee on sight order be given to Tokegeroh Ren as I don't any conceivable way of defeating him."_

 _Afterwards the remaining four where later executed by the Mizukage Miragi out of the sheer disappointment and displeasure at hearing this breifing._

 **New title - Tokegeroh the death god**

 **items obtained:**

 **9000 ryo**

 **440x ornate shuriken**

 **60x mist flak jackets**

 **20x bloody mist dark souls**

 **n-soul gained: s- rank: show me the power that defeated Hyuuga I'll take that power and raze it to the ground (Naruto) +100 def when dark chakra is used.**


	52. Quest 42

Quest 42: Birth of a Shinigami

Warmth, is first I feel, light seeps through my eyelids breaking the darkness. My eyes open to a blurring brown, that later clears up revealing the cloth material a tent a rather big one at that.

How did I get here? My mind travels back to what happened before.

" _You love her don't you?"_

" _What of it?"_

Toke-kun! I have to- ugh! Damn my body hurts like hell.

"Whoa easy there! You'll reopen those wounds if you jerk around like that." a middle-aged man says running here.

He looks me over examining my bandages.

"I'm fine, fine." I try to calm him down, I need to find Toke-kun!

"The hell you are! Now lay down." Damn, he's one of those "no nonsense," kind of medics.

He eases back down on this crappy cot.

"Fine I'll stay here, but tell did you see a young boy, kinda tall wears a black hoodie, name Tokegeroh Ren have you seen him?"I ask and the medic just smiles at me.

"Who hasn't crazy brat was covered from head to toe in blood-"

I nearly jump out the of my cot. "What?! Ah!"

"Hey lay your ass down! I won't have you undoing my hard work."

Sadly I have no other choice but to comply "Sorry but is he okay?"

"Yeah some sleep deprivation and minor chakra exhaustion, really he just needs rest right now.

"But you just said that-"

"He was covered in blood, but no none of was his, he came here a few hours ago practically begging us to look you over first, it's a good thing he did too, despite his skill with first aid you coming close to death's door."

I absorb the medic's words but somethings missing in this picture.

"Did he warn you about the ambush? Was it repelled?" I ask urgently.

The medic about a weird expression and scratched his graying head.

"Not exactly-

"But I told him to- that was his number one priority, he should have just left me to die!"

"Hey! Don't make go through all this work to say that! Furthermore, let me finish my damn sentence!" The medic roars out making feel I'm at the academy again. "The boy didn't warn us because he claimed he stopped the ambush party himself and seeing him cloaked in blood that isn't his I'm inclined to believe him. I so far I'm heard as many as two hundred dead mist ninja so far and there still finding them. That crazy bastard must have taken out an entire battalion on his own."

"A battalion,"I whisper.

Toke-kun, I hope you're alright, I know what using the Leviathan power does to you.

 _four hours later_

 _Brian_

Oh god, what have I done? So many lives and I just snuffed them out I still see them their faces, anger, horror, and despair. I killed before I'm desensitized enough to it but, the night before, I enjoyed and reveled in it. What am I becoming? My tattered hoodie is soaked in their blood a harsh reminder of what I've done. While I slept I saw so many horrible things, the mist genin exam I watch them forced to slaughter their friends and comrades. I witnessed sodomy, rape, molestation, abuse, matricide, fratricide, betrayal guilt one after the other horrors, and I couldn't stop any of it. I was them the victims I felt their pain and suffering it was hell! I didn't help any of them I murdered them in cold blood. I wish I never had this power, it's curse an abomination, I don't need power like this!

As tears roll freely down my cheeks I can only think "This is madness I can't keep doing this!"

I wipe my blurry eyes and grab my tan vest, leaving my useless hoodie I need to see Akiko hopefully she's healed by now and we can go home.

I step out of the tent my eyes wince at the harsh sunlight. As walk to the medic tent I see several eyes fall on me staring, perhaps I should have taken the hood I walk by trying to my best not shrink under their gazes. They probably think I'm a monster.

I listen to murmurs as I walk past:

"is that him?"

"did you hear he's the one that -"

"How did he do it?"

"Yo!" A voice grabs my attention, I see an eager looking man he's pretty old, probably a jonin.

"When we go home I am personally buying you a drink magnificent son of a bitch!" he howls.

Suddenly the whole camp seems to burst with applause and cheers, I'm quickly reminded of all the lives I saved here. It helps ease my mind of what I've done.

" Sadly, I'm still underage!" I shout back. Well even if I could drink wouldn't get anything out it.

"Who gives a shit?!" A kunoichi shouts outs and the camp is filled sounds of spirited laughter.

I didn't just save their lives I've boosted their morale as well.

My path is blocked by ninjas all wanting to meet and greet with me.

I wade through to the medical tent where I see even more smiling faces.

Injured and sick who are happy just to see me. Then I see her, and my heart flutters, she's okay thank goodness. Akiko is still bandaged up her eyes fall on mine and she softly smiles. No matter the nightmares I face seeing that smile will make my day brighter.

I go over to her trying my best not run over there.

"Hey, kid I figured you were on your way with all the yelling going on. How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine," Better than I was before at least.

"You sure?" Her expression turns serious, no doubt this is about me using the Leviathan's power.

"Really I'm fine," I assure her.

Akiko's face changes again this time she seems unsure about something."That's good to hear."

She nervously scratches her head, she is confused about something. Wait does she know?

My heart is trying break free of the confines of my ribcage. Even before I decided to the fight the mist own or while trying to save Akiko, have I ever felt so terrified.

"Um Akiko-sensei I ugh," I'm fighting just to find to right words here. "Well back there, with Richard, did hear me say anything- I um, well if you did just know that I would never act on it, after all, you're my superior." So far so good "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, after all, And um maybe what I said was too a strong a word it's just smaller like a crush." what the hell am I saying! Then again maybe its for the best if she that is just a harmless crush she'll much quicker to drop this subject and get back to her usual self.

"Oh I see," Does – does she actually seem disappointed, oh god I fucked it up!

"Well I'll um let you get back to resting, hopefully, we can get back to reporting to Lord Sora soon," I say quickly hoping to retreat from this awkward situation. Then again if we are going on the road again it's only going to get more awkward from here.

 _Akiko_

Kid, you're hopeless, I'm even more hopeless, damn it! The way he said back it back then.

" _What of it?"_

He was certain of it too certain like it had become clear to him like it was always clear to him. Ugh, it's more than a crush, and don't think it's puppy love either.

" _What of it?"_

Now I can't get him out of my head, I think all the missions and all the time we spent together. Part of me wants to explore these new feelings, but I know it's wrong because I'm his superior I won't work out, it can't.

By shooting himself down, Toke-kun made things seamlessly easy and yet impossible at the same time!

 _A few days later Star Federation_

 _Brian_

Thankfully, a few shinobi were kind enough to escort us back home, if was just the two us the trip would have gotten eerily quiet. For the most part

I just dropped off my hood at Mizore's she was pretty angry about the holes and blood stains. Strangely enough she said that should have expected as much.

That could only mean word about what happen on the northern front has already reached here, which explains all these smiles and waves I'm getting right now. They treat me like a hero but if they could only see what I did to those mist ninja, I doubt they'll treat me the same way.

Ryuzaki suddenly pops up in front through blur of wind. "Sup, hero" he greets me mockingly.

"Hey Ryuzaki what's up?" I casually address him.

"Lord Sora wants to see you."

"Another mission already, where to this time?" I ask.

"Not us you specifically," he states. Weird we already were debriefed on what happened on the mission today.

Despite failing the initial mission, he seemed happy enough stopping the ambush. I'm hoping Richard hasn't another move.

"Come on let's go," he ushers me on.

"If he only wanted me why are you coming?"

"Cause I can now let's go baka-geroh," he scoffs at me, he's acting weird what's going here.

We arrive at the Hoshikage office, looks pleased with himself for whatever reason.

"Tokegeroh-San, please come in."

Immediately something feels off, I see several surrounding jonin smiling at me, Akiko's here but some reason she avoids my gaze. I really fucked things up, didn't I?

Along with her are Ryuzaki's dad, Tatsuki, Erik's commander Tsugiri, Makina and one of the escorts from the Rain border's northern front.

The Hoshikage unfurls a map on his desk and points to the Rikoto bridge. " Do you know what you've done?" As incriminating as his question sounds he has a smile on his face.

I look attentively at the map, lines drawn on a map, showing our forces pushing forward and The Mist and Cloud retreating. We can take half the Rain if it goes well enough but, it also shows that they can lose a lot more territory once we close on the rivers. The Rain uses it for their trade but the mist and cloud have been moving their troops along the water if take these place they won't survive, they'll have no choice but to retreat from the Rain's front lines.

From what I can assess,"We've effectively pushed our enemies out of the Rain."

"You've done that the credit goes to you kid." Shisuke states with a big grin on his face. "With those supplies, you've given my men more than a fighting chance over there."

"More than rumors about what happened in swamps have quickly our enemies are scared of you. I heard word of a flee on sight order given by the hidden mist, very few shinobi get that during a war." Tsugiri chimes in.

"Have you heard you new moniker yet what our foes call you now? Tatsuki asks.

I only shake my head in response.

"Tokegeroh the death god," Makina says with a grin. " A rather grim nickname."

"But fitting not many people can take on an entire battalion of four hundred and forty-four shinobi and live to talk about it." Shisuke wistfully says.

"I hear the called those swamps the Bloodlands because of the corpses left there." Tsugiri chirps out.

"Anyway, called you because of this," The Hoshikage pulls out a huge stack of letters. " These are recommendations for a promotion to Jonin, just from the Rains northern front," He pulls out and even larger stack from under his desk "As you can see, they aren't the only ones happy with what you've done the jonin present what to give their personal praises for you.

"I can't accept this," My words silence everyone, " I feel like I haven't truly earned this, surely there are more seasoned chunin to promote, also during that battle against the mist I relied solely on leviathan's power."

Sora walks over to me gentle smile and softly squeezes my shoulder. "Humility is the sign of a great man Tokegeroh, Every shinobi has their tools the Uchiha and Hyuuga have their eyes and the Uzumaki clan has their seals and longevity. You can't fault yourself for making the most of the tool you have." He says with utmost sincerity.

Damn, I can't argue, and I can't find another legitimate reason to turn this down, my real reason is to keep things simple for me. If I take this promotion Akiko goes from being my commander to just my senior and there's no rule that keeps us from fraternizing. Even so, the clan's law still makes this impossible. What if she gave her recommendations to do just that? To eradicate what she thinks is the only wall between us. No, I'm thinking about it too much.

I take in a deep breath at least with the promotion I can use some of the perks."Fine I accept the promotion to jonin Lord Sora."

After a small applause Sora pulls out a new flak jacket it's same except for the small black star marking on the chest.

"Take some days off Captain Tokegeroh, celebrate your new position." Sora smiles joyfully.

"I will, Lord Hoshikage."

I left quickly try to put as much distance between everyone else. Unfortunately, Ryuzaki is hot on my heels

"Whoa, where are you going we got grab Itsuki and celebrate. Not to mention Akiko-sensei." Ryuzaki says the last part teasingly.

"No," I don't want to go anywhere I need a distraction, That's right should be able to learn all the jutsu in the archives without restrictions I'll hit the A-rank techniques immediately.

"I guess you're right she's more like a Akiko senpai to you now." Is he still talking about going out?

"Ryuzaki I'm not going out, I'm training, in case you have forgotten we're still in a war." Hopefully, that excuse will get him off my back.

Ryuzaki stands in front of me blocking my path "The hell?! You're not going back to this lone wolf bullshit, what's wrong?"

His eyes bore into mine, he not going to let go I should have known. He's a good friend he's just too damn stubborn sometimes. "It's a lot of things, most of it is about back what happened in Rain country, I- I don't want to talk about it." but just as I try to move around him he grabs my collar.

"Too bad, now tell me what's up with you?" He demands, the look in eyes tells me that he's too determined to quit, he's definitely Naruto's kin.

A chuckle escapes my lips causing him to ease up.

"I may have told Sensei how I feel about her, accidentally," I say quietly, he just smiles.

"Good for you, now that you're a jonin and last I checked she's still single if you're nervous I'll help out." He says grinning like an idiot.

"Not it wouldn't work out," Just as he opens his mouth to counter my comment, "it's not the age difference either, just drop it Ryuzaki please."

His eyes change as if something just dawns on him. " Is it your clan?"

I'm deer in the headlights, how in the fuck did he put that together? His instincts have sharpened dangerously.

"Tokegeroh is it the Clan? Are you not allowed to date?" He asks I can feel his anger rising as well I don't like where this is going.

"Ryuzaki, calm down,"

"Tell me!" he shouts getting everyone's attention.

"Dating is fine," I say quietly I need him to calm the fuck down.

"Then what's the problem?" he growls.

"I- Can't say,"

He finally releases my collar and I feel something so dark inside of him, he despises me.

"Is some sort joke? You've both been stringing me along this whole time you and Kali knowing I never had a chance." he hisses out.

"Ryuzak-"

"No just dammit, I thought you were my friend Tokegeroh-

"I am you just have to understand that the clan has rules, rules that need to be enforced," No matter how much it hurts us.

I can see tears forming in his eyes, as long I as knew him, he never cried at least not in front of me, then he begins forming hand seals.

"Ryuzaki wait!" in a blur of wind he disappeared.

Fuck! I furiously kick ground causing dust rise.

I furiously kick ground causing dust rise.

Great, between slowly going insane by the Leviathan power, screwing shit up with Akiko, I now have Ryuzaki my friend, who I am now certain hates my guts. I am not going to tempt Murphy's Law and ask if my day's going to get any worse?

A messenger from the clan runs up to me,  
" Dr. Mei would like to see you in her office." The guy runs back to wherever he came from.

Better go and see what she wants.

After a long a sullen walk I arrive at the labs, the desolate interior strikes a chord with my mood. Without so much as introduction, she points to the treadmill fuck me. She's quiet today but feel her emotions, anger, and disappointment.

Sick of her shit I ask."What crawled up your ass doc?"

She didn't like that."What did I tell you using the Leviathan power?" the way she asks feels more a demand for an answer rather than a question.

"That it's risky and dangerously addictive," I say nonchalantly I really don't give a shit right now.

"And yet you use recklessly," she says sternly.

"I didn't have a choice,"

"There's always a choice, Leviathan is growing too fast," She states urgently.

" And here, I thought that was the point, to have this bad-ass weapon to use in the war, well we are at war."

She snarls at sarcasm"If you not careful the Leviathan will consume you, you'll be absorbed right into its madness."

" I'm already halfway there, do you what's like to feel everyone's pain, all their darkness, their absolute lowest moments. It's hell Mei, a hell I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies, and you did this to me."

Sorrow and sadness emanate from her, that's right wallowing fucking guilt you deserve for ruining my goddamn life.

I hear someone approach the door "Well at least you still alive right," a man voice appears right outside the office doorway.

He's about my height, kind of pale with black long straight hair. I feel that Mei is disturbed by his presence.

"If you call it that?" I snap at him.

"I'm just telling count to your blessings," the man says smoothly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask plainly, I can feel  
Mei fear skyrocketing what the else have you been keeping from me!

"Be grateful your not a beta," he chuckles.

"What is he talking about Mei?" I ask but she isn't answering.

"The science behind the Reibi beta's is flawed, merging the gelel with the meteor's does yield interesting results, that power corrodes the body the more that's it's used. The chakra will put a huge strain on the body and kill them. Kind of like the eight gate in a way." he says it so casually that smug prick!

What? why? They taught them how use wield their power, why? Just to kill them? My body just moves on its own and I slam him into the nearest wall.

"You sons of bitches why sacrifice us like this?!" I feel Leviathan's whispers in my mind. Dark chakra flaring up. "What the fuck is the point, turning us into soldier just to kill us off?"

"Well not exactly, we definitely need the betas ninja like them are strong, one of them is worth a dozen normal shinobi." He says still keeping his cool.

"I'll warn them I'll tell everyone, this needs to end."

"Do it and the clan will exile you-"

"I don't give a fuck-" **Kill him!** My hands jump fro his collar to his throat

"And kill the rest of them." he croaks out, his words give me pause.

 **Kill him!** I can't, my traveled back to when I first met everyone. Scared and confused just like me. Kids that didn't ask to be soldiers throw headlong into this chaotic world. I can't let them get away this! Damn it!

I let him go, I need to leave, damn it even with all of this power why can't I do anything right!

 _Mei_

"What the hell did just do?" I ask at my wit's end.

"You were losing control now we have him under our thumb."

"You asshole you're driving him closer to corruption!" I scream out.

"Well, I don't see the problem that is the plan after all."

 _Two days later._

 _Akiko_

"Nice you seem, walking better at least," Tsugiri says as she walks down the road beside me.

"Yeah that the medics for that," I say stretching my arm out. Doctors still say I need at least a week of rest before I return to the battlefield.

"And Tokegeroh, I heard even carried you there princess style, whe- Are you okay?"

Damn, I slipped up, why is it that he drives me so crazy now?

"I'm I'm fine I guess ugh I don't know."

"Come on tell me what's up?" Tsugiri's a sucker a gossip I can't shake her.

"It's Tokegeroh,"

"Did he do something wrong?"

"yes, maybe I dunno?" Damn it this hard to put into words

"You don't think he's earned his promotion either."

"No, He deserves that, something else."

"What is it then?"

With a deep breath I organize my thoughts "Okay, you know how I told he has a crush on me," She nods "let's just say it became much more than a crush,"

"Wha-" Tsugiri face resembles a koi fish.

"He said loves me, not directly, but enough not mistake what he said for anything else."

"When?"

"during the mission-"

"Well, he should know that it's not allowed-

"He knows Tsugiri, he even said that wasn't going to pursue me."

"Oh that's mature of him,"

"Yeah he even tried to play it off as puppy love, the thing is when I heard he sound so certain it gives me chills just remembering it."

"Ah I get it and we just promoted making your position a lot more awkward. Well, you can just reject him if he tries again, let him down gently like you always do."

"That's the thing Tsugiri, the more I think about him, the more I want to see how it plays out."

"Well-

"Hear me out, it time I've with he's treated with nothing but respect, not just because I'm his superior, and unlike most guys, he isn't the slightest bit intimidated my me or my skills. Mostly shinobi see me in action and they instantly think I'm a sadist, but Toke-kun he sees the real me. Not just that the things he's said about me, it makes my heart soar." I didn't think anyone could make feel this way.

My gaze turns on to Tsugiri her eyes thinking about what I've said she probably thinks I'm sick for trying to go out with someone his age.  
"Well that's something, I say go for it! If the guy is able to make you feel like that you should treat yourself."

"You don't think its weird with the age difference and all?" I ask hesitantly.

"Eh, the Lotus clan tends a more mature than their peers anyway they're kind of known as the clan with sticks up their asses, and since when do you care about anyone opinion?" I hug Tsugiri I couldn't ask for a better friend. "You're welcome now go get your man- boy teen?"

I roll my eyes go toward the lotus clan compound someone must've seen him.

I see Ryuzaki on the way and it looks like someone killed his dog.

"Ryuzaki," He looks up at me his eyes, has he been crying "what's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing just bad allergies what did you need sensei?" he asks his voice low and blank.

"Umm have you seen Toke-kun,"

"No," he snaps, what's happened to him.

"Ok well find me if you do kid."

I hate to leave him like this, but maybe he needs to be alone right now.

A clan member suggested I check the training grounds, I should have known Tokegeroh must be working on A rank techniques.

However, when I arrived I see the evidence that he had been here earlier. The Training ground is flooded and the trees are cut to pieces or charred.

I don't get it where did he go?

I went on to Kensei's Itsuki is here good maybe she saw him.

"Hey Itsuki have seen Toke-kun,"

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise, and she points to the gate.

"What's he's deploying?" She nods "Damn it!"

I try to run but still not at one hundred percent yet, my body hurts moving around. My old wounds screaming as I run, finally I make it to the gate but it feels like my body could give out from under me. I feel gravity pull me to ground. Someone stops me a picks me up, "To-," I see hazel eyes instead of dark brown I was expecting.

It's Kallen,"Akiko- sensei, you shouldn't be moving around like this-"

"Toke- kun have you seen him?"

"He didn't tell you?" Tell me what? "He already deployed with first group hours ago, crazy considering the Hoshikage gave him the four days off."

"So I'm too late I'll have to wait a while before I can go to the Rain." I can still catch up to him then.

"He's actually heading to the wind and Rock country borders his request."

"Why there?" I already know why, he trying to keep away from me, he knows my orders will be in the Rain.

"According to him, he believes he can break The Rocks hold on the border, but I don't buy it. Somethings bugging Aniki, I never seen him so stressed out not since the chunin exams."

" I have a few ideas," I mutter.

"What did you need to tell him I'm heading up that way?" Kallen asks I think carefully about what I need to tell him.

I think carefully about what I need to tell him.

"Tell him, thank you for everything."

 **New title: Tokegeroh the Reaper/Shinigami/Death God**

 **items obtained:**

 **Jonin flak jacket- +50def 20 carrying capacity**

 **New justu:**

 **Thunder Gate: A**

 **earth flash: B**

 **Water Shockwave: B**

 **Super water Shockwave: A**

 **Great task of the Dragon: B**

 **Cast net: b**

 **great cast net A**


	53. Quest 43

Quest 43: Team DeathMatch

The scorching air and radiant light, of this desolate place, is one of the many reasons I'm grateful for my hoodie. After five days traveling we're here at the edge of the sand country just outside of the town Ikana. The sand was eager to accept our help after hearing about the crimson night, the night I killed all those mist ninjas. Of course destroying the nerve center of Paragon helped that case as well. Their group is less organized, no more leaking our troop movements, and some of the mercenaries are losing heart withdrawing from the battle. Richard's back is against the wall, and the blackguards are closing its only matter of time before he gets caught.

Yet, I not as happy about this as I should be, I have so much doubt clinging to me. Part of me thinks maybe the star should disappear, all the secrecy the and lies they need stop somewhere. I fear that the fate of the betas is just the tip of the iceberg.

"Yo boss the camp is just ahead! Finally, we can get some shade!" Mao shouts out slapping me out me musings.

My attention turns to the tents the sandy color is used to disguise it as dunes at a distance.

"Good let's go, and get out of this heat," I declare, getting a lot relieved sighs in response.

When we arrive we get a pleasant surprise; Leaf ninja are here, I wasn't expecting them to have troops out here. In fact, I was told that most of the fighting they were was much closer to their own borders.

"All right everybody get some R&R and be sure refill your canteens," I order out.

"Roger that," Eric says, then he quickly finishes off his canteen.

"Tokegeroh-taicho!" A masculine voice cracks through the camp, a chunin from the star that already here.

"Dude, stop either Tokegeroh-san or just Tokegeroh I really don't care that much for honorifics." I reply, the young man just nodded.

"I've just been calling him boss," Mashiro chimes in.

"They've been waiting for your arrival sir," the chunin says.

"Alright I'll be right over." I respond.

As we head into the main tent I instantly feel relief coming into the shade of the tent. People coming and going, moving around a ninja beehive of sorts. I get a view of a bunch of different color flak jackets standing around a table. My body freezes instantly we I see, a familiar blonde spiky hair in the mix of hair crowding around the table, I also see a red head in there, could be another Uzumaki.

"Sir Tokegeroh-Taicho is here!" the star shinobi announces, everyone's gaze sudden turns to me.

Dammit seriously I hate that title, and I hate being stared at like this. I see Minato's blue eyes catch me from across the room his eyes light up.

"Tokegeroh, glad you could make it, come on this way no need to be shy," he waves over, damn him for treating me so fucking casually.

"Lord- Minato-san, it's nice seeing you again are Kakashi and the others here," I say as I stride up to the table.

"No, I'm temporarily here with a few others to help push the hidden stone of the Wind country."

"I see," That's a relief I won't have to hear that jackass Obito mouth off. More importantly, I won't have to make good on that promise; fighting Kakashi again would be a pain in my ass, sharingan or not.

"Congrats on your promotion Tokegeroh, I think you made Kakashi quite jealous getting promoted so quickly."

Yeah, that's _totally_ what I wanted to hear wait-.

"You mean Kakashi hasn't been promoted yet?" I ask hoping I didn't screw up the storyline somehow.

"Not yet, but it'll be sooner than he thinks."

" We'll if you're both done with your meet and greet other there, maybe we can we get back to today's briefing." A stoic voice calls out.

I gaze over- oh shit!

The red scorpion of the sand Sasori, that's right he isn't a criminal in this era yet. This must be before he kills the Third Kazekage.

"R-right my apologies," I quickly pardon myself.

He waves it off "Since you just got here I'll fill you in we're going for an all out assault on Ibana and kick the Stone ninja off our borders."

"That's surprisingly simple," I reply, but then again I'm used to infiltrations.

"Well given who have here today we figure simple would work best, intel shows that there no civilians in area." a Smooth voice utters from close behind me he's sending chills done who-

Why me? I'm looking right into two golden slit eyes with light purple eyeliner, and a face that makes an albino's complexion look like a sun tan, Orochimaru that creepy fuck is here too! Goddamn it!

I have to keep my bearing, I peel my eyes from his face back to table, but still, the shifty bastard makes a point, hell this line up alone would have veterans running for the hills.

"Good point especially, given so many famous names in here," I say meekly.

"You say like you're not anything special everyone's here heard about the Crimson night, So you're just as much apart of this as we are." Minato clarifies.

"Tokegeroh your team's role we be to take point on Ikana, My team will be your backup, The leaf ninja will advance past the town deal with the reinforcements before they can get there. Afterward, everyone will regroup and attack the border together."

"A pity really I hoped to see you in action up close," Orochimaru's silken voice whispers in my ear, he's too fucking close!

"We'll make our attack in 1500 hours, is that enough time for your group to rest?" Sasori says.

Two hours should be enough time to rest and prepare. "Yes, everyone should be good to go by then," I reply.

The red-headed puppet master nods "Good everyone's dismissed"

I quickly try and get the hell out dodge, putting as much distance between me and that creepy fucker Orochimaru.

I find my team outside relaxing and playing cards, right now it's Vince vs Midori

"And I lose again, and losing my confidence in my ability to bluff, oh hey Tokegeroh, what up?" Vince call out bringing everyone's attention to me.

Feeling cheeky I answer "A direct assault with the yellow of flash Konaha Minato-" Vince loudly gasps "The red scorpion of the Sand Sasori,-" another gasp. " And the white Snake Sannin Orochimaru." he's silent this time but his gaping mouth speaks volumes.

"Seriously, what are the odds?"

"I know, I wasn't expecting so many legends in one area, either"

"Yeah, i-including you Tokegeroh," Midori squeaks out.

"Please compared to those dudes I'm hardly special," I say.

"There he goes again being all modest," Mashiro butts in.

"Anyways the assault will start at 1500 hours. We'll be taking point by assaulting Ikana Sasori's team is our backup, and Leaf ninja will run interference for any backup that stone might have. All three teams will regroup and attack the border. Spread the word" I order and they all get and move looking for the rest of my unit.

I decide to take a nap before our assault, the searing heat has already tired.

My body flounders around my sleep is disturbed, I awaken to two gold slitted eyes, Levi? No that's not him is far too pale white actuall-

OH MY GOD! That creepy motherfucker what the hell is he doing hovering over me like that!

"Sorry disturb from your nap but time to go." Orochimaru clarifies.

After taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves I reply "O-okay I'll get moving immediately."

Worst wake up of entire life definitely, I mean I'd rather awaken from a fuck up nightmare than to that fucker jeez.

My team starts to trek out again, the sands become more shallow, giving way to hard gravel, then we see the town in the distance.

"So how do want to kick this off?" Vince asks.

"With all this light out it's impossible for them not see us, let's take advantage of that with clones. Make a lot of bodies normal, shadow, water whatever clones you can but, don't expend too much energy before we get to the real fight understand!" I command.

Everyone hands fling around rapidly I watch as my band of sixteen quintuple to around eighty-five men with exception of ten water clones and five shadow clones I mixed myself.

"Solid clones in front and watch for any traps," I've always wanted to say this "Charge!"

We rush out in mass, explosions roar ahead of us as I see mud, and water splatter out against fiery blast erupting from the earth, I'm glad anticipated the minefield. So what else do they have waiting for us?

"Enemy genjustu! Wide range!" a kunoichi screams out. I watch the desert sands get replaced by short hardy grass and plants and an equally barren land a tundra I think, the air even feels colder.

So that's the play, anyone trying to dispel the genjustu will be seen as the real target, clever move.

"Don't dispel! The originals and shadow clones regroup to the center, everyone lock arms."

Everyone huddles together and locks arms, "Give your neighbor some charka."

The I felt jolt of energy burst through me and tundra blurs and fades away. The town is closer and can see stone ninja at the ready anticipating the fight of their lives.

"Mao put that swift release to a good use with the ones on the buildings,"The teen nods and zips off already running up the building sides.

"Midori, Yusuke, and Renji with me gonna hit them with heavy stu-" Just then the guilt hits me.

"Strike that just Midori and me on this one."

My hands come together in a mad dance, trying to complete the longest and strongest technique in my arsenal. Luminescent light blossoms from meek girl's lithe frame the tendrils familiar form wrap around warp into mysterious bestial form, it's yellow eyes some how standing out even against the bright sun. My hands finally finish the meticulous set of seals, my chest becomes a water balloon filled to the brim, I feel like if someone pokes with a needle I will fly off into the distance. I open my mouth and a river charges through, the head of stream shifts into a narrow muzzle with eerie glowing eyes staring out at its prey. However, I'm not finished yet, my digits weave more into the mix, a vortex of wind and streams of lighting swirl and mix together. The serpent dragon takes a cloudy-white appearance, the slender body in constant rotation, like living twister, neon blue tiger stripes undulating through out its body. Thankfully by completing lighting release training this technique didn't wipe me out, but it still took a lot, Using this much chakra feels equivalent to running a two-k marathon, but I still have plenty energy to keep going.

"Whoa! What are calling this one?" Vinces asks.

I didn't come up with a name this collab yet but given how it looks I would call it."Stardust Dragon justu,"

"That's badass,"

The stone ninja's desperately erect a multi-layered mud wall as our two constructs charge at them. The wall might as well have paper for all the good it did, my dragon tears clean through it. Midori monster hops in from behind, savagely gorging on a ninja who wasn't fortunate enough to get a way in time. The SD dragon goes and hits the ground, the violent stream of electric water reams through several shinobi, the elemental freight train boars a deep gash into the earth.

We're in striking distance now only a few feet out from the town more Stone shinobi pour outside with kunai's at the ready. "Spread out and get ready for a fight!"

The angry ringing pierces the air, as does the sickening scent of carrion that I remember all too well. Rage grips me sinking its fangs trying to drag me in, but I can't risk it I need a clear head right now, especially now. It's gotten harder to resist this time much harder.

"Tokegeroh!" Midori cries out, trying to fend off her own attacker.

A shinobi rushes at me with kunai in hand, full of anger, I hurriedly intercept him with my sai.

The clash releases a tiny spark as if the cosmos wishes to remind of how little it takes from me to lose control. With my left hand I complete a set of seals, my lungs are balloons ripe to burst. I open my mouth and cannon of air, slams my assailant on to the ground. I pounce on him sinking my sai into his neck and instantly look for my next opponent. It easier this way if I watch him suffer I'm more likely to give in.

"Hey not be a downer but uh this a lot of guys, when is our support coming?" Vince says.

It's damn good question was there trouble on his end? Maybe they were just slowed down by the minefield.

"Screw it Renji lets party!" Erik howls out.

The ferocious wind whips across my skin familiar sensation, followed by a cool powerful flowing force

"I'm game!" Vince chimes.

Noo!

"Guys wait-" another one, fuck off asshole.

These stone shinobi **vermin are crawling of the fucking woodwork.**

No! Damnit stay in control, I focus more water in my mouth and compress it I feel liquid harden into thin shards of steel. Doing my best impression of spitting cobra, needles fly from my mouth onto his face one of landed in his eye I wince reflexively as if feel it myself. A quick sai through his throat ended his suffering.

Another one springs up from underneath my feet erupting from the ground. A kunoichi with kunai aim at my neck, I narrowly evade the jab, ramming my sai into her heart. Three more ninja charge in, I need to end this quickly!

Every second those two are using that power brings them closer to death. I look around and see stone ninjas bodies thrown every which way some retreating. Damn their helping but shit much more can they take and where in the fuck is Sasori that prick, if he led us to our deaths...

 **I'll turn his corpse into my puppet!**

Screw this! I can't hold back anymore.

"Yo! Back up is here nice of boys to finally join the party!" Mashiro shouts out.

My gaze turns toward her and I see it, several flying humanoid figures shooting out metal shards and sand ninjas bringing up the rear.

The Stone ninja immediately retreat, apparently, they didn't expect an assault of this level.

"Renji and Yusuke power down and conserve we still have more to go after this," I command.

"Gotcha boss," Renji replies.

I just hope they can live thorugh this, along with my sanity.

 **to be continued -**


	54. Quest 44

**Quest 44: Conquest**

"Retreat! Call for backup," a stone ninja's voice reaches my ears.

They'll find it to be a fruitless endeavor, with the snake sannin and the yellow flash inching in from behind.

A gust of wind and a blur of purple and brown whooshes next me.

"Mao, what do you have?" I ask as we march up the town's main street.

"Aside from some very ticked off Stone ninja, the leaf forces are holding off their backup."

"Holding off?" I was expecting an outright slaughter.

"That might have been an understatement the stone ninja are getting their asses handed to them."

"Yep that sounds about right, for now, we'll keep pushing them till they're cornered," I say.

Which far sooner than I think, up ahead at the town's edge stone's force stop completely, I suppose seeing a green snake the size of a train will do that.

Sasori jumps in next to me "Come on we have to complete their despair," his normally stoic carries a hint of glee.

The two walk to the trap Stone shinobi, they are indeed despairing, some of them however still some whose fire hasn't been quelled.

"Sasori let's be careful here," I warn him.

"The great reaper of the star getting cold feet."

"Hardly, remember a cornered animal is usually at their most dangerous, the same can be said for people."

"I'll keep that in mind," The stone ninjas turn their attention to us, Sasori steps forward "Whose is your captain, I'd like to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

He just stoked their fire even more now.

A kunoichi with long ebony hair and a bronze complexion steps out with a spiteful glare aimed at us with her deep blue eyes. She hasn't given up yet I can feel her anger hitting its peak.

"Our Surrender, who the hell decided that!" She shouts.

In corner of my eye, Two men in the crowd of Stone shinobi make hand signs. Suddenly, bedrock burst up making a humanoid shape. The woman herself is making signs of her own and spew out lava! The molten rock forms into a slime-like creature with flames making up the eyes and mouth. The blazing heat of this beast combined with heat the desert is enough to make blood literally boil.

Our guys get ready for combat but Sasori waves them off with a smile.

"Tokegeroh, care to join me?" He asks with a sinister grin, he is full of bloodlust.

I never thought I find myself fighting alongside an s-rank ninja, let alone one of the Akatsuki.

"Of course, this should fun," I reply.

I release Leviathan power I'll need it here against the kekkei genkai, the addicting sensation oozes throughout my body. I draw both sai's funneling lighting chakra into them, blue lighting shrouds the two blades making them look like short swords. A new technique I recently added to my arsenal, legs are high pressure as I jump from the ground onto of the two story sized golems. I stab both blades in the o beast and a surge of electricity climbs to the sky. Then Lightning falls the surge of white hot plasma incinerates both golems reducing them to molten rubble and ash in an instant.

I land right in front of the two perpetrators, the blood drained from their faces as if my very visage is that terrifying, they let lost the will fight as quickly as their justu was destroyed. It wasn't just them the flames of the others washed away just as quickly.

A peculiar click-clacking sound is behind me I turn and find Sasori is just finishing up himself, I turn around a see the girl, being constricted by Crow. The molten remains of her monster are nowhere to be seen maybe it was just an illusion?

"You work fast," Sasori comments.

"I could say the same," I didn't get a chance to even see him in action.

The puppet master turns his attention to the kunoichi. "I'll make this clearer do want to live or die. Keep in mind that your choice is theirs as well, it's the burden of leadership," Sasori says.

It's an ultimatum but an easy one. The woman's blue eyes looked at me to Sasori to her to comrades, I can only guess at the millions of things running through her mind right but if she's good leader she won't toss all their lives away

Dismayed the commander says "I want to live."

"Alright, Sealing teams secure them," I order.

The teams quickly get to work tagging and tying up the pow's hopefully, we have enough maiden's hair for all of them.

Now for part two attacking the border, Our forces head out toward the canyon, to rendezvous with the Leaf's forces. When we arrive I notice something is missing.

"Huh, I guess we should've seen this coming," I remark.

"Yeah those cowards, the blew up the bridge," Sasori says in usual impassive tone.

"I mean good news they're of the country right?"

"Not exactly Tokegeroh-kun." the same slithering creepy voice sneaks up on me I won't give the satisfaction of reacting.

"He's right earth style users they can make bridge easily and invade all over again," Minato says coming up to us.

All four us head over to canyon itself practically teeming with stone ninja.

"I guess just climbing up there not going to cut it," I meant that to be a joke but they all just kind of stared me like I was an idiot.

Damn, I'm just trying to bring levity to the situation.

"Even if summon Manda he'll be a pincushion before he can stretch across," Orichmaru comments.

"I can't just throw a bunch of kunai over this gaping canyon," Minato adds.

I still looking for something here, "Midori and Mao front and center!" I bark out.

The pair come forth in a hurry out in front of me, "Sir," they both reply.

"Midori have you master flight yet?"

"Yes actually, at most fly for twelve minutes,"

"Good, this could work," I mutter.

"Mao how are on chakra?"

"pretty low actually," he replies

"Have taken any food pills?" I ask.

"Not yet do you want to-"

"No not now but save it for later."

"Care to tell us what's on your mind?" Sasori asks.

"A two-pronged attack, it'll have to be at nightfall, Minato I'll need you hand over some of your special kunai to Mao here."

"Be careful the weight isn't like normal kunai," he says as hands over the marked weapons.

"I can feel it they're heavier," Mao says tossing one in the air

"Sasori do think that your puppets can cross the canyon?"

"Only a three and I'll need line of sight."

"I'll only need them to cover Midori as she flies across," I state the green haired girl turn pale at the proposition but I'm certain she can handle it. "Midori I only need for a bombing run, smoke, flash and anything else that'll blind them."

"And lastly," I can't believe I'm even considering this-

"Is me right?" Orochimaru interrupts.

"Y-yeah, I need-

"You need my summons to get across during the bombing run. It's a smart tactic but Manda is practically uncontrollable even to me."Orochimaru states.

Right totally slipped my mind that snake, in particular, hates his guts.

"Are there any others you can use?" I ask.

"None that match his length or come close for that matter." Well, there goes that plan..."However there are some snakes are excellent climbers, getting up and down the valley will be an easy job it'll just take longer," He finishes.

"I don't get it won't the snakes get blinded in the crossfire," Yusuke asks.

"Snakes mostly rely on their sense smell and taste rather than their eyes," I inform him, a photo flash memory of the hydra in the chunin exam comes to mind.

I gaze up the Mandarin color sky, the simmering heat is beginning to wind down into freezing cold. The night's not too far away now.

"We-

" Should begin descending," Orochimaru miraculously finishes my sentence.

It's disturbing to know much we are on the same page, and both of having the snake animal affinity, I shudder at the very thought.

The descent into the valley below is a bit scary (I have a bit of vertigo) but we all get down to the bottom quickly enough.

The snake sannin bites both his thumbs, making all the seals, the formula appears as he slams his palms on the ground. Four green and brown spotted serpents big as S.U.V.s appear.

"Well, what are you waiting for? get in," Orochimaru says amused at our reaction.

With a sigh I walk to the closest one "open up buddy," I demand patting its nose.

The beast opens its maw and I hop inside, The paled face fuck jumps in too dammit! why?

"Alright everyone is inside let's get climbing," Orochimaru commands and then he looks at me. "You might want to lay flat."

What the hell are you up to you shifty fuck? "I prefer standing," I reply calmly.

With that, he just shrugged the snake mouth closes complete the flesh walls of the constrict tightly around me, oh shit! I jump down flat as if a bomb was falling from the sky. This thing could have crushed my bones. Dick! He could've at least warned me about that!

My fleshy slimy prison begins shifty and contorting, my insides are doing a wave, with the motions of this accursed thing, how long will it be before we reach the top?

Finally after nearly an hour, minutes we stop.

"We're here," Orochimaru says.

After getting this far a thought suddenly occurs "Question."

"Hmm,"

"Couldn't we just ride on snakes' back instead of getting in their mouths?"

" That would lead to a problem snakes poikilothermic, they would have problems moving around once night temperatures came." The white snake clarifies.

That's right snakes are cold blooded, they draw energy from the heat around them.

"And being warm blooded creatures inside them gives them the heat to move about." I surmised.

The angry sound of clamoring can be heard above us.

"Time to go," Orochimaru chimes.

With last nauseating climb, the snake's mouth opens, and a cold chill of the night is the first thing that greets me along with rage frustration and fear.

What's ahead of us is forest not too dense it gives just enough cover.

"What the- On the cliffs we got enemies," Someone shouts out.

A large group converges on us great, I flash multiple hand seals, and a strong gust of wind sends them back, There bodies are hurled back farther than I thought, wait-

In my peripheral, I see none other than snake sannin using the same technique.

"Great minds think alike,ku ku ku." His words make my skin crawl.

The rest make over the cliffs and into the fray.

"Mao, start planting those kunai, wide spread and far apart, we want to give the yellow flash some breathing room," I command.

The swift style user pops a pill is gone in an instant.

A river of mud charges right at us, I immediately jump to the trees, other enemies are already here. I narrowly the shuriken and kunai hurled at me, a tree branch wraps around without warning and a shinobi with warts on his face appears climbing out the tree.

"And they were making such a big fuss over you!" he cackles as more shuriken are tossed my way

Tempting as it is to use Leviathan's power, I use my right hand to form the replacement technique. The shuriken hit their mark, but I wasn't the target

"How? Impossible," he coughs out, the metal projectiles hit the entirely of his chest blood leaking out of every wound.

"Maybe I'm worth the big fuss," I smirk, the laughing fool never saw it coming. I climb higher and greet the enemies in the canopy.

First, is a kunoichi coming at me roaring, she dives down at me with vicious speed obviously she's adept in taijustu, crap. I force chakra into my soles and bound back to branch farther away. I'm a leopard on the hunt, I watch as my prey narrows in, at the just the right time, striking shadow snakes leap out my sleeves and snag the girl in mid air then using her own momentum added with my own I slam her right into a tree. Her limp body falls to the ground below.

Then my ears are assaulted by the sound of buzzing? I turn the direction-oh shit!

Not the bees!Not the bees! I couldn't resist, as fast as my hands would allow I fire off short circuit the ball of sizzling light meets the swarm head on frying cloud of insects. Right as I recall there's another pain in the ass insect clan other than the Aburame. Why do people do this to themselves? To their family, the thought becoming a walking talking hive gives me more of heebie geebies Orochimaru and that says something.

I see the perp on high the little shit is sending more of them, a bigger swarm than last time. Alright, first let's break line of sight, I rush to one of the bigger tree and dart around it. Second, I make the iconic cross hand seal and produce a Shadow clone. Typically most people expect the clone run out as a distraction, while I run around and find my quarry. So let's try sending a clone to hunt while I run for my life!

I run around the tree in a mad dash the swarm catching up, hurry up asshole find him.

Sure enough, a memory hits, he catches the guy, but his target just a bee clone, my poor copy got stung to death. I'm glad the shadow clones can't take too much damage. Alright, playtime's over, I jump down to thick branch make a water wall, but wait there's more, I add a current of livewire into the mix the result creates a luminescent wall of water. I call it my moonlight mirror justu the swarm slams into it with reckless abandon killing themselves and doing no damage to me maybe I should rename this to bug zapper justu nah. unfortunately, as much as I am resisting Leviathan, I feel my self-control slipping, telling me I need to use it.

Shit, this a damn battlefield I can't afford to be indecisive right now, I let loose the icy blaze, the power overwhelms my senses. Like an old friend that comes to greet me, I can't help but smile and laugh.

"Ahhhhh hahaha **a hah hah**!"

The forest becomes more alive I can feel so much more, fear anger, hate yes, god I feel it a lot more than I did at on the crimson night.

Another swarm closes but with a mere burst of chakra, they fell to the floor.

A spike of fear there in the tree north west me. "I know where you're hiding **hahaha,"**

In a single bound leap to my prey, oh please another swarm, wait I see you've attached paper bombs to your little pals interesting. I throw up a shadow snake its fangs dig into a tree limb above. My body lurches upward as the just the swarm is swallowed by flames, using my free hand to create more seals, fire out an air bullet to negate the thundering force. I release my hold on to a branch and swing out to my enemy, after a tumble or two in the air I land right in front of him. From the wide eyed stare of sheer terror, he'd look like witnessed a dead man come back to life.

"shi- shingami," he stutters out.

" **Damn right** ," I rush at him burying one sai in his and the other in his heart, the cheery red liquid stains my coat once again. The disgusting insects crawl from his carcass flying away not bothering to even try to sting me.

I gaze down to the forest floor flickers of yellow vanishing just as quickly as they appear. Safe to assume Minato made it,- whoa, my body is thrown from the tree and I'm weightless, a paper blowing in the wind. The forest rushes past me at stomach churning speeds, then a jerking stop that is almost enough to give me a bad case of whiplash. My back is on fire, my vision swimming and legs are noodles. It's like I was hit by a freight train. Fuck, who the hell did that? I get up while leaning on a tree for support, thankfully Leviathan's chakra heal injuries of this magnitude, a lesser ninja would be killed from that. Damn it, it burns, and I smell something burnt, shit the jacket seriously every fucking time, now there's huge ass scorching hole in the back. I toss off the useless thing leaving with just wire mesh and a singed flak jacket.

There you are you asshat, a shinobi with spiky brown hair is just a few feet across from me with two flashy red orbs in his hands.

Crap that's not good, he thrust both arms out, and I bolt as the red flash blooms going into brilliant white for a nanosecond and then a crackling explosion is unleashed. The blast sends me further away but I use it momentum and flip onto a nearby tree and run up its trunk.

I'm still fast but my aching back and legs are still too damaged for me hit my full stride.

Shit a kekkei genkai, explosion release what a pain in the ass.

I can't use anything too big here or someone going caught up in it. Most of all I need to keep my distance, his abilities make hard for me to get in close.

Another thunderous boom and he's a rocket, aiming right at me, his right arm extends outward prepping another blast. I need to move- no instead I invert my body on the branch leap straight at him. The shocked look on his face tells me he's surprised but he keeps going as his palm glows red. Time halts to crawl, I never tried this technique in full but I guess it's now or never. Water sword plus blade of wind plus lightning saw equals: collaboration justu: Calamity fang. Both sais light up to a new gray misty storm form, the chakra curving and extend out to twenty-nine inches looking more like swords than knives. The dark storm meets the red ball of fury as it expands, the raging chakra pulse violently as the clashes, I need more more **more**! The ball turns white, shit damn it, **more!** The left blade sinks in, cutting through the bloodline users technique the white sputters and scatters fleeting and fading away. How **delicious the sheer terror on face seeing his technique fail, I savor the look on his face the last precious moments of reflection before death greets him.**

My right blade cuts into his shoulder burning through flak jacket easily, then his mesh, then the skin, muscles, bone, organs, the fang cleaves clean through, a veritable hot knife through butter.

Time resumes its normal rhythm as I land, quickly move away as the blast user bisected corpse rains down. Who's next!?

Feeling the high of dark chakra, my sharpened senses detect them moving away, icy fire fades my body becomes heavy as stone, making me feel like shit for more than several reasons.

Vince and Erik look at me dumbstruck as do several other shinobi, silence overtakes the battlefield.

Then a shout of "Holy shit!" resounded around the canyon As if it were a signal to break the eerie quiet. then a roar of cheers followed after.

 **Item obtained:**

 **400000 ryo**

 **30x Gold shuriken**

 **1x platinum kunai**

 **10x dark souls added**

 **Brian has lvled up lvl40**


	55. quest 45

**Quest 45: Supremacy**

"Damn it stinks out here why can't we be deployed somewhere nice like a beach or something?" Vince complains.

"It's war being on a beach is going be any better," I respond.

"I'm with Renji on this one, out of the frying pan and into the fire, I don't care who I have to fight, it's gotta be cooler than here," Mao adds his voice muffled.

"The sooner do our jobs the quicker we can leave." I retort.

Honestly, I hate it here myself, the heat, and the putrid stench of rotten eggs just hanging in the air. The Land of smoke should really be named the Land of shit, cesspools, or haze, smoke just too kind of word for this dump. Who would seriously build a country in this bile?

"Camp i- ahe." Midori's normally quiet voice is muffled over the boiling sulfur pits and her gas mask.

"I think she said the camp is nearby," Erik says.

A small nod and pointing index finger northeast of here from the green haired chunin confirms it.

"Good let's get in, do what we came to do and get the fuck out," I command. Several tents are ahead, nearby more sulfur pits using the noxious fumes as cover. As we walk into the biggest tent, I notice the seal arrays with swirling markings, handy-work of Uzumaki barrier keeping the bad air out, clever.

The rest of my small team breaks away to go and rest themselves after another long trek.

"Aniki," A voice rings out its Kali.

I haven't seen her in a while, she's wearing the full star uniform flak jacket and all, and she's just a little shorter than I am now.

"sup, imouto," I address her.

"Hey you alright," She asks in a serious tone.

Honestly no nothings alright, the lotus clan gave a power that kills when you use it, how I wish I could say that.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"Well I um, only ask because your sensei was looking for, like frantically, did – did something happen?" She asks.

I heave a heavy sigh "it's-" complicated, a long story, "a pain in the ass,"

"Wanna talk about it?" She presses.

"not really, but to summarize, I confessed."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, I uh accidentally told her my feelings, and shot myself down soon after."

"Oh I see- well I mean there's still other fish in the sea, like the one standing in front of you."

"Look I appreciate it, you're a beautiful intelligent young woman, but I still see that little girl saved in the river those years ago."

Kali puffs up her cheeks in an adorable manner "Last time checked we both nearly died,"

"Details details, the point is I don't want to ruin what we have here, our bond as frie-

"Ah so I'm getting friendzoned, nice one Bri," just before she turns away she turns back around. "Look Akiko asked me to pass along a message: thank you for everything" Kali then went back to her station.

 _Everything_

She can't mean- no I'm reading too much into again, _Everything,_ I- dammit even if she- screw it.

"Tokegeroh over here kid," I hear a familiar voice call out.

I glance the direction and see Shisuke.

"Shisuke-san how are -

" Stop with formalities, we're practically family," he says, though I'm sure Ryuzaki would think otherwise. The broad man walk places a firm hand on my shoulder. " Let's go meet the others so we can tell you while we're in this dump of a country."

He escorts over to another table with Tatsuki, Tsugiri, and strangely enough Kali

It finally dawns on me and I smile "When?"

"A few days ago actually," Kali grins back.

"Her efforts as medic haven't gone unnoticed she saved a lot of lives during this hellish war. I'm proud as hell of her." Tatsuki says smiling wide as a Cheshire cat's grin.

" Well that's true, We brought her in for her medicinal expertise," Tsugiri

"Regarding?" I inquire.

"A new poison in development, we believe that the stone is using the extraordinary flora, fauna and already existing poisons gases to make a chemical weapon," Kali explains letting science part of her shine.

"First I've heard of it," I say.

"First anyone has the lotus spy network caught wind of it," Tsugiri informs.

"Yeah, fortunately, we already found their base just less than a klick north of here, your job is simple, infiltrate and grab intel about the weapon-,"

"And if the weapon is completed," I ask.

"Sabotage it," Shisuke concludes.

"Alright my team needs to rest I'll brief about the mission once they're sufficiently rested and ready." I then make my exit from the briefing.

 _Richard_

"Is it ready?" I ask gazing out at the desolate wasteland.

The sky takes on the hue of a burnt orange, nightfall will come soon.

"Ready as it'll ever be, -are you we need to use it," Jiro asks.

The old grizzled veteran seems to have a history with this kind of thing, tragedies and losses are plastered on his face.

"Unfortunately so, they brought in the reaper himself," I say sarcastically.

The Reaper is just a kid, a powerful one sure but still a kid he has he still needs to experience like loss and pain.

"The Reaper! This no time to joke around, I heard stories about him, how he eats the souls of his victims, just looking in his eyes will cause men to mad." he panics.

"They're just stories exaggerations, tales passed around so many times that the truth isn't even in them-

"Maybe so, but rumors like these tend to have a bit of truth to them."

I nodded " Anyhow we need to send him out now, while we have time."

Jiro slowly nods," I- I'll fetch him."

 _Brian_

I look into a pit filled a bubbling, hissing, lava, the inky tar and smoldering orange mixture swirl around. Staring at it, I can't help but feel an ominous vibe coming from it, and my instincts are usually right about these kinds of things.

"Care not to fall in yikes," Mao says looking in himself.

I turn my view to smog cover sky, it's pitch black out here only the soft glow of molten rock lighting a few place in between and with this kind of view and toxic burning air it feels like hell on earth.

"Just what I need more bad vibes," I groan. "Watch your step, everyone."

Is that it? I spy a building not too far off, its looks old and decrepit but in the world, we live looks can be deceiving.

"Alright we're ge-getting cl- cl- close," I feel it a jolt of energy coming off nowhere, but that can only mean-

"Yo Tokegeroh, everything ok?" Vince asks with concern showing on his face.

I take dee- nope fuck that, not in this kind of air. " w- we ne- need to leave,"

"What?"

"N-o non now!"

As if I needed another sign in this shit storm, I feel the earth rumble,

"An earthquake,"

"W-w-w-w-w-worse," I stutter. " w-we ne- ne-ne -eed t-t-t-to ge- ge-t ba- ba ba-back t-t-t-t-o ca-ca- camp and w-w-wwarn eve-"

A roar echoes out, louder than anything I ever heard, the very sound makes the earth shake, as it echoes through the waste, this isn't just another jinchurriki this one of the bijuu.

"Wh- what was that," Midori says I can feel fear coming her and everyone else in waves.

I inhale swallowing the foul air it burns my throat passing but I manage to get my words out. "We need to go now it's one the nine bijuu, it's here.

Erik and Vince's eyes are practically bulging out their heads.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Erik yells.

"How do we fight-" Vince's words are lost on him.

Suddenly I feel a torrent of it, dark chakra, so – so much rage and hate, how it – how can anything carry such pure hatred, my senses are in freefall, this energy I'm drowning in it. More tremors come snapping my senses back, Lava jumps from the illuminating the colossal beast's silhouette, it's a fucking mountain.

"Is that a horse!?" Makina asks

"The five-tails, Kokou," I mutter.

Apparently, it hears me its massive head turns right to us.

"We have to fight it's too close to the camp," Erik's says.

"No! I'll fight it, the rest of you leave Mao get back up, I'll need seal specialist and any Uzumaki you can get. " I order.  
"What? Come on!"

"Br- Tokegeroh you can't be seriously thinking fighting it yourself you'll die Renji and I can help."

I know they mean well but if push comes to shove they'll use the reibi's power to fullest and die in the process I can't let that happen.

"That's an Order!" I yell.

I summon every last ounce of chakra that I can manage, dark chakra floods my body again, the icy wildfire rages violently inside me.

Vince and Erik stare in both awe and fear, hesitantly they leave with everyone else.

 **Boss encounter: Kokou lvl:? (Danger)**

 **Bgm: Kingdom hearts 3 Ost: Wave of darkness**

Gases billow out the crags between me and this overgrown horse, the bijuu, charges making the ground rumbles beneath its hooves, lava jets free from the craters, illuminating its form. I use the multi shadow clone justu making a hundred clones, this might not even be enough. I form the ram seal, massive waves of water jet out from under my feet, the water surges on, over the wastes causing pillars steam to form as passes over the molten pits and sulfur. The waves slam in the monster, Kokou stumbles as waves rush into him. The clones pour in lightning, the water lights up, sending electric streams into the bijuu, but he doesn't slow down, instead he pushes on. I watch as one my stronger jutsu gets parted away by billows of steam, shit!

I forgot about its steam release. Water justu won't be enough.

"Great cast net and giant vortex and thunder," I command my clones.

All the clones line making the hand seals, a large row of Water twists in and multiple layer of wind blades cover it, then streams of lighting charge in, mixing the technique into a gray vortex with lighting swirling around it collaboration justu: true tyrant the attack hits in Kokou in his right foreleg knocking it off balance, the techniques shreds its skin right down to the muscles, but its still standing, damn it's even still moving, at this point the bijuu is on top of casting a vast shadow. A few clones got crushed by the sheer force of its hooves.

"blade of wind water whip, and live wire make it happen!"I bark out. The clones and around zip around, it's legs we can win if we slow down it's legs. Several lines of gray stormy whips wrap around Kokou's legs, its trying to move but at least it stopped. My clones and I heave the dark chakra enhancing our strength, I can feel its hate pouring into me, fueling me. We have him we can win, but now it opens its mouth, blue and red spheres are forming in the center, into a black ball.

"Hooo-ly shit!" one of clones screams.

Shit is this it is this how I die? Fuck I can't stop this even with Leviathan power backing me.

The ball compresses, Kokou closes its mouth, its head puffs up, as a glowing red, energy is seen in the dead center, son of bitch looks like he's smiling.

"Gentlemen its been an honor," I say to my clones, each one looking hopeless.

It takes aim, and then boom!

At least it was quick and... wait, I sense a familiar surge of of wind and water no I told them to stay back!

"That was close!"

"You're telling me,"

The two voices confirmed, they came back, idiots, I'm trying to save their lives why can't they just listen?

"I thought I gave you an order!" I yell out

"Yeah and we didn't listen jackass," Vince shoots back.

I look up at Kokou, his left eye is bleeding whatever they did it just saved my ass. I much hate it I need them here.

Suddenly the bijuu breathes and blows steams from it's maw, the shear heat of is boiling us alive I can feel my clones, die off one by one, Vince spews out a stillwater barrier, suprising its holding. Kokou raises it's brown hoof and stomps on us the barrier begins sinking into the ground.

"Whoa, this isn't good." Erik stating the obvious.

"This ain't gonna hold guys," Vince shouts trying hold the barrier we every ounce of strength he can muster. As we sink deeper it gets hotter, can I get a break!

"Is that what I think it is?" Vince asks.

Lava seeps up to the surface Kokou raises its gigantic hoof as if it's putting the final nail in the coffin.

"Grab on you two, and vince cancel the barrier," Erik barks out.

Without hesitation, we grab on to him he fire off and gust of wind shoots us off the ground. The bijuu's hoof nearly hits us as we fly out the crater lava bursting out of the earth.

"Oh shit bijuu dama!" Vince calls out.

"Again!" I scream. "can you stop it like last time?"

"Last time was a bit sheer dumb luck we collaborated very poorly at that luckily we hit's eye."

So our death was delayed great just great.

"I'm going all out," Erik says

"Not without me," Vince smiles back,

My heart stops, even in this hopeless situation I don't want them to use it, but what can I do, what I do. Leviathan power is eating away I barely able to focus. The swirling hatred and darkness, corrupting bit by bit.

Sudden slivers of silver whiz by hitting the five tails lower jaw, them an explosion. It's enough to break the bijuu's concentration, and dissipates the attack but who threw them?

"A bijuu and I thought today wouldn't be worth while."

"Looks like you've been hanging in there kid, Akiko's gonna be pissed if you died here."

I'm relieved at the sounds of muffled voices, amazingly we held kokou off at the very last second.

"How?" I ask almost smiling.

"Thank Mao for having a sense direction for a change the kid ran all the way with the swift release, tuckered himself out in the process," Tsugiri clarifies.

"The rest of them met us halfway, kind of ballsy taking this on by yourselves by the way," Tatsuki finishes.

"Renji, Yusuke, conserve your energy, this still going to be a rough fight," I order. I look around and see a familiar red head I the group, "Tora how good are you with those chains?"

"I learned some techniques do think it'll hold him." he replies.

"Trust me those chains are made to hold him," Shisuke says.

Tora steps up in spite of his fear, and uncertainty, he weaves several hand seals, and gold chains sprout from his form. Then a wave of pure hate and fear hit me like a freight train. The tailed beasts emerald eyes are looking straight at Tora.

"No you don't!" I roar. My legs might as well be rockets, I practically fly jumping out at Kokou, as I race through the air weaving hand seals for my first collaboration, Galactic vanity the misty white is now more of gray, My only guess is that dark chakra might be changing its hue. The cluster of gray disks hone in on Kokuo digging into its head, blood gushes out, staining its snow white fur with a wine-colored crimson. His head swing around to me puffs of steam float of his mouth, still in the air, I make a water clone beneath me and use its body as a spring board. I leap just as a geyser of steam streams from Kokou's mouth, I above him now. The I pull out my sais, and make the calamity fangs the twin storm swords in each hand I dive down at my target, the bijuu looks up, prepare to fire another steam shot **bring it asshole!**

The blazing blizzard within reaches its peak and something's wrong. All this hate and rage it's so deep, like the pits of hell itself, is right inside me. I'm at the edge, my limit if I go any further, Levi will consume me. The pillar of steam hits full force, my insides churn and my skin burns the sheer heat is peeling away at me, somewhere between this excruciating and indescribable pain, and this overwhelming hate, my eyes closed.

 **Boss encounter end**

My eyes slowly peel open, Kali's here I can see a light green glow on my chest, and I hear roaring outside Kokou still hasn't been dealt with. My entire body in aches, I healing but I can barely move.

"Easy don't move around just yet," Kali says gently pushing me back down. "Good you're stable now Levi should be able to care of the rest."

"Wait where are you- Where are you going?" I ask

"Kokou been advancing pretty quickly and some one broke the barrier and we've got injured here so evacuation isn't really much of an option, now I think if use the phoenix's power I can undo some of the damage and may be able to stop the bijuu's advance."

Just she leaves I reach out and grab wrist holding on with everything I have.

"Don't you'll die," My voice is barely above a whisper.

"No need to so negative Aniki, I the only one who can, Vince and Erik are here too from chakra exhaustion."

"You don't understand, Ka- Kali if you use all of reibi's power its certain death," Well cat's out of the bag now "I heard from one of the scientists after the crimson night, I'm sorry I didn't say any- anything about before but the -"

"That sucks," Kali says dejected, yeah but at least I won't have to lose you.

Her hands wrap around my head and then something soft and moist presses hard on my lips, air that's spicy, dances on my tongue, My eyes see two hazel orbs grinning back at me. As far as kisses go it matches her perfectly hot and passionate, yet gentle comforting. She breaks the kiss, a small line of saliva stretches between us.

"w- why?"I ask still stunned by it all.

"Something I always wanted to do, See you later, Brian," She says smiling all the while.

My heart stops and I feel something horrible in the pit of my stomach, "Wait! You- you can't Kali please don't!" I plead. But she's already leaving running to her death.

I try to use dark chakra, to quicken the healing. My body barely has enough to strength to get up but have to move, I need to stop her! I stand against the pain and move, crawling, stumbling, walking doing anything I can to make it there, but it's not enough!

Sudden an orange glow consumes the sky, the flames of blazing inferno take hold inside me, my body is invigorated and healing, I run as fast my legs would allow, past the crags and smog that shrouds the camp. Then I see it a bright autumn colored phoenix, its embers scattering out like snowflakes, touching everything around them. Bright colors faded and the sparks of flame die off, that inferno I felt diminishes to a flicker and then nothing. The five tails' once pure white coat is now dotted flesh-pink and soot-black she somehow overpowered it. Kokou's mountain-sized body collapses with a thundering thud, raising a plume of dust. The ninjas look on in awe or in hesitation, wondering how this victory came to be. However, I know it came at the cost of something far too precious for this world.

 **items obtained:**

 **300000 ryo**

 **X4 Kali's petals**

 **x50 despair charge**

 **x 60 Hyper malevolent chakra**

 **An: just a few chapters till the end!**


	56. quest 46

**Quest 46: And from the Ashes**

"Dammit, wai- wait I-," are the sounds the last plea from my quarry cries out as I bury my sai in his chest.

I slowly withdraw the blade watching the cloud shinobi slump onto the cold stone floor staining with his life.

"Is that the guy?" Vince asks.

"Yeah, we should get back and tell Ryuzaki he has the green light, with him out of the way we don't need worry about him alerting the rest of them."

the two of us lurk our way back in the shadows of the fortress. The cloud last foothold in the land of grass is about to fall and with it gone we can resume trade through here again.

"Did you hear, the blackguards are hot on Richard's trail," Vince informs me.

"He's run out of allies and resources that stunt he pulled six months ago, ironically, he put the nail in his own coffin," I whisper back.

" Yeah I wouldn't have thought that he caused all this, doesn't fit y'know."

"It does, depending on how you think about it, leaking false info about a chemical weapon, knowing who was deployed in the area and learning how bad it would devastate our forces if Kokuo made it our western border, it was his last gamble and it failed."

"Yeah thanks to Kali,"

"Y-yeah, but still I would've like to be one to catch that son of a bitch," I growl.

I see our window leading out into the cool night sky, I lean out and see the red head and signal for him to move. He looks at me with empty green eyes and nods. He kicks the door open and his team moves in.

"Jerk," Vince hisses.

"Don't blame him, He loved Kali, he's having a rough time himself."

"I get that but how can **he** blame you for that."

"Because I got her killed," and that's what I told him.

"Okay enough dude I was upset about the whole reibi killing us secretly, I was but after awhile I got over it and so did everyone else."

"Everyone else?" I ask.

"Okay Charles is fucking Charles you two never seen eye to eye, to begin with, the point is we know you meant well, hell you even tried to stop us from using it."

"Still doesn't help that I kept it a secret, family doesn't do tha-

"Bullshit," Vince says giving a knowing look.

"Alright, but it didn't make What i did it right."

"I know hell Mei told us how you were willing to risk exile for us, shit I can't speak for everyone but it means a lot to me.

Sounds of fighting echo throughout the fort then, a song loudly progresses through the fortress the fighting stop almost instantly.

"Itsuki should just be finishing up by the time we get there let's move," I say.

We gather in the courtyard of the fort the moon smiling on high with stars. The cloud forces tied up in a daze on the grass.

"Alright! Another one done, time to go home a relax a little." Vince exclaims.

" Okay well, I'm going to deploy for the land of birds when we get back-"

Itsuki looks at me, eyes wide with worry, "What?"

"Man you've been going on missions nonstop that can't be healthy," Mao says.

"I'm fine this is nothing, I got- I got a lot of energy I can handle it."

"Oh- okay," I can tell he wanted to say more but didn't.

As our ninja occupy the fort we had to report to the hidden grass's leaders that the enemy is gone. Making safe to resume trade again and securing another ally for the war.

The trip is long and mostly silent, there is this awkwardness that hugs the air kept anyone from speaking. As if the bad blood between Ryuzaki and I, it contaminates the very air itself. I didn't want things to be this way, but I'm afraid if speak up it'll only make things worse. Itsuki the poor girl doesn't have clue, I can feel it. Her doubts and uncertainty creeping in she just wants answers but I can't give them.

 _Akiko_

"What?! Again, where is he?" I nearly yell at Itsuki.

After they had just come back from a mission Tokekageroh is deploying again.

Itsuki just looks sullen, and I don't have a clue what with Ryuzaki, he just keeps getting more distant but Tokegeroh I know what he's doing and needs to stop.

Itsuki points in the direction of training grounds, then there's sometime before his next mission.

I lucked out normally I'm either just missing him or he's just missed me, there's a lot I want to talk with him about, but the most important is his behavior. The kid's a machine day in and day out on missions, with barely a moments rest.

I'm here at the grounds, trees singed in half at the trunk another new technique no doubt. I barely make him out in the shadows of the forest, I go over to him.

"Hey Akiko-senpai," he says with a smile but it's empty.

"Kid, you got a minute?"

"Well actually I was just leaving deployments in few hours, and I need to get my rest." he replies.

My mistake for asking, as tries to walk past I grab his arm firmly.

"From what I hear that'll be a change of pace for you."

"You too huh, I'm fine, large reserves remember." he replies with a stupid empty smile.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what, we've got a war to win-,"

"Seriously kid, this isn't healthy."

" What isn't healthy? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not!" I say frantically, he tries to break my grip but I hold him tighter.

"Senpai your scaring me, everything's fine reall-"

"This isn't how you cope Tokegeroh!"

He pauses stares at the ground, "I do miss her you know, I grieved for awhile, but I realized she died a hero and I'm proud of that." he picks his head up and he's still wearing that stupid grin.

My arm just moves and the sharp smack reverberates in the training ground.

Tokegeroh's cheek is redder than the rest of his caramel toned face. His hood obscures eyes and his face goes blank. Then a tear travels down his face, the light of the day bouncing off giving it a sheen.

He shudders, "It's my fault she's dead- because of me."

" No, come on it isn-"

"It is!- I thought- if could- keep moving on-, it would- stop hurting so much!" he gasps out, " I didn't think- it would be this hard."

"Come here," I pull him into me wrapping arms around him. "Let it all out, I'm right here."

He buries his face into my shoulder and just cries, he burdens himself with so much, it's impossible for him to hold it all in.

 _Brian_

I hate this, trapped like prey, by Leviathan, the clan, the war, then I lost her, Kali the one light in this inescapable fog of despair.

I slowly lifted my head off her shoulders, looking at those shining teal eyes and a small smile graces her face. An image I could get lost in, I draw closer and closer not caring about the distance between, both literal and figurative. Before I know it my lips taste hers, instinctively I pull back, but she holding me pushing deeper into it!

After whats seems like an eternity we break apart. I look at her in shock and I didn't once think she'd reciprocate these feelings I thought it was unrequited love.

"I-I" I can't find the words, my heart is doing back flips, and my breath grows short.

She chuckles, "You um gave me a lot of time to think it over. I don't think I love you, but I want to see where this goes."

I don't know what to feel anymore, anxious, or overjoyed

"I'm sorry but we can't-"

"The clan right?"

"Yeah- but how did you kn-"

"There are a lot of rumours about your clan when comes relationships incest stuff mostly, honestly I thought you and Kali were a thing until you confessed." She explains.

"We can't- there's this rule-"

She grabs my face pulling my attention to her, "Do you think I care? What do you want?"

"You,"I answer without hesitation then spike of hate flashes in. I jerk my head around looking anyone nearby.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt something is someone else here?"

"You're paranoid," she pulling my head back to her.

I hope I am, does Akiko have admirer I don't know about?

"Well I wanted to spend more time with you before your next deployment but-"

"Actually I lied about that part, Lord Sora forced me to take some time off," I eagerly interrupt her.

"Really now what can we do to occupy our time?" she says coyly pulling me in for another kiss.

"I'm game for anything." I declare as we break apart.

Her smile went from coy to predatory, there was this lingering hunger behind her eyes.

She lifts a single finger tracing it down my chest "Anything?"

My breath is caught in my throat "yeah anything,"

She pulls me close, and whispers "Bring some sake, the good stuff to my place."

I'm fish out of water here.

She giggles " You better be there!" she shouts before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay," I say blankly to no one.

 _Akiko_

It's a been awhile since I was this excited, nightfall couldn't come any sooner. I anxiously bounce my heels waiting at the door. Is he coming? Did I push too far? Did screw this up? All these questions disappear when I hear three soft knocks on the door.

I quickly try to run fingers through my hair aside trying look to sexier.

I open the door and he's standing there still with his hood trying to hide his eyes, but the pink tinge on his cheeks are all too noticeable.

"What are you waiting for? Get in here." I command, pulling him into a kiss, he clumsily crashes his lips into mine.

I kick the door behind him close holding his lips all the while, I break away and softly kiss his neck making him shiver a little.

"Didya bring it," I ask.

He pulls out a big bulky beige bottle, with Silver vine written in black, there are brown crooked lines resembling tree branches all over it.

"Silver vine you've got good taste,"

"Eh not really, I can't get drunk remember, I had someone recommended it to me."

"You could have just taken the compliment,"

" Yeah – well," he just trails off, he so anxious it's cute." Um Akiko-sen,"

"Just call me Akiko, Honey please." I interrupt him.

"Akiko are you sure about this? I mean age wise,"

"Yeah, you're like the most mature guy I know, come on to the back I like to drink outside."

I grab a few cups, then Toke-kun and I head outside. I pop open the bottle and pour the sake, and take a sip, it's sweet and almost has a nutty flavour to it.

After a moment or so of serene silence and night ambiance I ask "so when?"

"When?" He repeats.

"Did you fall in love with me?"

he chuckles and blushes a little then he pauses his eyes are lost in thought "I guess it was around the six kage summit."

"That long ago?" I'm sure surprised that was about two or three years ago.

"My turn," he pipes up.

"Oh ok, shoot."

"What- what made decide to do this I mean I know what you said earlier I mean- ultimately."

"A friend, you know Tsugiri, and I guess you to some extent."

Oh out already, I refill my saucer.

"Me?" he parrots again.

"Yeah, you've always treated with respect like a woman."

He chuckles a little.

"I mean it you ass," I playfully shove him.

"I'm sorry, its funny to me because I never saw as anything but."

I feel my cheeks heat up and I can't tell if it's the sake or him.

"Charmer, anyway I've dated other guys civilians and shinobi alike, even that jackass Tatsuki if you can believe it. Then after your confession, I got to thinking, what if? y'know."

He nods thoughtfully looking at the sky, it's clear night the moon and all the stars are shining above. Come to think of it.

"Toke-kun?"

"Hmm," he quietly responds.

"What's with you and star gazing."

"I really don't know, I guess it inspires me, a sea of stars stretched out over the horizon, you sort get this sense of how small you are."

"That doesn't sound inspiring it sounds bleak," I reply taking another sip.

"I was getting there, but despite that, you can see just what can become the sky's the limit. I know that's contradictory but there's a weird beauty to it."

Huh, I gaze up myself to see his vision, wow some of them are moving, oh wait no I'm just buzzed. That's enough of that, want to be lucid enough for next part.

"I guess I can see what you mean, either that or I'm a little drunk."

 _Brian_

This is... Amazing I never thought that it could lead to this, me and her together. I mean sure there's going to be problems but right now I don't care about that this moment right now its...Perfect. My eyes wander to her and blue yukata, her bright eyes standing out against the night sky. Her soft raven locks frames face it's like looking at a model, I wish I could capture this moment.

"Alright time to get started," Akiko gets up.

Her yukata is practically coming undone her chest is peeking out of it.

"Started with what?" I ask my heart leaps and my nerves dance.

" _you_ know exactly what?"

"I- uh," she can't possibly mean...

"Wow kid, I never really took you as dense, I'll spell it out for you S-E-X."

WHAT?! I just we would just hang out I never expected to get this far, and so soon!

"Did you think that you'd just sit here watching me drink, no the sake was for me to loosen up a little." She informs pulling to my feet.

"Ak- Akiko don't you think this is a little too fast?" I ask frantically.

"No, not really, it's not we're total strangers? Now stop trying to talk me out of this and come to bed," She commands pulling by my jacket, then comes up so close that we share the same breath. "Your Senpai still has some things to teach you," She whispers huskily.

My cheeks are burning coals, my hearts is a jackhammer, and legs are wet noodles. I'm not ready for this because to my great and personal shame I'm still a virgin!

Akiko, continues pulling me into the bedroom, a single futon just big enough for is stretched out before us its still a little dark to make out the rest of the room. The kunoichi swings me around, and starts kissing my neck and removing my jacket, good lord this really happening!

"Akiko are yyou-ooh you sure you're aah, fine ohh withme?" I manage to speak out between moans.

Her velvet lips send pleasurable tingles up and down my spine.

"Yeah, let's get this off," She says after removing my shirt and wire mesh, leaving me bare.

She looks at me with an appreciative grin, she places both hands on my chest, her light dexterous fingers run up and down my chest. The sensation makes my skin shudder in the best possible way, the little soldier is starting to waking up.

"Akiko, I mean I'm still inexperienced."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't, don't worry, we'll take things nice and slow," she answers pushing me gently on the futon.

She starts removing my pants and my little soldier is ready for action!

 **item obtained:**

 **N soul Rank A "Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword** , **I** **cannot embrace you," Bleach (adds 40attack and def while with loved one.)**

 **An: the last few chapters are come out all at once so it may take awhile quest 47, alt route, and epilogue will all be available next time.**

 **Also this my first shot at romance writing, let me know how I did.**


	57. Quest 46 and epilogue

**Quest 47: Pursuit of happiness**

How could this happen how could let this happen! Fuck this so unfair!

I walk around the hidden star's Hanamura District on my to the hoshikage office I can see them their eyes all fall on me, whispering like the gossiping hens they are. Dammit can't I have anything in this fucked up world. I did everything to keep it- us a secret a somehow the clan still caught wind of it.

"Did he do it?

"Is really he tenet breaker,"

"It's the first rule how could he screw that up?"

I hear them, I hear them all if they knew if they all feel what I feel they'd understand how insane that first rule really is. We integrate ourselves into this society into lives and culture, the clan expects this kind of thing not to happen!

The question I face now is what do I do now, stay the course or leave her behind.

Answers that come in the form of memories that happened a year ago.

 _Warm sunlight greets my eyelids, I peer open seeing the shadow of someone in front of me a mass of tangled long wavy hair. My hands gently squeeze. soft supple skin of her waist. I move the strands aside and kiss her tanned flesh, scent hot messy sex still wafts around the room. The woman rolls her head around I see those bright blue eyes smiling back at my mine._

 _She gives me a gorgeous grin and just says "Hey,"_

To me, that was a perfect memory, of how things began with us. Since then I took more deployments with her, late night enjoying each other company, days fighting side by side. Even Leviathan's whispers seem quiet whenever she's all of that is at risk, I could care less about exile I'll miss some people in the clan sure, but I won't see her again, I don't I could convince her to leave the life of a ninja behind, she loves it I know she does.

On the other hand, I could break things off, but I could really do it, just leave her the best thing I've ever known. This an impossible choice, sooner or later I'll come to a crossroads, her or my clan.

After climbing a flight of stairs I'm the Hoshikage office, it's just Akiko and Sora.

"Tokegeroh-san welcome," he gestures me to come inside "Today I have a small but important assignment for the two of you, As both know the trade off the five-tails to the hidden stone is coming up. This will cement an important treaty between us, and should stop all of our conflict the hidden stone and Onoki." Sora informs.

Kali's sacrifice gave us a hell of an advantage, if the Lotus didn't exist I'd wager the star would've kept him as theirs.

"Your assignment is a simple guarding the bijuu itself," Sora pulls a large white ceramic gourd, with a simple sealing tag on top of a cork. My body shivers a little, Kokou's in there alright.

"Wouldn't we need much bigger detail for this?" Akiko asks.

"Normally yes, but our fighting with the cloud has escalated I need to more troops fighting that fire. Don't worry I'm certain the two of you can handle whatever comes your way, you both have been doing excellent work this past year so I have faith you can handle this."

" Yeah we got this right Toke-kun," Akiko smiles at me,

I try to smile back, but she knows something's off.

"Treaty is taking place in the Land of steel. I will meet you there, I still have a few things to clear up before I go. Dismissed."

Akiko straps the gourd to her back and we leave for the Land of steel.

It's a few days walking on foot I won't be able to avoid the this any longer.

"Okay, what's with I don't pull that everything's fine crap either," She demands crap I was hoping we'd on the road for this conversation.

Crap I was hoping we'd on the road for this conversation.

"I- I'll tell you later,"

"Okay," She replies worriedly.

After a few trekking out in silence, only accompanied by the tranquil sounds of nature, Akiko finally speaks up.

"Are we gonna have that talk now."

With a heavy sigh I say "yes."

My heart pounding in fear what might happen, after this, "Akiko everything's been wonderful between us, I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Okay, well I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere in here."

"The clan,"

"This again, we've been keeping things so damn secretive-,"

"Well not secretive enough, I hearing more and more rumors," I interrupt her.

"Well I don't give a shit and neither should you." she shoots back with fire in voice.

Aghh one of the thing I can't stand about her she has the temperament of a child sometimes.

"There are consequences to what we've been doing, and they're not – pleasant ."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

I take a deep breath and answer her "I think we should stop,"

"-Like take a break." her voice cracks for a moment.

"All together."

She opens her mouth but says nothing, but I can tell I hurt her, I didn't want to do it. The sooner the better, it'll hurt less as the years go by and ultimately, she will find happiness without me. This right this path I want to walk, but why does it feel so wrong. Like I cut my own heart out.

Two days of complete silence just us and Kokou in a bottle, we barely speak to each other and hardly ever made eye contact, Leviathan hissing gets louder as we continue, I loathe everything about this.

Another day done with the sun setting over verdant trees, the scene paints out my feelings, somber.

" We're making camp here," She commands.

"Do you need me to get-,"

"No I got the fire wood." She says placing the sealed beast by the campfire.

"How did it come to this?" I ask myself yet again.

Kali's gone, Ryuzaki's become more distant if that was even possible, and now this, having to give up the woman I love. All for the clan and their bullshit! My mind reels back to the times we shared, the things we did there was something so real there dammit! I should say something, do something, take it all back, but I can't some way I'll need to move on.

I hear the tell tale sounds of blades clashing, probably just some bandits she can handle herself, but sounds get louder and more frequent, I quickly get up and move towards the sounds of conflict.

As I move through the thick brush I can see her blades reflecting along with several others. Shit! how many are there?"

"Hang on!" I shout out push chakra into my heels.

She stops for an instant, then the sickening sounds of blades piercing flesh and grinding against bone echo in my ears, my heart sinks, it's that nightmare all over again dammit I can't lose her too!"

Without hesitation, I channel dark chakra, I hadn't use it in a while the familiar icy heat is there. Her body begins to falling no! No! I'm only a few feet away when I flash through hand seal and throw out a great breakthrough. The squall of wind blast through the thicket, bending trees, I see a single silhouette get thrown deeper into forest followed by a satisfying smack, I hope it hurts you fucking fuck!

I finally reach her, no! No ! God damn it, its bad real bad, there's a deep slit in her neck several in her sides all bleeding, what do I do? what I do I do?!

Her teal eyes shine looking up me as she gasping for air, dammit not her! Anyone, but not her please! If there is god!

"To-

"Shshhshhh, save you breath I'll think of something," I whip my head around frantically there's got a something I can do arrggh dammit!

"It's- it's- no use," she wheezes out.

"Don't say that you don't know that! Don't say that!" I scream in desperation.

She places her bloodied hand on my face "it's- it's alright,"

"You're going to die, there's nothing alright about that, don't- don't leave me please, I'm sorry I take itall back everything I said I want you I want tobe with you justdon't go." Tears flow freely from eyes, a shold her in my arms, please don't take her from me.

Her hands drop to the ground, her last breath exhales from her lips, times slowed to crawl I watch as her life fades from her eyes.

"urghghghaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Leviathan's at its peak but I don't fucking care everything fucking dies!

I feel something grab my arm "Don't," I looked down expecting her to be fine but its just her corpse. I won't use it for both our sakes.

"Being blow away ay, kind of sucks to bad for you because you're outta luck," I hear someone rapping? then a jolt of energy builds inside me a bijuu!

Puzzle pieces starting to come together quickly, jinchurikki, multiple blades, rapping, Killer bee!

It can't be, the clan has this asshole pegged! They'd never deploy me if they-

"Son's of bitches," I mutter.

"Oy bee let's wrap this up!" a gruff voice comes from behind,

I turn around to see... him! The future fourth Raikage Ay blue volts of lighting traveling up and down his body. I can feel the Gyukki increasing power behind me.

Ay sticks out his right arm "Double Lariat!"

My entire neck is burning as are my lungs, trying force air out, I only taste copper, hot liquid spew from my mouth, my heart's stopped, I can't see, everything stopping. My body goes numb then nothing, absolutely nothing.

 **Epilogue**

"How did this happen?" Jason says.

"The hell do you mean!? We sent him to his death!" I shout enraged.

How many more of us are we going to sacrifice for this?

"That wasn't supposed to happen and you know it." he shoots back. "I expected her death to push him over the edge and complete the transformation, this all kinds of wrong, I mean are we sure he even loved her?"

"He did." The young Uzumaki speaks up, his deep voice was unusually stoical given who he had just lost.

" Then they must've seen Brian as the bigger threat and killed him first, a pity oh well, we still some samples of his chakra not to mention what we managed to extract from Kokou so its not a total loss."

"Who?" the red headed teen asks.

"Ah I forget most of you don't the bijuu's names, Kokou is the five-tails." Jason clarifies.

I can't stand to be here anymore I'm sick to my stomach of this as it is.

"Where are you running off to?"

"Anywhere but here!" I hiss out.

Soon as the door closes behind I let the tears fall, Brian, I hope you're in a better place now.

 _Brian_

My lungs are burning as air forces itself up, I haggardly cough and wheeze as I try to catch my breath. My vision fully opens revealing a wasteland, full of sand and buried, destroyed, and capsized buildings some of them skyscrapers, street signs jutting from the dust, and a black sky. Even the air feels dead. Is this real I touch my neck feel cold metal, but the shape is all wrong, I remove the headband see a huge scar covering up the star emblem so that definitely happened. Akiko's dead and apparently so am I. So this is hell or least limbo, even worse I took Leviathan along for the ride, he's still up kicking like before. On the bleak upside to this is I still got my jacket, rations, my pair of sai, sealing scrolls, the only thing I can do now is to keep moving forward.

 **An: Did I just kill off the main character? Hey, it happens, remember this just act one folks of very long epic and yes I mean Epic as in a stupidly long story, and also the synonym for all thing badass. I suggest following me (or favoriting which ever works)To keep up with next series, because we're crossing dimensions! Stay tuned for the alternate route, which leads to the Ronin Storyline.**


	58. Alternate route

**Alternate Route: bad end**

I finally reach her, no! No ! God damn it, its bad real bad, there's a slit in her neck several in her sides all bleeding, what do I do? what I do I do?!

Her teal eyes shine looking up me as she gasping for air, dammit not her! Anyone, but not her please! If there is a god!

"To-

"Shhh shhh, save you breath I think of something," I whip my head around frantically there's got a something I can do arrggh dammit!

"It's- it's- no use,"

"Don't say that you don't know that! Don't say that!" I scream in desperation.

She places her crimson stained on my face hand on my face "it's- it's alright,"

"You're going to die, there's nothing alright about that, don't- don't leave me please, I'm sorry I take itall back everything I said I want you I want to be with you justdon'tgo." Tears flow freely from eyes as hold her in my arms, don't take her from me.

Her hands drop to the ground, her last breath exhales from her lips, times slowed to crawl I watch as her life fades from her eyes.

"urghghghaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Leviathan's at its peak but I don't fucking care everything fucking dies!

I feel something grab my arm "Don't," I looked down expecting her to be fine but its just her corpse.

Enough I'm tired having people taken from me it ends here!

I let all go I can feel the immense power coursing through my veins more than I have ever felt before, I don't what's going to happen to me and I don't care!

"Being blow ay kind of sucks, too bad for because your outta-"

I look towards the sound of that ridiculous rhyming, you'll be the first to go for taking her away from me!

 _Killer bee_

What the hell's up this guy"

 _ **Bee get back this guys chakra it's absolutely sinister.**_

"Nothing we can't handle," I reply to my partner.

Something's happening with that guy his body shifting around, getting bigger, his mouth elongates into a sharp muzzle, fins replace his ears and are those wings, his big ass body breaks down the forest around shit he's a big fucker damn near the size of a Gyukki all coiled up like that. His yellow eyes glaring at us, so much hate.

"Yo your size is impressive, but I gotta get aggressive."

 _ **Bee this isn't the time nor the place, I think this thing is taking my chakra!**_

"Bee are you okay over there." I here my brother call out

"Yeah nothing to it, Lets do it," I bust my mad skills.

"Idiot this isn't time for your, stupid rhymes... what the hell? Enemy a large force.

Almost didn't catch them who the hell are these guys they all in black no headband or anything I didn't even feel their presence.

"Bee we should before we get surrounded," Ay warns.

Good idea, our job was to secure the five-tails for the hidden stone. Fighting this thing along with whoever these guys are it impossible now. I gotta wonder though, why assign only two ninjas to this type of deal knowing how important it is?Not mention how we got our hands on this intel something stinks with all this.

"All you fools are haters, I'll catch you suckas later,"

 _Brian_

He's leaving! The hell he is! I dive at the little shit I'll rip him limb from limb.

Sudden a chain wrapped around my mouth, who in the fuck?

Blackguards a whole flock of them.

" **YOU BASTARDS I KILL YOU ALL!"** I lash out but more wrap around restraining me they can't hold me forever!

The bring out a gourd no it's the same gourd, we brought here, these assholes this is what they wanted? Me? They remove the seal, Kokou wasn't in there this my chakra I recognize it, you fuckers! The opening in the gourd, gets larger and larger. It's dragging me in, dammit, as much I struggle it continues pulling down.

I see her body just laying there don't we'll still be together, with last of my strength I drag her into my mouth and swallow her whole, just before my whole world goes black.

 _Ryuzaki_

I stare at the gourd in dark room, as if I expect it to say something, "You brought this on yourself you know, if you weren't such a hypocri-"

What the hell am I doing I don't need to justify myself, he broke the rules he knew what the consequences were!

Dammit, why is it I still feel like he's won?

"You know he can't hear you right he's all sealed up," Jason says.

This sleaze bag, he was there when I told lotus elders about Brian, I never feel comfortable around him.

"You now things are going start looking up for you kid, I mean you helped us an immense way now the start has a bonafide bijuu, or close as to one as we can get anyways." he states as he munches on a stick of Dango.

"what now? It's not like Brian going to fight for us willingly," I say.

"Of course not, we got a plan for that some odd ten years down the line. Still, there are more chakra fragments to collect from the other four bijuu for him to be complete. "

"Complete? I thought it was already done." I state in surprise.

"Done in the sense that he's stable, Brian is simply the foundation so to speak, there's still some time before Leviathan's complete." Jason clarifies he then leaves me alone again staring at the gourd.

"I hope it was worth it," I say just as I leave.

 _" **It was!"**_

That voice!

" _ **Don't think this is over Ryuzaki the instant I find a way out of this, I'm killing you the star and rest the clan as well! So don't you dare relax not even for an instant!"**_

 **items obtained:**

 **N-soul S rank " I don't care if this is the end... So l'll use everything," HunterxHunter (Leviathan's chakra add 30 def and 100 attk, and immunity to crowd control effects)**

 **An: this where Ronin will start from! I'll likely write ronin first (because I like the plot better, and it's more simple.) unless the audience requests Act two more.**

 **Ronin unlike act two, will stay completely in the that i'll take week hiatus before writing the next story.**


End file.
